The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: In the beginning, there was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word is God. Therefore, everything was made according to what I, God, wanted it to be. But things do not always go as we want them to be, there will be success and failure, it is natural to us and to everything. It happened to me so many times and it will happen to everyone for as long as the world exists.
1. Prologue: The Universe as it was

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **A/N: Well, this idea has been bugging my mind ever since last year, and I decided to give it a take, then we'll see. And also, I wrote this as best as I could, so, if you found any grammar mistakes, just give me a PM and I will edit it.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A bit Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback"_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking"_

 _"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God."_

 _-John 1:1_

 **Volume 1 - Genesis**

 **Prologue: The Universe as it was**

 **Story Start.**

"Let there be Light… **Banbutsu Sōzō**." And there was light as he willed it. There was a very large explosion of light, and began to spread at a very fast speed, it seems that it would be unending as it just continues to light up the void in which he stood. He watched as the particles of different things clashed and raced towards the nether, and thus, the universe is born. In the very centre of the explosion, he stood there, watching, observing and thinking,

 _"This is gonna take a long ass time…"_ He thought dryly as he floated near the middle of the explosion which has become the hottest place in about everything but it didn't matter to him because he unaffected by it. And after a few moments, something entered his mind.

"Light will not work on its own, it needs balance..." He muttered to himself as he began to create many plans on his mind in the long-term.

 _ **"Separate Light and Create Darkness… the very foundation of the old universe."**_ A female voice said to him in his mind, he opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

 _"I thought you were sleeping, Kaguya."_

 _ **"No, I can't sleep and I won't sleep. Even if it takes me six billion years."**_ The woman, named Kaguya told him and he quietly snorted to himself while watching the continuous expansion of the explosion that which will be known in 14 billion years' time as the 'Big Bang'.

 _"Staying up with me eh? And six billion years? You counted the time when there is no time?"_ He amusedly asked the woman in his mind who wanted to slap herself for forgetting that fact.

 _ **"I staying awake is no concern of you, and forgive my miscalculations, I forgot that there is no time yet. Why six billion years? That is how long the old universe formed and it took some 9.4 billion years to form the old world's system and within that 9.6 billion, is the 3.6 billion years that it took for life to emerge. And to think that I forgot that time does not exist yet is an embarrassment for me."**_ She told him with uneasiness on her voice while he merely sighed to himself.

 _"This is a timeless universe, everything will stay the same, and when I'm to create time, nothing will remain the same except this place where we are now. The epicenter of the universe, but first, I need to…"_ He trailed off as he saw something.

 _ **"What?"**_ Kaguya asked him, wanting to know what happened.

 _"So that's how it is… I see… look through my eyes, when I created Light, Darkness soon followed. Look at where we are now, in the brightest object in this universe and look at the edges, there is a barrier of Darkness that is waiting to mixed with Light, I wonder how long has passed after I created Light, unfortunately, Time is non-existent yet."_ He pointed at the barrier of Darkness where every light go out before showing up after several million miles, meaning, the universe is still expanding will continue to do so until he wills it. And unknowingly, something is slowly being formed in that nothingness between the centre and the ever-expanding bodies of light.

 _ **"Naruto?"**_

 _"Yes?"_

 _ **"Forgive me."**_

 _"For what? I have forgiven you a long time ago, our world ended but it was not your fault, nor mine, but some things are really meant to end, this time, we will decide when things would end. My wife, my son and daughter, they're gone, yes, I miss them, but their memories will live through us. What I'm just wondering is why I gained these powers, I wonder if there is someone out there is looking at us?"_

 _ **"I don't know…"**_

 **= 13 Billion Years Later: Between the New Earth and the Moon**=

When Naruto established the time and calculated everything, he was and still flabbergasted. 13 Billion Years, 13, yes, it has been 13 billion years since he first created the universe. What he actually thought is that it was merely six days, because he is wearing a wristwatch from his old universe and he saw that only six 24-hour days has passed but after her created Time in this new universe, his words were: "We are 13 Billion years older in an instant, wow." and then he thought about what happened moments after he created the universe and remembered what he said.

 _"This is gonna take a long ass time indeed… hahaha, I hate it when I'm right in that kind of things."_

 _ **"Don't remind me, remember when those beings were formed by your creation powers in that vast fields of darkness? You once muttered: 'I wonder, did I create unknown beings unknowingly?' and voilà, some days later, you saw something near the centre of the universe, and I would have probably bashed my head into a wall but that would have been out of character."**_ Kaguya quipped as Naruto merely sighed as he looked towards the newly formed Planet Earth which is modelled after the original world, but it wasn't where he hoped it would be, it is located several billion light-years away from the centre. He initially wanted to place the Solar System as he called it near the centre of the universe but forgotten because he was building the place he called 'Heaven' within the centre of the universe where the day and night cycle does not apply, it was eternally sunrise on one side, eternally noon in the middle area and eternally sunset on the other side. It would be the refuge of what he would call as Angels.

 _"I know, but I think it's time to create my first Angels… what do you think?"_

 _ **"Do what you want Naruto."**_

 _"Still hiding behind that mask as we?"_ Naruto amusedly asked as he vanished from his spot between the new Earth and the Moon before showing up again the centre of the universe, or rather, inside of it.

 _ **"Shut it."**_ Naruto laughed at her reply before walking towards his newly built kingdom, but he is not the king… yet. He has no subjects no people no anything in that place so it is not officially a kingdom yet.

"Creation of All Things… here we go…" In a bright light, eleven figures came out while Naruto smiled. All of them are in age group of 20-24, and in those eleven, there is only one female. She is the third in the row and she has those unique features, such as having curly blonde hair, green eyes and curvaceous body which would make many people jealous of her, in Naruto's mind, she is the definition of perfection and is proud of his work. The first one in the row is male with different features, he has long silvery hair, similar to Kaguya's and grey eyes. The second looks the same but has golden hair and green eyes, much like the third one. They were all

"Lucifer… hmm, that is a good name…" Naruto looked to the silver-haired man who is looking straight ahead, with a blank look on his eyes, the same is for the other 10, meaning, they aren't alive yet, they were just statues but soon, they'll be living things.

"Michael… yep, that fits him…" He looked to the second one before moving on to what he called the perfection of all his creations which basically the universe and the eleven people in front of him.

"Gabriel… I don't know why that fits you… Kaguya?"

" _ **What?"**_

" _What do you think should I name her?"_

" _ **Gabriel is fine… in fact, it actually fits her."**_ Kaguya replied while watching what Naruto is doing, which is observing the third person that he created… perfection… that is what they can only think about, though, they are wondering what would happen if they are given life. What would be their emotions, how would they act? So many questions in not so little time.

 _"Really? Oh well, what about the next one? Uriel? Sounds fine. Fits his appearance, then… hmm… what should I name this guy?"_ Naruto pointed to the fifth person that he created and began to think about a name and suddenly, something clicked.

"Raphael! That's a good name if we are to have all of their names the same with the last syllable. Though Lucifer is a unique one, he has your hair."

 _ **"I know, but yeah, having the rest of them share the same sound in their names' last syllable would be nice. And the only thing to do is to think a name for each one of them**_ _._ _ **"**_ Kaguya said to him while he began to think again while looking on his creations and observing them from top to bottom.

"Sariel… yeah, I think I'll name this next guy Sariel." He pointed to the man next to the newly named Raphael before moving to the next one.

"Raguel for this one, then hmm… Remiel? Good enough… then next, why not break from having that 'el' in the end. So, for you… Metatron, that's a good one… Sandalphon for the next one… wait a minute, they look like the same, except the height and the facial features… twins… shit."

 **= Several years later**=

"Lilith… why did you leave Adam?" Naruto asked the winged female sitting by the shores of a sea. He sat on a stone chair that he formed on her side. She is a very beautiful woman, with long black hair and grey eyes, she is wearing a silver robe that is hugging her curvaceous body.

"You know the answer to that, _God_." She replied with mirth in her voice while Naruto sighed as he looked towards the setting sun in the west. They were silent for several minutes until he spoke again.

"God? Hahahaha, since when did you call me that? And yes, I know the answer but really? You actually left? You could have come to me first to speak about that. But, it seems you already found the perfect husband for you, that's good, yes… that's good." He muttered but she caught what he said and asked.

"Dad, you speak as if you don't hate Luci. What's up?" She addressed him as 'Dad', yes, she is his daughter, by blood."

"I don't, but don't tell him that. He'd probably come back again in Heaven and ask me, then again, we'll begin to argue again and again. Let me tell you this… I never hated Lucifer, he is still my son, the very first one that I created. He would have been the heir to the Throne of Heaven if things did not go south and if he did not hasten many things like he did. I have created him as the servant and defender of infinity, and by infinity I meant the so-called infinity of the universe and of my powers, not that child-woman that was born from nothingness, he took that as a sign of rebellion plus, when I told them that they are to serve humans, he took that literally and the things went down south. What I meant about serving humans that I will create soon, I meant that their task is to guide them. In all of my Angels, he is the one that I favoured the most, because, he did not blindly follow all my commands, he questioned all of them and I gave him all the answers he needed, but Michael is different, he obeyed me without question. Then, there is Gabriel, she is clueless as hell. As the Archangel of Awareness and the one that defined beauty, she is not the most aware person ever, period. Promise to me you'll never tell Luci what I told you about him." Naruto explained to the black-haired woman who was mentioned earlier as his daughter who smiled to herself.

"You know I don't break promises, and I promise I won't tell him a single shit." She smiled brightly at him which made him roll his eyes before chuckling.

"You really followed your mother's footsteps… damn, the only difference that you have is your hair and eye colour and her unique features such as those horns and that middle eye on her forehead." She laughed loudly before leaning to Naruto's lap while he rubbed her smooth and silky hair.

"No matter what occurs stay with him. I already blessed your marriage in secret, make sure to create some grandchildren for us to spoil for later, but damn, I'm sure Luci would not like that." He felt that she nodded and smiled to himself while looking at the birds that flew above them.

"Dad, what does marriage mean? I mean I know it is for man and woman but I want to know what is it really about." She asked as she looked up towards him.

"Marriage is a sacred rite, and as I have instituted, a man must leave his father and his mother and cleaves to his wife, and they become one flesh. And Lucifer did leave, or rather, got _pushed_ out of Heaven, but not to join his wife since he hasn't met you yet. Marriage is the very foundation of family and society but a very strong marriage is needed to create a proper family. It is a lifelong commitment, and therefore, it must be planned properly. But, you must also decide who you will marry because you will be bonded forever in love. However, there is no such thing as perfect marriage, because you will argue and fight, that will happen, it is very common ever since the beginning, but we are strong because of our love for each other, that is how marriage works, you decide who is the person you will want to spend your life with. There is no coming out of that. And since death does not even exists yet, I haven't created it, but I will soon. I won't say till death do us part." She chuckled at that as Naruto removed the stone chair and sat on the sand while she leant on his shoulders.

"You should probably give Adam the proper wife that he needs. But remove all of his memories first, recreate him through and through." She said to him while he nodded.

"I already thought about that and your mother did too. I'll see you later my cute Lilith, and take care of Luci, I still love him as my son, no matter what happens." He hugged her before he kissed her forehead while Lilith embraced him while there is no tomorrow, she enjoyed his warmth and the protection that his strong arms provided.

"I will and see you later too, Dad…" With that, he vanished without any trace, except that lingering warmth that surrounded her. Unknown to them, they will not see each other for thousands of years.

= **Sometime later: Garden of Eden** =

"You are Adam, and this is your wife, Eve. Go forth, you can eat everything in this garden, but, you must not eat the fruit from that tree in the middle of the garden, you must not touch it, or you will surely die."

 **A/N: What do you think people?**

 **Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu!** 良い一日を過ごす!

 **Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm God

Wednesday, 4 January 2017

6:40 PM

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait, read the A/N after the chapter and you'll know.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"The water will cleanse this world of its failure. Azazel, watch over them."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki, The Omnipotent God_

 **Volume 1 - Genesis**

 **Chapter 1: I'm God**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"You are Adam, and this is your wife, Eve. Go forth, you can eat everything in this garden, but, you must not eat the fruit from that tree in the middle of the garden, you must not touch it, or you will surely die."_

 **Story Start.**

"Who told you that you are naked? Have you eaten from the tree of which I commanded you not to eat?" Naruto asked as he walked through the Garden while listening to the voice of Adam that is hiding behind a tree near him. But inside, he was cursing so much that it might break the world.

 _"Humanity failed the test… but they are not fucking ready yet to be tested! Samael… you are the only one who would do this. Not even Luci would do this… Kaguya, damn it all. The mankind is not ready for this yet."_

 _ **"Yet, your ungrateful son disobeyed you, he's worse than Lucifer. Samael disobeyed your command, he left your kingdom for his own purposes while Lucifer wanted only to be in your place and he wanted to be independent, he never disobeyed you. I won't stop you this time, do what you want to Samael."**_ Kaguya said to him as he walked nearer to the Tree of Knowledge where Adam is hiding behind it.

 _"I will."_ He replied as he laid his eyes for the first time in years on his wayward son who has a tail of a reptile from the waist down while his upper body is the same as it was created, except for his wings. There is a huge pair of black wings sprouting from his back and his golden halo is gone from. However, Naruto ignored him for Adam whose head popped out behind the tree.

"She gave it to me and I ate it." Naruto closed his eyes while he began to walk again towards the tree and the one on it.

"How dare you do this, Samael." He said to Samael who is in the tree glaring at him with his dark and hateful eyes.

"How dare me? Father, that is a nice question. But, I should be the one asking that question. You know, I did everything you told me and yet, you never gave me anything. It's always _them_! Why them? And look, Lucifer left while I stayed loyal to you, but then, there is still nothing from you. You are the worst! You don't look at us equally!" Samael shouted at him while Naruto chuckled before it turned to soft laughter which angered the fallen angel.

"Because Lucifer knows the truth. He asked everything I told him to do, he wanted to see every reason for why I told him to do whatever I commanded him. He did not follow me blindly, he asked questions. Michael blindly followed me, but, he also asked questions, the same for Gabriel and Uriel. But you, ungrateful brat; you are a fool, you followed me blindly, I don't need that. Free will, you all have that, all of you do, yet, you did not even use it, not once, except when you left the Heaven and completely disobeyed and disrespected not only me but also your mother. Did you know, if she was here, you would be dead, and poof, you're a pile of ash. You are very lucky that I was the one who went here, I'm a forgiving and merciful father, but there are things that I cannot tolerate. You are like Adam and Eve who's hiding behind the bushes, you failed my test. I was all testing you, look at Lucifer, he absolutely failed his test on his limits on how can he bear being commanded by me, he asked me many questions and I answered him with what he needs to know, but his thirst for knowledge and power drove him to what he is now. Also, for your information, I looked and still look to all of you equally as my children, even now. But going back to the topic." He paused before continuing as he gave Samael a piercing gaze that would have put fear into the heart of the mightiest beast or person.

"Samael, your test was like Lucifer's but you are the worst, of those who went through the same test, you don't have patience, you always want to hasten things up and look at yourself now. You are not the Samael that I created 13 billion years ago, you are the Samael that has fallen from everything. And I decree as the Father of Heaven and the Universe, you, Samael, are hereby sentenced to an eternal banishment from Heaven and its Realms and because you have deceived them in the highest degree. Cursed are you above all livestock and all wild animals! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust for as long as you live. And I will put enmity between you and the woman, and between your seed and her seed; You shall bruise her on the head, and she shall bruise you on the heel." His word is absolute, Samael gritted his teeth while his fangs drew blood in anger and charged towards Naruto who stood there waiting for him, but Samael was a fool to have done this, because he was pushed out of Eden with a very powerful force and he will never be able to enter that place for eternity.

After it was settled, Naruto turned his gaze to the two humans. His gaze was cold as the darkest night and coldest winter, but there is also warmth and peace within those azure eyes, he sighed sadly as he walked towards the place where Adam and Eve are hiding.

"Come out, don't be afraid." He called out to the two and after several minutes, they slowly came out. Naked as they said to Him, but they are covered with leaves that used to cover themselves, but He made then proper garments and clothed them in an instant.

"I can't let this go, because this was supposed to be the start of a new life of harmony between the two of you but, Samael happened and everything went south, there must be a balance between everything. Therefore, Eve, your pain in childbirth will greatly multiply. In pain, you will bring forth children. From this hour, henceforth, you will desire to wrest control from him and Adam, you will seek to control her. You will fight for dominance over each other. And, Adam, because you have disobeyed the one and only command that I have given you; Cursed is the ground because of you; In toil, you shall eat of it for all the days of your life. Both thorns and thistles it shall grow for you; And you will eat the plants on the field; By the sweat of your face, you will eat bread till you return to the ground, because from it, you were taken; **For you are dust, and to dust you shall return.** " His voice changed a little but they heard the change and was afraid of what will happen next. It was the downfall of humanity.

"Eve, you are the mother of all the living in the earth. And behold, the humanity has become like us, knowing what is good from evil and evil from good. You are no longer allowed to take from the tree of life and eat for it will break any of the remaining semblances of balance in this world. Out I say unto both of you, come and I will bring you away. To the east where you will cultivate the ground from which you were taken for the rest of your life." Hesitating a bit, Adam and Eve began to walk towards the east where Naruto has his index finger pointing at before he followed them.

"God… are you angry at us and, what can we do about it?" Eve asked as she turned around to face Naruto who raised an eyebrow at her before smiling a bit.

"I can never be angry at you, I was human once, but everything changed in my life. Samael was the first being that I was angry with and it surprised me, to be honest, but enough of that. And as for your next question, love each other, multiply, live and work hard. Then, you will know the truth at the end of your lives. Go on now my child and remember, soon, your redemption will come soon but it is not today, not for thousands of years when my own blood will shed for the sake of humanity, but be sure to watch as the time goes by." He gave them a fatherly smile and without any hesitation, the two bowed and moved out of Eden towards the eastern gate which leads to a large fertile land. There was a reason why He pointed to the east, it was because there is the fertile land for them to use. And when He saw them exited the eastern gate, he called out.

"Azazel." A few seconds later, a bright light appeared and it revealed a young man at his 20s with an average build body, black hair with golden bangs and black goatee. And there are also twelve white wings coming from his back. He is wearing a white robe with silver adornments on it. He was floating before landing on the soft grass, he looked towards his father with a questioning gaze.

"What is it, old man?" A twitch appeared on Naruto's eyebrows before breathing heavily to calm himself down before he smites the disrespectful brat on his ass.

"Guard the Eastern Gate, will you? Don't let anybody enter from that gate while I'll leave my most powerful sword to guard all the other directions, and that meant I have given the sword a life of its own to do what I bid it before the time comes when the tree will no longer be guarded. Understand?" Naruto gave the carefree angel a look that said "Disobey and I'll smite you in the ass". Not wanting to face his father's wrath, he nodded and flew to guard the eastern gate while Naruto walks back towards the Tree of Knowledge to secure it from any sort of being that might come after it, he still must look for those creatures he saw after the beginning.

* * *

= **Time skip: Approximately 1530 years later** =

"Greetings Noah, do you need some help?" Naruto who is wearing civilian clothes walked towards Noah who is with his 3 sons working on the Ark that he has set them to do, not that Noah nor his family knows that. Naruto has decided to help them with the building while disguising as a normal man but still look the same as he has for billions of years.

"Oh yes, I'd definitely need everyone's help on this one." The man in question is 540 years old, he is wearing a carpenter's clothes with his sons, Shem, Ham, and Japheth doing what their father had told them to do, but not before waving towards Naruto who waved back with a smile.

"I can see your sons have grown into fine men." Noah smiled before nodding and looking towards his sons.

"Yes, they've grown and you, you have not aged a single day since I met you 200 years ago, I still remember it as if it was yesterday when you met with my father all those years ago," The older-looking man said to him in which he smiled.

"Oh yes, of course. Lamech was a fine man back in those days, he was very much like you. He would be very proud of you." Naruto said with a smile as Noah nodded as they went to work with the construction.

Naruto disguised himself as a common man, to meet with Noah years ago when he set the man to build an ark but Naruto knew that it is nearly impossible for Noah to finish such a massive construction with such little technology that Naruto had when he was young back in the old world. And he also wanted to talk with Noah personally, not with mere messages in his dreams, though, he also likes to walk on earth from time to time, instead of sitting in his throne all day long.

"Hey Noah, I just want to ask, how's the family? Are they good?" Naruto asked the older looking man who nodded.

"They're fine, luckily, nothing bad is happening right now, unless you count those people who have been harassing us because of me building an ark, in a place far away from the sea. Other than that, we're fine. I have faith that the Lord made me do this for a purpose." Noah said while Naruto merely smiled at him.

"My friend, everything has a purpose."

* * *

= **Some years later: Just before noon** =

The day is very peaceful, it was nearly half-day and everything is very calm, it was a usual day for everyone, except for one family, from the line of Seth, Noah's family knew what day it is, it is time. The building of the ark just finished a few days ago, and they know it is coming. The pairs of each kind of animal that walks, crawls and flies have already arrived. But people continued to mock and ridicule them as they walk past them, but Noah remains unfazed, he knew there is a purpose to everything, but he has been thinking lately of the ones coming with him in the ark when the flood begins, namely his family, and he can't out something from his head, Naruto.

Noah knew that something is wrong with his friend, he didn't feel normal, he can't even feel his presence when he's nearby. He doesn't know what is with his friend, nor he is not sure if he will ever find out, and the person that knows more than he does is his ancestor, Methuselah who lives near the mountaintop, but even he said that Naruto is someone who you can never comprehend, he is mystery incarnate, but he also said that Naruto is the only hope of this world.

"I wonder…" Noah muttered as he walks towards the ark where his family is waiting for him, and he also can't seem to find his friend. It was a very fine day, nice clear sky, a perfect day to enjoy and relax.

"Look, does it look like it will rain? Ahahaha!" A random man shouted to Noah, but this was ignored as he is very used to it. And karma was quick to come, the clear sky suddenly turned dark and thunder began to roar as lightning began to strike, it was at this moment, that Noah knew, it is time.

He then sprinted towards where the ark is, so that he may close the doors and prepare for the worst. The ark was built at the foot of a mountain and surrounded by a forest in the middle of a clearing, therefore, all the materials needed are there.

When Noah arrived, he saw his three sons facing a large group of men with weapons. His sons standing before the doors while the group has gathered near the edge of the clearing as the heavy rain continues to pour down on them. He then ran to his sons and asked.

"What is happening here? Who are these men, Shem, Japheth, Ham?" Noah asked but his sons didn't know.

"We don't know father, they just came here, demanding that they should be in the ark," Shem answered in the middle of the heavy rain that is just continuously getting stronger by the second. Noah noticed this and knew that he had to do this.

"Go inside the ark, I'll be right behind you." He ordered to his sons who did what he said, they ran back up to the ark, Ham turned around to his father ask.

"What are you going to do father?"

"Just go, alright, I'll be there," Noah replied, and reluctantly, Ham ran towards the ark, leaving his father in the rain.

"Whoever you are, leave, this ark does not belong to you," Noah said to men that gathered in front of him as the downpour continues to become stronger to bear.

"And what belongs in that ark? Those animals that we eat? Your family? No old man, it belongs to men!" One of them shouted as the rest roared in agreement. Noah knew that he is outnumbered here, he can fight, but not this many, and he has only two options, to run back to the ark, but can get chased down, or fight to protect the ark.

"You have a third option, my friend." Noah recognized the voice, it was the voice of his oldest friend and he turned around to see that Naruto is standing behind him, with a small smile on his never-aging face. The old man was shocked to see that Naruto is not affected by the rain, his close isn't even wet, it is as if the rain does not touch him at all, he then saw that the rain avoids his friend completely.

"Go inside the ark Noah, leave this to me. Be with your family, they need your guidance." Slowly, the old man began to walk towards the ark, with one question on his mind.

 _"Who are you, Naruto…?"_ After some moments, Noah arrived at the entrance of the ark, which can be only accessed by climbing many steps that lead to the deck of the ark.

"Now, for you imbeciles, this is what you get… **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha**!" Suddenly, there was a gigantic amount of water appeared with crushing waves that swept through the area, tall waves that destroyed the trees in the area, and this also effectively killed all the men that gathered outside the ark. As for the ark, it was then carried by the water from Naruto's Jutsu, and atop the ark, Noah stood, staring at the back of his friend as Naruto stood atop the waves, in a blink, Naruto vanished from his spot, and appeared behind Noah.

"My old friend, to answer your question…" Noah turned around to see Naruto standing behind him with a benevolent smile on his face.

"I'm God after all…"

* * *

 **A/N: And done holy crap. Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with reality as of late, but with the New Year, I can probably focus on my stories as I'm not immediately entering the university that I have chosen because of personal decisions and my family have decided that I could use a year of rest before continuing my studies, besides, I already know what I'm going to do and there are no problems with that.**

 **Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu!** 良い一日を過ごす!

 **Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Saturday, 7 January 2017

7:00 PM

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero. **

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"You are all my children, no matter what happens, I can never hate any of you."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki, the Father of All Creation_

 **Volume 2 - The Great War**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"My old friend, to answer your question…" Noah turned around to see Naruto standing behind him with a benevolent smile on his face._

 _"I'm God after all…"_

 **Story Start.**

 **= Some thousand years later: Seventh Heaven: The Palace of the Universe: Council Room**=

This is the highest level of Heaven, just like how Naruto made them in the beginning, nothing has changed. The Council of Heaven was summoned by Naruto, which consists of the Ten Seraphs, the Four Great Seraphs, and him, being God and the leader of the Heaven. He is also currently sitting at the back of the council table, his chair is different from the rest, as it is larger compared to the other chairs and has more design and runes written around it.

"Father, we've received some disturbing reports across southern Europe and the Middle-east," Michael reported to his father who looked at him while holding a piece of parchment containing the reports.

"About?"

"Churches being attacked by devils, killing the clergy the lives and protects those places." The right-hand of Naruto said while the latter turned down to read the notes written before looking up to his children again.

"Are you sure?"

"I was a witness in one of the attacks that were repelled." It was Uriel that spoke this time.

"Are they looking for war? Or what? And what of the Fallen Angels under… Azazel?" Naruto asked the council members for an answer.

"We don't know father, as we need more evidence about that, and in regards with the Fallen, they've been very quiet as of late. I've also heard they've taken up residence in the Underworld, which created a growing conflict between the two races." Raphael said to Naruto who sat there quietly with a frown to think about things.

"Is the gate to Purgatory down at the Third Heaven is secured? We can't have any stray being entering through that door." Naruto asked while the one of the Four Great Seraphs answered, his second daughter, Gabriel.

"Everything is good, father." She answered with Naruto nodding as he began to think about other things.

 _"What do you think of the current situation, Kaguya-chan?"_ Naruto closed his eyes and asked his wife.

 _ **"It seems like the calm before the storm."**_ She answered, making Naruto raise his eyebrows.

 _"Why do you think it is like that?"_

 _ **"Churches being attacked by devils, and clergymen and women dying in the process, that's why. And, you don't go into someone's home uninvited without picking a fight. But most of it is just my gut feeling, besides that, you've already finished making those things you call 'Sacred Gear' right? Whatever happens, you can use those items."**_

 _"I share your feeling, and yes, I've finished making the Sacred Gears, you remember the first Sacred Gear I made, right?"_

 _ **"Yeah, that spear that can kill gods, except you of course, what do you call it? True-something?"**_

 _"True Longinus, I named it after Longinus, you know, the one that stabbed the side of my avatar all those years ago,"_

 _ **"Yeah, that day during the year 30 of the First Century AD, funny, it's feels like it was yesterday."**_

 _"I know the feeling, anyways, let's go back to our current topic. Calm before the storm heh… I don't like this… besides, there is another problem, and you know what that is."_

 _ **"Yeah, Trihexa, a being born from your infinite powers, just like Great Red and Ophis-chan."**_

 _"I still need to discuss that 'Trihexa' matter with our children."_

 _ **"I'll leave that to you."**_ Kaguya's tone meant that they will continue their talk later, and so they ended their current conversation. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw all the council, his children, looking at him.

"What's wrong father?" Michael asked the elder blond.

"Nothing, I was just talking to your mother." The angels got a look of understanding, they knew Kaguya is inside Naruto and when they talk, it's by conversing telepathically.

"I see, and father, we also have another news. Raphael, if you would." Michael turned to his younger brother who nodded.

"Dad, there are some scout reports that shows the White Dragon Emperor, Albion, and the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, fighting, by the looks of it, to death or until one of them surrenders." The seriousness in the voice of Raphael made Naruto think that this is quite a serious matter.

"Where?"

"20 miles, south of the ruins of Ancient Babylon."

"While there is no problem with them fighting near Babylon, considering the city itself is sealed in my pocket dimension and the ruins were merely there for humans to find, the thing is, humans live in that area and they are in danger of being collateral damage. Those two idiots need to stop their stupid rivalry, damn it, surprise me, is there any other news?" Naruto was only joking with that last part, but he did not expect the answer that he got from Uriel.

"The beast that you've been telling us, Trihexa, is rampaging across the Arabian Desert."

"What!?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"For the love of Kaguya-chan, what the hell is happening in this world… how many died?" Naruto asked Uriel who sighed sadly before answering him.

"Many humans and some of our own died as the beast continues its rampage across the land. And we are doing our best to contain it in the desert." Uriel said as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Leave the beast to me. I will seal it somewhere safe soon, but yes, contain it within the borders of the desert, don't let it touch any more human settlement." That order was final and Uriel nodded before bowing out to do the task.

"Alright, anymore?" Suddenly, the door of the council room opened to reveal a messenger angel, with a tired look on his face, and sweat continues to pour down on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sandalphon asked/demanded the messenger.

"I'm sorry sir, but I deliver some urgent news." The angel said as he managed to catch his breath.

"Let us hear it, my child," Naruto said to the messenger who managed to compose himself before speaking.

"Heavenly Father, the devils declared war on us, Asmodeus appeared inside the Sistine Chapel and killed the priests inside, luckily, the pope wasn't there. We found out after a few hours later when the pope and his trusted cardinals entered the chapel, even the Swiss Guard didn't know anything, and they are the ones that are guarding the entrance to the chapel. There was a message written in blood on the floor and it states: Father, your time has come to an end, this is Asmodeus and the four of us sends our regards." After the messenger angel said this, all the members of council were in outraged, especially Naruto, but he didn't show it, as always, he remained calm and collected.

 _"Why now?"_

 _ **"Don't ask that question, now, don't show mercy as you have done went they first rebelled."**_

 _"They are still our children. I cannot just do it."_

 _ **"You are the embodiment of purity and your pure heart is what made me fall in love with you, but this time, teach your children a lesson."**_

 _"I'll… try, but if they don't give me a choice, well… I don't know what will happen."_

 _ **"Trust yourself, and don't worry, I'm always here for you."**_

 _"I know, and I'm here for you as well."_

"Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. You have 5 days to prepare for war, on the fifth, remember, we go to war. The rest of you, prepare for the war and warn all the levels of Heaven, dismissed!" Naruto's words are final, and such, all the angels in the room bowed and vanished in a flash of white light, leaving Naruto in the council room.

"To think that almost everything I've written in that book happened already… damn, I can really see glimpses of the future," Naruto muttered, before standing up to prepare for battle himself.

 _ **"Well, this is your world, and all that happens can be connected to what you willed or what you want,"**_ Kaguya said as she watched Naruto walk out of the council room to his private chambers in the Seventh Heaven, where no one has entered except for him.

 _"Don't remind me."_

 _ **"Hey, what are you going to do with Red?"**_

 _"Great Red?"_

 _ **"Who else?"**_

 _"What about him? He's a nice companion, although, he doesn't get along well with Ophis-chan."_

 _ **"Are you bringing him with you in the upcoming war?"**_

 _"Maybe, if the time to face Trihexa has come,"_ Naruto said as he entered his private chambers and went to lie down on his bed with Kaguya, in all her glory, appearing beside Naruto who closed his eyes to get some rest before preparing.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." He muttered, and he got a mild slap in the face.

 **"Idiot, if we stay like this, then the world will end."**

"Jeez, I'm just joking. Ouch, come on, Kaguya-chan, what the hell?" Naruto asked as he got a pinch on the sides by the white-haired goddess as they cuddled each other, and rare moments like this are treasured by them, so they like to make everything count.

= **Five Days Later: Third Heaven** =

"Today is a sad day for us. Five days ago, Asmodeus massacred the people inside the Sistine Chapel, in the Vatican, he left a message for me. A declaration of war." Naruto said as he stood over a podium that oversees the entirety of Heaven's forces, as mentioned the Book of Revelations, the number of the Heavenly Host equals the number of every single piece of sand in a seashore.

Naruto is wearing his armor, it is a very beautiful armor covered in gold with blue outlines and marks, it also has a red tail that acts like the lower part of a cape, but the armor itself is not made of gold, but made from a very powerful metal that Naruto used to make all of the weapon class Sacred Gears, such as the True Longinus, and the Holy Swords, it is also the same metal that can be made by using the power of the Six Paths. The armor is simple, aesthetic, and regal looking armor, and above the armor, is a white royal cloak with a fur collar. Above Naruto's head is a golden halo, much like all the angels in Heaven, and on his back, you can see twelve sets of golden wings, twice the amount that Michael has. And in case you're wondering, no angel, besides the Azazel, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, the Ten Seraphs and the Four Great Seraphs has seen Naruto's face and to those who doesn't see his face, all they see is a bright shining light that covers his face, they can't even see the outline of his head.

"Today, we will face them in a war that no one has ever seen before, and what they want is to usurp us of our place here in Heaven, and for that, we shall show them no mercy!" Naruto said to raise the morale of the angels and it did, they all shouted in agreement as Naruto stood where he was, flanked by the Four Great Seraphs.

"What do you think will happen, father?" Michael asked his father silently.

"It depends, as I've never written anything about the battle that is about to come. Now, go to your forces and be ready at any moment." The four bowed and flew down their own respective forces as the Heavenly Host has been divided into five main different divisions led by the Four Great Seraphs, with Naruto heading the first division. This is also while having 10 smaller divisions with the five, led by the Ten Seraphs.

 _"The things I need to do, there's so many."_

 _ **"You don't say, but I know you can pull through it. I know you will."**_

 _"Thank you, for being with me for all these years."_

 _ **"Idiot, I will always be with you, whatever happens."**_

 _"Hehe… I can feel you're blushing… love you too."_

 _ **"Idiot."**_

 **A/N: Another chapter, another arc. This is time, the Great War.**

 **Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu!** 良い一日を過ごす!

 **Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: The Two Heavenly Dragons

Monday, 9 January 2017

12:35 AM AEST - Australian Eastern Standard Time

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero. **

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"I'm sorry, but enough is enough."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki, God of All-Creation_

 **Volume 2 - The Great War**

 **Chapter 3: The Two Heavenly Dragons**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"The things I need to do, there's so many."_

 _ **"You don't say, but I know you can pull through it. I know you will."**_

 _"Thank you, for being with me for all these years."_

 _ **"Idiot, I will always be with you, whatever happens."**_

 _"Hehe… I can feel you're blushing… love you too."_

 _ **"Idiot."**_

 **Story Start.**

It has been 5 years since Asmodeus massacred the Sistine Chapel, it has been 5 years since the Devils declared war against the Heaven, it has been 5 years since Naruto mobilized the Heavenly Host and it has been 5 years since they last heard the two Heavenly Dragons fighting against each other. Five years and the forces of Heaven and Hell are still fighting each other, across the entire world, and it has been 3 years since the Fallen Angels entered the war under the banner of Azazel, of the Grigori. The two-way war became a three-way war, and no one expected that to happen, not even Naruto who was busy planning and fighting devils that are trying to enter Italy, specifically, the Walled City of Vatican, enclosed by the City of Rome. Though Naruto has never gone inside the Vatican to talk with the leaders of the Catholic Church as God, whenever he goes there, he appears as an angel, or a priest, but never as God himself, except when he is underneath the Sistine Chapel. For reasons, unknown, but that's how it is.

In the war against the Fallen Angels, Naruto learned that it started in the Underworld, the Devils, and the Fallen Ones is fighting for territory in the Underworld, at first, there were small skirmishes in some parts in the Underworld, then, it became a full-blown war between the Fallen and the Devils, it wasn't until some time later when some of the scouts of the fourth division under Uriel were attacked by Fallen Angels while scouting the Underworld under direct orders from Naruto himself.

At first no one knew of what happened, but when Uriel sent another scouting regiment to the Underworld, they've discovered that the first scouts were killed and robbed by Fallen Angels, and they only knew it was the Fallen Ones is because of the black feathers that scattered across the area, and some dead Fallen as well, meaning, the scouts did not die without a fight. Angered by this, Uriel immediately ordered several battalions of his division to create a base just outside the territory of the Grigori, as what they call themselves now, to prepare for any attacks by the fallen, they've also garrisoned the entrance to Heaven via the Purgatory in the deeper parts of the Underworld, as it is the fastest way to enter Heaven and the easiest.

Naruto did not know about this until Uriel himself reported it to him that the Fallen Angels attacked the garrison in the Purgatory but were repelled by the greater force of Heaven at the time. It was at that time when Naruto decided to limit the access to Heaven via the Purgatory, even the White Pearly Gates of Heaven were sealed shut and Peter was ordered to not let anyone in. Meaning, no human soul, even if they were meant to be there, can enter Heaven, not until Naruto revokes his order to Peter. The Burning Angels didn't find this surprising, because the Pearly Gates can be breached easily, even with Peter and a legion of Angels guarding it, if it's open, and what they mean by 'open' is that only one key has been used to lock it, and there are two keys to the Kingdom of Heaven.

After receiving the news of the Fallen Angels attack the fourth division under Uriel, he had Raphael's fifth division to support Uriel's fourth and Gabriel's third; and speaking of the third division under Gabriel, her division is currently fighting the devils outside of Israel, just like with Rome, Gabriel is protecting the outside of Israel to prevent the Devils from reaching Jerusalem.

= **Five years since the Great War started: Underneath the Sistine Chapel** =

Naruto is currently meditating in lotus position at the center of the marble floor underneath the Capella Sistina as this is where he talks with the Four Great Seraphs in the secret and he also sometimes lives here when he goes to Earth for travels here and there. He liked the place, it was serene and quiet like it was in another dimension.

 _"Why did the Fallen Angels attacked our scouts? Azazel is not the person to order things like that."_ Naruto wondered as he sat underneath the chapel.

 _ **"It's probably not him, you know they have a warmonger with them,"**_ Kaguya answered, to which Naruto replied.

 _"Kokabiel. Even before they fell, he's been wanting to have war with Lucifer and the devils because he hates them with passion…"_

 _ **"When they fell, it gave him the chance to wage war without your orders. He took this chance to fight against you as well, I wonder if Azazel knew about this…"**_

 _"He probably learned about it when it was too late to stop, and now, you have a three-way war."_

 _ **"Yeah, Kokabiel likes to hide things, he has shown the tendencies before, when they were young."**_

 _"I know but, - someone's coming… Michael…"_ Naruto was right, a few moments later, Michael appeared in a bright light, wearing his armor, a panicked look on his face. Naruto beckoned the Archangel closer to him.

"What is it, my child?" Naruto asked the commander of the second division and the right-hand of Naruto.

"Father, the second division was engaging with the devils and the fallen angels at the Sahara, and luckily, we are far from any civilization, but there is a problem," Michael said which made Naruto raise his eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"We've kind of, interrupted the Two Heavenly Dragons in their usual duel, and as such, they became angry and they began to attack our forces, the devils, and the fallen ones."

"What on the seven heavens happened? And why on earth are you fighting in Sahara?" Naruto asked, a bit exasperated.

"I don't know, and Leviathan was there, she was leading the devils in the area, and most likely, she went away to contact Lucifer and the others. In the fallen angels' side, Baraquiel is leading them, and I'm sure he went on to call Azazel himself when the dragons attacked us all. It is better if you come there and face them." Michael said as Naruto hummed to himself, before standing up and his armor appearing again, his halo began to shine brightly as he nodded to Michael who vanished. Naruto's twenty-four golden wings appeared on his back and he vanished with a flash of light.

= **Somewhere in the Sahara Desert =**

Naruto appeared above the large battlefield over the desert, and Michael's words proved true, indeed, he saw the Two Heavenly Dragons fighting all the three factions, and it seems that they have set aside their difference as they joined forces to fight off the two of the most powerful dragons in existence, capable of withstanding the Satans, as far as Naruto can see, with the Four Great Satans fighting the White Dragon Emperor and the Red Dragon Emperor on almost equal ground, with the two dragons slowly gaining advantage, slowly, because Azazel and Baraquiel and Michael are also fighting the two dragons. But this won't last long, Naruto knew how powerful the two dragons are, but compared to Ophis and Great Red, they won't hold much.

 _"Now… how the hell do I approach the battle? Any ideas?"_

 _ **"You have two, it's either releasing a very powerful wave that will attract the attention of everyone here, or by just appearing near them."**_

 _"I'll probably go to the first idea. That's better and safer."_ True to his word, Naruto released a small blast of his power, by small, he meant a blast that is powerful enough to make much lesser being bow before him, well, he _is_ God after all. And as such, all the attention of everyone went to him, all the angels bowed, while the fallen angels and devils made a step back in fear, they knew it was God; those twenty-four golden wings made a statement, and that massive holy aura reeking from him made many of the devils sweat in fear, after all these years, since Lucifer's rebellion, however, only a few can see his face, and they are the Four Great Satans, Azazel, and Michael, to the others, it is as if they are staring directly at the sun. The Two Heavenly Dragons, however, looked at the new arrival with a bit of happiness, they also knew who it was, and they were looking forward to fighting him.

Naruto then vanished from where he was and suddenly appeared at the front of Azazel, who just stared at his back that is sprouting 24 wings. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus went on guard, while Michael smiled.

"Father/Old man." Naruto ignored them in favor of the two powerful dragons in front of them.

 **"Care to join the battle, Kami-sama?"** The red one, Ddraig, taunted Naruto who merely rolled his eyes before stretching out his right arm.

" **Shinra Tensei** ," Naruto muttered and the Two Heaven Dragons were forced back by a very powerful amount of gravity that pushed them to the ground several meters away, much to the shock of many, as they've never seen God fight someone, or better yet, use his powers besides giving blessings or creating miracles.

"Damn old man, never seen you do that before." Azazel whistled from behind, the Four Great Satans silently agreed, even Michael did.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet," Naruto replied as then flew towards the location of the two dragons who just managed to stand up and went back to hover above the ground as they watch Naruto charge at them. The two prepared for a clash and they were lucky that they did because Naruto summoned the Dragon-slayer of Saint George.

" **Holy Sword: Ascalon!** " The Dragonslayer appeared in Naruto's right hand and clashed with Ddraig's claws, being a sword made to kill dragons, it began to burn through Ddraig's scales as Naruto continued flash from one point to another as he gave a barrage of slashes throughout Ddraig's body. Meanwhile, Albion began molding energy in his abdomen, to breathe a fire stream of course.

Back to Ddraig and Naruto, the battle is going very intense with Ddraig attacking Naruto with his claws, tail, and body, with occasional fire-breathing that Naruto countered with Amaterasu to eat the flames of the Red Dragon Emperor, much to Ddraig's shock.

" **BOOST!** " One of Ddraig's abilities that he developed over the course of their rivalry, is to multiply his powers.

"Interesting ability huh? Your power increased by half, let's see what you can do." Naruto said as he dodged a fire stream that came from behind, meaning, it was from Albion, and Naruto noticed something in the White One's fire, it has a unique blend of venom that Naruto.

 _"Must be an original ability_ _ **.**_ _"_ Naruto thought as he went to create some distance between him and the Two Heavenly Dragons, intending to separate them or incapacitate one to focus on another, all while the armies of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels watched.

 _"It's a bad idea to stay here, I just know it."_ Azazel thought as he watched the intense battle with sweat pouring down to his face. Those flames of Ddraig are in a different kind of hot.

 _"Who to separate, Ddraig or Albion?"_

 _ **"Whoever you want, they are equal in power anyway."**_

 _"Thanks."_

 _ **"Senpō: Myōjinmon - Fūtō!"**_ Naruto created ten torii gates that pinned Albion to the ground, with another one to pin his head down, not taking any chances, Naruto also used the Adamantine Sealing Chains and created a barrier around Albion so no one can interfere with their battle once Naruto is finished with Ddraig.

"Ddraig, come at me!" Naruto shouted to the Red Dragon Emperor while dismissing Ascalon in favor of using, something more powerful.

 **"BOOST!"** Ddraig shouted as he increased his powers by half again, and then, with full speed, he charged towards Naruto with his head first, most likely using his "Penetrate" skill that allows him to penetrate all skills, but this is God we are talking about here, therefore…

" **Susanoo…** " That is but a whisper that sent chills to everyone, and it was heard throughout the area, an ominous whisper that heralded judgment. Out of the blue, Naruto was surrounded by a huge humanoid being. It was clad in blue flaming robes and ornate heavy armor, much like to an armor of a Shogun in battle. The helmet with mask covers the whole face with only its shining eyes is visible, but the tengu-like nose and the appendage on its chin that is like a pharaoh's fake beard are the most prominent features of its face. Two demonic horns on the head. A pair of wings behind and one of its notable features is that this humanoid being has six arms. The last two arms come from the side while the main two are like normal arms: they come from the shoulder.

The bottom arms carry two spectral swords within its sheaths. One of the middle arms are quite different; the right arm has a second right hand which then holds a sake jar, while the left arm is quite normal but it holds an ethereal shield. The main arms hold nothing but if someone would notice the left gauntlet, it holds a bow but it was folded, where the arrows come from, they can only imagine it. The right arm is pretty much normal, similar to the left, though, it does not have a bow on its gauntlets. They saw Naruto floating within the pentagon-shaped attachment on the forehead area of the helmet.

Ddraig did not expect such a thing, but he continued his charge, however, Naruto merely had his shield from one of the Susanoo arms block Ddraig's charge which it did, much to the red dragon's surprise, and the others as well. With the Susanoo stopping Ddraig's attack, Naruto then used the shield to bash the dragon's head, then the abdomen, followed by a sword strike which cut through the flesh of the Red Dragon Emperor and with attack came a very powerful wave. Ddraig moves back to avoid any other damage from Naruto's Susanoo, he then attacked Naruto with a stream of his special flame that destroys his enemies until there is nothing left. The blond God then formed another version of his Susanoo, instead of having six arms, it only has two, with a greatsword as a weapon, it still has its wings, and the armor remained the same.

Naruto had his Susanoo slash through the flame to disperse it, and he then charged to Ddraig, who did the same, and they clashed again with the red dragon trying to use its immense strength to push Naruto's Susanoo, but failed with Naruto suddenly vanished, before appearing behind Ddraig and kicked the dragon who crashed to the ground, some distance away.

"Ddraig… what on earth happened to your head to attack the armies that are fighting here?" Naruto asked as he dismissed Susanoo and flew down towards Ddraig's location. The dragon looked at him before answering.

 **"What else, we are dragons, we are prideful creatures, now enough talking!"** Ddraig shouted as he managed to stand up and breathe fire again towards Naruto who used Shinra Tensei to disperse them.

 _"I'm getting annoyed by this."_

 _ **"Don't you need a dragon's soul to complete those two Sacred Gears that you made? This is a fine chance, you're facing one of the Heavenly Dragons, their abilities are very powerful and useful for one of those gears you made."**_

 _"Yeah, nice idea."_

"Forgive me Ddraig, however, I can't let you and Albion rampage across the world like mindless beasts, in the name of your rivalry or whatnot, enough is enough," Naruto muttered, but he is sure Ddraig heard him.

 **"Huh? What are you talking about?"**

"This. Come forth: **The Holy Spear of Destiny: True Longinus - Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin!"** In a flash of bright light, a beautiful jeweled spear appeared in Naruto's right hand, followed by seven bright orbs that rotated around Naruto, and those seven orbs have the same appearance so, no one knew what they contain. All the devils, angels, and fallen angels knew what weapon Naruto currently wields, they all witnessed the Crucifixion of the Son of God all those years ago, and it was that spear that pierced Jesus' side, which made the weapon much more powerful than any weapon they know. Azazel, who studied the Sacred Gear System under Naruto's nose thought of it as the greatest bug in Naruto's system, not that the fallen angel knew that Naruto made everything in purpose, nor he will ever know.

" **Balinayaka Ratana.** " Naruto pointed his spear towards Ddraig who prepared for an attack, and a few moments later, there was a gathering of powerful energy at the tip of the spear, and then, a very large beam of light fired from the tip that pierced Ddraig's scales and impaled him to the ground, soon, the beam turned spear exploded in a powerful blast, blood then came pouring out of Ddraig's jaws, but it was not enough to kill him as he managed to stand up to give one last clawed attack to Naruto, but it was too late.

 **"Senpō: Myōjinmon - Fūtō!"** Ddraig was pinned to ground as Naruto summoned a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents.

" **Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken!** " Naruto created a massive Rasenshuriken that he threw to Ddraig's exposed abdomen, and when it hit its target, it exploded and caused Ddraig to shout in agony as thousands upon thousands of wind blades cut through his body. Everyone heard the howling wind that is coming from the Rasenshuriken, as well as Ddraig's shout of agony.

" **Sacred Gear: Absorb.** " Naruto stretched his left arm that has the gauntlet on, and suddenly, it began to pull something from Ddraig, and the dragon noticed it.

 **"W-What are you doing!?"** All of the beings in the area heard the panicked shout of the Welsh Dragon, Azazel recognized the gauntlet, as he has seen Naruto made it a very long time ago, and he was told that day that it needs a dragon soul to utilize its powers, and now, he is currently witnessing the day that the Red Dragon Emperor got sealed inside a Sacred Gear.

"Absorbing your soul." Those were the last words that Ddraig heard because that was the moment his soul was sealed inside a sacred gear. It was the day, that the Welsh Dragon's physical existence died.

" **Sacred Gear: Seal!** " The red gauntlet was now sporting green inscriptions and the green jewel at the forearm began to glow brightly, before Naruto dismissed the gear, straight into the Sacred Gear cycle, to whoever is the lucky one to be born with it.

 _"Can't let anyone get access to Ddraig's body so, mind if I borrow your jutsu, Kaguya-chan?"_

 _ **"Sure, it's yours now anyway."**_

 _"Thanks."_ Naruto stretched his left arm, and a rod of weaponized bone appeared, he then fired it to the lifeless body of Ddraig, disintegrating it and turning it into a pile of ash. Much to the shock of many, that was a certain kill technique, and no one would want to be subjugated by that technique, to some, it was very cruel of Naruto or God, but those who thought of that are only devils and fallen angels, even Azazel felt a bit bad for Naruto doing that. Turning the Red Dragon emperor into a mere pile of ash.

"Now then, Albion. _Let's give him a chance to fight._ " Naruto looked to the White Dragon Emperor who glared at him.

" **Release.** " Naruto released the bindings that are pinning Albion, and the Vanishing Dragon did not take any moment to charge at him with full strength, however, Naruto saw this so…

" **Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!** " Naruto used Hashirama's jutsu that created a titanic, many-handed wooden statue, it possesses an immense strength that withstood Albion's charge.

" **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu.** " The wood dragon atop the head of the statue on which Naruto stood grew larger and bound Albion to the ground, the wood dragon then bit Albion's neck to absorb his energy to render him incapacitated.

 **"What did you do to my rival!?"** Albion demanded to Naruto, who saw nothing's wrong with answering the question, answered.

"I sealed his soul inside one of the Sacred Gears that I made, Boosted Gear. That way, you idiots will no longer fight each other recklessly."

 **"Damn you!"** Albion shouted, being a Heavenly Dragon, he is still a being of immense power and managed to break through the wood dragon, by using his special venom that dissolves the very existence of many things. Though, there are certain beings that make this skill ineffective, Naruto, for instance.

"Good job, however, as I said to Ddraig, I cannot let the two of you rampage anymore, therefore… **True Longinus: Kahabatei Ratana.** " Multiple warrior-like beings appeared and began to attack Albion continuously, nearly overwhelming him, but he managed to stand on and fight.

"Forgive me Albion, but… remember, you and Ddraig are destined to fight for ages. **Senpō: Myōjinmon - Fūtō!** " Same as earlier, Albion was pinned down by red torii gates this time, without the Adamantine Sealing Chains.

" **Chōjō Kebutsu!** " The arms of the wooden statue then began their vicious assault with a continuous barrage of punches to pummel the Vanishing Dragon, all this while Naruto summoned a pair of white dragon wings on his back, with eight energy 'feathers' that seemed dormant.

"Albion, we will see each other again soon. **Sacred Gear: Absorb.** " Albion felt it, he shouted in agony as Naruto absorbs his soul into the sacred gear. Everyone watched as they saw Albion, the White Dragon Emperor slowly fell to the ground, lifeless. With Naruto, he saw the energy feathers on his back began to glow in light blue, meaning, it was a success and Albion's soul is powering up the sacred gear.

"Divine Dividing." Naruto then dismissed the sacred gear, in the same way, Naruto did to the Boosted Gear, to the Sacred Gear cycle, to whoever is lucky to be born with that gear with them. Naruto then jumped from the wooden statue that vanished in an explosion of smoke as he hovered above Albion's body.

" **Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu.** " Naruto used the Tsuchikage's special jutsu to eradicate Albion's body into minute particles of dust, the reaction of the others is the same when Naruto obliterated Ddraig's body earlier.

Sighing to himself, Naruto then flew back where Michael, Azazel and the Four Great Satans were so that he can meet with them. As soon as he approached them, he dismissed the True Longinus, this time, inside his treasury, for some reasons that he wants to keep to himself. Landing softly on the ground, the leaders of the other faction went on guard, Naruto saw this and calmed them down.

"Calm down, there has been enough fighting here, recuperate and one day, we may reach the end of this war."

 **A/N: There we go! We saw the battle between Naruto and the Two Heavenly Dragons, resulting to them being sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears. Sorry if the fight was disappointing, I'm still new to writing fighting scenes.**

 **Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu!** 良い一日を過ごす!

 **Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Six Hundred Threescore and 6

Wednesday, 1 February 2017

8:20 AM

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero. **

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: NOT EDITED, SORRY FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"Sleep now, soon, you'll wake up, you'll wake up new and refreshed and we shall meet again."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki, the Heavenly Father_

 **Volume 2 - The Great War**

 **Chapter 4: Six Hundred Threescore and Six**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"Calm down, there has been enough fighting here, recuperate and one day, we may reach the end of this war."_

 **Story Start.**

 _Et vidi de mari bestiam ascendentem, habantem capita septem, et cornua decem, et super cornua eius decem diademata, et super capita eius nomina blasphemiæ._

And I saw a beast coming up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten diadems, and upon his heads names of blasphemy.

 _Et bestia, quam vidi, similis erat pardo, et pedes eius sicut pedes ursi, et os eius sicut os leonis. Et dedit illi draco virtutem suam, et potestatem magnam._

And the beast, which I saw, was like to a leopard, and his feet were as the feet of a bear, and his mouth as the mouth of a lion. And the dragon gave him his own strength and great power.

 _Et vidi unum de capitibus suis quasi occisum in mortem: et plaga mortis eius curata est. Et admirata est universa terra post bestiam._

And I saw one of his heads as it were slain to death: and his death's wound was healed. And all the earth was in admiration after the beast.

 _Et adoraverunt draconem, qui dedit potestatem bestiæ: et adoraverunt bestiam, dicentes: Quis similis bestiæ? et quis poterit pugnare cum ea?_

And they adored the dragon, which gave power to the beast: and they adored the beast, saying: Who is like to the beast? and who shall be able to fight with him?

 _Et datum est ei os loquens magna, et blasphemias: et data est ei potestas facere menses quadraginta duos._

And there was given to him a mouth speaking great things, and blasphemies: and power was given to him to do two and forty months.

 _Et aperuit os suum in blasphemias ad Deum, blasphemare nomen eius, et tabernaculum eius, et eos, qui in cælo habitant._

And he opened his mouth unto blasphemies against God, to blaspheme his name, and his tabernacle, and them that dwell in heaven.

 _Et est datum illi bellum facere cum sanctis, et vincere eos. Et data est illi potestas in omnem tribum, et populum, et linguam, et gentem,_

 _et adoraverunt eam omnes, qui inhabitant terram: quorum non sunt scripta nomina in Libro vitæ Agni, qui occisus est ab origine mundi._

And it was given unto him to make war with the saints, and to overcome them. And power was given him over every tribe, and people, and tongue, and nation. And all that dwell upon the earth adored him, whose names are not written in the book of life of the Lamb, which was slain from the beginning of the world.

 _Si quis habet aurem, audiat._

If any man have an ear, let him hear.

 _Qui in captivitatem duxerit, in captivitatem vadet: qui in gladio occiderit, oportet eum gladio occidi. Hic est patientia, et fides Sanctorum._

He that shall lead into captivity, shall go into captivity: he that shall kill by the sword, must be killed by the sword. Here is the patience and the faith of the saints.

 _Et vidi aliam bestiam ascendentem de terra, et habebat cornua duo similia Agni, et loquebatur sicut draco._

And I saw another beast coming up out of the earth, and he had two horns, like a lamb, and he spoke as a dragon.

 _Et potestatem prioris bestiæ omnem faciebat in conspectu eius: et fecit terram, et habitantes in ea, adorare bestiam primam, cuius curata est plaga mortis._

And he executed all the power of the former beast in his sight; and he caused the earth, and them that dwell therein, to adore the first beast, whose wound to death was healed.

 _Et fecit signa magna, ut etiam ignem faceret de cælo descendere in terram in conspectu hominum._

And he did great signs so that he made also fire to come down from heaven unto the earth in the sight of men.

 _Et seduxit habitantes in terra propter signa, quæ data sunt illi facere in conspectu bestiæ, dicens habitantibus in terra, ut faciant imaginem bestiæ, quæ habet plagam gladii, et vixit._

And he seduced them that dwell on the earth, for the signs, which were given him to do in the sight of the beast, saying to them that dwell on the earth, that they should make the image of the beast, which had the wound by the sword, and lived.

 _Et datum est illi ut daret spiritum imagini bestiæ, et ut loquatur imago bestiæ: et faciat ut quicumque non adoraverint imaginem bestiæ, occidantur._

And it was given him to give life to the image of the beast, and that the image of the beast should speak; and should cause, that whosoever will not adore the image of the beast, should be slain.

 _Et faciet omnes pusillos, et magnos, et divites, et pauperes, et liberos, et servos habere characterem in dextera manu sua, aut in frontibus suis._

And he shall make all, both little and great, rich and poor, freemen and bondmen, to have a character in their right hand, or on their foreheads.

 _Et nequis possit emere, aut vendere, nisi qui habet characterem, aut nomen bestiæ, aut numerum nominis eius._

And that no man might buy or sell, but he that hath the character, or the name of the beast, or the number of his name.

 _Hic sapientia est. Qui habet intellectum, computet numerum bestiæ. Numerus enim hominis est: et numerus eius sexcenti sexaginta sex._

Here is wisdom. He that hath understanding, let him count the number of the beast. For it is the number of a man: and the number of him is six hundred sixty-six.

 _Apocalipsis XIII: I - XVIII_

Revelations 13: 1 - 18

Three years ago, he sealed the souls of Ddraig and Albion within the sacred gears' Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, after that, the war has turned for the better, large scale battles like the ones before he fought the Red and White Dragon Emperors has stopped from happening, Naruto concluded that it may have been because of his showcase of power against the Two Heavenly Dragons, it went down to mere skirmishes across the world, but there are still some occasional large scale battles, but very rare, in fact, Azazel met with him, announcing that he and the some of the leaders of Grigori are calling for peace. At first, Michael and the other Seraphs were skeptical, but Naruto saw the purity in Azazel's words, it seems that war has finally begun to take its toll on his emotions.

= **Flashback: Two Years ago, Fourth Heaven, The Garden of Eden** =

 _Naruto was sitting underneath the Tree of Knowledge, as it has been long since he moved Eden from the Human World to Heaven, relaxing as he began to think of those days when he was young, he knew they were long gone, but that does not stop him thinking about them, they were the ones that shaped the Naruto of today, without them, Naruto won't be what he is right now. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in front of him, but Naruto being Naruto, he ignored it, he knew who exactly is coming._

 _"Azazel… it takes a lot of guts for you to come here alone." Naruto said, with his eyes still closed, no doubt, waiting for an answer from the leader of the Fallen Angels. Soon, before even Azazel managed to reply, a bright light appeared in between them, after the light faded, it showed that it was Gabriel, ready for battle._

 _"What are you doing here?" The female angel asked, her tone is laced with anger._

 _"Gabriel, stand down."_

 _"But Father." "Stand down dear, and sit down with me." And she did, reluctantly, Naruto sighed, this is too troublesome._

 _"I sound like Shikamaru now…" Kaguya giggled in his mindscape but didn't say anything, that's a first._

 _"What is it Azazel? Why did you come here?" Naruto asked, still sitting underneath the tree._

 _"Old ma- no, father, forgive me, I have no intention of entering this war between you and Lucifer, I've already made peace with your eldest son, now I come to you for peace, we, the fallen angels are officially backing out of this war. Father, I've lost too many already, I don't think we'll survive for long, please, father, I'm begging you." Azazel was one the last person that Naruto knew that would bow to him to ask for forgiveness, seeing the awkwardness of the events unfolding in front of him, he did the only that came to his head, scratch the back of it._

 _"Eh… Azazel, stand up, bowing with your forehead touching the ground doesn't look good on you." Azazel didn't move, Naruto rolled his eyes before standing up, and walked to Azazel._

 _"Stand up kid, ah damn it, alright, alright, I understand your plight, don't worry, no forces of heaven will attack you, remember what I've told you a long time ago, all you've done are already forgiven. Go now, and lead your people to… peace, or wherever you want." With that Naruto began to walk away, and then, Azazel stood up._

 _"Thanks, old man!" Azazel to Naruto, intending to hug, but Naruto stopped Azazel by pushing him away with Naruto stretching his right arm to push Azazel with his head._

 _"Don't try to hug me, it's creeping me out, now, j-just go!" Naruto pushed Azazel away, who is still trying to hug him, Gabriel giggled at the sight of the most powerful being in the universe avoiding a hug from one of his sons._

 _"Old man, I love you too!" "Oi, oi get off me!"_

= **Flashback end** =

Naruto smiled at the memory, oh the joys of being a father to everyone. It can be annoying sometimes, but most of all, he enjoys being a father, soon those thoughts began to vanish as he saw Michael with a grim face, and he is also carrying a letter. Naruto sighed, he knows a headache is coming soon, oh he just knows it, not wanting to tarry long, he urges the Archangel to speak.

"What is it, Michael?"

"I have a letter for you…"

"From…?"

"… Lucifer." Naruto raised an eyebrow, what would Lucifer want? Peace? The boy is as stubborn as him, the Morning Star won't budge from his place, and he's not the one for letters.

"Give it to me, I want to read it in its entirety." Naruto beckoned his right-hand man to come forward and give him the letter.

"You opened it already, did you?" Naruto asked as he glanced down the letter, before looking to Michael who looked away.

"It's fine, there's nothing to worry about. Just let me read it." Naruto said as Michael gave the opened letter to him and began to read silently.

 _Father,_

 _After that showcase of your power three years ago, our people have become anxious, because as you may have known, no one has ever seen you fight, and your power made them feel small, and as such, they have become afraid if you were to besiege the Underworld, especially that Azazel and his fallen angels pulled out of this war, leaving our two sides warring each other, they are afraid that you will destroy the Underworld by yourself with your full powers, and we do not want that, we four do not want that, and as such, we want to talk to you, the four of us, I, Leviathan, Asmodeus and Beelzebub, and you, at the shores of Ophir, at the first light of the New Year._

 _We shall be waiting for you,_

 _The Four Great Satans_

 _"What do you think?"_

 _ **"I don't know, but Ophir, really? Well, that place is a paradise on Earth, I wouldn't mind going there for other purposes… but why not? If something bad happens you can take care of them immediately."**_

 _"I smell something fishy here."_

 _ **"So, do I, make sure when you meet them that you will bring someone with you."**_

 _"I have you with me."_

 _ **"Oh, so you want me out with you that day huh? That's a good idea, I'll make sure I'm battle ready."**_

 _"I'll have to talk to our children about this first."_

 _ **"Sure, let them know and proceed with your plan."**_

 _"Thanks."_

"Michael, summon the council, I need to talk to all of you."

"Yes, father."

= **Three Months Later: At the shores of Ancient Ophir (Pearl of the Orient)** =

The sun has already risen and a new year has arrived, a new day for everyone. Naruto stood atop a cliff at the ancient land of Ophir, he is wearing all his battle attire, with the True Longinus at his left hand like a staff. Kaguya, wearing the robes she wore during the Fourth Great Ninja War stood, or rather, hover at his side, in all her glory. The Usagi no Megami knew something fishy is up, because Lucifer is not the one to send letters, in all four of them, Leviathan is the only person that may have sent that letter, because she was the most reluctant to rebel against Naruto all those years ago, Kaguya knew it, Naruto knew it, but they let her be, because Naruto has this undying love for all his children.

Naruto and Kaguya waited until a magic circle appeared in front of him to reveal, it was indeed Leviathan, one of Naruto's daughters, and the last to rebel against him. The rebellion against Naruto was deliberate, and they were kicked out of Heaven for that, forcibly, whilst the fall of the Fallen Angels was an accident, they fell the same way the first humans did - through temptation, but of a different kind. Adam and Eve fell because Samael tempted Eve to eat from the Tree of Knowledge, Azazel fell due to the temptation of lust, most of the Fallen did.

Back to the topic, they saw Leviathan appeared in front of them, she possesses a mid-length brown hair and blue eyes, she has a pale skin complexion like Kaguya, almost the same as Lilith, seeing that they are sisters. She is also wearing a purple robe with chest plate and gauntlets.

"I knew it was you, the other three doesn't know you're, here don't they?" It was more of a statement than a question, considering he and Kaguya already made this conclusion beforehand.

"I'm sorry for tricking you because I really wanted to talk to you." She said while Naruto glanced at Kaguya who raised her eyebrows.

"About what?" It was Kaguya this time who spoke.

"Peace, mother, I'm here for peace." She replied softly, looking down at her feet.

"Peace? How dare you ask for peace? You four started this war! If not for your father, I would have -" "Enough, Kaguya, leave this to me, she's still your daughter." Kaguya was stopped by Naruto who slammed the bottom of the True Longinus to the ground, creating a small quake.

"But-" "Leave it to me, I'll talk to you later. Enough with the drama, for now, we've had more than enough of that." Naruto's voice carried supreme authority, as it should be, he needed not to shout as every time he speaks, because when he does, nothing good comes out of it.

"You know it will take more than that for me to believe you."

"I know, that's why read my mind. You can do that, right? You've done that a few times a long time ago." She said to Naruto who nodded.

"I can, but why should I trust you? The last time I checked, you were one of the people that declared war on me." She can't refute that, her father is right, she was one of the many who betrayed Naruto before the creation of Man, while reluctantly, she's still rebelled against his will, earning back her father's trust will not be easy, especially when they declared war against the Heavenly faction, and as much as one of those other beings who dare call themselves gods namely, the one called Shiva, the true Heaven is her father's heaven, the realm that was created before any of them existed. Leviathan would say that proudly, even though she became a devil, she still loves her father, more so than her deceased husband that gave her three children which by now, are all grown-ups, with their own family.

"I… do not know, but I will try my best to prove myself." She stated with conviction in her eyes. Naruto knew she wasn't lying, but he is testing her on how far she will go to earn back his trust. Kaguya remained silent, as she knew what her husband is thinking, as much as she wants to deny it, Leviathan wasn't lying, she really wanted to reconcile with her father.

"Really? Well -" A deafening roar interrupted him, it was the loudest he ever heard, and it came from the sea. The beast is larger than Great Red, but on par with the said dragon, as well as Ophis; this beast has different characteristics that came from several animals, such as lion, leopard, bear, dragon and much more. It has seven heads and ten horns, with seven long thick tails that came from different animals, as their shapes and characteristics are different from one another. It possesses four stout arms and two legs that are thicker than the arms. The main body of the beast has the characteristics of a primate with black fur and has some sort scales all over its body.

"Trihexa… what the hell is this monster doing here?" Naruto muttered as he narrowed his eyes, while Kaguya glanced at Naruto and Leviathan stared at the beast, feeling its gigantic powers that are greater than hers by a large margin.

"What manner of creature is this?" Leviathan asked to herself, but Naruto answered her.

"The Beast of the Apocalypse, I'm sure you've heard of it, you've read the Holy Book, after all, it was a very long time ago. This beast was written in detail in the Book of Revelations, and this beast appears as exactly as what I showed John in his dreams. Its number, Six Hundred and Threescore Six." Naruto stated while Leviathan's eyes widened, she knew what her father is talking about.

"What are we going to do about it?" The Maou Leviathan asked while Naruto chuckled, confusing her whilst Kaguya silently smirked.

"It's not 'we' it's 'I'. 'What am I going to do to about it', that should the question. Now, Kaguya-hime, mind taking her away from here, this is a fine chance to finally _do_ it." Kaguya nodded with a smile, at the prospect of Naruto going all-out after many years. She then grabbed Leviathan's shoulder and they vanished in the thin air; after that, Naruto began to stretch his limbs as the beast continued towards him.

 _"Hmm, I should probably bring him here, the idiot has been itching for this fight. Though, I must secure the area lest we accidentally destroy the world._ _ **Rikudō: Musekiyōjin (Six Paths: Six Red Yang Formation).**_ _"_ With that, a gigantic six-sided barrier that covered a very large amount of land and sea, enough to protect the outside of the barrier from a certain destruction when the greatest began their showdown.

"Time to bring out the big guy, he's been looking forward to this! _Though, I must prevent them going out of the barrier… hmm, seeing that he would like to fight this beast as he requested it when we formed a contract, I'll just need to weaken this guy before sealing it._ Anyways, let's go! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gurēto Reddo (Summoning Jutsu: Great Red)**." In a very large explosion, a dragon appeared, not just a dragon, but the True Dragon, the Dragon of the Apocalypse. Great Red. He is a massive Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has the usual two sets of wings, he is a huge fellow with a body length of 100 meters.

 **"Hoh? Old man, is it time?"** Great Red asked Naruto who is currently sitting atop his head.

"Yeah, and look, it's staring at you." Naruto mentally snickered, Red doesn't like anyone staring at him, well except some, namely Naruto, Kaguya, and Ophis.

 **"I'll destroy this bastard! Leave this thing to me old man,"** Red shouted as he glared at the beast who noticed him and continued charging towards them.

"You're equal in powers, it will prove difficult for you to destroy it, so I'll help you then I'll seal the bastard somewhere. Got that?"

 **"Yeah, yeah, I got it, old man."** Great Red answered in a dismissive tone which made Naruto shake his head with a smile.

 _"Damn brat._ Alright, let's go."

With that, Great Red charged head-on to the beast with his snout at the fore while Naruto stood atop the great dragon's head. Naruto watched on as the two great beasts near each other at high speed, he waited and waited until the two beasts collided with each other, creating a massive shockwave that created high waves that went away like a powerful tsunami as they clashed above the sea. The Dragon against the Chimera, Dreams against Destruction, and with it, the end has begun.

"I'm going up!" Naruto shouted as he flew upwards to release his powers that he has been restraining for a very long time, since the universe was created, and that was more than 13 billion years ago, Soon, when Naruto reached a high altitude, he released his restriction seals that are located on his arms, legs, and chest, and soon, the world, or universe rather, felt his tremendous power, from the Human world, to the Underworld, the Dimensional Gap and to Heaven, every single being felt Naruto's power and many became worried as they've never felt God's power at this level ever.

Great Red smirked when he felt Naruto's power increased as he slashed Trihexa in its belly with his claws, creating a small damage at its fur, proving that Trihexa is a very tough being, and extremely powerful when it pushed Great Red to the water below and slashed his face, but the Dragon of Dragons is not the one to get damaged by such a measly attack especially since his scales are tougher than the mightiest metal on Earth.

" **Quas, Wex, Exort…** " Naruto muttered as three orbs began to float above him, one is the essence of the storm, the other is the heart of a blizzard, and the last is the soul of a phoenix. The pinnacle of Arcane Arts, that not even the greatest of the mages on Earth can use, Naruto then released a deafening blast towards Trihexa after flying down to its level with Great Red, pushing the beast backward and stunning it for a few seconds. Great Red didn't hesitate and began to breathe fire to the beast as Naruto flew towards the side of the beast with his 24 golden wings stretched for all to see.

With that, the three different orbs changed to three Exort and he created a sunstrike that struck the beast which made it screech in pain, followed by a meteor that fell down from the sky in a quick succession as the three Exort orbs became two with one Wex appearing before anyone can even blink, soon, the two Exort and one Wex became two Quas and one Exort and an ice wall appeared in front of Trihexa which slowed the beast down as Great Red then grabbed the stunned beast and bit one of its heads, the dragon one, most likely out of annoyance as Naruto chuckled before the orbs changed again, back to the original three and created another deafening blast, but this one is different, he targeted one of the heads and focused the spell on one of the heads which knocked it out, the spell wasn't enough to kill the beast, after all, it is one of the most powerful in the world.

But knowing that knocking out one of its head will lessen the ability of Trihexa to fight, he did it. Great Red saw this began his assault on one of the heads to knock it out, before using his large to bash the beast in its side while using his massive tail to knock the beast down, however, the beast caught it and used it to throw Red away to a short distance, depending on your point of view.

Naruto knew the risks of making the two colossal beasts fight each other, and that is why he did it, though, he couldn't help but worry about the world, as these two are releasing powers that could possibly break the world, his beloved creation, into pieces if not used properly, but luckily, he was there to control things, as well as to finally seal the bastard that has been ruining his creation for years. Great Red only wanted to be there because he wanted to fight Trihexa, that's it, nothing more, nothing less, just fight, and Trihexa showing up today was nothing a but coincidence, so Naruto took this chance to finally allow Great Red to fight Trihexa, as well as to seal the elusive bastard to the ends of the world.

"Red! Get him!" Naruto shouted as he created 4 shadow clones without any hand signs.

" _ **Goton: Dairendan no Jutsu (Five Style: Great Combo Technique)!**_ " The original Naruto and his clones shouted on their heads mentally as they released five streams of the five elements from their mouths, from water to fire, all struck one of the arms of the great beast damaging it and Great Red took this chance to lay another fire stream to one of Trihexa's heads, this time, the lion one, and it managed to burn the left side of its face.

" _ **Exort, exort, exort… wex…"**_ Naruto dropped another sunstrike followed by another meteor as he dismissed the clones and flew back atop Great Red's head.

"Red, stay still." The Great Dragon did and flew back, suddenly, a blue armor surrounded Great Red and took its shape around Great Red's body shape, and at his, now armored, head, a hexagon-shaped prism appeared with Naruto floating inside it. A great sword also appeared in Great Red's right arm, and he was confused on how it appeared there and how he is now covered in an ethereal armor.

"This is my Majestic Attire: Tempestuous God of Valor, or in my native language, Isō: Susanoo. My ultimate impenetrable defense. Not even Ddraig's penetrate scratched this armor, especially if I wield the Yata no Kagami, the shield that can negate any kind of attack, though, you don't need it so I didn't summon it."

 **"I can get used to this, ahahaha!"** Great Red laughed with Naruto before they noticed that Trihexa is charging at them.

"Don't, and charge at the beast, point the sword forward!" Naruto ordered to the Dragon of Dragons who nodded.

 **"Got it!"** Great Red shouted as he did what Naruto said and pointed the greatsword forward before charging at the beast in high speed, leaving a trail of blue light.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** The True Dragon shouted as they clashed with the Beast of the Apocalypse who managed to grab the sword, but they remained at a standstill, trying to push each other, and Naruto got the solution for it.

" _ **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push).**_ " And as usual, Naruto raised his right arm and a very powerful force pushed the beast away from the two and it launched across the sea before crashing under the waves.

"Well, that was overpowered…" Naruto muttered before glancing behind him as a magic circle appeared.

 _"Who's that_?" He narrowed his eyes as he waited for the person to appear, and soon, it appeared to be Azazel.

"What are you doing here brat?" Naruto asked the leader of the fallen angels without looking as he saw Trihexa emerging from the seas again.

"Why am I here? Good question old man, everyone in the universe can feel the immense power that is coming from this place, and I know a few beings that can release such overwhelming power, the first of them is you, next is… wait, is that Great Red, covered in your blue armor?"

 **"I'm the True Dragon, Great Red, ahahahahaha!"** "Shut it brat!" Azazel sweatdropped at the personality of Great Red and noticed how Naruto addressed the great dragon, it's the same treatment Azazel received from Naruto, always with the 'brat' in every sentence when they talk.

"Anyways, get out of here, the enemy is way out of your league. This is the Beast of the Apocalypse we are talking about, its power is greater than you, you're putting yourself in danger by being here." Naruto ordered the fallen angel who gained a serious look on his face, which is quite rare for someone like him.

"Be that as it may be, everyone across the world is getting some sort of discomfort because you three are releasing powers beyond our wildest imagination, I came here to tell you please, finish what you are doing so that everyone can be at peace." Azazel pleaded as Naruto watched Trihexa began its charge towards them again.

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he exited the armored Great Red to clash with Trihexa personally. He vanished in a streak of yellow flash appeared in front of Trihexa before delivering a punch in its gut, making it fall back to the sea.

 _"Damn, the old man is super strong, how on seven heavens will Lucifer even try to fight him, is he an idiot? Guess so? I don't want to receive the end of that punch."_ Azazel thought as he watched Naruto clashed with Great Red, with True Longinus on his hands.

 _"… h-help… me…"_ Naruto heard a hoarse voice whispered.

 _"Trihexa?"_ The blond god thought before dodging a swipe from the beast's claws.

 _"Kaguya-hime, you heard that?"_ Naruto asked Kaguya through their mind link, as the Rabbit Goddess went inside the seal again after securing Leviathan's location.

 _ **"Yeah, it's some sort of a whisper coming from the beast, the voice is filled with sorrow, grief, sadness… and is that regret? I don't know, it also sounds like a female."**_ Kaguya replied as Naruto continued to battle with the beast as Great Red, still covered with Susanoo, and Azazel watched on.

 _"… f-free… m-me…"_ It replied again, this time, Naruto recognized the distinct female voice.

 _"From what?"_ He asked, dodging a tail by flying upwards.

 _"… from… hate… this… world… full… of… hate."_ Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he dismissed the True Longinus, deciding that he no longer needs it in this battle. He also decided to investigate what Trihexa said to his mind about being bound by the hatred of this world after the battle.

 _"I… I… cannot… control… my… actions… bring… me… somewhere… else… release… me… from… this hate…"_ That makes sense, the beast was just rampaging across the world whenever it appears, and the attacks weren't connected. Naruto then created a large Rasenshuriken and threw it towards Trihexa's stomach which made fall into the sea again. The sound of wind blades screeching as it created a gash in Trihexa's exposed body.

 _"I don't know how to release you from the world's hate, I have to find a free you, but… I… have to imprison you, put you into a deep sleep so that no one may disturb you…"_

 _"Do… what you… will… just… release me… from this… hate…"_

 _ **"Do it now Naruto-kun, I'll cast the jutsu, seal it… I mean her. I'm going out."**_ True to her word, Kaguya appeared outside in her full glory, Azazel and Great Red saw her and the former was charmed by her immense beauty, surpassing Gabriel.

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, look for me when you wake up. Sleep now, Trihexa, and I shall see you soon."_

 **"Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)."** Kaguya, being a deity of immense power, casted a very powerful version of the sleeping genjutsu due to having near-endless chakra levels.

 _"Naruto… Uzumaki… huh…"_ With that, Trihexa's multiple eyes began to close, and as soon as they closed, the beast slowly fell towards the sea. Naruto did not allow that and flew down to grab Trihexa by one of its… her tails and threw her upwards, until she suspended above the sea. Soon, the Adamantine Sealing Chains appeared out of nowhere and began to surround her immense body. The chains then began to bound each of her heads, then the limbs, the tails, and her wings.

 _"For safety measures… I'll also use Enkidu._ **Erukidu: Ten no Kusari.** " Naruto called out to the greatest secret inside his treasury and soon, another set of chains appeared out of nowhere and began to surround Trihexa, above the Adamantine Sealing Chains, and it then formed a spherical prison around the massive body.

 **"Was using Enkidu necessary?"** Kaguya asked as Naruto made Trihexa's chained body float higher and made some hand signs and soon, a spherical barrier with patterns around it covered the Enkidu chains.

 _"Now, for the key…"_ A golden chalice appeared in front of Naruto and soon, the chalice began to glow in a golden light, and the same happened with the barrier, it means, Naruto made the chalice the key to removing the barrier, nothing more, nothing less. Without the chalice, the barrier will never open, unless Naruto forcibly opens it when the time comes.

"No… that was a safety measure, to ensure that no one, except for me, can fully release Trihexa from the prison, and actually wake her up. And, I'm having the Holy Grail be the key to the barrier, but without the right spell, it cannot be opened." Naruto replied as his eyes changed to his doujutsu.

"Time to pack things up. **Rikudō: Chibaku Tensei."** Naruto outstretched both his arms that now bears the mark of the sun and moon. This was the same jutsu that sealed Kaguya the first time and would have been the second time, if not for Naruto sealing Kaguya into himself.

"What is he doing…?" Azazel muttered as he watched Naruto seal Trihexa, he was surprised to see Naruto's prowess into sealing things, especially at this scale.

 **"The old man's sealing the beast, he should have just killed it, I don't know what he's doing**." Great Red said to Azazel who continued to watch as huge rocks coming underneath sea began to surround the spherical barrier. Soon, the barrier can no longer be seen because it is already covered by a massive amount of rocks that is forming a perfect sphere, Azazel, and Great Red was shocked at the size of the sphere.

 _"Damn, is this how the moon was formed?"_ Azazel whistled as asked to himself as they saw that the rock sphere continues to increase its size, now thrice the size of Trihexa, before it stopped.

"Done, now, to the ends of the world you go." Naruto controlled the sphere and it began to float upwards to the sky, before vanishing into thin air.

"And so, ends the duel against the Beast of the Apocalypse…" He muttered as he looked to Kaguya who smiled sadly at him.

 **"We'll make sure to save Trihexa from whatever is affecting her."**

"I know, come on, let's go back to the brats, they must be gawking at us," Naruto said as they began to fly back towards Azazel and Great Red are.

"Damn old man, where did you put it?" Azazel asked, but Naruto won't give him a specific answer, not yet, not until the time is right.

"Somewhere, far away, where you don't need to concern yourself." He answered, making the fallen angel sigh, that was the best he would get from Naruto.

 **"Why seal it? Why not just outright kill the beast old man?"** Great Red asked, making Naruto looked at the Dragon of Dragons, whom now doesn't have the armor as Naruto removed it earlier.

"Because I'm going to find out something, and Red, thank you for your help, go now, we'll see each other soon."

 **"Heh, I'll count on you about that."** Great Red vanished back to wherever he lives these days.

"Azazel, you should go too, he's here." The Father of the Universe said to the leader of the fallen angels who raised an eyebrow.

"Whose here? Besides you, mother, and I?"

"Lucifer." Azazel's eyes widened, before hearing a voice from behind him.

"It seems nothing ever get past you eh? _Father._ "

 **A/N: And done! Sorry if the update is late, I've been playing Skyrim, Elder Scrolls Online and The Witcher 3 again.**

 **Hey, just want to ask. Mind if someone makes a portrait of Naruto as he appears at the end of Chapter 2: The Beginning? You know, ready for war, with his armor, wings, halo, and stuff? Post it on Deviantart or something, under your name, of course, I'd do it myself, but I'm never good at digital artwork, only at sketching on my sketch pad. I'll make it the cover picture of this story and I'll credit whoever makes it. Cheers.**

 **A/N: Totally unrelated. Did anyone saw the announcement trailer for the new DLC of The Elder Scrolls Online? It's so good, we're going back to Vvardenfell! Yes! I really want to see Vivec and Sotha Sil in their full glory, but I'm guessing this is about the Clockwork City as hinted at the end of Orsinium DLC.**

 **Nice introduction to the chapter huh? Revelations 13:1-18**

 **Yoi ichi-nichi o sugosu!** 良い一日を過ごす!

 **Ex-Durandal 24 Out! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Farewell, Morning Star

UPLOADED:

Sunday, 19 August 2017

2:20 PM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10

EDITED:

Wednesday, 1 August 2018

12:20 - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: I must apologize for not uploading anything, I hit a writer's block and I was busy finding a job before entering university, and still busy finding a job. AND, I've finished this chapter ages ago, I just didn't have time to upload anything.**

 **A/N: Not edited, sorry again.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Minor crossovers/Harem/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"I pity you, my son, you were smarter than this, but I guess I have no choice, I forgave your sins years ago, but this is my final farewell to you."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki, God and Father_

 **Volume 2 - The Great War**

 **Chapter 5: Farewell, Morning Star**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _ **"Why seal it? Why not just outright kill the beast old man?"**_ _Great Red asked, making Naruto looked at the Dragon of Dragons, whom now doesn't have the armor as Naruto removed it earlier._

 _"Because I'm going to find out something, and Red, thank you for your help, go now, we'll see each other soon."_

 _ **"Heh, I'll count on you about that."**_ _Great Red vanished back to wherever he lives these days._

 _"Azazel, you should go too, he's here." The Father of the Universe said to the leader of the fallen angels who raised an eyebrow._

 _"Whose here? Besides you, mother, and I?"_

 _"Lucifer." Azazel's eyes widened, before hearing a voice from behind him._

 _"It seems nothing ever get past you eh? Father."_

 **Story Start.**

"You're a fool as always. I only feel pity for you, child." Naruto said to the silver-haired man whose face showed with anger at his words.

"Pity?! I don't need your pity! You are a pathetic excuse of a father!" Naruto chuckled at his son, who became angrier by the second.

"I may not have been the best father to you, but remember, without my existence, you are nothing. Remember that kid, nothing." With every word that Naruto said, it made Lucifer angrier every second, the same can be said for his other two companions: Asmodeus and Beelzebub.

"Today, we shall destroy you, no matter what the cost!"

"Do you fools even know what you are doing? I raised all of you, to do good for the world, yet you've done the opposite. You are all ungrateful, your mother is right, I should have killed you three a long time ago." Naruto sighed in disappointment to the three that came to face him.

"Too late for that," Asmodeus said.

"Really, then where is Leviathan?" He asked mockingly.

"Where is she!?" Beelzebub shouted while the other two looked at Naruto with a serious face, while also readying for battle.

"She came to me and asked for forgiveness, what can you say about that? Of the four of you, she was always the voice of reason, maybe that's why she turned her back against your kind; she may have seen the folly of your actions. Can you say the same?" There was no vocal answer on his question, only Lucifer flying towards him with his jeweled trident covered in fire.

 _"_ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ _,"_ Naruto said in his mind as Lucifer was thrown backward by a very powerful force down to the sea, but the leader of the Devils managed to avoid falling down the waters with excellent control of his 12 bat-like wings. With this, Asmodeus and Beelzebub flew towards him with their weapons, a spear and a sword respectively.

"DIE!" They shouted as they closed into Naruto who created a magic shield to block both, it was a magic circle with runes and patterns all over it, from behind, Lucifer tried to stab him with his trident, but he soon knew, it was a terrible idea, because he got slashed by a sword made of pure light, and it burned through him after Naruto pushed away the other two devils.

"You feel it, don't you? How much light can hurt your kind." The blond stated as the silver-haired devil glared at him while trying to ease the pain in his left shoulder.

"It is but a small price for what you've done. You may have removed much of your original abilities, there is no doubt, that you are all still my children, and what parents do to children? They discipline them, however, in your case, discipline is beyond you." Naruto said as he summoned the True Longinus to his right hand as the three devil lords managed to get their bearings right as they circled him in the air.

"It is a small price to pay. _Father,_ " Beelzebub sneered at him while Asmodeus gripped his weapon tighter, Lucifer did the same with his trident. How he came to possess a trident is beyond Naruto, as it was always Poseidon of the Greek Pantheon who wields a trident. The blond God left no openings as three surrounded him, he was basically impenetrable, which allowed to size up his foes. But the hesitation of killing three of his sons is still there, a mere fraction, but it's still there.

From Naruto's viewpoint, the three wasn't very prepared for this battle. Lucifer got slashed easily with a mere sword of light, but then, it is Naruto, the very personification of the name God, that we are talking about, the word "mere" for him may mean lethal to any being other than him. But it could also mean that he was lax on honing his battle skill, a bit shocking since they did declare a war after all, but in times past, he was the most powerful angel Naruto ever created, he was, but he still is, the Morning Star, that title was never lost to him after he fell. Though, the most powerful, he wasn't the most beautiful, that right belongs to Gabriel, Naruto's second daughter, as far as everyone is concerned, though, not many know that it was Lilith that is the most beautiful being that Naruto ever created, a goddess and his eldest child, on par with her mother, Kaguya. The blond could only wonder about the status of his beloved eldest child, being the wife of Lucifer, and being called as the "Mother of All Devils". You can say that in all of Naruto's children, Lilith was the closest and dearest to his heart.

Beelzebub, for the most part, looks like the one that is most prepared for this fight. His stance was not stiff, it was well balanced for defense and offense. His sword looks like it was well polished and his armor looks well-maintained. In conclusion, he was the most prepared and but his strength still pales in comparison to Lucifer.

And lastly, Asmodeus. He was fine, as far as Naruto is concerned, he still maintained his strength like he always did when they were Angels back in the past. He was always the brains of the four leaders that betrayed him, he never overdoes things, and prefers to keep everything at balance and to always think two steps ahead of his enemies. But Naruto has already seen every outcome in the battle unless they pull out something surprising, they'll never get out of Naruto's calculation of the battle, from which, all the outcomes are them dying by his hand.

"You know you three are going to die today, right? Or are you all so foolish to think you can kill me?" Naruto asked, not to sound arrogant, but he knows that his power is beyond measure than anything in this universe, with Kaguya coming second.

"No matter, we will never give up!" Naruto couldn't help but crack a smile, they all got that from him, the guts to never give up, no matter what.

 _"You really are my children… a pity, I have to end your lives for the sake of a better world… no, a better universe."_ Naruto got a sad smile on his face before focusing back on the battle, but not before glancing around as he saw Kaguya hid so she could watch the battle unfold before her eyes.

 _ **"Why are you toying with them? Finish it."**_ The blond heard his wife whisper into his mind as she watched the battle between the four of them.

 _"I will, but can you feel two signatures closing by? 10 kilometers away and coming in fast?"_ Naruto asked Kaguya as he continued to observe the three Satans circling him.

 _ **"Lilith-hime… and Leviathan."**_ Kaguya answered him as he began to think of what is going to happen when those two got here.

 _"Where did you bring Leviathan anyway?"_

 _ **"Just a few miles away from your battle with Trihexa,"**_ Kaguya answered him as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

 _"I haven't seen Lilith for some thousand years… damn, this is not the reunion I was hoping for. Here I am, fighting her husband to death, I wonder what she would say…"_ Naruto sighed as he prepared to use a jutsu Madara only used twice.

 **"TENGAI SHINSEI!"** Naruto's voice thundered in the air, like a god dealing judgment. Soon, the sky grew dark and the three of the four Satans looked up and froze where they are standing.

"I-Impossible…"

"… you've got be jesting me…"

"… what is this…?"

* * *

= **Same time, a few kilometers away** =

"What the fuck is that?" Leviathan asked to herself as she flew towards the raging battle as she saw the sky becoming dark, a shadow above the clouds and it is coming down.

"That's one of Dad's overpowered techniques…" Lilith said as she flew with her younger sister towards the source of battle.

"How overpowered?"

"That shadow we're seeing right now is the shadow of a massive meteor that Dad can summon from the Asteroid belt through opening rifts in the space-time located in the Earth's lower orbit if the first one is stopped somehow… he'll call another one and it would 10 times larger than the first." Lilith explained as they continued to fly towards where Naruto is.

"Damn… what if he calls the second one?" Leviathan asked, curious and scared of what Naruto will do.

"I hope he doesn't because that will leave a huge scar on the face of the Earth." She grimly said to Leviathan as they continued their way.

= **Back to the battle** =

"What are you doing? You'll destroy everything!" Lucifer shouted to Naruto as the clouds broke and revealed a flaming meteor coming down at them.

"Then try and stop it," Naruto stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he went on to use his complete Susanoo, towering over them all as the meteor continued its fall.

"You two, together!" Lucifer shouted to Beelzebub and Asmodeus who nodded and began to channel their powers and Naruto was to say at least, he's impressed at the increasing power levels of the three Satans, and he began to wonder if Leviathan is with them.

 _"Hmm… they'll be as strong as Hades in his full power in all four of them combine their powers."_ Naruto thought as he watched the three of them concentrate their powers to create a beam of something he looks forward to seeing.

 _ **"Maybe that's why they managed to conquer much of the Underworld when they rebelled?"**_ Kaguya asked, now back inside Naruto's mindscape.

 _"That's the only possible reason… and those two daughters of ours is coming close."_ Naruto replied as he saw the three Satans finished gathering their energy and focused themselves towards the space rock. A few moments later, they fired a huge beam of destruction towards the incoming meteor, and it began to clash with the fiery rock and soon, it cracked, then an explosion, a very large one and it broke the meteor in many pieces that vary in sizes.

"Hoh? Impressive, but-!"

"DAD!" Naruto looked behind, still inside his Susanoo and saw Lilith, as beautiful as ever.

"Lilith-chan… as beautiful as ever…" Naruto muttered with a widening smile appearing on his face.

"Lilith, Leviathan!" Lucifer shouted winded from using that destruction spell, the same can be said for Beelzebub and Asmodeus. But Lilith ignored him and went towards Naruto, followed by Leviathan, and unknown to Naruto, Lucifer and Lilith's marriage deteriorated so much that she left him because of the devils declaring war against Heaven. Lilith did not want that and Leviathan was forced to agree because she was outnumbered in the voting when they were planning to declare war.

"Dad, you don't how much I missed you," Lilith said to Naruto who dismissed his Complete Susanoo to receive the hug of her daughter, which he returned.

"I missed you too princess," Naruto whispered to her as Leviathan smiled but feeling a little jealous because their earlier meeting wasn't very nice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucifer demanded as the three Satans watched Lilith hugged her father, their father, lovingly.

"LEVIATHAN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Beelzebub shouted to Leviathan who glared at them angrily.

"NOTHING HAPPENED TO ME! I AM JUST RECTIFYING THE MISTAKE I DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER JOINED THE THREE OF YOU!" The three were taken aback by Leviathan's statement and they stared at her with shock and betrayal seen in their eyes. Lucifer managed to get out of his shock shouted back at her.

"HOW DARE YOU! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE NEVER ASKED YOU TO JOIN US, INSOLENT BITCH!" Lucifer was about to say another thing but he got punched by none other than Lilith in his gut, sending him a few meters back, luckily not falling down the sea.

"Don't you fucking dare shout at my sister like that!" Lilith growled angrily before turning to Beelzebub and kicked him in his torso and then throwing a beam of fire towards to Asmodeus who were fortunate enough to create a magic shield to protect himself from Lilith's cosmic fire, but she wasn't known to be the most powerful child of God for nothing, and the magic shield broke and burned Asmodeus' hands.

"GAAAH- UGH!" Lilith sent him flying away with a kick to his gut, while Naruto whistle behind.

"Lilith-chan, you haven't changed a bit, you still got that temper of yours," Naruto said as he flew towards her with Leviathan following him, still silent from her outburst.

"You said I got that from my grandma from the tales you've told me." Naruto smiled before chuckling and nodded saying 'yes'.

"Leave those three to me, Lilith, Leviathan." Naruto turned serious while his daughters nodded and turned to the recovering devils.

"Y-You bitch!" Lucifer rasped, clutching his gut in pain. Lilith's monstrous punches are nothing to laugh at.

"Fuck you, asshole, why did I even bothered marrying you… _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ **.** " She created a large fireball that launched towards Lucifer could barely dodge it out of instinct, but a part of his clothes was charred.

"I thought I told you that leave them to me?" Naruto asked his daughter, amused by her actions and she had the decency to blush.

"Sorry, can't help it." And with that, she and Leviathan fall back to a safe distance to watch their father

 **"** _ **Shinra Tensei.**_ **"** Naruto raised his left arm to his left and Beelzebub flew back, crashing down the sea, creating a small wave down below.

"Time to end this…" Naruto muttered as ten Truth-Seeking Balls appeared on his back and his shakujō appeared on his left arm, he then flew upwards to Asmodeus and shouted.

"It's over Asmodeus, farewell. **Nunoboku no Ken,** " Naruto's shakujō turned into a large double-helix-shaped sword and used it to cut down Asmodeus who tried to dodge it, but failed. When the sword launched to Asmodeus, it created a black-colored wave and destroyed Asmodeus' body on the inside, but the body remained intact. And so, ends the life of Maou Asmodeus, at the hand of their father. The body then fell towards the sea, where he will be buried in the passing sands of time.

"ASMODEUS! You bastard!" Beelzebub shouted and he then charged towards Naruto who reformed the Sword of Nunoboku back to its medium, his shakujō. Naruto then thrust the top end of his staff or the ringed sun to Beelzebub's core of energy, or his gut and was pushed back, Lucifer then came from behind with a beam of fire coming from his hands, though, Naruto used the bottom end, or the crescent moon to cut through the fire and made it disappear, with that Lucifer created a magic circle to create fire spears towards Naruto who spun his staff to act as a shield and destroyed the fire spears.

" **Fūton: Daitoppa**." Naruto created a very powerful gust of the wind that pushed Lucifer back, tearing some his attire, before he turned back to Beelzebub, but he wasn't going to let the devil recuperate enough to attack him again.

"Goodbye, Beelzebub. **Kinrin Tensei Baku,** " Naruto recreated a jutsu ages ago that without the need for Tenseigan and using one of his Gudōdama, he focused tremendous amounts of chakra into it and he grasped it with his right arm and a giant golden sword of pure chakra and focused it towards the glaring Beelzebub and created a single blast of pure chakra blowing Beelzebub away, a huge swath of the ocean, creating a very large tsunami and the ground beneath the waves, it killed him effectively, and so ends the life of Maou Beelzebub, this time, there was no trace of a body left.

"Damn, _that_ is overpowered…" Lilith whispered while Leviathan nodded silently with wide eyes, she has no intention of getting hit by that thing _ever_.

"Now, for the last one…" Naruto turned towards to the seething Lucifer, no doubt because his two allies are dead, but now, he truly realized Naruto's power is beyond any comprehension. He never underestimated them, he just toyed with them and he could have ended the battle before it even began, and the thought made him angrier and angrier every passing second. Anger clouded his judgment and charged towards Naruto at high-speeds, with his excellent flying skills, he intends to end the battle as his trident was covered in fire, planning to skewer Naruto, but he wasn't going to allow that and his trident clashed with Naruto's shakujō, creating a shockwave from the clash. Without any warning, Lucifer was sent back as Naruto created eight shadow clones that flew beside him.

" **Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken**." This was the second time he used this jutsu in his entire life, and the first was against Kaguya, whom now his wife, and she can't be helped but remember that time when they fought, and she personally knows how devastating the effect of that jutsu, and this time, it was more powerful than ever

The eight clones and the original Naruto threw their respective variants of the Rasenshuriken towards Lucifer who didn't have time to dodge and every single nine of them hit him, and the last thing he heard was…

 _"Farewell, Morning Star… my son."_ And he knew no more, and so ends the story of Maou Lucifer, with it, his dreams and ambitions, and today, Naruto proved that he will not hesitate to act even if it is his own children committed a crime.

To say the explosion was simply marvelous is an understatement, to say the least, it defined the very word itself. It was called a marvelous ninjutsu of the time during the days when Naruto was still young. The sheer power and beauty of this jutsu earned its right to be called the Kūzenzetsugo no Ninjutsu.

"Beautiful…" Leviathan muttered as she and Lilith watched the brightest explosion they've ever seen, considering that they never saw the very explosion that created the universe, it is perfectly fine. The two stared at Naruto's back, the Truth-seeking orbs are gone, as well as his staff, he just hovered there, staring at the explosion, until it vanished, leaving nothing but the raging waves of the sea beneath them.

"Dad?" Lilith called, flying towards Naruto whose back faced them as he continued to stare at the horizon. She nudged his shoulders and when glanced down at her, she saw tears silently falling from his eyes. It was the first time he shed tears of sadness since the last of his closest friends died. He smiled sadly at her before wiping the tears with his hands. The barrier vanished as well, it was no longer needed.

"What is it?"

"What are you going to do? Trouble will brew in the Underworld." She stated as Leviathan came towards them.

"I will not go back there, not yet." She stated while Naruto nodded.

"Well, for now… we're going to lay low. I don't want to return to Heaven yet, let them think that I died here. I need to get some well-earned rest. It's not every day you see a father ending their own children's lives." Naruto's shoulders slumped before looking towards his two daughters and held the hands.

"Let's go." And a huge explosion of light covered the entire world, and when it vanished, they were gone, only a quiet sea and warm wind.

God vanished in the face of the universe, and all the other deities felt it, but they do not know what happened, nor they would ever find out, but they felt His presence just vanished, no trace of any kind.

And no one would see Naruto Uzumaki as God of the Universe, for four hundred years…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the very, very, very, long delay, and for the short chapter,** _ **and**_ **the very underwhelming fight scene. I'm never good at them.**

 **= Harem=**

 **The Harem list will be written in the latest chapters, and subsequently, be deleted whenever I upload a new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sword and Spears

UPLOADED:

Tuesday, 29 August 2017

2:35 AM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10

EDITED:

Wednesday, 1 August 2018

12:20 AM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit half-assed, not edited, and quite rushed. This is a filler chapter so please bear with me. Did anyone watch the season finale of Game of Thrones? I loved it! Especially the #EPICBOATSEX, lol, that was disappointing actually.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Harem/Minor crossovers/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future; maybe)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking/Telepathy speaking/Flashback speaking"_

 _"For in much wisdom, is much grief, and he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow."_

 _\- Ecclesiastes 1:18_

 **Volume 3 - Foundations of an Empire**

 **Chapter 6: Swords and Spears**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"Beautiful…" Leviathan muttered as she and Lilith watched the brightest explosion they've ever since, considering that they never saw the very explosion that created the universe, it is perfectly fine. The two stared at Naruto's back, the Truth-seeking orbs are gone, as well as his staff, he just hovered there, staring at the explosion, until it vanished, leaving nothing but the raging waves of the sea beneath them._

 _"Dad?" Lilith called, flying towards Naruto who's back faced them as he continued to stare at the horizon. She nudged his shoulders and when glanced down at her, she saw tears silently falling from his eyes. It was the first time he shed tears of sadness since the last of his closest friends died. He smiled sadly at her before wiping the tears with his hands. The barrier vanished as well, it was no longer needed._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"What are you going do? Trouble will brew in the Underworld." She stated as Leviathan came towards them._

 _"I will not go back there, not yet." She stated while Naruto nodded._

 _"Well, for now… we're going to lay low. I don't want to return to Heaven yet, let them think that I died here. I need to get some well-earned rest. It's not every day you see a father ending their own children's lives." Naruto's shoulders slumped before looking towards his two daughters and held hands._

 _"Let's go." And a huge explosion of light covered the entire world, and when it vanished, they were gone, only a quiet sea and warm wind._

 _And no one would see Naruto Uzumaki as God of the Universe, for four hundred years…_

 **Story Start.**

 _"How can such a magnificent artist disappear from this world…?" She cried as the people who betrayed her came close, she began to think of the things that happened to her. She heard them, her betrayers coming in close and she held a dagger close to her._

 _"Hark now strikes on my ear the trampling of swift-footed coursers…" She quoted Homer's Iliad then stabbed her throat, but she did not die immediately, a soldier came and delicately wrapped a fur cloak to her body, and she said last._

 _"… too late… is this your fidelity…?" She looked to the soldier who wrapped her body so delicately but her eyes were blurry and she breathed her last, her green eyes faded, then closed, and so passes Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, a woman, an artist, and an emperor._

 _Or so she thought._

 _ **"Child… wake up,"**_ _A voice whispered to her, slowly, her eyes opened, but saw nothing but darkness._

 _ **"You killed my children… now you are dead. Are you afraid of the people's wrath? Is that why you killed yourself? Nero?"**_ _The voice asked her, but she didn't reply, she was silent._

 _"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nero demanded moments later. The voice chuckled and a bright light appeared, when it vanished, she saw… herself, holding a jeweled spear, it was very beautiful._

 _ **"I am… your death!"**_ _Her replica used the jeweled spear and impaled her on her chest, she felt pain and then…_

"NO!" She woke up screaming, and she was confused. She sat and looked around, she saw a candle stick on the nightstand, she felt that she was laying down on a very soft and comfortable bed. She then touched the spot where she stabbed her throat but there was no wound, then to her chest, nothing. She saw herself wearing her red dress, and she clearly remembers that she was wearing a simple white toga when she took her life.

 _"Was that a dream? It felt very real,"_ She thought to herself before she heard a voice.

"It was a nightmare," She looked at the source of the voice and saw Naruto sitting down a chair, wearing simple clothes.

"Who are you?" She asked him, slightly afraid of him, and it can be clearly seen on her reaction. But there is a regal aura of the sort that surrounds her, however, this was regarded useless by Naruto.

"It depends on the situation child… I could be your savior, your family, or… your death…" Her eyes widened while Naruto remained where he was, calm and collected.

"You have been dead for more than a thousand years, Empress Nero, the empire where you were born and ruled no longer exists and it has been that way for a very long time. History calls you a notorious tyrant, and I know you're not ashamed of it as you ordered persecution of many religious people, especially the followers of _Christus,_ you also had your mother killed, they also said that you had the City of Rome burned. What do you say about that?" Naruto asked her and as he spoke, her eyes began to tear, it must be because of what he told her about the Roman Empire's collapse, but then, she's not the one to cry just like that, that wasn't her personality, that wasn't how an emperor should act.

"Am I dead?" Nero asked Naruto who chuckled.

"You killed yourself, yes, but I brought you back," Naruto answered her as she looked down to her hands, then back to Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"Why?" Nero asked him.

"You were misunderstood because you were incomprehensible. You loved your people that way you thought was right, but they saw it differently, and that difference led to your downfall. Do you regret not being able to express your love the way people can understand so they can return it you?" He asked her and she looked at him with teary eyes, but nothing came out.

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"You are a woman who can love more than any other person, but you could never experience the joy of being loved in return. Your lavish expressions of love were not enough to satisfy your people, that is why you hesitated to push the dagger into your throat, the thought of dying without anyone loving you made you hesitate, but you took your own life because you cannot bear being executed by our people. That is why I am asking you, Nero, I want to give you a new chance in life."

"How do you know these things?" Naruto looked straight into her eyes.

"From beginning to end I watched your life, because I found it rather sad, especially from an empress who only tried to love her people, I have a soft spot for humans like that. Do you know who was the soldier that delicately wrapped your body as you die?" She shook her head, but the earlier statements of his were still on her mind.

"It was I, the soldier that wrapped your dying body delicately with that cloak. I was not late, Nero, nor it was fidelity, I did it because I believe you have a chance for a better life. You did not die alone, I was there, I took your body away, and brought you here to sleep for the next thousand years. So, do you regret it? Not being able to express your love properly?" She didn't answer him, instead, she just looked down at her lap, contemplating about the words of Naruto. They were silent for a few minutes until Nero spoke, still looking down.

"… yes, I do regret it."

"Good. Now, do you intend who am I?" She looked at him and gave him a nod. Naruto then summoned the True Longinus and her eyes widened, it was the same spear that impaled her in that nightmare. Naruto held the spear and stood up.

"Let me." With that he tapped her forehead with the bottom end of his spear and Nero saw everything, from the birth of the gods and then humans, she saw everything in Naruto's eyes. It only took a few minutes and tears fell from her eyes yet she didn't know why they just came out. And then, it came to her, the realization came, the man in front of her, is the Supreme God above all, above all the Roman gods, above any gods in existence, above anything, for eternity, and now she realized she served the wrong gods, this is the God that those people back in Rome were following, the ones that was put to death, by her orders and she didn't regret doing that, but now, she's not certain anymore.

Naruto then dismissed the spear back to his pocket dimension and he smiled down at Nero who looked up to him and said: "I am sorry."

He then leaned down and whispered to her: "There is nothing to forgive my child, you were forgiven years ago and I accepted you for who you were, and for who you will be."

"I have a question."

"Please, tell me your woes."

"Why am I like this? I do not feel the same anymore when I was the empress, I was raised to be an emperor, forced to devote myself to the people. I did what I know was right, but why do I feel remorse for some of my actions? Why am I acting like this? Why?" She looked at him with a tired face, she was exhausted from seeing Naruto's memories, but something also happened, because her original personality that she lived as empress vanished.

"You died."

"I… I am sorry, but I do not understand what you are referring to. I know I died, but please explain," Nero requested and he obliged, as he already planned to explain everything to her.

"When you took your life, you killed your past, you destroyed everything you believed with your heart, your beliefs are gone too. Most importantly, your personality changed, when I woke you up from your sleep, I restored your personality before you became an empress. That is why your heart feels that way, I restored the humanity in you, as I have long planned to give you a new chance in life. Do you accept?" A hand was offered to her, and she took it not long after. His smiles are bright as a thousand suns and she was fortunate that one graced his face, he was glad how things turned out.

* * *

 _Bodies of knights littered the hills of Camlann as two warriors fought, one of blue and one of red. A blazing battlefield it was, only them was left alive, they fought hard, all while trying to kill each other. Altria Pendragon, the King of Knights, against her daughter, Mordred Pendragon, the Knight of Treachery._

 _"Why? Why did you not choose me as your successor!?" Mordred shouted as she clashed swords with the king. Excalibur against Clarent, two Holy Swords. They fought in equal footing but their swords are not the same, Excalibur will always be more powerful than Clarent, as it is one of the original four Holy Swords forged by God, whilst Clarent is one of the lesser holy swords forged by God afterward._

 _"Because you do not have the stature of a king," replied stoically by Altria as they tried to push each other with their swords. But they separated soon after and they stared at each other, panting hard as they have fought for hours now. They looked eerily like each other, both have small stature, both have golden hair, and both have the same eye color, albeit a shade darker for Mordred, but there are minor differences, such as their attire, one wore blue and the other wore red; Altria's hair is tied into a bun while Mordred had a ponytail._

 _"What makes a king? Answer me!" Mordred shouted but no reply was given as they charged at each other again. She made a sideward slash but was parried but Altria who then made a piercing thrust but was deflected to the side. Mordred then made a riposte but Altria parried it and did a counter-riposte. Attack from the right, parry to the left, a riposte to the left, parry to the right, then a counter-riposte. The two danced with their swords continuously without stopping._

 _"What would father say if he sees us!?" Mordred asked and that question made Altria stopped for a moment and that one moment is what Mordred only needed to stab Altria but years of following her combat instincts allowed her to jump back._

 _They clashed again and tried to push each other with their swords again, but this time, Altria summoned her spear, Rhongomyniad and impaled Mordred on her chest, blood flew out of her mount as they stared at each other's eyes._

 _"M-M-Mother…" Mordred tried to reach out to her but she fell, as Altria pulled out Rhongomyniad from her. Altria then coughed out blood and looked down to see Clarent pierced through her abdomen with Mordred's left hand still holding the grip of her sword. Altria removed the sword from her and she was forced to her knees by the wound, but she stabbed Excalibur on the ground to support herself while the other holds her spear._

 _Altria stood up a couple of minutes later and began to drag herself away, and she can feel her life is fading away, slowly, she went out of sight, while Mordred tried to get up and follow her but she cannot move, it was the end for her, she knew it but she cannot do anything. Until she felt a presence behind her, she tried to look up but was not able to._

 _"Mordred…" She heard him whisper at her, she knew that voice anywhere._

 _"… fa-father?" She then felt him touch the place where her mother's spear pierced her._

 _"Hush now child, I'm here," Naruto whispered to her as he healed her wound, and when he finished, he pulled her body close to him and she finally saw the sight she hasn't seen for years: her father's face._

 _She reached up to cup his face, tears freely flowing out of her eyes, she'd never been so happy to see her father after a very long time._

 _"Where are have you been?" She asked him as she nestled into his arms, while Naruto moved a strand of her hair away from her face then wiped off the tears with his thumb._

 _"You wouldn't believe me even unless I showed it to you, but enough talk, sleep my child, sleep…" And that she did, Mordred lay in her father's arms peacefully asleep as the sun set behind the mountains of England, unbeknownst to her, Altria, her mother is dying as she headed for the Lake._

 _Mordred won't be waking up until several hundred years later._

* * *

 _They condemned her, they scorned her with words of damnation as she was led into the pyre, she felt a slight pain in her heart, but she endured it, such emotions have been already abandoned by her. Fear, disappointment, and regret, those meant nothing to her now. She walked towards her certain death without faltering in her steps, unconsciously, she reached for the cross that has been on her chest, but they took it from her earlier, a small sadness she felt, as there is nothing to support her heart._

 _There was an Englishman that revered her and he gave her a wooden cross, she thanked him quietly as the man knelt and wept. Her hands were then tied to a wooden stake behind her, and the priest present began the recitation of her final judgment before the torch was thrown into the pyre, igniting it and began to burn her._

 _As she burned, she saw visions of her past, of her and her family in their village. She knew this would be her end since she left that rustic village, she knew that she may have been foolish on her actions, she could have lived a normal life, she could have got herself a husband and a child._

 _But for her, there was no mistake in doing what she did. Her past, impossible futures, and the cruel reality before her were meaningless before her prayers, she offered herself so that even those who condemn her would be safe so she would not betray herself._

 _There was one prayer that she kept to herself to the end, one unblemished by anything, only filled with sincerity._

 _"O Lord, I give myself unto You…" And with it, she breathes her last. Then darkness._

 _"Come child…" A voice said and light pierced through the darkness and Jeanne looked up towards the light. And there he was, smiling down at her, tears slowly fell from her eyes, as what she saw was the sight she longed and his face wasn't covered by the light and she saw his face._

 _"Hello, Jeanne…" Naruto said as he flew down to her, but she couldn't answer as Naruto hugged her and she returned it as she openly wept._

 _"I am sorry my dear, I should have let you live a normal life," he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead but she shook her head no._

 _"No, my Lord, I chose my own path and it led me to you, and I am joyful to be with you," she replied to him as he wiped off the tears from her face._

 _"Come, there is much I have to show you," said Naruto as he took her hands and led her into the light, then they vanished._

* * *

 _She laid there on a boat, her armor stained by her own blood, a fatal wound, by her own child no less, but she no longer cared about that. Long hair sprinkled by gold dust sprawled as she laid there dying, green eyes shining as she reflected on her personal failures, regretting her life as king, regretting how she acted, and regretting the things she did. Her spear Rhongomyniad laid beside her, stained by the blood of her child, a glance she spared at it, but before long, she stared at the sky, wishing she could live another life, for her country and people, as well as with the father of her child. The last appeal to whoever was listening and God heard her._

 _With that, the King breathe her last, and her last thoughts were heard._

 _"Wake up…" A distinctly male voice whispered in her ear, with that, her eyes snapped open, and all she saw was a room of light._

 _"Where am I?" She muttered to herself as laid down on the floor._

 _"Here and nowhere, somewhere in between life and death," The voice that came from all directions replied._

 _"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes looking around but saw nothing, nothing but light._

 _"You know who am I, but soon, Altria… soon. First, wake up!"_

Green eyes snapped open, Altria Pendragon woke up, she gasped for air and looked around, only to find that she is on an island, full of trees with birds flying up in the blue sky, the sun shined brightly as they pierced through the shades of the trees, and she felt at peace.

She then noticed something, she felt taller than she remembered, so she went to the small pond near her to see her reflection, and when she, was taken aback by what she saw, she looked older, her body transformed from a young one to a mature one, her face was more refined, her significantly longer golden hair swayed with the wind, and a new armor to fit her body.

"What happened to me?" She muttered to herself.

"When you died, the effects of pulling Caliburn from the stone was removed, and your appearance changed in relation to your age," said a familiar voice from behind, she looked back immediately and her eyes widened. It was Naruto with a sad smile on his face.

"You? What are you doing here?" She asked him as she walked slowly towards him, with her gauntleted fists clenched.

"Waking you up, you've been sleeping for hundreds of years," said Naruto as Altria walked closer to him, but stopped when she heard the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, you've been sleeping for several hundred years… until today that is," replied Naruto while looking at Altria who looked shocked and stared at him from a few yards away.

"How did that come to pass?" She asked while Naruto sighed, then replied.

"I heard your thoughts as you passed, just like when you asked for an heir, I met you and I gave you one." Altria's eyes widened, a step back she made, followed by another, and another, but she tripped back at the fourth. Her gaze fell upon his eyes and she remembered that night, that one night of passion when she wished to have an heir, she was blessed that night, but her actions afterward led to her downfall.

"I gave you an heir, what have you done? All our daughter wanted was your attention - the attention you could have given so easily yet you never did because you believed she was incompetent. You have forsaken your humanity to rule and forgot that you have the responsibilities of a parent. When you pulled that sword out of that stone, you never lost your humanity, it was there all along. To lead and rule as a king is to understand the thoughts and feelings of your people and respond to them in a just way, the people saw you as the ideal king, yet you never understood how to return human feelings," stated Naruto as he looked at Altria who didn't flinch at his gaze.

"But Mordred did not as well," she replied, staring at his eyes.

"Because only she yearned for your attention, I gave her mine, you never did yours," said Naruto who walked away from her.

"Wait!" She shouted as he walked away, but he stopped and looked back.

"Where were you when we fought? Where were you when I needed you the most? Where were you Naruto?"

"I was trying to run the world. You've only known me as a strange man Altria, it is time for me to tell you who truly I am," stated by Naruto as he summoned his spear and tap the bottom to Altria's forehead and like some people before her, she saw _everything_ , she saw all the answers to her questions about humanity and the world, and when Naruto finished showing her his memories, he dismissed the spear while Altria stared at him with wide eyes, and tears that stained her cheeks. Naruto then walked towards her and wiped off the tears from her face.

"Follow me, we have much to discuss, and our daughter is already there." With that, he walked away while Altria stood up and dusted herself before running towards him, deeper in the forest.

Then, they came upon a simple stone house, it doesn't have any notable features. It has three windows on either side, a simple wooden door, a chimney at the roof with smoke coming out. Aside from the naturally grown trees on the island, there is a beautiful garden that surrounded the house. Naruto entered the door and Altria followed, when they entered the house, they were greeted by a living room, and in that living room, Altria saw Mordred wearing a white dress with red accent, next to her is a woman that eerily looked nearly the same as her wearing a red dress, and she saw another woman, she has a long braided blonde hair that reaches her lower thighs and amethyst eyes. She's wearing a dark gray dress and the three were chatting together.

Altria then saw Kaguya reading a book while sipping from her cup, not that Altria knew who she is. Lilith is also there, chatting with the others as well as Leviathan. When Naruto entered, he sat beside Mordred and then, the mother and daughter finally saw each other after several hundred years.

"Mother, you look different, you've aged," said Mordred with an amused smile on her face and the others looked at Altria. Nero couldn't help but see how similar they look, she, Mordred, and Altria share the same facial structure with the only difference is that Altria looked older and more mature, and taller, something Mordred found amusing and annoying.

"Mordred..." She muttered.

"Hello mother, the last we saw each other, we were trying to kill ourselves and we succeeded in doing so, we both died as you should know by now," said Mordred who looked amused, her anger to Altria long vanished. The rest watched their interaction with silence.

"Come on mother, meet my new friends, Nero this is my mother," said Mordred who nudged Nero on her side who stood up and smiled.

"I'm Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Fifth Roman Empress, you must be the King of Knights that came upon to lead Britannia after Rome pulled out from the former province a few hundred years after my death, it is nice to meet the mother of my friend here," she bowed slightly at Altria who returned the gesture, and she knew who exactly this woman is, from memory, Sir Lancelot du Lac called her the "Whore of Babylon" in passing after the atrocities they learned she did from history, and now she wondered what is she doing here.

"Likewise, I am Altria Pendragon, King of England, may I ask what are you doing here? I learned from history that you were a -" "Tyrant? Murderer? I have read a lot about myself in the books that my Praetor provided for me, normally I would be angry if I am called a tyrant in my face, even though I was a tyrant, but a murderer? Never, the only person I killed personally is myself. History is very fickle, only the victors write history and I had many enemies, and when I died, I lost and they wrote what you have most probably read just to make sure the future sees me as a despicable person that let the City of Rome burn while I fiddled, the nerve of those bastards, they even wrote about me as a male! Can you believe that? Outrageous, the people of Rome saw that I am a woman, not a man, they called me Empress! Dear Lord, why would they even do that?" Nero sighed to herself while Mordred shook her head and Naruto chuckled.

"Really? I had to hide my body behind my armor at all times during my time as King because they would never accept a woman as king," replied Altria who sat on the chair close to her.

"That is just a bunch of nonsense, is that why you're calling yourself King when you should have been a Queen?" Nero asked while Altria nodded yes.

"Ugh. Let me guess, an arranged marriage to a woman was set up with you?" A nod from Altria again, making Nero sighed while wondered how such thing happened.

"Praetor, why such thing happened?" Nero turned to Naruto who looked at her with a sad smile.

"This is a curse as written in the Book of Genesis, and there are two verses that explain it, the first says: 'I will greatly multiply your pain in childbearing; in pain you shall bring forth children, yet your desire shall be for your husband, and he shall rule over you', the second says: 'If you do well, will you not be accepted? And if you do not do well, sin is couching at the door; its desire is for you, but you must master it'. There is a parallel between those two, but you must recognize the connection between the last two of the first verse mentioned and the last words of the second. It was like this, Cain is being warned about his resentment and anger against Abel. He was told that sin is about to get the upper hand in his life." He paused before he continued.

"Notice the end of the second verse says, 'sin is couching at the door; its desire is for you, but you must _master_ it', emphasis on the master should be noted because this literally means 'rule', rule over sin. The parallel is so close because the words are virtually the same in Hebrew and I quote: 'your desire shall be for your husband, and he shall rule over you' and 'its desire is for you, but you must master it'. This shows us more clearly what was meant by 'desire'. In the second verse, you can compare sin crouching at the door of Cain's heart like a lion stalking its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike, this means that sin desires for him, it wants to overpower him, to defeat him and subdue him, so that he can be made a slave of sin." Naruto paused again before he continued.

"Going back on the first verse mentioned, you would see that the sinful desire of woman means the same meaning as the previous parallel. When it said, 'your desire shall be for your husband', it means that when sin has the upper hand on the woman, she will desire to overpower or exploit the man. And when sin has the upper hand in man, he will respond in a similar manner with his strength to rule over her. Such a conflict between man and woman has marked so much of human history. Human Masculinity and Femininity as created in the beginning has been depraved and corrupted by sin, and this will go on and on until the exploitation of woman by sinful man and man by sinful woman stops, and it can be only stopped when every man and woman is governed by the laws that were written and alluded to in the Holy Bible. With Altria's situation, the people would never accept a woman as their ruler and her father knew it so he sent her away to be raised as a man, clearly, that did nothing good but destroy her later life as king quite badly that ended up with her being dead, granted it worked at the start, but time is a construct that has a way of correcting the world and itself as it was intended to do when anomalies, whether immediately or slowly, you should know, you saw my memories, the same as you Jeanne," said Naruto to them as Nero and Jeanne nodded in understanding as they tried to understand what Naruto explained to them.

"Moving on, Altria, this is Jeanne, the Maid of Orléans, Jeanne, this is Altria, the King of Knights," said Naruto as Jeanne stood up wearing her gray dress and bowed with a smile to Altria who returned the gesture in kind.

"I've read so much about you, Your Majesty," Jeanne said to Altria as they sat back down to their chairs.

"I hope nothing bad was written there, but please, just call me by my name," replied Altria with a smile.

"Oh, there is nothing to worry about, aside from the fact that you were written off as a man, everything is well." And so the day continued with everyone chatting amongst themselves, Kaguya, Lilith, and Leviathan introduced themselves to Altria as Naruto's wife and daughters, to Altria's silent surprise, she didn't say anything bad about it, she simply understood it, Naruto is not a human and He had someone with Him when he created the universe and she was someone that came from the natural order that He created and woman whose wish was granted when He could have just ignored it, she felt special and she decided she would make sure to cherish her renewed life and new family for as long as the universe exists.

* * *

= **38 Years Later** =

It was a nice peaceful day in their house in the middle of a forest inside an island far away from any large bodies of land, Mordred, Nero, Altria, and Jeanne learned everything about the world and the world before the current one existed, they were all taught by Naruto who began to plan about several things for the future of the world, while Kaguya and her daughters continued to live as they have done so for countless years, sometimes Lilith travels the world with Leviathan but not before disguising themselves whenever they are in a populated area.

They all saw the world move forward but not without disappointments, humans innovated but their nature never changed, wars still happened. The Church was then plagued by corruption and it was made worse by the Reformation, something that Naruto called 'a complete idiotic mess that would have never happened if I'm still at the Throne of Heaven'. His relationship with the women living with him didn't change, except for a notable few: Jeanne, Mordred, Altria, and Nero.

Jeanne was and still is his most devout follower and when she was received by him after her death, she followed him without question, and when she was given a new body shortly after the Great War, she expressed much delight in serving him with a real body once more. Throughout the years that she spent with Naruto and the others, everyone was very kind to her, especially Kaguya who treated her like her own daughter, while Lilith, Leviathan, Nero, Mordred, and Altria treated her like a little sister that everyone loves, but what she truly loved is that Naruto treated her like he does to everyone in his family, full of love, care, and understanding, and she wished to return it in kind, not just by being a devout follower, she wants to return it the way Kaguya, Lilith, Leviathan, and Altria does, but afraid of doing so.

Yes, Jeanne has fallen for Naruto, her God, and the one she devoted her entire life even to her death, he was the one on her mind, and years ago, he gave her a new life, a new life that she can enjoy without the stress of leading her people into war, a life that she can enjoy with the one she devoted her entire life, she just wished she can show him her feelings, but she suspects he knows, he is God after all.

 _"My Lord… I wish I could show you my feelings without any hesitation on my heart…"_

Mordred loved her father, more so than anyone would think, he raised her and taught her everything about the world while her mother pretended to be a man to rule as King, something she hated about her and the world, but she loved her mother all the same, but she wished Altria returned those feelings when she ruled as King. But ever since her father reunited her with her mother, their relationship began to mend properly and they began to truly love each other as mother and daughter, something she thanked her father for allowing such a thing to happen. And throughout the years she spent living with her father, the only man in her life after her supposed death, she learned why her mother fell for him, it is because he was the definition of the perfect husband for life, for her, Kaguya is very, very lucky to have someone like him since the beginning, they were the Father and the Mother of the Universe, and she knew she was very special to have a father like him, not just spiritually but biologically.

And being the only man in her life that did something properly, she can't help but feel the same way as her mother does to him, she began to see him in a different light, she fell for him, hard, and being his daughter, humans would be condemning her for her feelings, but she was never a human, to begin with, the rules humans made does not apply, she is a biological daughter of God, born of love and passion, only a few can say the same way, then she also learned that Lilith and Leviathan are the same, but the difference is that they show it openly, something she wants to do, but afraid of what might happen, though, she suspects the others know, especially Naruto, because he can read her like an open book.

 _"Ah, father… I just love you too damn much, I cannot help it…"_

Altria enjoyed her new life, for the last 38 years, she loved everything about her new life, she loved everyone she is living with, she enjoyed honing her skills with everyone, and most of all, she loved Naruto, with all her heart and soul. She enjoyed talking with Kaguya and her daughters, as well as her occasional banter with Mordred whom she began to treat like how a mother should treat her daughter after Naruto reunited them after their deaths and resurrection, and all she can say is that she loves her life and Naruto.

 _"This is the utopia that I have wished for long…"_

Nero had profusely thanked Naruto for everything, because he made her feel special that everything she did during her life as an empress was considered worthless and stupid, but now that she is free from any responsibility, she focused on her art, she loved painting and creating music, she was and still is an artist at the heart, something Naruto encouraged her, so, she began to produce many paintings, for instance, she painted a quiet scene of Kaguya staring far away towards the ocean, another is Lilith drinking tea while reading a book by a window, and there was also one where Mordred and Jeanne are happily sparring with their swords in the forest. But her most favorite is the one with Naruto in his full armor, wielding the True Longinus, his golden tiered halo, and his twenty-four golden wings opened wide. It was the scene when he arrived at the battlefield to confront the Two Heavenly Dragons as she has seen in the memories that Naruto shared to her.

For the last 38 years that she spent with Naruto and his family, she can't help but feel jealous of Kaguya, her daughters, and Altria, because they openly show that they love him more than anything, she can clearly see why they do. In her perspective, Naruto loves too much but gets so little in return, as he once told her, he loved his creations so much he gave them the will to choose freely, he redeemed them by having his eldest son die then resurrected to complete the System of Miracles. The Son and the Holy Spirit were joined together inside the System and as such, they no longer exist as a person, but as the main component of the System that manages all the miracles that bless special humans and sorts out all the prayers that come from all the humans that pray to God. If she was Naruto, she'll never be able to do such a thing, to destroy the two of the three people that make up the idea of Godhood, it must have been so hard for him to do so.

 _"… they were his first creations, the Son and the Holy Spirit… and they were the first to go… and as Lady Kaguya says… for the greater good…"_

She cannot say it to his face directly, but she fell in love with him all the same, just like the others did and it's hurting her.

* * *

= **Sometime later** =

"I'm going to get dressed," said Naruto as he began to walk out of the room after they all ate their breakfast cooked by Lilith.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kaguya who looked at him as she finished off her food and drank from a glass of water while the others looked at him with the same question etched on their faces.

"Underworld. A civil war started."

* * *

 **A/N: That's about that, please forgive the grammar mistakes, and please remember this is a filler chapter, so is the next one and the one after it. Don't worry, after the next 2 chapters, DxD canon begins.**

 **= Harem=**

 **The Harem list will be written in the latest chapters and subsequently, be deleted whenever I upload a new chapter.**

 **Timeline of Events: (Some dates are approximate)**

 **0 - Creation of the World**

 **N.A. - Birth of Lilith**

 **N.A. - Lucifer's Rebellion**

 **N.A. - The War of Heaven and Hell begins and was also known as part of the Great War**

 **N.A. - Samael expelled from Heaven**

 **N.A. - Creation of Adam**

 **Lilith marries Adam but the marriage was ruined and God separated them by destroying Adam and his memories then recreating him as a new person**

 **N.A. - Lilith married Lucifer**

 **N.A. - Creation of Eve**

 **N.A. - The Fall of Man: Adam and Eve expelled from the Garden of Eden**

 **Samael imprisoned in Cocytus**

 **Eden was pulled from Earth to Heaven shortly after the Fall of Man**

 **N.A. - The Fallen Angels was born**

 **N.A. - The Great Flood**

 **The Timeline of the World was distorted and created multiple timelines which were merged later, creating the world where the Flood did happen but was separated into different points of time, resulting into the Flood being divided into local disastrous floods that happened across different dates recorded in the History of Ancient World as humans know it.**

 **N.A. - The Tower of Babel**

 **N.A. - Abram becomes Abraham**

 **1462-1422 B.C. - Moses begins the Exodus from Egypt**

 **1422-1065 B.C. - Canaan and King Saul**

 **1025-985 B.C. - King David**

 **985-945 B.C. - King Solomon**

 **945-586 B.C. - Fall of Israel**

 **721-586 B.C. - Fall of Judah**

 **586-516 B.C. - Captivity of Israel**

 **516-400 B.C. - Restoration from Captivity**

 **400 B.C. - God's Silence Begins**

 **Heaven began arming for war**

 **331-168 B.C. - Greece is the world power**

 **37 B.C.-476 A.D. - Roman Empire is the world power before it was divided between West and East**

 **23 October 2 B.C. - Jesus was born**

 **29-33 A.D. - Ministry of Jesus**

 **3-6 April 33 A.D. - The Crucifixion, Death, and Resurrection**

 **16 May 33 A.D. - The Ascension**

 **33-67 A.D. - Ministry of Paul and Peter**

 **43 A.D. - Gospel of Matthew has been written**

 **44 A.D. - Execution of James brother of John**

 **54 A.D. - Execution of Philip in Heliopolis**

 **13 October 54 A.D. - Nero becomes the Emperor of Rome**

 **58 A.D. - Paul writes to the Romans - Epistle to the Romans**

 **60 A.D. - Execution of Matthew**

 **62 A.D. - Book of James has been written**

 **63 A.D. - The First Epistle of Peter and the Acts of the Apostles has been written**

 **64 A.D. - Gospel of Mark has been written**

 **65 A.D. - The Second Epistle of Peter has been written**

 **66 A.D. - Execution of Paul in Rome**

 **67 A.D. - Execution of Peter in Rome**

 **9 June 68 A.D. - Nero commits suicide and was resurrected then placed into stasis**

 **69 A.D. - Execution of Andrew in Patras**

 **70 A.D. - Jerusalem falls to Rome**

 **72 A.D. - Execution of Thomas in India**

 **72 A.D. - The Epistle of Jude has been written**

 **72 A.D. - Execution of Thaddeus in Edessa**

 **74 A.D. - Execution of Simon the Canaanite in Britannia**

 **85 A.D. - Gospel of John has been written**

 **90 A.D. - The Epistles of John has been written**

 **96 A.D. - John arrives on Patmos**

 **97 A.D. - The Book of Revelations has been written**

 **100 A.D. - Death of John the Apostle**

 **312 A.D. - Christianity becomes the Official Religion of the Roman Empire**

 **382 A.D. - Jerome was commissioned to write the Vulgate - the 4th century Latin translation of the Bible**

 **388-400 A.D. - Rome begins to pull out of Britain**

 **410 A.D. - Britannia is no longer a Roman Province and chaos ravaged the land**

 **415 A.D. - Birth of Altria Pendragon**

 **430 A.D. - Caliburn was pulled by Altria from the stone**

 **Altria stopped aging immediately until her death**

 **465 A.D. - Battle of Camlann**

 **Mordred and Altria died and was resurrected then placed into stasis**

 **30 May 1431 - Execution of Jeanne d'Arc**

 **Her soul was then taken by Naruto and was given new body years later**

 **3 June 1484 - Massacre at the Sistine Chapel and the Declaration of the Great War**

 **8 June 1484 - The Realm of Heaven mobilized as the War of Heaven ends and the Great War begins**

 **September 1487 - The Grigori enters the Great War and the war becomes a three-way war**

 **November 1489 - The Two Heavenly Dragons disrupts the war and God appears and sealed their souls**

 **The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing was created**

 **October 1491 - The Grigori withdraws from the Great War**

 **October 1492 - The Letter of Peace arrived in Heaven**

 **1 January 1493 - Leviathan meets Naruto and Kaguya at the coast of Ophir to beg for forgiveness**

 **The Beast of the Apocalypse appears and Great Red was summoned by Naruto to fight off the beast**

 **Azazel appears at the battlefield and saw the battle**

 **Naruto sealed Trihexa to the End of the World**

 **Lucifer arrived with Asmodeus and Beelzebub, challenging Naruto to a final battle**

 **The three were killed off and Naruto erases the memory of his appearance to every Supernatural being that has seen his face.**

 **January 1493 - Heaven and Underworld learn of the demise of Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub**

 **Leviathan and Lilith was presumed dead**

 **God went missing and was presumed to have died by some leaders of the supernatural world**

 **God goes into hiding with His family**

 **February 1493 - The Three Factions met in Asgard by Odin's request to end the Great War**

 **Michael represented Heaven, Azazel represented the Grigori, and Zekram Bael represented the Underworld**

 **The Great War ends and the Watchful Peace begins**

 **Heaven secluded itself and maintained small discreet communications with the Catholic and Eastern Orthodox Churches**

 **The Grigori began to make technological inventions**

 **Trouble begins to brew in the Underworld**

 **1500 - Nero Claudius Caesar, Mordred Pendragon, Jeanne d'Arc, and Altria Pendragon awakes from their slumber**

 **1538 - Civil War explodes in the Underworld**

 **Trivia:**

 **-Lilith can use Ninjutsu because she was born it and unlike the other daughters of Naruto, she was begotten not created.**

 **-The island they were living is somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean a few thousand kilometers off the coast west of Honshu, Japan.**

 **-The women who teared up after Naruto showed them his memories teared up because as quoted from the start of the chapter: "For in much wisdom, is much grief, and he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow", they received too much information, it didn't hurt them physically, but they were scarred mentally, they were burdened by all the knowledge that Naruto has kept on his head when he created the Universe billions of years ago, and it is on the same page as "with great freedom, comes great responsibility", it is self-explanatory. What Solomon meant with "For in much wisdom, is much grief, and he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow" is that the more you know, the more truth is exposed to you, and the truth is not necessarily good all the time, a lot of times, the truth hurts, whether we like it or not.**

 **-Ages in appearance:**

 **Naruto - 28 years old**

 **Kaguya - 28 years old**

 **Lilith - 28 years old**

 **Leviathan - 28 years old**

 **Altria - 28 years old**

 **Mordred - 20 years old**

 **Jeanne - 19 years old**

 **Nero - 20 years old**


	8. Chapter 7: Underworld

UPLOADED:

Monday, 11 September 2017

2:20 AM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10

EDITED:

Wednesday, 1 August 2018

12:10 AM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: Sorry for grammar mistakes. This chapter feels a bit rushed, and I'm sorry for that, I'm just trying to get to the canon storyline as soon as possible. This is the second last filler chapter before the DxD Canon starts.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Harem/Minor crossovers/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future; maybe)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The** **Chronicles** **of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"_ _My anguish, my anguish! I writhe in pain! Oh, the walls of my heart! My heart is beating wildly; I cannot keep silent; for I hear the sound of the trumpet, the alarm of war._ _"_

 _\- Jeremiah 4:19_

 **Volume 3 - Foundations of an Empire**

 **Chapter 7: Underworld**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"I'm going to get dressed," said Naruto as he began to walk out of the room after they all ate their breakfast cooked by Lilith._

 _"Where are you going?" Asked Kaguya who looked at him as she finished off her food and drank from a glass of water while the others looked at him with the same question etched on their faces._

 _"Underworld. A civil war started."_

 **Story Start.**

After the Four Satans was killed and God's mysterious disappearance at the end of the Great War, Heaven has secluded itself while keeping discreet and small contacts with both the Catholic Church and Eastern Orthodox Church. In the Underworld, however, is an entirely different story.

It was in the year 1538 when a civil war erupted between the remaining houses of 72 Pillars of Underworld as more than half of the Devil household were destroyed during the height of the Great War. 45 years after the Great War, a group of the descendants of Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus intended on continuing the war so that they may pursue their goal of total world domination, unknown to them that Lilith and Leviathan abandoned the devils to go back their father, however, they were opposed by a certain group of devils and the Civil War erupted.

Naruto received the news from one of his clones scouring the world, disguised as how the locals appear in the places the clones go and went to the Underworld, a former territory of Heaven and where human souls used to be kept after they die before going into judgment or eternally imprisoned there. But since the rebellion a very long time ago, human souls were put in stasis after they die in their own corpse. With a few special ones gets directly sent to Heaven for their good deeds and being faithful to God and as such, they were called the Saints.

In the present, Naruto walked passed a ruined settlement deep inside the war zone of the Underworld and judging from its appearance, it was burned down recently, not even a day passed. He saw some fresh bodies of deceased innocent devils that were most likely murdered, the majority were women, with some men and children. It was a farming settlement in the Underworld, Naruto sighed sadly as he stopped at each body and took their sleeping souls and placed them inside a glowing orb for unknown reasons before he destroyed their bodies and wiped off the ruined settlement and allowed nature to take over at a fast rate. After doing that, he continued on his way towards the battle that he can hear from a distance.

Slowly, he walked, wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with red stripes, black pants, and sandals. He also has his shuriken holster on his right knee, kunai pouch on his hip, and over his sweat-shirt is a dark green flak jacket with three scroll pouches on each side of the chest, it also has a neck guard, extra padding on the shoulders fastened on by steel buttons and a zipper down the middle, it also has the symbol of the Uzumaki clan integrated into the back of the jacket. And above all of this, is a white high-collared trench coat with six black magatamas around the high collar and on its back, is the pattern of the Rinne Sharingan with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in rows of three beneath it.

He can sense that there was an intense battle going on between a group of people versus a single woman, a powerful one from what Naruto can determine from her signature, though, her enemies are also quite powerful, but not as powerful as her, but they are wearing her down, the battle must have been going on for a while.

* * *

Grayfia knew that she is very powerful, hailing from the House Lucifuge, the servants of Lucifer, she possesses an extreme amount of magical power, her affinity to ice is one of the strongest out there, only to be rivaled by one woman, Serafall from House Sitri from the Anti-Satan Faction as they call themselves. But she knows she isn't going to last long in this battle of hers, not with the low level of magical reserves that she has right now. She has killed a lot of her assailants already, but more have arrived seeking to kill her, at first, she dispatched them easily, but her enemies are also powerful and she's beginning to feel tired of this long-drawn battle. To her mind, she would have prayed to God for help if she wasn't a devil. She was there years ago, when God fought and easily destroyed the Two Heavenly Dragons, she felt God's overwhelming powers and she'll never forget that day as she watched how He destroyed the two dragons without any effort while the said dragons nearly destroyed them all if not for the Three Factions fighting a common enemy just to hold the dragons back.

She can't help but feel that Lucifer was a fool to declare war against God when the said being can destroy literally anything. She saw Leviathan openly disagreed with the war but was outvoted, so the war came and devastated the world. Grayfia personally doesn't believe that God died, it is just impossible, but she never told anyone of what she thought, and she also has suspicions that Leviathan is also alive and well, but merely hiding from the Underworld, like Lilith whom they never heard from after the Great War began, it was just like she was spirited away.

Going back to the fight, Grayfia managed to freeze one of the attackers and shattered the ice, effectively killing the poor man. That was one down, now there are 5 more and she could only hope there would be help coming to her, even if there is none, because no one besides her superiors know where she is as she was sent to scout the areas where some soldiers of the opposition were hiding, instead, she found a full garrison a few kilometers away, she tried to escape but she was followed, and that lead to her predicament right now.

But, she is getting a gut feeling that someone is coming, she doesn't know if it was an enemy, which is more likely, or an ally, which is less likely, or neither at all. She can feel it, and she doesn't know what to think of it, therefore, she just continued to focus on the battle.

* * *

= **Somewhere in the Northern Pacific** =

Altria Pendragon, the Once and Future King and the King of Knights, is tired and is terribly hungry. She sat in Naruto's planning room, thinking of things that she can do with what Naruto left her before he went away. She was given a stack of large sketch papers to draw her ideas about the family Coat of Arms Naruto has thought off and she was the first to volunteer, and she's beginning to regret that, but, she doesn't want to disappoint and she continued her work.

"Still not finished?" And there is one voice she didn't want to hear at times, especially right now when she is a bit frustrated and busy. She looked up at and paused what she was doing and looked at the other person in the room, with an annoyed expression.

"Don't start," she grumpily said before looking back down to what she was doing, but she continued to feel annoyed at the person watching her amusedly.

"Don't start with what mother?" Altria ignored her and continued with what she was doing whilst under the amused gaze of the other person, her daughter, Mordred.

"Mordred, can you please not do that? I'm busy here, go bother someone else."

"But, mother _,_ I am here to call you for lunch. Why are you angry?" She got her there. This is a common scene in their everyday lives, ever since Naruto awakened both Altria and Mordred, they've butted heads whenever He is away, but they love each other like how a mother and daughter act, much to the secret entertainment of Lilith, Nero, and Jeanne who thinks they act the same way as Kaguya and Leviathan.

"Ugh. I'm _not_ angry _, just a bit_ , just go, I'll be there." She motioned her to get out which she did while whistling a catchy tune, which made Altria's annoyance increased tremendously. She's mocking her. What a pair of mother and daughter.

* * *

= **Underworld** =

Naruto Uzumaki watched from a short distance as the silver-haired woman fought off her pursuers, he can see the woman is a fighter, a fierce one at that, and she interested him. Coming down from the line of Lucifuge, they've served the House Lucifer since before they fell from Heaven. Lucifer and Lucifuge were close as brothers, and when they openly rebelled, Lucifuge pledged himself and his family to the service of Lucifer's house. Their unique traits are the silver hair, which they shared with Lucifer's descendants, their family is a great powerhouse, a servant powerhouse that is, but this woman is as beautiful as she is different, she has the potential to be more powerful than her ancestor and such talents cannot be wasted to fools who wanted war and destruction above anything else.

"Hmm, Kaguya-hime would like her," he muttered before walking towards the battle with nonchalance and he can clearly see that the woman is struggling a bit, but she's managing to fend off her opponents.

"You think so?" Lilith said as she followed him as they watched the battle rage on.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You want to save her now or something? Or I'll do it myself, but she'll recognize me immediately, she did serve me once."

"I'll do it, it will be easier, and you're pregnant, don't stress yourself."

"And whose fault was that?" She slyly said to him but he looked at her with a smile.

"It was actually yours. Ask your mother, even Altria, Mordred, Nero, Jeanne, and Leviathan, they'll point at you. None of what happened was my fault, it's all yours darling, all yours, so, see you." Before Lilith even managed to reply, Naruto vanished, leaving a gobsmacked daughter.

"That damn bastard," she said to herself with a chuckle.

* * *

= **With the battle** =

"I think a stop in this pointless battle must be put in order, don't you think?" He said as the fighters stopped and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" A man demanded, but he was frozen on his steps by Naruto who looked at him with a small smile.

"No one important, just a traveler. I'm really just curious why you are attacking this young woman here when you clearly outnumber her," he said calmly, he also noticed some of the attackers of the woman was rather taken aback by his statement.

"Young woman?! This woman is a monster, she killed a lot of our allies!" One of them shouted as they were all frozen in their places by Naruto.

"Well, maybe she's just trying to defend herself, as far as I can see, you look like the bad guys, don't you think?" He gave them a small smile before he continued.

"But, I'm not here for that, I'm here for her, and you can go now, farewell."

"What-" And they all vanished and was teleported somewhere, the silver-haired woman just stared at him silently.

"Now, that's done, Miss Lucifuge, someone is looking for you," said Naruto as he turned to the young woman readying herself for an attack.

"Who are you?"

"I shall tell you later when the time is right and she'll be here right, about, now." And Lilith appeared behind Naruto and the eldest child of Naruto immediately looked towards the woman.

"Hello, Grayfia." The woman, named Grayfia, widened her eyes as she looked at Lilith, the woman that she hasn't seen for some time.

"Lady Lilith… they said you vanished during the war… why are you here?" She looked at Lilith with shock while the said woman merely smiled at her.

"All in due time dear, but first, come with us."

"Where are we going?"

"Away from this war." Grayfia looked at Lilith with silence while Naruto watched the two interact.

"But the descendants of the Original Four, and your children with Lord Lucifer, they would be very happy to see you." Much to her shock, Lilith became a little angry at the mention of those people, but she calmed herself down.

"Forget about them, they can die for all I care, let's go." Lilith grabbed Grayfia's hand and vanished, followed by Naruto who shook his head before vanishing as well.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon in their small house, as Kaguya, Leviathan, Altria, Mordred, Nero, and Jeanne started to eat their lunch cooked by Leviathan who began to like cooking food during her tenure as a leader of the Underworld, and the others must admit, it was good. But in Altria's terms, it was delicious and she's so hungry so she continued to munch down her food a bit faster than normal while Mordred ate quietly as Kaguya and Leviathan ate like noble ladies, with proper elegance and decorum.

"So, Jeanne, are you going to tell him yet?" Breaking out of her silence, Kaguya asked Jeanne who was about to drink some water and stopped from doing so as she looked back to Kaguya with an owlish look on her face.

"Uh… what?" That was her intelligent response.

"It has been 45 years you know, it is hard not to notice how you look at him, just go and tell him. Gather your strength and just say it to him, the same for you, Mordred, Nero." The two looked at her with shocked faces, while Altria and Leviathan just smiled at them.

"Huh?"

"The two of you are like sisters, that I can read one book and already know the contents of the other. Both of you acts almost the same way as each other, it's quite entertaining you know. And for the three of you, it is so painfully obvious that even he knows about it already, he is just waiting for you to say it to his face, right, Lilith?" On a cue, Lilith appeared, Grayfia following shortly.

"Yes, mother, by the way, I brought someone with me," said Lilith as everyone looked at her, then to Grayfia.

"Ah, Grayfia Lucifuge," stated Leviathan who recognized the woman, and the woman recognized her as well.

"Lady Leviathan?!" She suddenly exclaimed as the said woman just gave her a smile.

"It has been some time since I last you," she said as Grayfia stared at her.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you, as well as Lady Lilith," Grayfia said to them as Lilith sat on a chair by the table.

"Sit down here and I'll tell you a story." Leviathan pointed at the chair on her right and the silver-haired woman went on and sat on the chair. Then, Leviathan began to tell her story, as well as Lilith, then, they told her what happened after the Great War, about Naruto, about everything that they did, and it took some time to finish. And Grayfia being shocked was a huge understatement, everything she learned was quite mind-opening and once again, her guts proved her right - God is alive, but she's wondering, where is he?

"Where is now?"

"You just met him, Grayfia, that man that saved you, that's God himself, my one and only dearest father," Lilith stated and Grayfia widened her eyes.

"What?"

* * *

= **City of Lilith: Headquarters of the Anti-Satan Faction** =

Sirzechs Gremory is a strong young man, he knows that to himself, but he doesn't make a fuss about it, the war is going on well for their side, but something bothers the crimson-haired man, and it is the man he and his closest friends met earlier, they saw him walking towards somewhere and they talked to him, asked him questions, and when they learned that he is not a part of the Old Satan Faction, they let him go, but they forgot one thing, they never asked what being is he. Because he was exuding an aura that made them very comfortable with his presence, and he didn't like it one bit, that man is dangerous if he can make anyone feel like that by his mere presence, he can make his enemies drop their guards and he can dispatch them easily, and something about him bothers him.

"Thinking about that man?" A black-haired woman with violet eyes asked him in a serious tone, in contrast to her cheerful and childlike personality, they're fighting a war after all.

"Yes Serafall, that man is dangerous, very dangerous. He made us drop our guard without doing anything, we were very vulnerable there, and if he was an enemy, we'd be dead. Did you that woman with him, holding that red spear?" Another man answered her, and he has light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back, he has some sort of mysterious aura around him.

"Ajuka, we all saw that spear, and there is only one spear like that in existence." A tall man with bald head said, and his voice sounded unenthusiastic yet serious at the same time.

"Oh, Falbium, you're awake," said Sirzechs as they looked at the man, but Ajuka spoke and got their attention.

"The cursed spear, Gáe Bolg. The spear of Scáthach and was given to Cú Chulainn according to the legend," said Ajuka as the other three listened.

"That spear is very dangerous, it descended from Gugnir and Brionac, carved from the skull of Curruid, and it was once said that Cú Chulainn was the only one that could wield it as a throwing weapon, truly, a dangerous and very powerful weapon, and to see it with my own eyes is surprising at the least," stated by Ajuka before he continued.

"That woman with him, who do you think that is?" He asked them, but they didn't know and shook their head.

"I have no idea, I've never seen her before," Sirzechs said as he remembered that ominous-looking spear held by that beautiful woman.

"Yeah, same."

"No clue." Ajuka nodded at them with understanding, he then cleared his throat and spoke.

"I have on good authority, that the woman accompanying that man is Scáthach herself."

* * *

Naruto continued to walk through the Devil territory of the Underworld, finding settlements and taking the sleeping souls of those who passed, whether they are from the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan Faction, it did not matter to him. They are all devils to him, there is no difference in death because the person they were before they died no longer exist. Even though they are devils, they were still part of his creation, they merely evolved from being an Angel to an entirely new species, which was due to how their ancestors openly rebelled, they were expelled from Heaven harshly and the grace of God was forcefully stripped away from them, leading to their kind being born, unlike Fallen Angels who simply lost their grace by temptation, it wasn't taken from them, they just lost it.

 _"Hmm… thinking about those four young devils that I met, they're going to be more powerful in the future, maybe they can replace the original four Satans? That's possible, I can feel a strong aura inside that young crimson-haired man, no doubt, he's the strongest of those four. Gremory… only that family has the crimson hair trait…"_ Naruto thought as he continued walking deep in the Underworld.

"This war will be over soon, Lord God," said a womanly voice next to him, her voice laced with mirth and annoyance, a strange mix.

"Yes, I can feel it, Scáthach, and you just call me by my name, you're too proud to address me as 'Lord' and you know it," said Naruto to the woman next to him, Scáthach from the Celtic Myth, that is her name. She has long purple hair and red eyes, she is also wearing a full-body outfit that hugs her curvaceous body.

"You are the only god I cannot kill, and when I heard you died, I was angry that someone has taken my goal, then I remembered you cannot die, but I shall still try to kill you."

"You know to yourself that you cannot kill me, no one can kill me, I am the personification of the word 'God', I did create the entire universe after all. And if you do try to kill me again, it will end badly for you like last time and I do not know if I would be able to stop Kaguya next time, then there are the other members of my family. So, stop blaming me because you became immortal, I had nothing to do with it, it was all your doing, you are a wise woman, you should know that yourself," Naruto berated her as they continued to walk together.

"Why can't you just kill me? I have done my part in this universe, I have nothing to do in this place," she said to him as she gripped tightly the red spear she is holding with her right hand.

"You believe so?" Naruto asked who glanced down at her, waiting for an answer, but he got nothing.

"I thought you wanted to bring happiness to the masses, why give up on life when you could bring joy to the world, you could make the people happy with their lives."

"I've done that to my people, and that is probably enough for one lifetime," said Scáthach while Naruto looked on towards the horizon.

"But you have eternity to spend."

"I don't need it."

"As I said, stop blaming me for that."

"I am not blaming you, I'm blaming those gods in my homeland."

"But you sounded like you are blaming me."

"It is because you are a god, the God, and I have bad experiences with gods," she explained to him while he nodded in understanding.

"Because they are children, they are inexperienced with the ways of the world, except for a few notable ones, and most of them are in the East," answered Naruto as he continued to walk with the warrior-queen beside him, silence reigned for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Why did you relieve me of my duties in the Land of Shadows?" She asked him.

"Because you should have never been there at all, and that place does not need a queen, nor a gatekeeper, it can run on its own, it was made that way." He explained to her and she looked at him.

"That answer is not enough, Naruto," she said, addressing him by his first name.

"Now you call me by my name, and yes, I know that answer is not enough, and I shall explain to you as we walk towards the next ravaged settlement in this war-torn place."

"War, war never changes," she muttered as she walked with and he heard her.

"Wars were fought for less, but this war is a just war. A war that is bound to happen because of different ideologies and beliefs, one side wants peace, the other wants to continue the Great War, and that side is not content with what happened. They knew the Fallen Angels were greatly weakened, but with my apparent demise, their numbers were replenished, even if it was a small percentage because when I left Heaven, a part of the System was sealed shut and no angels fell ever since. But I know that the dissenters of the Great War will win this, I have met some devils that I believe will lead this place into a better one," said Naruto before continuing.

"And back to answer, I relieved you of your responsibilities in the Land of Shadows because I have a better plan for you." She looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Hoh? Plan? What is it?"

"You are going to help me bring peace and order to the world." She stopped walking and looked at him with a confused face.

"Huh? You are God, why would you need my help? You could do everything you want, the world is your creation after all," she asked him and he looked at her.

"Doing everything on your own is not good, so I left Heaven at the hands of the Seraphim, because I know they can run Heaven without me, so I can focus on the world itself, and I do not like doing things on my own these days, that is why I have my family with me, so I would not repeat the same mistake I did when I created the universe." Scáthach looked at him in confusion, 'mistake', what are the mistakes he did, that is the question that is etched on her face and Naruto saw it then answered.

"Something peculiar happened when I created the universe, and it led to the creation of the Infinite Dragon God, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, and the Beast of the Apocalypse because I was not focusing much. And it was because I lost track of things, I was young back then, mature yet childish at times. I did everything back then, and look how it ended, we have three beings that can destroy the universe. One is flying through the Dimensional Gap, the other is annoyed at the first and living at the same place, and the third is sealed so I could study more about it. I even lost track of time when I created the universe, I was so annoyed at myself when I learned of that fact."

"What does this have to do with me? Even though I find it funny that you lost track of things." Scáthach giggled while Naruto shook his head in amusement.

"Peace and Order for the World, that is something that can be done with time, but first, I have to establish what was written in the Scriptures… and that would surely need your help." Scáthach knows the Holy Bible, but she has never read it, so she asked him.

"What has to be established?" She asked and he answered.

"The Kingdom of God on Earth." She looked at him with mild shock, something he noticed.

"So, what do you say?" Asked Naruto as he observed the emotions brewing around Scáthach and he knows she is thinking about what he said thoroughly, and after a few moments, she gave her answer.

"I accept."

* * *

"What?!" Exclaimed Sirzechs as Serafall and Falbium looked at the green haired man with a shocked look.

"Yes, you three heard me right, I believe that it was Scáthach herself," Ajuka stated with finality.

"How did you end up with that conclusion my friend?" Sirzechs asked Ajuka who shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the only logical explanation that I can think of, besides, it was said that Scáthach vanished from the traces of history, but she did not die, somehow, she became immortal, unable to die and was stuck to live for as long as the World exists. And, before Cú Chulainn, that spear belonged to her, she gave it him afterward, but she took it back after the death of Cú Chulainn, so, what do you all think?" Ajuka asked them and they all went into thinking, until Falbium, who surprisingly stayed awake, spoke.

"That is certainly probable, but what is she doing here, in the middle of a war? And why is she accompanying that man, who is he really? I have a feeling that we haven't seen the end of it, and it makes me sleepy thinking of it, and I'd like to get some sleep." As if on a cue, he yawned after he said that, a drop of sweat coming down from the back of Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Serafall's head.

"You are too damn lazy for your own good, Falbium," stated by Ajuka who shook his head in amusement, their friend is always like this, all the time, but such things must come to an end, because a messenger came, bearing bad news, as seen on his face.

"The Old Satan Faction are attacking, the HQ wants you to respond," the messenger said as the four friends focused their attention on the man.

"Where?" Sirzechs asked.

"Our second line of defense, ten kilometers south of here, they breached our first line when you four were scouting the north earlier, and, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub, and Katerea Leviathan was spotted there." Sirzechs and Ajuka looked at each other with serious faces, Falbium turned serious as well as Serafall.

"We need to go, now!" Sirzechs shouted as he ran outside, with his friends following, they have the descendants of the Original Satans to contend with, but one thing is bothering Sirzechs and Ajuka: _where is Rizevim Livan Lucifer?_ They never heard of him or seen him since the end of the Great War, and they couldn't help but be curious, Rizevim is a very powerful devil, the son of the Morning Star is one of the few people that can destroy an army alone, yet he is missing.

And not long after, the news of Leviathan and Lilith being missing broke out in the Underworld, they knew something is afoot, those two are very powerful in their own right, but most presumed they were killed off during the height of the war and the Underworld fell deeper into chaos and it is one of the factors that led to this civil war that killed off a huge amount of devils and led a number of ancient devil houses into extinction from both sides, now, the 72 Pillars has fallen down to 34, a huge blow to the Devils as whole, and there are factions that are can take advantage of this and strike them when the Underworld is at its weakest.

Sirzechs and his friends knew this so they are trying to stop this from happening, but if one thing is certain, he knows that the Fallen Angels can't attack them, because their numbers are too few and Azazel is tired of war, while the Angels won't because Heaven has been secluded itself to prevent the news of God missing or dead. Sirzechs and his three friends knew about it because they were there when the Great War was declared over, they served as part of the Devil contingent led by Zekram Bael.

They all hope that this war ends sooner than later because it can lead to the extinction of their kind, something they do not want to happen.

* * *

= **Lucifaad: Capital of the Underworld and Headquarters of the Old Satan Faction** =

Euclid Lucifuge is angry, his sister Grayfia is missing, she should have been back some time ago, he knows she is powerful and there aren't many devils out there that can defeat her outright, so he knew something's afoot, something he doesn't like. He loved his sister and admired her courage and strength, she is one of the most powerful devils in their side, the Old Satan Faction, he loathed that name, because for him there is only the Four Great Satans, not old, not new, just those four, and those four are dead, but something about Lady Leviathan's disappearance bothers him, he remembered that she was the only one that openly disagreed with his lord, something he didn't like about her, but he could her reason - war is deadly and costly.

Then there is Lady Lilith, the widow of his late lord, she went missing just before the Great War ended, before her now late husband was killed by God, alongside Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Euclid knew that his sister followed Lilith more than Lucifer, it must have been because she is a woman as he thought, but also because he knew that Lilith is way more powerful than Lucifer, not many knew it because she rarely showed it, but there is one thing that he doesn't like about Lilith, she is the complete opposite of Lucifer, she is kind, loving, and caring, something a devil shouldn't be, especially if the said woman is the Mother of All Devils, and it is one of the many things why Grayfia preferred Lilith more than Lucifer.

He didn't like it, not at all.

"Where is my sister, damn it, she should have been back at this point…" he muttered as walked back and forth inside Lucifer's library where he learned many things about the world. Suddenly, a messenger appeared, much to his chagrin.

"Sir, the descendants are leading an attack towards the rebels' HQ," said the messenger, and his message annoyed Euclid.

 _"Where is Lord Rizevim when you need him?! We haven't seen him since the Great War ended!"_ He shouted on his mind before looking at the messenger.

"Tell them to pull back, if that damned crimson-haired man and his friends are coming there, they will be outnumbered and outgunned, they are the leaders, they should be here planning, not leading the attacks themselves, unless it is utmost necessary," the messenger bowed and left with a magic circle immediately, and Euclid sighed in exasperation, _those fools will get themselves killed_ , he thought, then, he saw a book in one of the shelves, one that caught his interest.

 _Sephiroth Graal: The Holy Grail._

"Interesting… very interesting…" Euclid then took the book to discover many things that will affect the future, whether it is good or bad, only the future will unravel it.

* * *

"I accept… besides, I want to see Lady Kaguya again, it has been some time since I last talked to her," said Scáthach as she walked forward, leaving Naruto who stood where he was before he walked again to catch up with his companion.

"Well, knowing her, she would love to see you too, but this time, you will see some of my daughters with her and the others I took with me after the Great War," he said to her as they continued to walk.

"Lady Lilith?"

"Yeah, she is there, living with us since my battle against Lucifer and his brothers.

"How did she take her husband's death?"

"She was happy… don't look at me like that, she was there and burned a small part of him with her fire."

"She joined you in battle?" Scáthach delicately raised her elegant eyebrows at what she heard.

"Yes, with Leviathan, but I stopped them before Lilith even managed to kill Lucifer, I did not want my own daughter to interfere," he explained to her while she nodded.

"She must have been very angry at him."

"Understatement, she was utterly furious at him, but still, I did not want to burden her with the blood of her husband, that is my responsibility, I was the one that had him expelled from Heaven after his rebellion, it is only right that I finish what I started, though, if the Great War never happened, I would never have fought those three and kill them, but, it happened, we cannot do anything about it and just let the time pass." Naruto sighed as he approached another ruined village, this time, there is a survivor, unlike the others where no one survived.

They saw a woman, she looks a bit young, at least in her mid-twenties, she has long black hair and light skin. She is wearing a tattered white kimono with black obi, from Naruto's perspective, she fought whoever pillage her village and was luckily able to run away to escape but was passed out from exhaustion, but then, Naruto sensed her body signature.

 _"Nekoshou_?"

He then walked towards the unconscious woman with Scáthach who followed him, curious about the woman who does not feel like a devil at all, no, there is no devil signature at all, the woman is not a devil at all.

"What is a nekoshou doing in the Underworld?" Naruto muttered as he looked through the injuries of the nekoshou, but there was nothing serious, only energy exhaustion.

"You must have put up a good fight…" he whispered as he healed and rejuvenated the reserves of the woman, soon, the scratches in her skin vanished, returning to its soft and smooth texture. He then picked her up and carried her with his arms, then he turned to Scáthach.

"It seems our little excursion will have to be postponed, let us go to my hideout of these past 45 years." With that, a rift opened in front of them, Scáthach looked at him with confusion.

" **Yomotsu Hirasaka** , Kaguya-hime's Space-Time Ninjutsu, go on, I'll follow you," said Naruto and the warrior-queen did what she was told and entered the rift, soon, the blond followed and the rift closed.

* * *

"Lady Kaguya, it has been too long," Scáthach gave Kaguya a curt nod which was returned in favor, they have a rather interesting backstory, in the times past, Scáthach once tried to kill Naruto with her renowned spear, but Naruto proved way too strong for her and she got defeated almost instantly, but she was not the one to give up, she went on to the kill again but Kaguya interfered and Scáthach nearly lost her head in the process, it was one those days when Kaguya's mood is very foul and will kill anyone that touches her husband in the wrong way, without mercy, but they made their peace soon after, because a very angry Naruto is never good for anyone, the last time he was very angry, Sodom and Gomorrah burned because of their sins, and he wasn't very merciful at that period, needless to say, he rarely gets angry, because he is too damn merciful.

"Hello, my dear, how have you been? That husband of mine did not say anything about retrieving you… although, he alluded that he is going to get someone, however, I did not expect it to be you, come, walk with me, we have a lot to catch up." With that, the goddess walked out of their house with the purple-haired woman followed.

"He is in one of the rooms, isn't he?" Kaguya asked her companion who nodded, her clothes were no longer the same, she is now wearing an ornate robe courtesy of Lilith. It has been several minutes since they arrived from the Underworld, Naruto immediately brought the woman they found in one of the rooms in their hideout, while Scáthach went to find Kaguya who was sitting by the fireplace, drinking tea as usual.

"Yes, we found an unconscious and slightly injured woman near a burning village somewhere in the Underworld, a nekoshou he said," she explained, while Kaguya nodded in understanding, but a sad smile appeared on her face.

"He was always the one to help anyone, even those humans who cursed and used his name in vain, he used to help them during their greatest need, but luckily, I'm always there to knock some sense into his head, and let's just say that Karma went back to those humans in full force, thanks to me. He loved the world so much, that sometimes it is no longer admirable, it bordered stupidity sometimes and it annoyed me so. He was and still is the idiot that I loved and married," she said before she paused and sighed.

"But fortunately, he has me, my daughters, and the others to help him if needs anything, or knock some sense into his head when needed," she finished while Scáthach nodded.

"I can see that maybe it was a bad idea to create those many other gods that nearly ruined the world, why did he do that?" She asked.

"To create their own unique places in the world, but not many of those countless gods knew that they originated from him, so when most humans abandoned paganism in Europe and Asia, religion vs religion, ideology vs ideology, gods versus gods, humans versus humans, and you the God Killer, killed a number of them. Look at the original pagan Roman Empire, they persecuted many of his followers when Christianity was still young and growing, but now, it outlived the said Empire, but the more their power increases, the more corruption grows. But those gods will not be able to do anything, not with their powers dwindling at the lack of prayers that they get," she said to her.

"Maybe that is one of the reasons why I killed some gods easily that it was very pathetic," she surmised while Kaguya nodded.

"Indeed, from those gods, prayer is worship, a necessity to exist, to my husband, he doesn't need prayer to exist, to him, prayer is a conversation between him and faithful, sometimes he answers them immediately, but most of the time, he has the System working on it, to determine whether the ones that sent those prayers truly meant what they said, or just a show, it is called the System of Miracles for a reason, I'm sure he explained it to you already." Scáthach nodded in affirmative while Kaguya looked on ahead and they stopped by the cliff.

"Yes, he said something about the System, but what is he talking about establishing his kingdom on Earth?" The warrior-queen asked Kaguya who smiled at her.

"That was my idea, all of it, I told him that if he is not going to rule over Heaven alone, then establish a body that will govern the world according to his will, a kingdom or something similar that will establish and maintain peace and order in the world, he hesitated slightly about that, but the others immediately said their support for my idea, so he was outnumbered and relented, you must have noticed that he took the sleeping souls of those deceased devils and destroyed their bodies." Scáthach nodded.

"He will purify those souls and resurrect them according to his designs, they will be the people that will be living in the place that we will all establish, that is why you are here, to help him, so he does not make any more mistakes like the ones he did during the creation," the goddess explained as Scáthach nodded in understanding, but a question entered her mind.

"But… what if there are humans who do not want God's Peace and goes on to rebel against his good will?" She asked, Kaguya then looked at her with a serious look.

"Then I shall bring down their own retribution… personally." Scáthach's eyes widened slightly at Kaguya's statement, she sounded very serious, then she continued.

"This universe has seen my dearest husband's wrath, but many claimed them to be fairy tales, one day, I will make them learn, that his wrath is not a fairy tale nor a joke, and with it, my wrath will follow. They have never seen my wrath before, and if I bring down my wrath to the world, it will as dark and sorrowful as my husband's, but do not tell him that, I will tell it to him myself, understood?" Scáthach silently nodded, she dared not speak against her, lest Kaguya brings down her wrath to her, but then, she agreed with her wholeheartedly and she has truly resolved in her heart that she will help Naruto as much as she can, to bring about peace and order.

"But enough of that talk, let's discuss another thing," said Kaguya.

"What is it?" Kaguya remained silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"Your eyes, it tells me many things, one of them is love." Scáthach tensed, not liking where this conversation is going. Kaguya noticed it and smirked inside her own head.

"You love him, romantically, the man you wanted dead, but cannot do so because it is impossible, you want to spend eternity with him because you know you will never be able to kill him." The warrior-queen remained silent with her red eyes widened.

"Since when?" She asked, her voice is quiet, like a whisper.

"Since you first tried to fight him and failed miserably. I saw that you were intrigued first, then it grew as you spent time with us in Heaven, to love, but you never did tell him, because you are too proud to tell him about your feelings, he knows all about it, but he never talked about it with you even until the day you left Heaven to travel, then ended up as the gatekeeper of the Lands of Shadows, and as such, you never had a chance to speak with him, until now, you are going to stay with us, this time, permanently," said Kaguya, seemingly insinuating about something and it was noticed by the purple-haired woman.

"What are you saying?"

"Just talk to him about it, he'll accept your feelings, I know him too well. Oh… don't look at me like that, I know you're too proud of yourself, what I'm saying is be proud of who and what you are, but be humble enough to talk about your feelings to him openly." Kaguya's expression softened as she saw Scáthach's face, she is showing mixed emotions, Kaguya was right, she knew that but she has a reputation to maintain, however, what is reputation if she cannot die, she knew Naruto will never kill her, even if she begged him which she will never do. She knew that the moment she left with Naruto, she will be staying with him, for eternity, so, after a few minutes of silence, she decided to do what is right and Kaguya got a soft smile on her face.

"… alright, I shall tell him, I hope it does not come back and slap me in the face," said Scáthach, sighing heavily while Kaguya's smile widened.

"Good, but you will have competition, there are another three women wanting to do the same thing, so you'll be the fourth in line. Good luck, you'll need it, now, let us actually catch up, instead of talking about things that can be discussed later." And with that, they began to talk about things that they have seen during the past centuries like old friends catching up.

* * *

"So… what do you think of this?" Nero showed Lilith, Leviathan, Mordred, Jeanne, and Altria a large, hand-drawn map of a circular walled city, a very large city with several concentric walls. It is quite detailed, showing off roads, districts, divisions, and other places of importance, especially that certain place at the center of the city.

"That… is too large…" muttered by Jeanne to herself while the others remained silent.

"How large is it Nero?" Lilith asked the former empress who answered her immediately.

"Based on the system of measurement that my praetor taught to me… approximately, seventy-five thousand square kilometers." Still calling Naruto as her 'praetor', Nero answered while the others widened their eyes, except for Lilith who began to think about many things.

"That is indeed larger than cities in the world in existence," said Altria with the others agreeing with her.

"What use do we have for a city as huge as that? We know that father is going to make all of this by himself, but still, what is the point sister?" Mordred asked, addressing Nero as her 'sister', something they have taken a liking several years ago, so it is no surprise to the others.

"If you are going to create the Capital of the World, why hold back my artistic mind if I can go all out, besides, there is nothing to lose, only gain," Nero answered while Mordred began to think about it silently, before nodding.

"You have a point about that… but something tells me you also wanted to add the things you would have added to the City of Rome if you didn't go on and kill yourself…" she said to her, Nero merely nodded, there is no point in denying it, but she ignored that last part. She did once want to remap the City of Rome to her liking, but wasn't able to do so because of many factors preventing her from doing it, and then, the Great Fire happened and her enemies blamed her, something about the fact that the people knew that Nero wanted to redesign Rome, and having a huge urban fire gave her a chance of doing so.

"Did the very large amphitheater gave it away?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was an obvious Ancient Roman addition, and by the scale of your map, that amphitheater is thrice larger than the Colosseum that was built a few years after your death," Mordred answered, with another mention of Nero's 'death', she was about to retort but stopped herself, she knew why Mordred is acting like that right now and she is not going dignify it with a comment.

"I'm not even going to ask you how high those walls are… I have my guesses, but I'll keep them to myself," Altria said, observing the detailed map with her keen eyes.

"Yeah… I think that is a good idea…" Jeanne said, also looking at the details of the map.

"Did you add any French influences on that?" Jeanne asked Nero who nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I learned many things from my 'praetor' and I added them wisely, besides, how could I forget about any of you? That is the last thing I'll ever do." She stated with vigor.

* * *

"Things are going to be very interesting in these coming days…" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched the unconscious nekoshou on one of the unused beds in his hideout, it has been a few days since he brought back the woman from the Underworld, he checked her vitals and any other important aspects on her body before he left the room, to prepare for his trip back to the Underworld later that day, soon, the woman awakened in the quiet room, her hazel catlike eyes wandered around.

 _"Where am I?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Phew. Sorry about the messy chapter, as you can see, another filler. Sorry for the grammar mistakes too. Next chapter is the last filler before canon starts, thanks. The Nekoshou woman is Kuroka and Shirone/Koneko's mother by the way if you didn't get it.**

 **= Harem=**

 **The Harem list will be written in the latest chapters, and subsequently, be deleted whenever I upload a new chapter.**

 **= Timeline of Events (continued)=**

 **24 August 1538 - Naruto traveled to the Underworld with Lilith**

 **\- Naruto rescued Grayfia Lucifuge and Lilith took her back to their hideout.**

 **\- He went to the Land of Shadows in the Underworld to relieve Scáthach of her duties to join him.**

 **\- He met the young future Four Great Satans.**

 **\- They found a Nekoshou woman and brought her back to their hideout, cutting off his excursion in the Underworld.**

 **27 August 1538 - The Nekoshou woman woke up and Naruto returned to the Underworld to continue his excursion.**

 **Guess what is the name of the city that Nero is planning from below:**

 **The Imperial City**

 **New Rome**

 **Empyrean**

 **Aetherius**

 **Pendragon**

 **The Capital**

 **The Eternal City**


	9. Chapter 8: Founding an Empire

UPLOADED:

Tuesday, 21 November 2017

5:17 AM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10 (Brisbane)

EDITED:

Tuesday, 31 July 2018

11:48 PM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - GMT + 10 (Brisbane)

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイス クールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. This is the second last filler chapter before DxD Canon, I did say that the last chapter I posted was the second last, but I believe it is better to let the story flow a bit better if I extend this Arc or Volume to another chapter. I typed this chapter while listening to all of Chopin's Nocturnes and that was quite relaxing and depressing at the same time.**

 **EDIT: Lemon added, please forgive me, because that is my first ever lemon, I'm still inexperienced with writing one.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Harem/Minor crossovers/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons (in the future; maybe)**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change** **"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"_ _From the wilderness and this Lebanon, even as far as the great river, the river Euphrates, all the land of the Hittites, and as far as the Great Sea toward the setting of the sun will be your territory._ _"_

 _\- Joshua 1:4_

 **Volume 3 - Foundations of an Empire**

 **Chapter 8: Founding an Empire**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"Things are going to be very interesting in these coming days…" Naruto muttered to himself as he watched the unconscious nekoshou on one of the unused beds in his hideout, it has been a few days since he brought back the woman from the Underworld, he checked her vitals and any other important aspects on her body before he left the room, to prepare for his trip back to the Underworld later that day, soon, the woman awakened in the quiet room, her hazel catlike eyes wandered around._

 _"Where am I?"_

 **Story Start.**

"We are eating Ramen today," Naruto stated as he sat at the head of their long dining table as he looked at his group that has grown in number during this past few weeks, most of them groaned, not again, they thought, but some shrugged with indifference, for them, it doesn't matter, because food is food, one of those people is Altria, the resident glutton.

"Not again dad, come on, I know it's your favorite food, but it's unhealthy," Lilith reasoned, but arguing against Naruto and his ramen, he will never change his position.

"Nonsense, I am God and I have declared once that Ramen is the Food of the Gods, all flavors included, that was my will and it still stands." Another groan, this time, from Leviathan and Mordred

"Somehow, I feel that you're abusing your authority…" Leviathan muttered while Mordred nodded in agreement, Nero was indifferent, she eats whatever is available, besides, she also enjoys ramen, but not as much as Naruto, he is unbeatable in that competition.

"Nonsense, I'm just doing the right thing."

"The right thing my ass…" Mordred grumbled to herself.

"What was that my dear daughter? Something about someone's rear? Is someone asking for a full day of spanking?" Naruto's eerily calm face stared at Mordred's who began to sweat and feel a slightly heavy pressure falling upon her.

"Uh… nothing father! Nothing at all!" She shook her head fast while Naruto gained an innocent smile on his face.

"Thought so." This is a preview of one of many everyday things that happen inside their hideout for the last 45 years, it is nothing new, every day there is something going on, their lives are never boring because each one of the residents has their unique attitudes that differ from each other. Even when Naruto became God, he still preferred ramen instead of anything else, something that you cannot take away from him, so, whenever someone argues about his ramen, he can get very scary, usually, his daughters are the victims, specifically Mordred and Leviathan, sometimes Lilith as well, they never learn, and as Naruto said: 'war is easier than daughters', Kaguya and Altria most certainly agree.

* * *

= **XV/IX/MDXXXVIII** =

"So, Kurohime, how do you find this place?"

Lilith sat next to the black haired nekoshou at a bench above the cliff facing north, her father brought the nekoshou to their hideout a few weeks ago, and when she woke up, Lilith provided some clothes for her and luckily, they fitted on her. She said her name is Kurohime, and she lived with her parents in the Underworld, fifty kilometers north of the City of Lilith, and Lilith, being the namesake of that city cracked a smile. And when she introduced herself as Lilith the Mother of All Devils herself, Kurohime was shocked that it was the Mother of All Devils herself that gave her new clothes and that she was living somewhere hidden from the world. She never met Lilith before, because she wasn't born yet when the Great War started, and Lilith subsequently vanished from the face of the Underworld, but her parents, now dead, told her stories of a kind, caring, and loving woman that took care of the populace, as opposed to her late husband, Lucifer.

"It is very calming my lady, I feel like I am at home, it is like I do not want to go anywhere but here…" she replied as they looked at the birds and the ocean, the breeze touching their skin like a soft caress.

"About your family…" Lilith started, but Kurohime immediately spoke.

"It is fine my lady, it happened, and we cannot turn back time, besides, you all accepted me as a part of your family, especially your father," she gave Lilith a small smile as she remembered Lilith's father, God himself, it was very mind-numbing for her, to see the one that created everything, living with his family in the middle of nowhere, and that he is not what she thought he was. She heard stories of God decimating the Two Heavenly Dragons like it was no one's business, and honestly, she feared him at first, but that was immediately thrown out of the window when he treated her like his own family, and she loved every moment of it.

Her father and mother died in the early days of the civil war, they were killed in an accident when they were hunting for venison. They got dragged into a battle between the rebels and the loyalist near her village, and when she heard the news, she realized that she is the last of her species, her mother was a pure nekoshou and her father was a nekomata that lived in Heian-kyō, in the land of the rising sun, she didn't know what to do but live her life, her parents taught her what to do should anything happen to them, but soon, their village was raided by the Old Satan Faction members, conscripting people to fight for them, and of course, her and her fellow villagers fought the loyalists, she killed a number of them but she became too tired to continue so she hid and ran away, but she passed out at the outskirts of her village, where Naruto and Scáthach found her.

"You're pregnant, my lady," she stated, a bit shocked that she never noticed until now, the bump that is growing, and now, she thought to herself, who is the father?

"Yes, I am, you never noticed?" Kurohime shook her head while Lilith smiled.

"That's why I gave you some of my clothes, they won't fit me as long as I have my son in here." She placed her hands on her stomach and smiled fondly to herself.

"Who is the father, if you don't mind my lady?" Kurohime asked and Lilith stared at her for a few moments with a sly smile on her face.

"Who is the only man here?" Kurohime's eyes widened, the man she thought to be her new father, God, or Naruto as he is named.

"B-But he's your father, right?" Lilith's smile widened, and she nodded.

"And? We are not humans, our body structure differs from them, so there is no problem with that, besides, I love him more than anything, and I will forever regret leaving him and going to the Underworld. I loved him more than a daughter should ever since I was a young woman, but then there was my half-brother, Lucifer, and my young mind thought he was perfect, the worst mistake I ever did, I cannot believe I actually loved that bastard, should Gabriel learn of it, she will kill me, she loves father like I do, but she never tried to tell him, and I do not know how devastated she was when father left Heaven, and I do not want to know…" she sighed sadly to herself.

"What did the others say, my lady?" Kurohime asked, avoiding the topic of Gabriel.

"They were happy, especially mother because she finally can have a grandchild to spoil or as she said to me, Leviathan was happy too, but I can feel she is a little jealous. I cannot blame her, after all, I, her, and Gabriel all love our father more than any humans would accept. Though I believe Leviathan would make a move soon, and I will have a new nephew to play with my new son in the coming years," she stated with a small smile.

* * *

= **XXII/IX/MDXXXVIII** =

Scáthach sat by the cliff, watching as the sea batter the rocks below, as the birds fly across the sky, and as the wind dance with the trees, wondering about things, about herself, about Naruto, about her pride, and about her stupidity. She knew that when the first time she was defeated by Naruto easily, she will never be able to defeat him in combat, but she still tried. She tried a hundred times, a hundred times she failed, she never managed to lay a hand on him, not once, not ever, but she cannot admit that to herself, her pride as a warrior and god-killer prevents her from admitting defeat, her blind arrogance when she first met Naruto was the beginning of her downfall. She is so proud of herself that she put up a strong front against Naruto, but he knew she was crumbling inside, one small push and she will crumble.

It was during the Third Century before the birth of Christ, Naruto told her who he really is, she became infuriated at herself because it was God Himself, the creator of everything that she tried to kill, it was there when she knew, she will never be able to fight him, much less injure him, but her pride took over her and she never, not even once, admitted defeat, then Kaguya heard of it, she immediately tried to kill to Scáthach personally, she was so angry at the audacity of the warrior-queen that she broke a number of Scáthach's bones and left her crippled and unconscious for a month, she would have killed Scáthach if not for Naruto shutting Kaguya down, his wrath was uncontained and Kaguya almost received his wrath in full force, his patience at the time was so thin, and stress took over his emotions as he tries to complete the System in utmost perfection which he did, during the First Century after the birth of Christ, when the Son died for mankind.

When Kaguya made peace with Scáthach after she woke up, the warrior-queen offered to live in Heaven for an undisclosed amount of time, as a sign of good faith, for preventing her imminent death at the hands of the goddess and Mother of the Universe. Naruto accepted, and for two centuries, she lived in Heaven, watching Naruto as he ruled over the Heavens, and the universe itself; as a queen herself, she felt admiration to him, as he ruled how a just king should be. He was the personification of how a king should be, and she begrudgingly respected him, but still, she never admitted that Naruto defeated her a hundred times, her pride as a warrior was bordering utter stupidity, and the arrogance she had when she first met Naruto lingered, but it never manifested in full again because she began to crumble inside, so she created a strong front to hide it, but Naruto saw through it, however, knowing him, he didn't talk about anything, but Kaguya did and she confronted Scáthach in secret.

Lilith knew of it, as her mother, Kaguya, told her everything about it and she thought Scáthach's obvious foolish stupidity and pride will ruin her if she doesn't do anything about herself. This was her thoughts as she observed the warrior-queen from above a tree branch she sat upon. When she first learned that Scáthach once tried to kill her father, she got angry at the audacity of that woman. She once tried to kill Naruto then now, she is living with them, then Kaguya explained and she even got angrier but calmed down, as she decided to fix the mess that is named Scáthach personally, even if it means beating the warrior-queen literally.

She hovered down towards the ground and walked where the warrior-queen sat, once she reached her, she stood are her side and Scáthach glanced up before returning her gaze back to the sea. Her instincts are telling her to run away from Lilith, but she never runs away from anything, and as Lilith said to Kaguya, her stupidity will ruin her if not kill her.

"You love my father, why haven't you confessed to him yet? The mother said you decided to tell him, but why haven't you done so?" Asked Lilith as she stared at the sea as well, but Scáthach remained silent, she doesn't like where the conversation is going.

"The silent type I see… you are more stupid than I thought." That got a reaction from her as Scáthach snapped her towards Lilith, but the eldest of Naruto's children didn't flinch, why would she, Lilith is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Scáthach is nothing but an ant to her.

"What did you say?" Scáthach asked in a low tone, but Lilith ignored her.

"As my mother said, your hubris will be the end of you. Your audacity of showing blind and sheer arrogance against my father more than a millennium ago was laughable, and your sheer stupidity and pride will destroy your heart if you do not act on it. You cannot admit defeat, why? You're pride as a warrior and a queen compels you to not admit defeat, I can understand that but you're different… with you, the only words I can say is that your pride and stupidity shrouds your reasoning which prevents your heart to tell what it truly feels." Lilith said, anger laced in her voice, but she calmed herself down as she noticed Scáthach's fists are clenched hard that it is turning white.

"You are angry, but face the real world girl, you are stupid and too prideful for your own heart's good. Unless you act on what your heart tells you, you will always be a stupid girl in my eyes, not befitting of receiving the feelings of my father. You are old, older than any humans living today, but nothing changed, you are immature and an imbecile; you blamed my father for your immortality when he had nothing to do with it. Being defeated by my father, then subsequently, my mother did not do anything to your pathetic pride and your pathetic self. You cannot even tell him your feelings because as I said repeatedly, you are so stupid that I cannot understand what did my father ever saw in you." Scáthach loathed being called a _girl_ , for her, it was demeaning and rude.

"That was rather uncalled for!" Scáthach spat, but Lilith just scoffed at her.

"Uncalled for? Does the truth hurt that much? If so, then deal with it, after all, you did a good job of keeping everything to yourself for hundreds of years, you are lucky your true age never showed its evidence, after all -!" Lilith didn't manage to finish her sentence as Scáthach attacked her by swiping Gáe Bolg at her, but Lilith blocked the red spear with her right arm like it was nothing.

"Hoh? The stupid little girl bares her fangs, interesting, but you are still weak," she taunted, still blocking the spear from touching her face. Scáthach then jumped back while glared angrily towards Lilith who simply stood where she was, completely dismissing her presence.

"I am not weak!" She shouted at Lilith who scoffed.

"Yes, you are not weak physically; you are a powerful warrior, but you are weak inside, your resolve is weak, and your heart is weak, therefore, I consider that you are weak." Scáthach charged towards Lilith, intending on impaling her, forgetting that Lilith is pregnant with Naruto's child. But before even the warrior-queen got close to Lilith, she was sent backward, crashing to the ground as Lilith appeared below her sight and elbowed her abdomen, sending her back. When Scáthach sat up, she spat blood and wiped her mouth, meanwhile, Lilith just watched her.

"What is holding you back?" Lilith asked, dodging another stab to left with a minimum movement which began to infuriate Scáthach more and more by the second.

"Nothing is holding me back!" Scáthach angrily spat as her spear began to glow red, exuding a red aura that feels like death, while Lilith raised an eyebrow at her rising power, if not for the very powerful barrier surrounding their island, Scáthach would have been already sensed by many beings. Thus, Lilith then began to release her power as well, with a mix of white and black aura surrounded her, the others inside the house was stopped by Kaguya as she knew what was going on, while Naruto sat inside his study, consciously reinforcing the barrier to prevent any power signature from spilling out.

"What are you afraid of?" Scáthach charged towards Lilith, ignoring her question, Gáe Bolg shining brightly, then, she positioned herself into a throwing position while charging, intending to throw Gáe Bolg towards Lilith, and she did. In one swift and smooth throw, the red spear began to fly towards Lilith at high speeds but, before it even reached Lilith, her wings blasted open, creating a very strong gust of wind, canceling the flight of the spear and it was thrown back, Scáthach was also pushed back at a tree.

After the wind died down, she opened her eyes and saw Gáe Bolg lying down near her feet, then, she looked towards Lilith, it was the first she saw her wings, twelve feathered wings. Six white and six black, her wings signify the balance between good and evil, when she was young, she only had two, but as she grew older, wiser, and powerful, the number of her wings began to grow. It wasn't even a thousand years ago when she got her last and sixth pair, but she trained herself in secrecy, it was during the days when she began to realize the truth about her husband, then, at the beginning of the Great War, she knew everything.

"I am not afraid of anything," muttered by Scáthach as she picked up her spear and slowly walked towards Lilith while gripping her spear tightly. Lilith sighed sadly to herself before waving her left hand and Scáthach was immediately disarmed, Gáe Bolg suddenly vanished from her grasp, then Lilith appeared in front of her, being slightly taller than the warrior-queen, she looked down on her red eyes before slapping her face with her right hand.

"Do not lie on my face, what are you afraid of?" Scáthach gripped her spear tightly but she remained silent, Lilith was beginning to get very annoyed.

 _'Slap'_

Lilith slapped her again, this time, on the other side of her face with her left hand, Scáthach's cheeks began to redden, but she cannot do anything, the sheer pressure Lilith is pouring down at her disabled her movements, it was so heavy she cannot move a muscle.

"Answer me," said Lilith, her voice was low, and her fists clenched in anger. But Scáthach remained silent, it is as if she lost her voice, so Lilith sighed in exasperation.

"We are not getting anywhere with this…" she started with a sigh before she continued.

"Scáthach, I will not apologize for beating you and for what I have said, but I am going to ask this of you… do you love my father?" She asked, placing both her hands above Scáthach's shoulder, whilst staring at her eyes, grey to red, but the warrior-queen evaded Lilith's gaze a minute later because Lilith's eyes changed to red.

"Look at me Scáthach and answer me, do you love my father?" She repeated, her hands are now on Scáthach's cheeks, forcing the warrior-queen to look on her eyes.

"It is a very simple question, just answer it."

"I…"

* * *

"What is going on outside?" Nero asked while rubbing her eyes, she was very tired from continuously producing plans since last year, and it is slowly taxing her sleep.

"Lilith and Scáthach… are having a conversation," answered Altria before drank her tea, made by Kaguya.

"Conversation? I know what a one-sided battle feels like if there is one…" Nero muttered as she sat beside Mordred who continued to read a large, thick book about the history of the Roman Empire, both East and West, as penned by Naruto, written in Latin, without biases from any sides, just facts and details of what happened, from the Roman Kingdom, to Republic, to Empire with Augustus, to its territorial height with Trajan, to the division of east and west, to the downfall of the West with the death of Romulus Augustulus, and to the downfall of the East with Constantine XI Palaiologos which was only 85 years ago.

"Leave them be Nero, we're lucky Lilith didn't do that to us," Mordred said, still looking down at her book.

"Didn't do what?" She asked while she took a glass of water before she drank it.

"That." Mordred pointed towards the window to her left and Nero saw Lilith staring down at Scáthach, her tired eyes widened, of course, she understood what was going on.

"Oh… I see," she muttered before turning away from the window and took a book that is lying on her side.

"The Key of Solomon… interesting," Nero said as she opened the grimoire and began to read everything inside, then Leviathan saw it.

"I don't know why they are attributing that book to Solomon, he didn't write it, my father did," she stated as she sat beside Altria who nodded at her as greeting.

"Prætor did? It is in Latin though… the one in my time. Lingua latīna."

"Yes, he wrote it during that time period, then Michael gave it to the leaders of the Early Church in Rome, just after your so-called persecution of Christians and Jews," answered Kaguya and Nero nodded in understanding, she didn't want to think about what history has branded her, so she didn't think about it much longer, as she has already come to acknowledge that she has done great and terrible things, she doesn't deny any of it, but there is only one thing all of them knew that is not true and has no factual basis - that Nero consciously persecuted Christians, only her enemies said so after she died, and that is what most Christians knows today.

"So, these spells and rituals actually work?" Nero asked, and Leviathan nodded.

"Only against devils, and other demons from the Underworld," the former Maou answered.

"But, you are a devil so…" Leviathan shook her head before she replied.

"Not anymore, I have not been a devil for 30 years, father had seen to that, the only devil living here is Grayfia."

* * *

"Do you?"

"I… do," Scáthach finally answered Lilith's question, and the eldest of Naruto's children sighed in content, but there is still another question that needs to be answered.

"Then why don't you tell him so, what are you afraid of?" She asked the warrior-queen who went silent again, by this time, Lilith's arms are crossed, she patiently waited for an answer.

"I… I'm afraid of being rejected…" she muttered quietly, but Lilith's hearing heard her perfectly.

"Rejected? Why would he reject you? He did not reject mother, they were enemies once, he did not reject me, his eldest daughter, he did not reject Leviathan, his third daughter, he did not reject Altria, she loved him the moment she met him, he did not reject Mordred, his fourth daughter, he did not reject Nero, the one that many say started the persecution of his followers, and lastly, he did not reject Jeanne, his most devout follower, in fact, he accepted her the moment her soul entered his presence in Heaven. Also, I'm sure he won't reject Gabriel, his second daughter. So, tell me Scáthach, why would he reject you?"

Scáthach remained silent, contemplating on what Lilith said to her, and she found that what Lilith said truly made sense if he accepted his daughters, why wouldn't he accept her, a stranger and a fool who tried to kill him once. But doubts remain in her heart, and Lilith noticed it.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, little sister."

* * *

= **III/X/MDXXXVIII** =

"Grayfia, hand me that pen, please… thank you," said Naruto as he looked down at what he was doing and is pleased, Nero then entered the room, carrying a stack of papers, Grayfia looked at her before they nodded at each other to acknowledge each other's presence.

"Hello Nero, what are those?" He asked, while still looking down at the map that Nero made, it was quite a large map, spread across the table in the middle of his planning room. Nero placed down the stack of papers on his table and went to Naruto's side.

"Just some of the things I made, the coat of arms is also there, done and perfected, and additionally, I also have something drawn in one of the papers, you'll see them later," answered Nero while Naruto looked down at her, being quite tall as she only reached his chest, his eyes carry mirth in them.

"Nero, my dear, do you even know how large this city you've drawn?" Amusement can be seen in his eyes while Nero snorted, which was rather unbecoming of her.

"Of course, I do, who do you think I am?" She haughtily said to him in which he rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"My Nero, that is who." As usual, she blushed and turned away, she never wins in this kind of conversation with Naruto.

"Shut up." Naruto laughed, while Grayfia behind him covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Alright, alright, what have I told you about moderating things?"

"As I said, my praetor, I do not like moderation, besides, you said to let my imagination run wild, and this is the result," she stated while Naruto nodded as he hummed in understanding.

"That I did, anyway, what did you named this city?" Naruto asked her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Urbs Imperialis Aetherius," answered Nero with a smile on her face.

"The Imperial City of Aetherius… hmm, interesting, and somehow, feels right… though I'm still wondering about the size, because I did say I wanted to a city in an island, in the middle of a large lake, to build a city this large…" he trailed on, looking through the details silently, then Nero spoke.

"You haven't seen the map of the entire landmass I wanted you to make," said Nero while Naruto immediately looked at her.

"Please don't tell me you oversized it." The former empress merely smiled while Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"Look at the map beneath this city map." And Naruto rolled the large map and saw that underneath the city map is another map of the same size, but this time, instead of a city, is an entirely new landmass that is located east of Nippon.

"Six million square kilometers of land… this is larger than the Roman Empires' largest territorial extent under Traianus," said Grayfia as she looked over the map Nero made with contemplation.

"Exactly, but this is only one country, unlike my former empire which centered in Italia, in Roma… now, as you see, I already divided this land into several regions, provinces, duchies, or whatever you want to call them," stated Nero as she pointed every division of land that she made.

"Grayfia, call the others," said Naruto and the self-proclaimed maid of God immediately left the planning room.

During Grayfia's early days with Naruto's group, everything was explained to her by Kaguya and her daughters, and when she met Naruto formally after his excursion in the Underworld, she and him had a talk, about himself and his family, and to say she was shock is one of the many understatements that has been said in their hideout. Then a week later, she decided that she will be the personal assistant of Naruto, with the encouragement of Lilith and Leviathan, and Lilith's reasoning to Grayfia is that the silver-haired woman served her once, why not just work for her father, the highest member of the family, and she agreed, seeing the reason and it made sense to her. Naruto tried to dissuade Grayfia saying that she can live in their house normally, but she insisted and said otherwise for days until he relented.

"It's weird having a maid," muttered Naruto with a small sigh.

"Why? Did you not have any servants in Heaven?"

"No, but I have angels that are willing to do anything what I told them, though, I never ordered them about preparing food and cleaning house, that is all me and Kaguya-hime, sometimes my other children do them too, but having a maid feels different, I mean, Lilith told her to follow my orders every time, and I don't have orders to give, well, except to keep the house clean, and what she does about it, you can see the result, our house is so clean…" He was about to continue but Grayfia entered with the others following her. Soon, they all circled the table, looking at Nero and Naruto expectantly.

"Nero?" Naruto called to the former empress and nodded.

"Right. So, as I said to my praetor, I made this map of the landscape I wanted him to create, so please, look at it." The others did, and they saw how large it is, and the location as well, it is located where their house is currently standing, somewhere in the Pacific.

"Six million square kilometers, are you for real, sister? That's larger than your former empire's greatest extent," Mordred said while the others continued to look at the map.

"What are those divisions for?" Jeanne asked wondering about the regions that divided the landmass via borderlines.

"Just like a normal country, it has provinces or regions. See this island at the center of this lake?" Nero pointed at the center of the map, and they all nodded.

"That is the entire city that I have drawn earlier."

"So, the capital city is isolated from the rest of the land, defending that place would be easy, a large navy on the lake and the army behind the walls, but we could be isolated and starved out, hmm…" Altria surmised with a hand on her chin, thinking about the map and its details.

"This city is on an island, its distance from any point of the capital island's coast to the mainland's coast is ten kilometers from all sides, and the entire city has an area of seventy thousand square kilometers, and inside the walled city, we can have wide areas of agriculture, manufacturing, etcetera, plus the vast canal network that I planned, which could be used for fishing inside the city. It is a city that can sustain itself without the need of other places to provide food and supplies for it and the island it would be sitting on is seventy-five thousand square kilometers in total area, that leaves us five thousand square kilometers of extra land for other uses. And it will not be isolated because we are going build five great bridges forming a regular pentagon if you draw straight lines from the five points surrounding the island, connecting it to the rest of the land," Nero answered Altria who nodded in understanding.

"So, from what you just said and what I see here, the reason why there are only five great bridges and not six connecting the mainland to the capital island is this 30-kilometer-wide river sourcing from the lake towards the south, is that right?" Leviathan asked, and Nero nodded.

"Exactly, and with that river, we are also going to have a bridge crossing it, which would be part of the ring road that will connect the five great bridges at the mainland." Leviathan nodded, she can see that there is a ring road around the coastline of the land.

"Now, going back to the divisions. This city and the lands on another side of the lake would be the capital region, the total area is three-hundred thousand square kilometers. I'd call it the Imperial Capital Region or simply Aetherius, named after the city itself. Its northern border is a mountain range, then in its western border, which is bordered by the capital region and that western mountain range several hundred kilometers to the west would be Beauclair, sounds French right?" Nero looked to Jeanne who nodded before she asked a question.

"Considering that there are regions and cities that are known for special things, as you have done the capital region being the center of everything, what would Beauclair is known for, if I may ask?"

"Good question sister, Beauclair in its entirety would be known for its wines, it would be full of vineyards and the serene environment if everything goes my way. The southern border is a forest. The region's total area is five-hundred thousand square kilometers. The mountain range is named Massif du Mont-Jeanne d'Arc, and its regional capital: La Pucelle." Jeanne had a bright smile on her face, mirroring the smile on Nero's face, the others smiled too.

"I guess that is my place then." They all laughed with smiles on their faces before Nero went serious again and continued her explanation.

"Next here on the west of Beauclair, west of Massif du Mont-Jeanne d'Arc is the Gold Coast, its regional capital would be Latium at the coast. The Gold Coast would have a total area of six-hundred thousand square kilometers and would be bordered by a river at the north, a mountain range on the east, another river on the south, and the sea at the west." Nero's pointing finger then moved to another place.

"Pendragon, the northernmost region. The region would have a total of one million square kilometers, including its outlying islands and its regional capital would be the city of Camelot. To the south, it is bordered by another mountain range that stretches from the northernmost peak of Massif du Mont-Jeanne d'Arc to the eastern coastline and I named it the Imperial Mountains, the northern border of the capital region, to the southwest, it is bordered with the river, which is also the northern border of the Gold Coast, and to the north, east, and west, it is bordered by the sea," said Nero as she then moved on to another part of the map.

"To the eastern border of the capital region lies the plains of Mithrim, and its regional capital is Lilium at the eastern coast. The region has total seven-hundred thousand square kilometers, including its outlying islands. Its northern border is the Imperial Mountains, to the east is the sea, to the south is a river and a forest."

"To the south of the capital region lies two regions that are separated by the great river, let's start with first. On the western shore of the great river, south of the forest of Beauclair is The Reach, and the regional capital is Dún Scáith. The region has a total area of nine-hundred thousand square kilometers, the eastern border as I have said is the Great River, to the north is the forest of Beauclair, to the west and south is the Massif du Mont-Jeanne d'Arc which bends towards southeast starting from the forest of Beauclair."

"To the western shore of the Great River lies the Province of Lucifuge, with the regional capital named Arcturus. The capital region makes up its northwestern border while the northern border is the river and forest in the south Mithrim, its eastern border is the sea, and its southern border is a mountain range, the Grey Mountains. It has a total area of six-hundred thousand square kilometers."

"West of the Reach lies the Dragonlands, and its regional capital is named Collbrande. The region is bordered by the Gold Coast at the north, the Massif du Mont-Jeanne d'Arc to the east, the sea to the west, a river to the south. The region has a total area of seven-hundred thousand square kilometers."

"South the Dragonlands and the Reach is Zebel, with its regional capital being Seraphim, the southernmost city. To the Northwest, it is bordered by the Dragonlands with the river, to the northeast, it is bordered by the Massif du Mont-Jeanne d'Arc, to the south and east is the sea. And it has a total area of four-hundred thousand square kilometers."

"And lastly, Toussaint, its regional capital is Sansretour. To the north, it borders the Grey Mountains, to the west is the Great River, to the south is the Aetherial Bay where the Great River enters the sea and to the east is the sea. It has a total area of three-hundred thousand square kilometers, including the outlying islands."

"And that is indeed six million square kilometers in total area," said Lilith and everyone nodded.

"It is, but first, we need focus on the city first, it is no use spreading the population immediately. We need to build up the center and centralize everything to the capital, which is why it is on the very center of the map. We will have a capital with an area of seventy thousand square kilometers, millions of people can live inside that city with more spaces to spare. Therefore, we will only focus on building up the capital before expanding to the other planned regions, by the time we are ready to expand, we must make sure the capital is fully established and organized to be the center of our long-term plans, and with the technology Naruto had brought with him from our homeland before he created this universe, it will be very easy," said Kaguya with a very serious tone and they all nodded, but questions came to their heads.

"Technology? What kind is it mother? Like that?" Lilith pointed to the ceiling, where their source of light is coming from, it was a light bulb.

"Yes, and much more, the world hasn't even discovered how to make the light bulb let alone produce electrical energy for production and daily use, but humans are coming very close to fully understand those things, after all, things will get discovered and invented, human knowledge is increasing fast. In a few centuries, this world will see a very big change, on how they see the world and its resources," answered Kaguya and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Exactly what she said, and I already showed Nero the things I wanted to add, and she has fully understood it all, but we will talk about them later when I have raised island where the city will be standing," said Naruto and they all nodded.

"Right, so what I wanted is that you should make the center first, and what I mean is the center of the city, our home." Nero then placed back the city map above the table and pointed at the center.

"Why?" Mordred asked.

"So, we can build the city, circle by circle, starting from the very center, where we would live, plan and govern everything and this is what I wanted it to look like." The former empress then rolled the two maps and saw a large canvas spread across the table, this time, it was a painting, of a palace that has 10 surrounding towers with spires that forms a decagon if a straight line is drawn from one tower to another, and those towers are connected towards the main palace via marble arch bridges. The palace has 9 tiers with the dubbed 'Tower of Heaven' at the center of it. The palace has also been adorned by the banners depicting the Coat of Arms that Altria and the others made, from pennants at the top of the towers and the domes to the walls with the large banners hanging downwards. The palace is not a plain tower, it has a very large base and the higher it goes, the smaller it becomes, like a pyramid. The rest of the group looked at the painting with much interest.

"This… is…" Mordred trailed on.

"Our future house, do you like it?" Nero asked.

"What can I say? You planned this quite thoroughly eh, Nero. I love it, but what is the name of this place?" Leviathan asked, and Nero smirked.

"The Empyrean Palace - the Tower of Heaven, named after Empyrean: the seventh and highest level of Heaven."

"Empyrean huh? It sounds about right, and it looks like father's original palace at Heaven," said Lilith as she perused the painting's amount of detail.

"Because I modeled it after the original one, with several additions," answered the former empress with a proud smile on her face.

"And it would be seen clearly from a very far distance," Nero added, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How tall is it?"

"Two and a half kilometers." Everyone looked at Nero dryly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She asked.

"You want us to live in a 2.5-kilometer-tall building, with how many of us here, eleven? Twelve if you count Lilith's upcoming child?" Altria asked.

"That's going to be a pain to clean up, that's for sure," Mordred stated and the others nodded.

"Exactly! This place doesn't need to be cleaned at all, with magic and seals at our disposal, it will look as new as possible for literally eternity," said Nero said with a bright smile on her face.

"You really do not know moderation, do you?" Kaguya asked with amusement on her face.

"Nope, besides, it is going to be our home, our future children, grandchildren, and others. It is also going to be the center of our government and our businesses, so it is going to be a very busy place in the future," explained Nero.

"So, the names of the planned regions aside, what do we call the entire place, and I mean the entire land that you planned?" Jeanne asked, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sacrum Imperium Aetherium - The Holy Aetherian Empire."

"Somehow Lady Nero, I think you got that from the Holy Roman Empire in Europe," said Grayfia.

"Bah! That place is in no way holy, nor Roman, nor an empire," sardonically said by Nero.

"Plus, it is in Germania, how could it be Roman if the capital is not Rome and that Rome is not part of that collection of kingdoms? The Byzantine Empire had more right to call itself Roman because Rome was part of its old territory, even if Rome is not its capital," said Nero with anger.

"Look at Roma now, while I like the way it looks right now, full art and culture, especially with that new basilica being built at the Vatican Hill and the other beautiful structures that dotted the city, I hate the fact that the remnants of my old empire are just left in ruins. My Golden Palace, gone, everything that I left, gone, I have nothing left in that city but old memories, memories that want to forget because I have a new life now." Naruto placed an arm around Nero's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"It's alright Nero, we're here for you," said Naruto with a bright smile on his face, the others mirrored his smile as well, making Nero smile again.

"I didn't know I needed that, thank you. And before we can talk about other things, let me say that you, my praetor, will rule this new place we want to create; therefore, I want to make your official name in this place as Imperator Caesar Narutus Maximus Pius Felix Invictus Augustus Optimus Princeps."

* * *

= **IV/X/MDXXXVIII** =

Leviathan sat on her bed, quietly meditating about the things in her life, from the very beginning to the present, unknown to her, Kaguya entered her room and sat near her, and that was when she noticed her, she was startled a bit but calmed down immediately.

"Mother, what brings you here?" She asked while Kaguya simply smiled at her.

"I'm here to talk."

"About what?"

"About you," said Kaguya with a pointed look while Leviathan's eyes widened with the tone of her mother's voice, she was insinuating something, and she knew what it was.

"Lilith told you."

"Yes, she did, and I'm surprised that haven't made your own move, I thought you wanted children, not counting the ones you had during your tenure in the Underworld, I already said that it is fine for me, because I want to raise my grandchildren, something I never experienced and Lilith is now carrying a child, soon, I'll have a grandkid to spoil, so try to keep up with her, so, are you going to do it?" Kaguya asked, clearly interested in Leviathan's next moves in the coming days.

"I… yes…"

"Then go, what are you waiting for, his birthday is coming, I don't even remember his age now, and he plans to start building on that day."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, now let us go, lunch is waiting, Nero is cooking."

* * *

"Did you cook this Nero? I don't believe it," teased Altria as she ate her lunch with the others.

"Can't it mother?"

"M-Mother?! You are older than I am!" Altria exclaimed as she was taken aback by Nero's answer.

"But you look older and more mature than my youthful body _mother_ , I think those watermelons you call breasts agree, don't you think sister?" Nero nudged Mordred who is more than happy to agree.

"Yes, absolutely, I mean, father did make us related to each other by changing out entire bodies inside, so yeah, she is indeed our mother, right _mother_?" said Mordred with a devious smirk on her face as she looked towards Altria with a sly look on her face, and it annoyed the King of Knights badly. This is the scene that Leviathan and Kaguya came in, much to the white-haired goddess' exasperation, some things never change. Meanwhile, Naruto remained quiet, having gotten used to it, but a fond smiled graced his face, as there are things that never change, and he hopes they never will.

Then, there is Mordred, she became a loudmouth like he was, she has changed from what she used to act, several hundreds of years ago.

"I know I have a small pair of breasts unlike mother's huge ones, but they're rather cute and father enjoys them just the same as the others."

Yeah, she changed a lot…

"What?!" Naruto sputtered, his train of thought immediately vanished.

"You didn't hear me, father? I said-"

"No! I heard you, what on the nine hells are you two talking about during lunch?" He looked at Nero and Mordred with wide eyes.

"About our…" Mordred looked at Nero.

"… breasts." Nero finished.

" **Eat your lunch**." Lilith's voice was dark, and an aura of darkness is covering her, her black hair is also turning white.

" **Or else** …" The two nodded immediately, they know the rule of not pissing off a pregnant woman, much less if they are like Lilith.

"Lilith, thank you." Suddenly, Lilith's demeanor turned to a complete opposite and she gave Naruto a bright smile.

"No problem dad!" She exclaimed and continued eating, making the others sweatdropped at her behavior.

 _"She's a crazy woman_ …" Mordred thought while sharing a look with Nero.

 _"Damn idiots_." Altria thought to herself.

 _"Definitely my daughter…"_ Kaguya thought as shook her head.

"…" Jeanne giggled quietly to herself.

 _"Do I become like that when if I get pregnant by my father?"_ Leviathan thought as she looked at Lilith's hair, from darkest black, it is slowly becoming white.

"Lady Lilith, why is your hair like that?" The ever-curious Kurohime asked.

"Huh? What about my hair?" Lilith paused from eating and looked at her hair from the mirror behind her and saw that it is indeed different.

"What the hell happened to my hair?" She asked herself.

"You're unlocking your true powers, Lilith," said Kaguya and they all looked at her, except Naruto, he knew what was that about.

"The day you got your twelve wings was the day that the seal we put in you vanished and allowed you to freely use the abilities from my blood that flows through you. When you were born, your raw power would have been very dangerous to anyone but your father and I, therefore, we decided to seal that part of your blood until you unlock your twelfth pair of wings so that you will be able to handle the power of that you inherited from us. The more you use your powers, the faster your true appearance will appear, I noticed your eyes when you confronted Scáthach here, right?" Kaguya turned to Scáthach who remembered what Kaguya was talking about.

"Yes, it turned to red with those strange black markings," replied Scáthach while Naruto looked to Lilith who looked towards Scáthach in confusion.

"Lilith, focus chakra on your eyes," ordered Naruto while Lilith complied immediately, her father's voice was commanding and serious, it was something she obviously liked. When she focused chakra in her eyes, Naruto and everyone saw her doujutsu, the Sharingan.

"Sharingan, huh. That settles it!" Naruto exclaimed happily while they looked in confusion.

"What are you talking about dad?" Lilith asked.

"As soon as you give birth, your mother will begin your _proper_ training." The way he said the word 'proper' didn't bode well for Lilith as she got a shiver coming down to her spine, while Kaguya smiled, and it wasn't a happy smile, so Lilith got even more afraid, she has seen what her mother is capable of, with only Naruto, her father, can quell her wrath, and she doesn't want to be on the receiving side of how wrathful Kaguya can be.

 _"Oh, shit… troublesome…"_

"Could the same thing happen to me?" Leviathan curiously asked, because during the 45 years they have stayed incognito, Naruto changed her body to make her blood related to Kaguya and not only Naruto, so like Lilith, she is a true child of Naruto and Kaguya.

"Possibly, maybe when you get yourself into a very emotional and stressful moment, you can unlock it, or the other one, the Byakugan," answered Naruto as he continued eating.

"But I once read that the Byakugan has featureless white eyes like mother, however, I have blue eyes like you."

"Not necessarily, I had a daughter once, a very, very long time ago, she had my eyes, and she unlocked the Byakugan. So, you have a fifty-fifty chance of unlocking one of them, and that means we also must train you too, and that sounds good, don't you think hime?" Naruto looked at Kaguya whose smile merely widened, and Leviathan gulped with sweat pouring down on her face.

 _"I shouldn't have asked!"_

"Phew… I'm lucky I don't have those eyes, I don't have to train like you two will," said Mordred while Nero palmed her face and Altria shook her head because they saw Naruto's face.

 _"This idiot."_

"Mordred." The daughter of Altria immediately looked towards Naruto and she regretted it immediately because her father was staring at her with his doujutsu active and it looked like it was drilling holes into Mordred's face.

"Y-Yes...?!"

"Who said you're not going to train like they will?" Naruto asked he sounded eerily calm with his eyes not blinking and just staring at her.

"All of you will continue to train as you have ever since we started to live here, to keep your bodies in shape, as well as to reach your maximum potentials."

"Even me, my lord?" Kurohime pointed at herself and Naruto nodded.

"Especially you, because you said to me you wanted to travel the world, and one cannot be ill-prepared for the harshness of the world, and please, just call me Naruto." Kurohime nodded in understanding, besides, she wanted to grow stronger too, and she knows she will grow more powerful with someone like Naruto overseeing her training.

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Naruto nearly groaned but stopped himself, it's no use, she just changed the language, he thought, so he just nodded.

"Right, so, when are we going to start training?" Nero asked.

"Lilith will start after she gives birth, while the rest of you after we've founded and settled the city properly."

* * *

= **Later that night, Naruto's planning room** =

"Imperator Caesar Narutus Maximus Pius Felix Invictus Augustus Optimus Princeps, what a ridiculous name, that Nero…" Naruto chuckled to himself as he continued to write the things he needed to do as soon as the capital island has been raised as there are things that needed to be done before and after the island has been raised, and with Nero's map, it is very easy to do, but wanted to make sure.

"The Great, The Pious and Blest, The Unconquered, The Majestic, and The Greatest Ruler… Nero doesn't know how to hold back even in names." Leviathan said as she sat in the chair beside Naruto.

"I would prefer a simple one, don't you think, Leviathan?"

"Honestly father? No, we all think that it fits fine and because we wanted to keep you hidden even if you are to rule a new country," she replied.

"But no one will ever recognize us, not even my other children or the other gods and beings will ever know and recognize us, as I removed their memories of our appearance, our name, and our presence, but they will feel a small sense of déjà vu because they've met us before. But, they'll never know who we truly are unless I restore their memories, and I have no plans of doing that soon, but there is one person whose memories I need to restore because of our plans for this empire as Nero calls it," stated by Naruto and Leviathan raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Amaterasu. Because we are close to her realm and that she is our closest relative outside of Heaven and Underworld, and once we've finished setting up the city and its future populace, I plan to open trade routes with her land, then when the entire land as planned by Nero is fully completed, I'll open trade routes to the other lands of the Orient, and then, to Europe." Leviathan nodded, she can see his reason, and she remembers Amaterasu, her appearance and her audacity to get closer her father.

"That goddess huh…"

"Yes, the Sun Goddess, and she continues to hold that title with great power, Apollo won't last against her, even if he fights alongside Ra,"

"I could definitely see that luckily it doesn't get over her head," said Leviathan.

"It won't, and it will never, Kaguya-hime made sure of that."

"What did she do?"

"Lessons of humility."

"Oh." She didn't want to ask anymore, she already has a guess of what her mother did, and she doesn't want to think about it much, because her mother is quite terrifying, but a truly loving mother. She never knew Kaguya's past, but she knew that Kaguya was once Naruto's enemy, but they made peace during the early years of this universe. The two remained in peaceful silence as Naruto wrote the things he needs while Leviathan just leaned quietly to Naruto's right shoulder and he smiled down at her before he continued his writing.

"Father…" muttered Leviathan while Naruto glanced at her.

"Yes?"

"Give me your child." Naruto did a spit-take before looking at her incredulously.

"Huh?!"

"Pssh! Quiet father." Leviathan covered Naruto's mouth with her hands, but it can be seen with his eyes that he is quite taken aback by Leviathan's statement as she sat on his lap.

"What did you say?" Whispered Naruto, his face still possessed the shocked look.

"I said what I said, give me your child, impregnate me."

"Somehow, that line sounds familiar."

"Lilith said it to you."

"Oh… yes, I remember, so what are you talking about now?" Naruto looked down dryly at Leviathan.

"Mother said she wanted grandchildren, and I wanted your children, so, it works right?"

"I am quite sure that you are moving quite fast in this relationship."

"Oh no, not at all, I am just trying to catch up to my elder sister," replied Leviathan and Naruto face remained the same.

"Huh? Catching up to your sister? Why?" However, Leviathan did not give an answer, instead, she just kissed Naruto on the lips. They continued for a few minutes until they separated.

"Please don't tell me, you want children already."

"Oh, but I do father, I do," replied Leviathan while Naruto laughed to himself as his third eldest daughter sat above his lap, amused at her father.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

= **Outside** =

Kaguya smiled to herself before walking away from the room while thinking to herself that she is getting another grandchild soon enough. She made her way towards the lounge where she found her eldest child, Lilith sitting by the fireplace with one of Naruto's books, it tells a part of his life when he was young, it is the fifth book of Naruto that tells his story. He wrote it when he was in Heaven and divided his story into multiple parts, and it totaled to ten books, from his birth to the creation of the Universe.

"Reading about your father's early life again?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, mother. I love it so much, the story never gets old," replied Lilith with a small smile, while caressing her belly bump with her other hand.

"Planning to read it on your son one day?"

"Most likely, it's like the Holy Bible full of stories, full of moral lessons, but far longer and more detailed." Kaguya nodded in agreement as they sat by the fire, and remained silent for several minutes.

"Leviathan made her move," said Kaguya, breaking the silence.

"Did she now?" Her mother nodded.

"I was wondering when would she do it, I want a nephew or niece to spoil along with my son, what about you, mother?"

"What?"

"Can you give us a new sibling?" Lilith asked while Kaguya just stared at her incredulously.

"You have a lot of siblings already, you do know that do you?"

"Yes, but another sibling would be nice. All my siblings are old, I want a new one, we want a new one, besides, you haven't been pregnant for thousands of years, it would be a nice change," said Lilith while Kaguya continued to look at her incredulously.

"Sometimes, I do not even know what is going on inside your mind."

* * *

= **Leviathan's Bedroom** =

Naruto teleported himself and Leviathan to her bedroom, it was a simple looking bedroom, a small lamp on the nightstand, there was a small desk with some paperwork on it, a simple bed for two people, and an opened window beside the bed, it was a clear night too and the moon lighting up the room from the window.

He sat on her bed while she sat on his lap, hugging him tightly with her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist as he took in her scent - lavender. It reminded him of someone, but quickly perished the thought, it was a time long gone and it does not need to be talked about, especially in this kind of atmosphere.

He took in her scent again as he undid the ribbon that is holding her nightgown on her back, then, kissed her forehead, before allowing her sleeves to slid down from her shoulders and hang loosely over her arms. Leviathan shuddered beneath his touch as his hand traveled her exposed back to undo her breast straps, but she still didn't let go of him and they remained like that for a few moments, until Leviathan kissed his neck, move upwards to his chin, then to his lips as her arms loosened around him while their tongues battled with each other.

Leviathan unconsciously let her garments fall off, revealing her breasts. Naruto's left hand slithered across her skin and cupped one of them before his left thumb played with one of her erect nipples. He broke off the kiss with Leviathan, making the woman let out a small whine, but it turned to loud moans as started nibbling her neck and slowly, he moved down and captured one of her teat with his mouth and nibbled it, he also made sure not to neglect to the other one as he stimulated both of them.

 _"I'd never thought I'd hear another daughter of mine moan like this; you and Lilith are far too similar to each other,"_ he thought as he continued to do his ministrations.

Her moans were getting louder and by no means, both cared. He then lifted her up and laid her down on her bed before he removed his shirt, showing his perfectly toned body. Naruto, on his knees, held one of Leviathan's smooth and slender legs and lifted it as his right hand slide up to her inner thigh.

He lifted her leg higher and to kiss his way up from her ankle while the former Satan shivered in delight. His hands massaged her thighs as he continued to kiss his way up, before arriving at his destination.

Without hesitation, Leviathan raised her hips, allowing Naruto to remove her final piece of clothing, and then, he saw all of her.

Her breathing went deeper and her face more flushed as her father unconsciously let his fingers trace her entrance with trails of salty sweat and her inner fluids streamed down her inner thighs.

"You really are a beautiful woman," said Naruto before he shared another kiss with Leviathan who was more than happy to return.

"This view is only for you, father," she whispered, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

He pecked the tip of her nose before pushing her down flat on her bed and kissed his way down, but before moving further down, he sucked both her erect nipples first. Then, he began kissing her toned stomach and held her leg with his left hand while the right traveled down her most intimate area. He allowed his middle finger slip up the length of her parting, and as expected, she gasped.

Naruto teased her by having his fingers play with her clitoral hood, making her hiss in pleasure, he continued to do this until she bucked her hips towards him. He then pushed the hood off of clitoris and the small, pink knob stood erect, waiting for him.

He then licked the sensitive surrounding area. His tongue encircled the throbbing knob making her quiver and wanting for more.

Naruto then removed his middle finger inside her, and it was surrounded by her nectar. He gave it a taste and smiled while Leviathan blushed. Soon, he entered two fingers inside her, intending on pleasuring her as well as finding the hidden spot inside her, which he found not long after and began to focus on it while her body began to twitch, then, he gave her one last, long lick that made her bite her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"You are a cruel man, father, leaving me on the edge like this," moaned Leviathan as Naruto removed his pants, then his boxers.

Finally, he revealed himself to her just as she had to him. His body throbbed as his daughter laid there, naked, and legs wide-open, waiting longingly for him.

"This time, let me do the work for you." Leviathan seductively said then kneeled before him and grabbed his erection before giving it a long lick.

"For thousands of years, you were the only man in my dreams," she whispered as she stroke his length before kissing the head and swallowing its full length, but she was only able to reach halfway. Soon, she began bobbing her head while Naruto grunted as her skillful tongue pleasured him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as she continued her ministrations, but a small revenge, she stopped, preventing him from releasing.

"You really are my daughter," he groaned as Leviathan laid back on her bed, inviting him in.

"Make me your own woman, father." And intends to do just that as he lined himself up at her entrance, and slowly, he entered, Leviathan hissed, not used to the size as Naruto continued to enter until their hips met.

Leviathan threw her arms around him and he pulled her up into a hug as they kissed once more, then, Naruto began to move his hips. It was slow at first, but as they went longer, Naruto has been filled with vigour and his strikes became more powerful. Leviathan moaned loudly every time Naruto penetrated her, she also began grinding her hips to match her father's vigor.

Euphoria, that was all they both felt as their bodies danced closely together. Leviathan stared into Naruto's eyes with all the love and affection she could give him, their tongues danced as well as she laid her back on the bed with Naruto leaning down to kiss her again.

Leviathan bit her lips as Naruto continued his assault to prevent herself from screaming, but it was all for naught as her body began to spasm; her body arched in pleasure as she was reaching her limit and she screamed in pleasure.

"F-father - _ah_ \- inside me, please - oh - please!"

Naruto grunted as he reached his release, he then buried himself deep into her daughter, pushing his seed deeper, towards her womb, with the intention of giving her his child. Leviathan felt the warm seed inside her and she began to tear up in joy, while Naruto continued to pump inside her for a few more moments, and stopped with one last strike.

They both breathed heavily as Naruto kissed her tears away before sharing a kiss with Leviathan once more. Their mixed scents permeated the air inside the room as Naruto laid down on the bed with Leviathan laid down on his chest, his member still inside her. He looked down at Leviathan and saw that her beautiful hair was a complete mess, her blue eyes showed so much affection and happiness as she stared at him with a smile brighter than the moon that illuminated their sweaty and naked bodies.

He smiled brightly down at her and Leviathan kissed him full on the mouth with no hesitation and full of love. He returned with equal vigor and they only separated after some time has passed.

Neither said a word, they only took in each other's presence as he draped both of them with her blanket. Naruto then turned off the lamp at their side with a wave of his hand, it was magically powered, and with it, the moonlight was their only source of light.

"I will always be yours, and yours alone, now and forever," said Leviathan as she broke the silence, staring back at Naruto.

"I know and I am here for you, always," he replied and they shared a kiss.

"I love you father," whispered Leviathan, burying herself in his arms.

"And I love you as well, my dearest Leviathan," answered Naruto as he caressed her face.

For all the years she spent in the Underworld, she thought of nothing but how she would redeem herself to her father, the man she loved above anything else, there was no excuse for what she did when she betrayed her father all those years ago. She loved him and wanted nothing but his affections, she still has not forgotten the betrayed look he gave her when she killed her fellow angels, and when he accepted her back thousands of years later, it took her everything not to pounce on him and hug him for all he's worth, but she did not feel she deserved any of the love her father has for her as she fled Heaven when Michael drove a spear to Lucifer's side, sending him to the Underworld.

She never forgave herself on that, even when he received her back with open arms, she doubted if she can ever forgive herself.

But tonight, when she and her father made love and that her father said that he loves her, not only as a daughter but as a wife, all her doubts disappeared as she finally forgave herself like her father did a long time ago and now, she found the true happiness she was searching for.

* * *

= **Lounge room with Kaguya and Lilith** =

The pair of mother and daughter heard everything, from Leviathan's screams of pleasure and Naruto's grunts, and when they fell silent, Kaguya smiled at Lilith who returned the same smile.

"I never thought Leviathan could scream like me in bed," amusedly said by Lilith, she was heavily aroused but calmed herself down knowing that only man can truly please her.

"What can I say… she must have waited for thousands of years to do that with him," replied by Kaguya, a small blush can be found on her pale skin.

"You don't know how true that statement is, mother. That bastard that fathered her children was very useless on bed from what she told me, the poor bastard died during the early days of the Great War, and I can't say that Leviathan shed any tears, because she didn't," Lilith stated while Kaguya nodded who fought down the blush on her face.

"Hmm… she must have hated him then, but we should get some rest, no doubt the others are still trying to get some sleep."

* * *

= **VIII/X/MDXXXVIII** =

Naruto stood alone in a forest, it was dark still, the sun hasn't risen from the east yet, the timing couldn't be more perfect for him. The blond stood silently as he stared down at a cave entrance, with the Kanji for 'sun' written above the entrance, he waited for a few more minutes before he did what he intended to do.

 **"Kuchiyose: Amaterasu-ōmikami!"**

And there was a very bright flash of light from the cave, as bright as a thousand suns, and then, she appeared. Long luscious black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes; she is wearing a white, high-collared, hime-kimono with golden accents, and a golden obi that holds everything together. Naruto merely stared at her with an apathetic expression as he waited for her to speak.

 **"Only one person can call upon me the way you did. Who are you?"** A soft and serene yet firm voice spoke, but instead of answering, Naruto did what he intended to do now.

 **"Kai!"**

Memories rushed in, forgotten and buried unknowingly, they all rushed in and she was forced to kneel on both knees while Naruto watched with a small smile on his face, a reminiscent smile. He watched as tears slowly came from her eyes, slowly, she looked upwards as her gaze turned upon Naruto's face.

"Hello, princess," said Naruto as the woman's eyes widened, still with tears flowing out.

 **"N-No… it cannot be… you died…"** His smile merely widened.

"Things are not what they seem to be, some things change, some things never change, it is not what I intended, but it was necessary."

 **"What… are you doing here?"** She asked while Naruto offered his right hand.

"Come with me, and everything will make sense, Amaterasu. Kaguya and the others are waiting."

 **"Kaguya…-sama?"**

"Yes, come." Without any hesitation, she reached for his hand and they vanished, leaving a silent and dark forest.

* * *

= **Later that day** =

"I see… you want to establish your own realm on Earth… I believe that is indeed a bright idea," said the Goddess of the Sun with a smile on her face, while Lilith raised an eyebrow.

"Ama-chan, just like that? You do know we would be encroaching your realm, what would your siblings and children?" Lilith asked.

"Eh? They can go piss themselves for all I care, I am their leader, they do what I say, besides, it is grandfather asking, I can never say 'no' to him," the goddess said while Leviathan coughed from behind to cover her unladylike snort.

"Do you have any problem with what I said, Leviathan?"

"Nothing." The former Maou continued to pretend to cough, much to the ire of Amaterasu. It is known that the two never got along well, and it goes back to the early days of the universe, before the Great Rebellion, no ever knew why, they just do not like each other very well, unlike Lilith who treats Amaterasu as her little niece, which she is, even when they are adults, as seen earlier. Meanwhile, Naruto, Kaguya, and Lilith shook their heads while the others remained silent.

"Leviathan, Amaterasu, enough." Naruto's voice was calm and firm, it was the tone he uses when he is serious and commanding someone, no one has been able to resist him when he uses that tone. It was one of the many ways when he shows his supreme authority, which is quite rare these days, and with it, the two were immediately silenced.

"Now, going back to the topic, are you sure about this Amaterasu?" She nodded with a wide smile.

"I shall help in creating the land as Miss Nero had planned, it should be easy enough, maybe I could add a few of my own touches in the planned capital if it is fine, and I can cloak the entire area with my magic to hide it from the rest of the world for as long as the entire land is being created," she stated while Naruto nodded in appreciation.

"Good. As soon as I raised the lands and the forests, I will leave the water systems for you Leviathan, Grayfia. Lilith, you will oversee everything from above, bring Nero with you, so that she can tell the rest of you what needs to be done. Kaguya-hime, you're with me. Altria, Mordred, your destructive abilities would be very good for terraforming and add your own touches. Jeanne, Scáthach, Kurohime, go with Altria and Mordred. So, everyone knows what they needed to do?" All nodded.

"Great, now that we all know what we needed to do, we can continue on time, understood?"

"Yes!"

"Now, listen and I shall tell you how we are going to do this…"

* * *

= **X/X/MDXXXVIII** =

" **Doton: Daichidōkaku!** " Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands at the ocean surface and the Earth shook, soon, a massive landmass rose from the depths, but it was molded to take shape the way Nero drew the main terrain features, but he'll leave the lesser details to the others. He then looked up and saw Lilith and Nero watching from above, her map is floating in front of them.

"Praetor, the forests?" Nero asked while Naruto just gave her a smile.

" **Senpō Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan**." Empowered by Nature's chakra, Naruto immediately covered the entire landmass with dense woodland, ripe for terraforming and construction. He can see the mountains from the horizon as according to what Nero intended, all he needed, for now, was the diverse landscape, and one woman can do that.

"Kaguya-hime."

 **"** I know." She flew upwards towards the sky and by using Yomotsu Hirasaka, Kaguya called upon the elements from her dimensions to create the different terrestrial biomes of the landmass, but she needed Naruto to make sure they will function in synchronization with the Earth's diverse biomes, and using his powers above creation, he stopped time and synchronized the budding lifeforms of the new continent to the already existing ones.

From above where the sun shines, Amaterasu watched the new landmass form in front of her eyes, and she was in awe, having never seen the powers of creation as her grandfather utilized, it was a beautiful sight for her, and she would never regret making her decision to help her grandfather. From her position at the sky, she can see the entire landmass with as well as the eastern coastline of her earthly realm, the Land of the Rising Sun, as it is the closest landmass from the newest continent that Nero planned: Aetheria.

She then saw her grandmother, Kaguya, fly near her and she witnessed Kaguya's power over the elements and the way she drastically changed the landscape of land for the diversity.

"What do you think?" Amaterasu was asked by Kaguya who flew towards her.

"It is getting there, grandmother, but the water systems are still needed," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, and that is Leviathan's and Grayfia's job, I am just watching over them."

 _"Leviathan, Grayfia, your turn. Nero, Lilith, go with them,"_ commanded Naruto mentally and they all answered with 'yes'. He saw Lilith and Nero vanished from above, that was his signal to leave, and as such, he flew where Amaterasu and Kaguya are.

 _"Father, what do we do next?"_ Mordred suddenly asked telepathically.

 _"Are you all done at the center?"_ He asked.

 _"Yes, I, mother, and the others made a quick work here."_

 _"Great, now wait for Leviathan and Grayfia to finish then your group can continue what you are doing."_

 _"Understood."_

"Grayfia, freeze this entire northern mountain range, check with Nero, she is watching over us, I shall go check the future rivers that will flow from here to feed the lake at the center." And Grayfia did what she was tasked to do, with the voice of Nero dictating what must be done, she set out and began to process of permanently changing the environment of the place that was assigned to her while Leviathan set out to create the rivers by starting at the sources inside the mountains and allowing the waters to flow out perfectly towards the paths that Naruto made, while the glaciers that Grayfia is creating would be one of the main sources of freshwater, aside from the water springs that Leviathan made herself inside the mountain caverns. Winter is coming, and it was a fine chance for Grayfia to fully manipulate the weather to her will, but it is up to Naruto to synchronize her creations to the already existing Earth environment.

From above, Nero and Lilith watched as the rivers from the mountains began its travel towards the south, to the lake where Altria, Mordred, Jeanne, Scáthach, and Kurohime are, waiting for the massive amount of water coming from various sources from the north so that they may continue their tasks.

"You think Leviathan created too many rivers?" Lilith asked, but Nero shook her head.

"No, it is perfectly fine, besides, praetor will stabilize everything once we're all finished," replied Nero with a content sigh, everything is going to the plan.

"Tell me more about the lake," said Lilith, her bump has become noticeable in these past few months and Nero was a little jealous, but ignored it and answered.

"Basically, it would be our main port, our main source of fish until we've expanded to the coastlines, our main source of freshwater until praetor creates the dams soon, its waters would also flow into the large and wide canals I mapped out for the city where we could do many things; our fishing boats, transport ferries, merchant ships, voyaging ships, and naval ships would also be able to traverse the main canal pathways, but the smaller ones are exclusively for small boats and ferries," stated Nero as they continued to watch Leviathan and Grayfia do their tasks.

"I thought the capital would be enclosed by 100-meter concentric circular walls, what use are the walls if ships can pass through the canals beneath the walls?"

"That's precisely why the canal entrances to the cities would be heavily fortified, much like every other entrance, you'll see when praetor have raised the walls. But, before I forgot, no canal would reach our personal district at the heart of the city. Our own district would have its own canal network not connected to the lake, but to the palace, powered by magic."

"What for? Aesthetics?"

"Yes."

* * *

"A large volume of water is coming down from the north, Lady Leviathan has finished her task up there," stated by Kurohime as she watched the waters coming fast.

"Good, let us wait until the water has settled down before doing the next part of our task," said by Altria as she stood near her, watching the new rivers fed the new lake: The Lake Uzumaki as Nero called it.

"So, today would go on the history books as the day that this… empire was founded," said Amaterasu with a small smile as they watched the action below.

"Yes, and it is my husband's birthday today as well," stated Kaguya and the Goddess of the Sun were surprised before she palmed her face.

"How could I forget about that?"

"It is not your fault, your mind is still sequencing the memories that were restored to you, everything will be fine after a week or so," answered Kaguya, much to the relief of Amaterasu as shown by her facial reaction.

"Thank you, obaa-sama."

"What for? I haven't done anything."

"For letting me a part in all of this."

* * *

"Today, everything went according to the plan, and now, the rise of this holy empire has begun," firmly stated by Nero and Lilith heartfully agreed with her.

"For the Glory of God, the Emperor, and the Empire."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah damn it, this chapter is a tad too long, don't you people think? Sorry for the late update, I've been enjoying Middle-earth: Shadow of War and Assassin's Creed: Origins since they came out. A shame I forgot to buy Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, I enjoyed the first game. Then, there is the Elder Scrolls Online that I've been playing since Beta and Overwatch which I got a few months ago. Sorry for the grammar mistakes as well.**

 **Nero will be changing her name from Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus to Nero Claudia Augusta Uzumaki seeing as she is no longer a Roman Emperor and that she is has embraced her femininity to be bound to Naruto hence the change from "Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus" to simply "Claudia Augusta".**

 **Claudia Augusta is the name of Nero's only child and daughter with Poppaea Augusta Sabina in real life, but in this fic, Claudia Augusta is the child of Poppaea to an unknown man as Nero cannot procreate with Poppaea being a woman herself. "Claudia" is also still there because Nero is still part of the Julio-Claudian dynasty. "Uzumaki" was added due to their marriage, which would happen offscreen, then she would stop calling him "praetor".**

 **Sorry if the Lemon wasn't good, I'm inexperienced at writing lemons, that was my first attempt at writing a lemon, once again sorry.**

 **= Harem=**

 **Harem list will always be written in the latest chapters, and subsequently be deleted whenever I upload a new chapter.**

 **= Timeline of Events (continued)=**

 **-15 September 1538 - Lilith and Kurohime talked to each other**

 **-22 September 1538 - Lilith gives Scáthach a lesson to remember**

 **-3 October 1538 - Nero shows her finalized plans for the future empire**

 **-4 October 1538 - Leviathan begins her move to become impregnated by Naruto's seed**

 **-8 October 1538 - The Sun Goddess Amaterasu has been brought into the fold**

 **-10 October 1538 - Sacrum Imperium Aetherium was founded**

 **The list below is the profile of the empire after founding, expanding, and being revealed to the world:**

 **Official Name:** Sacrum Imperium Aetherium - The Holy Aetherian Empire

 **Motto:** Pro Deus, Pro Imperator, et Imperium - For God, For the Emperor, and the Empire

 **Capital and Largest City** : The Imperial City of Aetherius

 **Seat of Government:** The Empyrean Palace, the Tower of Heaven

 **Official and National Languages:** Latin, Japanese, and French (Because of Nero, Naruto, Kaguya, Kurohime, Amaterasu, and Jeanne)

 **-Recognized Language** : English, German, and Italian (Because of Altria, Mordred, Grayfia, and Nero)

 **Official Writing Scripts:** Latin, Kanji, and Kana

 **Ethnic Groups (1550):** 80% Aedra (the race Naruto created for the souls he created) and 20% Japanese (All youkai) (Because of Amaterasu)

 **Official Religions:** Roman Catholicism (Why not?) and Shintoism (Because of Amaterasu)

 **Demonym** : Imperials (Official) and Aetherians (Common)

 **Government** : Unitary absolute monarchy

 **Emperor:**

-Naruto of the House Uzumaki, the First of His Name, Imperator of the Aedra, Lord of all the Realms of the Earth, Protector of the Holy Aetherian Empire, Defender of the Faith (Title made by Altria)

-Imperator Caesar Narutus Maximus Pius Felix Invictus Augustus Optimus Princeps (Title made by Nero)

 **Legislature** : None

-The Holy Imperial Elder Council

 **Establishment:**

-Empire founded: 10 October 1538

 **Area:**

-Total: 6 million km2

-Water: Negligible

 **Population:**

 **-** 1538 after creation: 10 million (Naruto created 10 million people)

-1550 census: 20 million

 **Currency:** Imperial Crowns

 **Date format:** DD/MM/YYYY

Note: Will be updated next chapter

If you have any questions or want to play some game, add me in any of these accounts:

 **Discord:** Ex-Durandal 24#9066

 **Steam (DOTA 2, CS: GO, and Civilization VI):** Jello The Harem Emperor

 **The Elder Scrolls Online:** NarutoUzumaki24 Megaserver: PC-North America

 **Blizzard (Overwatch):** ExDurandal24#1315 Server: Americas

 **Origin (Battlefield 4):** Jello242

 **Uplay:** bfigu

 **GOG Galaxy:** Jello242

 **Xbox:** JelloUzumaki24


	10. Chapter 9: SÁCRVM·ꟾMPERꟾVM·ÆTHERꟾVM

ORIGINAL VERSION:

Monday, 25 December 2017

6:53 AM – Australian Eastern Standard Time - Brisbane GMT+10

RE-UPLOADED AND EDITED:

Tuesday, 26 December 2017

7:45 AM – Australian Eastern Standard Time - Brisbane GMT+10

EDITED:

Tuesday, 31 July 2018

11:41 PM – Australian Eastern Standard Time - Brisbane GMT+10

A Naruto and High School D×D /ハイスクールD×D Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi & illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: This is the last filler chapter, I promise. Sorry again for the grammar mistakes. I'm sorry about the long paragraphs and rushed story. Merry Christmas to all of you, even if you don't celebrate it, and Happy New Year.**

 **This chapter also used quite a lot of Latin, and I edited and translated them into English for everyone to understand. I'll try to lessen the use of Latin from now on.**

 **There was a lemon last chapter if you haven't read it yet, sorry if it is sub-par, that was my first lemon ever.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Harem/Minor crossovers/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking_ "

 _"When the nations of Europe continued their own bickering against each other, the nation that would grow to be most powerful in the world has just been founded."_

 _\- The History of the Holy Aetherian Empire, Volume I_

 _Written by Her Imperial Majesty, The Queen of the Seas, Katerina Leviathan of the House of Uzumaki_

 **Volume 3 - Foundations of an Empire**

 **Chapter 9: SÁCRV́M·** **ꟾ** **MPER** **ꟾ** **V́M·ÆTHER** **ꟾ** **V́M**

 _ **Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…**_

 _"So, today would go on the history books as the day that this… empire was founded," said Amaterasu with a small smile as they watched the action below._

 _"Yes, and it is my husband's birthday today as well," stated Kaguya and the Goddess of the Sun were surprised before she palmed her face._

 _"How could I forget about that?"_

 _"It is not your fault, your mind is still sequencing the memories that were restored to you, everything will be fine after a week or so," answered Kaguya, much to the relief of Amaterasu as shown by her facial reaction._

 _"Thank you, obaa-sama."_

 _"What for? I haven't done anything."_

 _"For letting me a part in all of this."_

* * *

 _"Today, everything went according to the plan, and now, the rise of this holy empire has begun," firmly stated by Nero and Lilith heartfully agreed._

 **Story Start.**

When the Empire was revealed to the world, nothing changed, no reactions of surprise, there was nothing, it is as if the land where the empire sat existence since the beginning. And it was everything that Naruto intended as he did what only he can do:

He altered reality.

Limitless Reality Warping, the highest possible degree of manipulating reality, metaphysics, and causation with nothing but a thought, he did it as if it was nobody's business. He did it on a whim and ignored all the rules he made in the past like they never existed in the first place. He seemingly integrated the Empire's existence into the universe and no supernatural beings outside his group knew about it.

It was some years after the founding of the Holy Aetherian Empire when it began trading with the Warring States of Japan. The Empire traded with the clans and remained largely neutral in the affairs of the Daimyōs and the Emperor of Japan at the behest of Amaterasu who wanted to wait everything out. The connection between the Holy Empire and Japan grew tremendously with the trading of goods and services because there was no language barrier, both countries spoke and wrote with same language and alphabet. The Empire also introduced the Latin culture, courtesy of Nero, to the Japanese, to prepare them for the coming of the Western explorers, and while cautious, the clans accepted the knowledge imparted to them.

But, there is another topic: the populace of the Empire.

The Aedra, Subjects of the Emperor, is a new race created by Naruto, they appear much like humans, however, they are not mortals. They are an immortal race much like Angels, however, they do not have any kind of wings to give them flight, but their inhuman strength and magical prowess make up for it, and they are slow to reproduce, and this is due to their lifespan, which is eternal, to balance everything out.

In truth, the Aedra were the prototype of the first humans Naruto wanted to create, hence the name 'Aedra' which means 'our ancestors', but he abandoned the idea at Kaguya's request, therefore, the idea of this race has been inside Naruto's mind since the beginning, but never got the chance to make them, until the idea of an empire was brought to him by his family.

They can only die if killed, and if they die outside the Empire, their bodies would be immediately teleported back to the Empire, and, if they die inside the Empire and someone attempts to remove the body from the Empire, it will also be teleported back to the Empire.

Lastly, if someone without knowing the proper spells that were specifically made for the task would try to remove any sample from the body for biological testing, it would backfire to the one attempting to remove any sample for DNA profiling and would result to his or her deaths.

This was the precaution made by Naruto to prevent anyone, whether they are human or supernatural, to protect the secrets of the Aedra.

It was also during this time when the Empire began its trade with the Portuguese when their ships were intercepted by the Holy Imperial Navy under Leviathan's command who altered her name to 'Katerina Leviathan Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki' to make it less obvious with the name 'Leviathan'.

At first, the Portuguese were confused as the ships that intercepted them looked similar to the others back in Europe, they thought these were Spanish or Dutch ships, but it turned out to be the vast empire on the Far East other European nations have heard before, the rumors and evidence were scattered throughout the Western World by the members of Scáthach's Holy Imperial Dragonguard - the Intelligence Branch of the Empire's Holy Imperial Legion, who disguised themselves as merchants and travelers.

Then came the Spanish, the Dutch, the French, and the English. The Empire traded with the Chinese and Indians as well. The European powers tried to conquer some land in the Empire, but this was immediately halted when the Holy Navy threatened to sink all the European ships inside the Imperial Waters, whether they are mercantile, exploring, or military. It was one of the few times the Empire showed its entire Naval fleet, fully armed, and ready for war, and the results ended rather well for the Empire.

There is also a population of Youkai under the immediate rule of Amaterasu living in a special district Naruto made for them inside Aetherius, but they still answer to the absolute authority of the Emperor. By having these Youkai living inside the Empire, Naruto had immediate access to Amaterasu who still hasn't told her subjects in Takama-ga-hara about her connection to Empire, and this intrigued a certain goddess. Inari.

Then he used the Universal Irreversibility to the very existence of the Empire, so that no one, but him, can undo or alter the reality of the Empire and its citizens. Only by using Absolute Restoration to the very existence of the universe would undo the existence of the Empire, but only him can do so.

Next, he imposed his will, the Will of God, the Absolute Will, the Divine Will to the Empire, so that it would never be destroyed, whatever happens, the Empire will always win whatever is thrown against it.

Also, when the Empire met the Portuguese and the Spanish, they were shocked to see that most of the population follows Roman Catholicism as well, but they also met the Shinto minority and planned to proselytize them, and when Naruto got a word of it, he immediately prevented them from doing such a thing and because they are protected by Imperial Law.

Soon, those missionaries returned to Europe, to the Papal States, to the Vatican so that they may inquire for knowledge about the Catholic Church in the Holy Aetherian Empire as they have never heard that Catholicism is part of the Imperial society. But much to their surprise, the Empire has nine Ecclesiastical Provinces, ten Archdioceses, and eighty dioceses, the several suffragan dioceses included, as well as its own military ordinariate - **Ordinariatus Militaris Sacrum Imperium Aetherium** , the Military Ordinariate of the Holy Aetherian Empire for the Holy Imperial Legion.

How did this happen when the Empire had no prior contact and missionaries from Rome?

Because he said so.

Gnosokinesis.

He created the knowledge of the existing Catholic Church in the Empire and inserted the new knowledge into the universe which allowed it to become an established fact and reality in all of the Vatican clergy, documents, and institutions, and the universe was none the wiser.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Emperor's Tower, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: 1550 A.D.=**

"Naruto, I have some news," said Scáthach after she entered Naruto's office. She saw behind Naruto is a large and wide window that shows the entire eastern view of the capital city, it was night and the city is all lighted up, and it was beautiful. Aside from that, Scáthach now addresses Naruto commonly with his first name, because their relationship became closer, with the help of Lilith of course, and it was something that Kaguya was glad of.

"From where?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his desk, writing some paperwork while he has clones reading reports across the world and Empire while sitting on different chairs inside his office.

"Japan, a Jesuit missionary named Francisco Xavier from the Kingdom of Navarre has been living in there for more than a year now and has converted quite a number of the population already, a few thousand people at least. I didn't report it to you earlier because I thought Amaterasu already mentioned to you," she answered while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"A Jesuit, that's a first one in this side of the world. What about him?"

"I've heard from my agents that he has some intentions to go here, in the Empire."

"Let him and his followers come, they can't be much worse than the Portuguese explorers that Leviathan intercepted with the navy," answered Naruto as he went on to look at the shining city behind him while sitting on his desk chair, something he hasn't used for a very long time, it was his chair when he was Hokage, and he preserved the chair inside his seals. His back facing the warrior-queen.

"True, those missionaries won't gain anything, in fact, they might actually feel at home," said Scáthach as she walked closer to Naruto.

"Maybe, but if they do come, make sure they are all watched."

"Just like those explorers from Portugal?" She asked.

"Yes, just like them. Did Leviathan ever told you the reactions of those Portuguese sailors when they were intercepted by the navy?" Naruto asked as Scáthach as she went towards him and sat in the clear space on his desk, both looking at the night skyline of Aetherius.

"She did, and as I remember, she said those sailors were surprised to find a vast amount of ships that looked similar to European ships but didn't recognize our flags, they were also taken aback when they saw Leviathan, a woman, commanding the ships and that our navy can speak their language."

"Must have been a shocking day for those explorers, to find a country far more civilized than any country in Europe in the Far East," said Naruto while he glanced at Scáthach with a small smile gracing his face. The warrior-queen stood up, then sat on Naruto's lap and laid her head back on his chest.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, you too?"

"You better take responsibility properly. Altria and I got impregnated during the same month, seriously, you're insatiable," said Scáthach while Naruto smirked as he caressed her long purple hair as her red eyes twinkled in delight.

"Do you remember that day, 6 years ago?" Naruto asked as they both watched the capital city at night.

"I do, just like it was yesterday."

* * *

 **-** **Flashback: The Emperor's Observatory, The Empyrean Palace, 6 Years Ago: 1544 A.D.** **-**

 _It was a nice Friday evening, the people of the Empire and their families were having fun, everything is peaceful, from all the cities of the Empire, from La Pucelle to Sansretour, from Arcturus to Aetherius, it was peaceful but not everyone is in peace. There is one queen that felt conflicted inside, Scáthach, the warrior-queen._

 _Her long purple hair danced with the wind as her red eyes watched the sprawling city from the top of the palace, she silently thought about the many things that happened in her life since he joined Naruto and help him._

 _"Scáthach, what are you doing up here?" A voice asked from behind, and when she turned, she saw Lilith, wearing her silky nightgown that complimented her curvaceous body._

 _"I… I was just watching the city, it looks so beautiful." True enough, the greatest city in the world lives up to its title. Its concentric walls adorned by Imperial Banners showing the Imperial Standard and Coat of Arms are outlined by the lights where the Honor Guard patrols the city from above. Its buildings are unique from anywhere else in the world, everything looks perfect._

 _"It is…" said Lilith as she leaned on the balcony and watched the city with Scáthach where they remained silent for a few minutes._

 _"You still haven't asked father yet, it has been six years now since that day." Lilith broke the silence as they continued to watch the activity in the city below them._

 _"I don't know how to confront him about it," answered Scáthach while watching the sprawling city below them._

 _"What? You're just going to say, 'I love you' and 'make me your own woman' to him like I and the others did, how hard could that be? You're a strong woman little sister, you can do it. Try shouting at the top of your lungs that you love him, that could let out some steam." Scáthach looked at Lilith incredulously with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Everyone is going to hear us if I shout, Lilith."_

 _"Oh no, not at all, no one is going to hear us from here, we are far too high for the others below to hear us. Come on, try it," Lilith urged Scáthach, but the warrior-queen stood her ground_

 _"No way." Her answer was simple and firm, but Lilith has one more card to play._

 _"Well, I guess I'm just going to tell him about you and show him my memories, then we'll see." Lilith was about to leave with her teleportation spell, but Scáthach immediately changed her mind._

 _"No, no, no, don't tell him. I'll do it." Lilith smirked inside her head while Scáthach grew timid, quite unbecoming for a powerful warrior and queen._

 _"Really?" Lilith asked with a smile, and for Scáthach, that smile cannot be good, and dread began to fill her, but she said that she will do it, her already crushed pride be damned._

 _"Yes!" Lilith's smile widened while Scáthach tried her best to ignore the eldest daughter of Naruto, to no avail._

 _"Alright then, please shout as loud as you can, Queen of Shadows," Lilith said with mirth._

 _Scáthach glared at her but took a deep breath and in a few seconds, she shouted._

 _"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_

 _Lilith wanted to shout in happiness with Scáthach's shout, why you ask? Because Naruto is standing right behind her._

 _"When were you going to tell me?" Scáthach's eyes widened as she suddenly felt his presence, she knew he wasn't there earlier._

 _"I-I…" She was frozen on her spot, she couldn't move at all as Naruto's presence is overwhelming her. But she blushed heavily when she felt his strong arms around her and his chin above her head. His warmth overflooded her body and she melted into his embrace. Meanwhile, Lilith began to chuckle._

 _"See, that wasn't so hard now," said Lilith, while Scáthach broke out of her trance and glared at her._

 _"You tricked me." Lilith's laughter grew louder._

 _"Now, none of that Scáthach, so, when were you going to tell me?" Naruto whispered in her ears while the proud warrior-queen was left in a blushing mess._

 _"I'll leave you two here, see you later, dad, Scáthach." With those words, Lilith vanished in a flash of light, leaving the two on their own._

 _"I'm not a very dense person, Scáthach," said Naruto as held the warrior-queen in his arms._

 _"T-Then you… already knew about my feelings…" said the queen and she felt him nod._

 _Naruto let go of her and grabbed her arms to face him, then unexpectedly, he captured her lips with his own. Scáthach's eyes widened, before giving in his kiss and returned it as much as she could. They broke out later with a thread of saliva connecting their lips, Scáthach's blush deepened._

 _"That's me returning your feelings," said Naruto with a bright smile on his face while Scáthach widened her eyes with tears of joy slowly coming out of them. Then, she threw her arms around him and pulled him down to kiss him again._

 _"Living forever is not bad, especially with the man I love," she thought as they made out at the top of the palace, with the moon shining down upon them._

* * *

 **-** **Flashback End** **-**

"Living for eternity is not so bad," said Scáthach as she changed her position, now her body is facing Naruto and she leaned down to his chest while Naruto caressed her hair.

"Because you have us, you will never be alone my dear, they are here for you, and I'm here for you," said Naruto and Scáthach looked towards his eyes with affection. She then captured his lips and they made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: Throne Room, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: 4th June 1670 A.D.=**

"Father, I bring a letter from France," said a young man as he kneeled in front of Naruto, at least in his early 20s, he has a lightly tanned skin, grey eyes, and medium length white hair.

He wore a blue armor with numerous metal plates which formed into protective metal guards along his body with a distinctive white fur collar worn over a black low-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half and black pants.

On his right knee is a shuriken holster. He also has a black belt that carries several pouches containing his tools and other equipment on his back, on his left side, there is a katana sheathed and on his right, a wakizashi, all of this are the standard issue by the Holy Imperial Dragonguard - the Secret Intelligence Division of the Holy Imperial Legion. But above it all is a white, long-sleeve trench coat with the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan embroidered on the back with Great Red encircling it and Gáe Bolg piercing the whirlpool upwards.

The standard issue katana and wakizashi has the same motif - of the Red Dragon, Great Red. The tsuka has red samegawa and black silk tsuka-ito, the brass tsuba has Great Red engraved on it, the same can be said for the kashira and the menuki. It also has a matching fiery red saya with black sageo.

"Noctis, what news do you bring?" Naruto asked Prince Noctis Lucis Rizevim Lilith Uzumaki, his eldest son with Lilith, as the Emperor sat on his golden throne with white accents. It is full of ornaments and has white, soft cushion for comfortable seating. The armrests have engravings of the many focal points in Naruto's life. His throne is also placed at the top of a staircase, so he is looking down at Noctis.

Naruto wore a full-length maroon and white gown tied with a white sash, with a white haori over it. This was his everyday attire when going for a walk, he also has his customary maroon and white hat with the Uzumaki spiral at the triangular white foreground. Right now, a golden laurel wreath sits upon his head, just like the Romans and Greeks in the past.

"I shall read it at Your Imperial Majesty's command." Naruto nearly sighed in exasperation, it seems Kaguya's lessons to Noctis went deeper than he thought, so he just let it go motioned his hand to read what his son has to say, and with it, Noctis began reading the scroll on his hands.

"This was written by the Holy Aetherian Ambassador to France, Lord Lucius Antonius and I quote."

III·ꟾV́NꟾV́S·ÁNNÓ·DÓMꟾNꟾ·NÓSTRꟾ·ꟾESV́·CHRꟾSTꟾ·MDCLXX

 _Tertius Iunius, anno Domini nostri Iesu Christi, MDCLXX,_

 _I, Lucius Aurelius Antonius, Fifth Knight-Paladin of the Holy Imperial Dragonguard, Ambassador of His Imperial Majesty to the Kingdom of France, writes to you, my Imperial Majesties, as I received intriguing news from the agents of the Holy Imperial Dragonguard here in Paris. On the First of June, the Year 1670, a secret treaty was signed by the Kings of England and France at Dover in England, the main details of the Treaty are written below:_

 _The King of England, Charles II, shall make a public profession of the Catholic faith, and in return, shall receive the sum of two million of crowns, to aid him in this project, from the Most Christian King, in the course of the next six months. The date of this declaration is left alone to his own pleasure. The King of France, Louis XIV, shall faithfully observe the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle, as regards the Kingdom of Spain, and the King of England will maintain the Treaty of the Triple Alliance in a similar manner._

 _If new rights to the Spanish Monarchy revert to the King of France, the King of England shall aid him in maintaining these rights. The two Kings shall declare war against the United Provinces. The King of France shall attack them by land, and shall receive the help of six-thousand men from England. The King of England will send fifty men-of-war to sea, and the King of France 30; the combined fleets will be under the Duke of York's command._

 _His Britannic Majesty shall be content to receive Walcheren, the mouth of the Scheldt, and the Isle of Cadzand, as his share of the conquered provinces. Separate articles shall provide for the interests of the Prince of Orange. The Treaty of Commerce, which has already begun, shall be concluded as promptly as possible._

 _Your Imperial Majesties, I hope this letter reaches you with haste, and I hope that you may use the contents of this letter as you see fit._

 _Yours in confidence by the Grace of God,_

 _Lucius Aurelius Antonius_

 _Ambassador of the Holy Aetherian Empire to the Kingdom of France_

Noctis finished reading the letter and he closed the scroll, Kaguya, who was sitting at Naruto's right-hand side, motioned Noctis to give her the scroll, and the young man gave it to her by walking up the steps and bowing before Kaguya. Lilith, who is sitting at Naruto's left-hand side shook her head in amusement.

"Noctis, leave us for now," ordered Naruto and the young man bowed and left the throne room in silence.

"Hmm, Jeanne, Altria, what do you think?" Kaguya asked the two who sat on her right side in their own respective thrones while reading the scroll for herself.

"Bad idea, that is what I think of this secret treaty of theirs, the political climate of Europe right now is terrible," answered Altria.

"True, but we can use to our advantage," said Jeanne while Altria nodded in agreement, she got what the Maid of Orleans is implying.

"Whoever wins or losses, we can profit with our traders and businesses in those places," stated Leviathan as she sat on Lilith's left-hand side, in her own throne.

"Exactly, while we are bidding our time to reveal ourselves once more, we could continue playing politics with humans, to make the lives of our people better," stated by Jeanne.

"Our people live in the future, the technology here in the Empire are not supposed to exist yet. Our people also live much better than any humans on Earth and they will never know that as we have been isolating ourselves so that no foreigners would see how our cities look like, except the outskirts of the capital where they are received by our ports, those foreigners would never set a foot in the capital or in any our cities, I am making sure of that," Mordred said as she sat on Jeanne's right-hand side on her own throne.

"And while they wage war against each other, we continue to prepare for our plans in the far future," said Nero who sat on Leviathan's left-hand side, sitting on her own throne.

"Right, I'll have my agents continue observing and gathering intelligence for as long as possible," said Scáthach who sat on her own throne on Nero's left-hand side.

"Which means I shall also continue managing the ministries we've established," stated by Grayfia as she sat on her own throne at Mordred's right-hand side.

Then a magic circle appeared in the middle of the throne room, the magic circle of the Imperial Family. And it revealed a young man, the eldest son of Naruto with Leviathan, he has a medium length white hair that is slicked back, lightly tanned skin, and most of all, his youthful appearance, plus his unique golden eyes.

He is wearing a typical choir dress of a cardinal of the Catholic Church. Blood-like red cassock with red fascia around his waist, above it, is the white Catholic rochet reaching about the knee, the lower edge of the rochet and its sleeves are garnished with lace, lined with red silk. Above his chest is his gold pectoral cross suspended by a red and gold cord of silk. Atop his head is the usual scarlet zucchetto, and above it, is a scarlet watered silk biretta, as he is indoors, if outdoors, he would be wearing his red galero.

"Father," the man said before he genuflected before the thrones.

"Aurelio, I heard you were in the Vatican," stated by Naruto who leaned his back on the throne.

"I just returned, and I have some news from the Inner Sanctum of the Catholic Church and Heaven," answered Aurelio.

This is His Grand Eminence, Prince Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Archbishop of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Aetherius, Vice-Chancellor of the Holy Imperial Elder Council, and a prince of the Holy Aetherian Empire. Though, as only a few know his age, he changes his name in the official records of the Vatican and the Catholic Church in the Empire and has done the same thing thrice already, currently, he is known in the Vatican as 'Cardinal Leviticus Uzumaki' and is likely to change it again in several years from now.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Shards of Excalibur has been reforged, through alchemy and magic into seven different holy swords." With that statement, Altria immediately turned her full attention to Aurelio, while the rest were intrigued, especially Mordred.

"What have they done?" Altria muttered in anger.

"Seven swords for its seven different powers: Destruction, Mimicry, Heavenly Flare, Dreams, Transparency, Blessing, and Control. And, an appalling three-way deal was struck by the Catholic Church, the Church of England, and the Eastern Orthodox Church under the guidance of Michael to separate the possession of the swords. Three for the Catholic Church, two for the Church of England, and two for the Eastern Orthodox Church, ugh... well, at least they didn't make deals with Luther's hard-line heretics, however, the Church of England might have been infiltrated by them..." He trailed on, leading Naruto to speak.

"I sense something is wrong there, what happened?" Aurelio scratched back of his before glancing towards Mordred before looking towards Naruto.

"Ector stole one of the swords and fled back to England." Mordred palmed her face while Naruto sighed, Ector, is Mordred's eldest son with Naruto.

"That idiot, so that's what he's been doing since he left us, though how did you see him?" Mordred asked while scratching the back of her head in annoyance.

"He called me with his beacon, and I met him within the ruins of the Domus Aurea, he was carrying the Holy Sword of Control, Excalibur Ruler. And when I met him, something about his presence feels… different."

"What did his presence feel like?" Altria asked this was her grandson after all.

"He felt like he was dying, the same I feel with humans."

"Not surprising, after he pulled that stunt years ago with the Imperial Central System, he lost his divinity, he became mortal," stated Altria as she shook her head in disappointment while Mordred remained silent, meanwhile, Naruto just sighed.

"He also said he has a family now, with three children, and they are carrying the last name 'Pendragon' so that their connection to this family cannot be traced, and that he doesn't feel worthy of carrying our last name."

"Well, at least he knows his priorities, a pity that I will never see those grandkids of mine," Mordred said.

"Ector, 1st Earl of Pendragon, that is his name and official title now, his wife's name is Sophia le Fay, the last descendant of Morgan le Fay. After their marriage, she became Sophia, Countess of Pendragon, and they have three children, Gawain, Lancelot, and Vivienne, and together, they've re-established the House of Pendragon of England." Now, that got the attention of both former Pendragons once more, Naruto was also intrigued.

"Morgan le Fay, even in death, my sister is a pain on my backside, I never thought she would have descendants of her own, but it seems this woman is the last of her bloodline. And now, merged with my line through Mordred, they would have a powerful bloodline," Altria surmised while Mordred nodded in agreement.

"So, any other news that we need talk about?" Naruto asked, and Aurelio nodded.

"Sophia had Caliburn in her possession."

"What?!" Altria and Mordred exclaimed at the same time.

"But she can't use it, so Ector made it his family's heirloom, even though he can use it, he chose not to, because he knew he wasn't worthy to do so," ended Aurelio while the two Pendragon's sighed in gratitude.

"Are there any more facts that we need to know?" Asked Kaguya, but Aurelio shook his head.

"Not at the moment, and I shall go back to the Cathedral-Basilica of the Holy Spear of Destiny, _that was a mouthful,_ my paperwork is waiting for me, but if something comes from the Vatican, I shall send it to the Queen of Shadows immediately." With it, Aurelio vanished with the magic circle and left the throne room, leaving the elder members of the Imperial Family alone.

"That Ector… of all the women he could marry, by sheer coincidence, it has to be the last descendant of Morgana that has my first sword, what were the odds… and Excalibur… how could they do such a thing to my second sword," Altria said before she sighed in sadness.

"We'll see how their descendants would do in the future, then, we'll retake all the Excalibur shards and I shall remake it into one," said Naruto while they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Pendragon Amphitheatre, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: 1779 A.D.=**

The Pendragon Amphitheatre, obviously named after Altria and Mordred, is a very large, open-air circular amphitheatre located on the north side of the Empyrean Palace and is not very far from the main entrance of the palace located on the west side of the palace. Aside from the walkways that connect all the places in the district, the highest level of the amphitheatre is connected to the palace itself via a wide marble bridge for the Imperial Family's exclusive access.

The amphitheatre is used solely by the Imperial Family for training their skills in the open air, and it has an illusionary barrier around it to hide any evidence of magic use from the outside. It was made by Grayfia, much like the other small to medium scale barriers in the Empire.

Currently, Naruto is standing in the middle of the open ground with the sun shining above them, in front of him is a heavily panting Kurohime, she is being trained by Naruto on how to use her skills as a youkai as he has already taught her how to use Youjutsu and Senjutsu, she just needed to perfectly control her abilities, especially Senjutsu, and it is best done in a place surrounded by nature.

Lucky for her, the Imperial City of Aetherius may be a bustling city, it is also a green city as it is covered by many trees and other plants, giving the impression that the city was built to coexist with nature.

"H-How did I do, father?" Kurohime asked, it has been approximately a hundred years ago when she began to call him 'father', which is technically true, as Naruto made Kurohime his daughter by blood via magic, and it also increased her power. In the eyes of the Empire, she is Princess Kurohime Uzumaki, therefore, she said that she must use another name when she begins her travel to hide her connection to the Imperial Family – Fujimai, that is the name she has thought of using.

"You did well today, but as I always say: there is always room for improvement," praised Naruto with his usual bright smile and the nekoshou blushed lightly.

"But I still have a long way to go to be ready to travel the world," she said, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Of course, but we still have at least 200 years until you plan to travel the world, so it is quite fine, besides, Inari has taken a liking to you."

Inari, another goddess from the Shinto Faction, and the second deity outside of Amaterasu to know who the Emperor truly is. She learned of Amaterasu's connection to the Empire because she was very curious and that she pestered Amaterasu so much in secret until the Goddess of the Sun gave up and told Inari who the Emperor is, and as expected, she didn't believe her, until she was brought to the Empyrean Palace, and that was 150 years ago.

Naruto had two choices when Inari was brought to the throne room by Amaterasu, one is to wipe out her memories, and two, restore her memories of him, of course, his family counselled him to choose the second choice as the first one would lead to ugly diplomatic relations in the future when he returns to the supernatural world, so he restored Inari's memories of him and just like Amaterasu, she cried in front of him.

And since then, Inari joined the Imperial Family in protecting the mortal world against rogue supernatural beings. They then opened a special academy for children who want to become mages in the outer circle of the Imperial Palace district, it is a heavily forested area and a perfect area to place a magic academy in plain sight.

It was named the Holy Imperial Institute of the Arcane, or for short, the Imperial Arcane Institute.

As Amaterasu doesn't have much job to do in Takama-ga-hara besides managing the Sun that shines on the East and ruling the Shinto Heaven, as well as her subjects, she applied to be one of the professors of the Academy as it gave her another solid footing in the Empire and it gets her closer to Naruto. Subsequently, she became the Archmagus, and Inari supporting her as the Mistress of Incunabula, the Keeper of Knowledge, which provided Inari a solid cover when she is in the mortal world.

"Inari-sama is very generous," said Kurohime, while Naruto just smiled at her.

"That she is… anyway, why don't you get some rest?" Kurohime nodded and they both walked away from the ground to the exit and there, they were met by Jeanne wearing her white battle-dress with armor and above it is her white and gold cloak with the Imperial Coat of Arms embroidered on her back.

Speaking of the Imperial Standard and Coat of Arms, it has an escutcheon with a golden crucifix on the middle, that has the insignia of the Uzumaki clan in the middle. In the top right corner contains the dove representation of the Holy Spirit with wings outstretched and an olive branch being held by its beak, there is also a light coming from behind and shining downwards to the opened Holy Bible underneath the dove. To the upper left contains a red dragon rampant, which represents Great Red holding two stone tablets containing the Ten Commandements represented by the Roman numerals I, II, III, IV, V written downwards on the first tablet and VI, VII, VIII, IX, and X written downwards on the second tablet; to the bottom right contains the Chi-Rho ( ) monogram with the Alpha (Α) and Omega (Ω) symbols accompanying it and to the bottom left contains the golden scales of Justice surrounded by a golden laurel wreath and accompanied by the Holy Sword Joyeuse - the sword of Charlemagne and now, the sword of Jeanne, the sword hilt is also surrounded by the Holy Rosary, just like the way Jeanne's Joyeuse has a rosary tied on its hilt.

The entire arms are surrounded by Naruto's royal red Imperial mantle that is lined with golden magatamas on the edges and is topped by the Holy Imperial Crown - the five-tiered heavily bejewelled tiara is topped by a small globe with a golden cross, sometimes called, the Quinregnum or the Quintuple Crown, which sits upon a golden Imperial Helmet which looks like a Roman Centurion helmet with the red crest, but much more ornate and protective. Surrounding the shield is the chain and pendant of the Holy Order of the Spear of Destiny, it also has a golden vegetal compartment below the shield with the Gáe Bolg superimposed above the compartment horizontally.

The shield is also supported on both sides by the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig on the right side and Albion on the left side, and, the two dragons are holding two different weapons, Ddraig is wielding the Rhongomyniad while Albion is wielding the Clarent - Mordred's sword.

The two dragons wielding those two weapons alludes to one fact that only the elder members of the Imperial Family know about – **before the Creation of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, the Two Heavenly Dragons sometimes chooses their own champions, and during the Battle of Camlann, Altria was the Champion of Ddraig and Mordred was the Champion of Albion,** which is why they were always destined to fight against each other in the end, and it happened, resulting to their deaths more than a thousand years ago.

Beneath the compartment is a scroll where the motto of the Imperial Family is written: AD VERITATIS ET IUSTITIA DEI - For God's Truth and Justice, this alludes to the Holy Bible, the Scales of Justice and the Sword of Justice which is represented by Jeanne's sword, Joyeuse, being depicted in the arms.

Lastly, crossed behind the shield, before the mantle, are the Four Great Holy Swords. True Excalibur and Caliburn are crossed at the upper side of the shield; below Excalibur is the Durandal and is crossed with Ascalon, which is beneath Caliburn. And beneath the Durandal and Ascalon is the True Longinus, which it lays horizontally in the middle of the back of the shield.

"My Lord." Jeanne bowed while Naruto sighed.

"Jeanne?" She just smiled at him, while Kurohime just shook her head, this was a usual event to them.

"Sorry, the force of habit."

"You always say that." Her smile widened, and Naruto just shook his head before smiling and opening his arms wide. Jeanne immediately jumped at him and hugged him, before kissing him on the lips. Her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands held her up.

"I missed you, my love," she whispered to him before sharing another kiss.

"I missed you too, my Jeanne, but you were busy, I was busy, we were all busy. We had too many things to do, especially during these past few months, but it seems we can get some rest now, come, let us go back to the palace." With that, Jeanne dropped down to the ground and they all walked up to the upper levels of the amphitheatre to the bridge where they walked across.

"How goes the situation in La Pucelle?" He asked as they walked towards the palace upper floors via the bridge.

"Everything went according to the plan, but it is better if we discuss everything in the council chambers, I believe everyone has news." With that, they continued to walk towards the palace where the doors that lead inside the palace middle floors, a tall man stood, he has a short purple hair, wearing a set of silver armor with golden linings, with a blue cape lined with gold attached to his pauldrons on his back.

"Lancelot," said Naruto in acknowledgment while the armored man, named Lancelot genuflected.

This was **Sir Lancelot du Lac** , once a Knight of the Round Table, now known as **Sir Lancelot Pendragon** , from the House Uzumaki of Camelot, and First Magus-Palatine of the Holy Imperial Palatine Guard, under the command of the Magus-General, Her Imperial Majesty, the Queen of Light, Jeanne.

"Your Imperial Majesties," addressing both Naruto and Jeanne.

"The Holy Imperial Elder Council awaits you, the Empress has gathered everyone," he finished, while still in his same position.

"Rise, and inform the others that we shall be there in a moment," ordered Naruto and Lancelot immediately complied, bowing deeply before vanishing with his magic circle.

"That one needs to smile more often," said Jeanne with Kurohime nodding in agreement, while Naruto remained silent.

"He is still taking in all the knowledge that was imparted to him, let him be."

"But he has been like that ever since you resurrected him a hundred years ago, even with Guinevere at his side, he is still like that." reasoned Jeanne.

"All true, but he is applying all of his heart to know the wisdom imparted to him and to know madness and folly that can come with it. He can perceive it like a chasing at the wind or the opposite, it is up to him to decide with his family to help him. For in much wisdom, is much grief, and he that increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow."

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Council Chambers of the Holy Imperial Elder Council, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: 1869 A.D.=**

"Scáthach, how goes our agents in London?" Altria asked as they all sat inside the council chambers that sits below the Throne Room, it has a large, ornate, round table and the chairs are rather exquisite, and they are exclusive for the members of the Elder Council.

"They are doing quite well, and I also got word about your descendants on how are they doing in Britain," answered Scáthach as they awaited the others.

"Hoh? What are Ector's descendants doing now?" She asked.

"They are rather very attached to the British Royal Family, especially with Victoria, whom they protect from the shadows, while still keeping away with the Church of England. From what I hear, ever since Ector and his wife died years ago, no one has taken up to wield Caliburn and Ruler. And with the Industrial Revolution there, the Pendragons of Britain are currently prioritizing in economics and making themselves richer, as well as influencing several members of the both Houses of the British Parliament," answered Scáthach who saw the thinking look on Altria's face.

"Well, sometimes we must take a break from the affairs of the Supernatural it would seem, no?"

"Yes, absolutely," replied Scáthach before she stretched her arms.

"Dealing with all of that can tiring at times, but it is not to ourselves, but to God and God alone that we must give glory, for the sake our love and our faithfulness to Him," stated by the warrior-queen with Altria agreeing with her.

"Good morning, how are you two?" Leviathan asked as she entered the chambers, and the two queens looked at her.

"Good morning, we are quite fine today, how about you?"

"It's not so bad, by the way, the others will be here in a few minutes."

"Where are they anyway?" Asked Altria who drank some water from her glass cup.

"In their usual places, though, our beloved is in the Institute, he was checking the lessons for the next school year," answered Leviathan as she sat in her own chair.

"Hmm, I see… speaking of the Institute, I have some classes later today," mused Scáthach while going through the papers in front of her.

"Really? That means I must teach next week then, after that, I would be giving lessons at the Military Academy," said Altria while crossing her arms underneath her breast as she leaned back on her chair.

"That would be fun," said Leviathan.

"Leviathan, how is your youngest son?" Asked Scáthach.

"Well, luckily, he doesn't want to follow in the footsteps of his two older brothers," answered Leviathan with a small smile.

"That is a relief, I thought he would end up wanting to a member of the clergy as well. I mean, your two older sons are both cardinals of the Church now; Aurelio, the oldest would likely end up as the _Summus Pontifex Ecclesiae Universalis_ one day," the warrior-queen answered with a small smile.

"Oh, I hope so, but knowing him, that would still be a very long time because he does not want to, besides, we all know the _one_ reason why Aurelio decided to become part of the clergy," said Leviathan with a sad smile on her face and everyone nodded in agreement, it was a very dark period of Aurelio's young adult life and afterwards, he decided to become a priest, then a bishop, now, a cardinal.

"And - ah, Grayfia, come in, where's Mordred, I thought she was with you today?" Leviathan changed the topic and asked the former Lucifuge who entered the chambers, her silver hair is still braided, but she no longer wore her former servant dress, now, she is wearing an elegant blue robe with silver pauldrons on her shoulders.

"She was, Lady Leviathan, but she said she will catch up as soon as she finishes her monthly report," replied Grayfia as she sat in her own chair near Scáthach.

"I see, and please, how many times do I have to say that enough with the 'lady' titles? We are all equals here." Grayfia merely closed her eyes and smiled at Leviathan silently who sighed before shaking her head with a small smile.

"Hehe, never change Grayfia, never change," said Leviathan, meanwhile, Grayfia's smile merely widened.

"Oh, I will never change, my lady, _for the Lord is my shepherd, there is nothing I lack,"_ said Grayfia with a smile.

" _He lets me lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside calm waters,_ " continued Leviathan.

" _He restores my life; He leads me along the paths of righteousness, for His name's sake,_ " followed by Altria.

" _Even when I go through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no danger, for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff – they comfort me,_ " said Scáthach.

" _You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows,_ " said by Mordred who came in the room with Nero on her side.

" _Only goodness and faithful love will pursue me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever,_ " finished by Nero as she sat on her chair.

"Ah, Mordred, Nero, how are you two today?" Asked Scáthach, as she looked at the two lookalikes with the mere difference are the hairstyles and their breast sizes.

"We feel exceptionally fine today, right, sister?" Mordred said before she nudged Nero on her side.

"Hn," grunted Nero with a small blush on her face while glancing away.

"What happened?" Asked Altria with a raised eyebrow, meanwhile, Mordred only smiled at her.

"We'll tell you later," said Mordred as she went to sit on her chair, with Nero following the act.

"So, we only need to wait for Aurelio, Noctis, Augustus, Francois, Bearach, Lilith, Jeanne, Mother, and Father," mused Leviathan while the others nodded.

"What are we even going to talk about today?" Asked Mordred.

"The usual monthly report and the current affairs of the world," answered Altria.

"I see, this should be fun," said her daughter Mordred.

"It will."

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Room of Music, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: 7th December 1941 A.D.=**

Nero sat quietly on a piano bench inside the palace, then she lifted the covers and touched the keys, the room she was in - The Room of Music, on the third tier of the palace, as the name said, it is the music room of the palace and Nero frequently visits the room to play or compose music as the room has a wide array of different musical instruments, from Western to Eastern, it doesn't matter to her as she loves the variety and her artistic mind enjoys the freedom it gets.

Unlike the Domus Aurea Maximus which is for all the kinds of arts and located on the outer circle of the Imperial Palace District, the Room of Music is solely for music. Whilst she planned the exterior of the palace and the most important parts of the interior, she left a vast amount of space for Naruto to design and build, and he made the Room of Music for Nero as a gift and she thanked him profusely which truly meant they didn't leave his bedroom for an entire day.

Then, Nero began to play on the piano and sang.

 _"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

 _Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium."_

The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,

And His tongue shall declare judgment.

 _"Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_

 _Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae."_

Blessed is he who endureth temptation,

For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life.

 _"Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

 _Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison."_

Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,

Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy.

 _"O quam sancta, quam serena,_

 _Quam benigna, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

 _O quam sancta, quam serena,_

 _Quam benigna, quam amoena,_

 _O castitatis lilium."_

Oh how holy, how serene,

How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.

Oh how holy, how serene,

How generous, how pleasant,

Oh Pure Lily.

 _"Aaaaaa…"_

 _"Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

 _Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison."_

Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,

Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy.

 _"O quam sancta, quam serena,_

 _Quam benigna, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

 _O quam sancta, quam serena,_

 _Quam benigna, quam amoena,_

 _O castitatis lilium."_

Oh how holy, how serene,

How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.

Oh how holy, how serene,

How generous, how pleasant,

Oh Pure Lily.

"It's a beautiful song, Nero," said Lilith as she sat on a chair near the shelves of string instruments.

"Beautiful but haunting, especially with someone like your voice, you'd fit perfectly with the angels of Heaven," she continued while Nero looked back at her.

"Lilium... yes, it is, but it would be better if I had violin accompaniment, and no, I will not fit with the angels of Heaven, maybe with Gabriel from the tales you've told me," replied Nero with a small smile.

"The song fits for those in the war in Europe; our husband warned them years ago, but no one listened that war will come if they do not change the way the things that are going on, and there it is, the First World War, and now the Second World War, what is next?" Nero spats.

"The Empire of Japan attacking the United States and the British Empire," said Lilith while Nero immediately looked at her.

"They did, didn't they?" Nero asked, and she got a nod from Lilith.

"Just earlier this morning, they attacked the U.S. Pacific Fleet stationed at Pearl Harbor and they were taken by surprise, then, in the seven hours that followed, they coordinated attacks to the Philippines, Guam, and Wake Island, then on the British side in Malaya, Singapore, and Hong Kong. Though, they made sure to avoid our airspace."

"What did Lady Amaterasu say?"

"She was undecided on the matter as there are many underlying events that led to this attack," answered Lilith, and Nero nodded in agreement.

"It is to be expected, but what about our economic ties with that country?" Nero asked.

"We'll talk about it once alongside many things once we're in the Council Chambers, dad summoned the entire War Council," said Lilith as she stood up with Nero doing the same.

"Right, so, are the others already there?" Nero asked as they walked out of the large room.

"I don't know, but father, mother, Leviathan, Altria, Mordred, and Amaterasu are already there, however, dad has already called the others, our children would be there too."

"I see."

* * *

 **= The Holy Imperial Elder Council Chambers, The Empyrean Palace: Later that morning=**

"Japan was provoked by the United States, that is why they attacked Pearl Harbor, I know that we all know that. In the past four years leading to this attack, the US implemented ever more restrictive trade measures on Japan, including embargoes on oil, gasoline, and scrap metal, and froze Japanese assets. My people know how much they need those supplies to keep up with the fast-growing world and to make matters worse, other Western countries followed suit," said Amaterasu as she sat on her chair in the council.

"Leaving this Empire as the only country that continued to trade with them without any embargo on any goods, which is commendable, but for a resource-poor country like mine, it is not sufficient enough for my people to continue, and my country grew desperate and began to look at the oil-rich Southeast Asia which is already occupied by Western colonialists, as they cannot look towards the Empire's rich resources because they know that provoking the Empire is equal to suicide, I warned my servants in Kyoto about this and they all agreed not to do anything rash," continued the Goddess of the Sun while the others listened.

"About our continuing trade with Japan… the main Allied powers, notably Great Britain, United States, the Soviet Union, and China pressured us to embargo goods traveling to Japan, but I've managed to shut them down as we are not part of their alliance, I can't say they liked it, but I couldn't care less about their thoughts on the matter as we have been doing our own thing since this Empire was founded and we shall continue to do so. But coming to the topic of Japan entering the war, did they really have no choice on the matter?" Kaguya asked.

"I'm afraid not grandmother, but according to the intelligence gathered by the Dragonguard, the United States desired that Japan commit the first overt act. The Emperor and his ministers didn't know about it and these circumstances raise questions about what qualifies as a legitimate threat that permits a pre-emptive military response from my own people to the US, which they did as we can see from the ruins of Pearl Harbor," answered Amaterasu.

"As we can see, it seems very clear that both parties knew they are hurtling into war against each other, as we already know that neither side was sincere in their negotiations from what we've gathered. This war between Japan and the US was inevitable, just by looking at their negotiations, the two parties knew war would come, it is just going down on who would be portrayed by the West as the good side and the bad side, but if they were goading each other into attack, what difference does it make if one fires first or the other? Nothing, as the victor would write the history against the losing side. If Japan wins, they write history, if the West wins, they write the history, that is just how it goes as we have witnessed in our lifetimes. And that is why we are here, to write about history without bias to one side or the other," stated by Leviathan and the others contemplated with what she said while Naruto remained silent with his eyes closed.

"We have limited choices in this war, to fight in the war, to be the mediator, or to be neutral and remain isolated for the rest of the war," said Altria, as she is the Chief of Staff of the Holy Imperial Legion, as well as the Minister of Defence, all under the title of 'Queen of the Earth'.

"I would vote neutral, as we can use this to watch over the technological advances that the Allies and Axis would make, as it has been witnessed that war often result to faster technological advances as resources would be poured into researches and experiments," said a man with the appearance of a 28-year-old man with short white hair, lightly tanned skin, and grey eyes, he is also wearing a black simar with scarlet pipping, silk stitching, and buttons, as well as a shoulder cape, he also has the custom scarlet sash made of silk and atop his head is a scarlet zucchetto, and above his chest is a golden pectoral cross suspended by a golden chain.

This is His Grand Eminence, Prince Antonio Julio Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Archbishop of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Seraphim, as well as the Archduke of Zebel and a prince of the Empire, the younger brother of Aurelio and the second son of Naruto and Leviathan.

"It seems someone has taken all my lessons to the heart," said Jeanne, and they all chuckled, while the subject of the sentence nodded in agreement.

"Well, it would be foolish to not take your Imperial Majesty's lesson to heart, after all, as of 21 years ago, you are a saint of the Catholic Church, Saint Jeanne d'Arc," replied by Antonio to Jeanne who chuckled.

"I am still wondering how that happened, considering I'm still alive, but returning to the topic, I agree with your suggestion Antonio, and I too, would vote to stay neutral in this second great war and watch over the fighting countries, as it would be foolish not to," said Jeanne to the rest of the council.

"What about playing both sides, that would be fun," offered Mordred, and Altria looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a suggestion, and It makes sense if you look deeper into it, while other countries kill each other pointlessly, we can just fund and give intelligence on both sides, while we use our Dragonguard to gather intelligence from them, we are already doing this in the European theatre, we're funding both sides while gathering intelligence on them, why not do it on the Pacific theatre, there is no difference, this is war. And, this would help us make our military even stronger to make a better deterrent for those who would try to antagonize us."

"Putting aside making our military even stronger as you said Lady Mordred, the war on Europe doesn't affect us much, and the same can be said during the First World War, as we are in the Far East. But this war on the Pacific will affect us one way or the other, that is why we must be careful when dealing on both sides, and all precautions must be taken, therefore, I vote neutral whilst mobilizing the full might of our military," stated by Grayfia with a firm tone.

"Mobilizing the Legion… that can be done easily, but this could be taken as a sign that we would enter the war, though, it could also be taken a sign that we are just preparing for anything. However, human minds are fickle and mobilizing our entire military can be taken as a sign of whatever comes to their mind due to paranoia that comes with talks of war. Australia and New Zealand are already wary of our navy, and mobilizing the entire Holy Imperial Legion would increase the presence of our military on our borders, but I do not care on how the world would take it, so, I agree with what Grayfia said," stated Lilith who leaned back in her chair to relax.

"We could do all of our suggestions with the right planning, we just need to be careful with what we do and see to it that we would never enter this war," voiced Nero as she looked at her papers.

"I am fine with any decisions we could come up with, either way, my Dragonguard would be continuing its usual work," said Scáthach as she stretched her arms.

"In the other side of the world, Pope Pius XII is trying to do what he can with the current situation in Italy," said Aurelio who looked at Antonio who shrugged and then, Aurelio continued.

"I'm sure the Realm of Heaven is not very keen on what is happening right now, but I don't know, Heaven has been silent on the matter, Michael hasn't made a move, so Gabriel hasn't delivered any message to the Vatican, but the exorcists are on high alert, the wielders of the shards of Excalibur sans Ruler are being kept hidden by their respective churches. Durandal however, is another story."

"What happened?" Asked Naruto.

"I heard that the current wielder, a young priest named Vasco Strada, defeated and cornered Kokabiel a few days ago," answered Aurelio.

"I should think Kokabiel didn't like that, he has been always an arrogant being, I never liked him, and I might actually kill him if I got the chance," stated by Leviathan while Aurelio just smiled towards his mother while he shook his head.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican City State: 1964 A.D.=**

"Why Heaven is silent again?" Asked Aurelio to one of the cardinals inside the basilica.

"I don't know, Heaven never sent any messages nor appeared to us, they have been silent since Pope John XXIII died," the cardinal answered.

"This Second Ecumenical Council of the Vatican would create a lot of mess if not guided by Heaven, I mean, have you read the _Lumen gentium_? That apostolic constitution needs some revisions, or it would result in some unforeseen events that we might not like."

"I know that Cardinal Uzumaki, but without the guidance of Heaven, the Holy Father would just be going with what his heart and mind under the Grace of God would tell him."

"Hmph, did you know that we have been infiltrated? Cardinal Pacelli before he was Pius XII warned all of you about this," said Aurelio.

"What?"

"Unknown forces have entered this sanctuary and they might be influencing the pope to alter the liturgy, but there are too many possibilities so don't take my word for it."

Little did Aurelio know, he would be executing the same cardinal in a few years for transgressions against God and His Church. As the Church is vulnerable and Aurelio knows it, but he must do what he can, to protect the sanctity of Church founded by the Lord upon Peter, as the Lord once said that ' _You are Peter, and upon this rock, I will build my Church, and the gates of hell will not overcome it. And I will give you the keys of the kingdom of Heaven_ ,' and that Church is the Catholic Church.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Cathedral-Basilica of the Holy Spear of Destiny, The Imperial Palace District Outer Circle: 30th November 2003 A.D.=**

The Cathedral-Basilica of the Holy Spear of Destiny was named as such because Naruto possesses the True Longinus, or as it is also known as the Holy Spear of Destiny, the Lance of Longinus, and lastly, the Holy Spear of the Setting Sun. The Cathedral's high altar was designed by Nero to face east according to the symbolism of the Holy Bible:

 _Sicut enim fulgar exit_ _ **ab oriente**_ _, et paret usque in occidentem: ita erit et adventus Filii hominis._

 _As the lightning comes_ _ **from the east**_ _is visible even in the west, so will be the coming of the Son of Man._

The symbolism is looking where Jesus would come again - from the east, as stated in the verse from Matthew.

Nero also traveled extensively to Rome in secret during the construction of the new Basilica of Saint Peter between 1500s to 1600s, she looked at the plans, the furnishings and other things that many of the architects designed. From Bramante to Sangallo, to Giacondo, to Raphael, to Peruzzi, to Sangallo the Younger, to Michelangelo, to da Vignola, to della Porta and Fontana, and finally, Maderno.

That is why the Cathedral's construction only started in 1627, a year after the Basilica of St. Peter was officially consecrated. Nero then oversaw the entire construction from start to finish, from 1627 to 1637, and when it was finished, it was magnificent, but for the Roman Curia, it was a different story, they didn't like it, because it was grander and larger than St. Peter's Basilica, which at the time, was the largest church in the World.

The finished Cathedral is what Nero called "the Basilica of Saint Peter that could have been… if I was the one that designed it".

This is actually true enough, as it clearly reminisces the grander drawings of St. Peter's from Sangallo's design and Michelangelo's own design combined with Bernini's bell towers and Maderno's façade, and the Square while it resembles the one from the Vatican with the two curving colonnades, Nero gave it her own Ancient Roman touch, and also had an obelisk with a Latin Cross at the center, albeit not an Egyptian obelisk, but of her own, as well as two fountains at the north and south, and at night, the square would be lighted by the lanterns.

The Cathedral also contains the largest church pipe organ and the largest functioning pipe organ in the world, with all 30,000 pipes functioning and well maintained, as well as one of the oldest, it is also the second largest pipe organ in the world after the Boardwalk Hall Auditorium Organ in Atlantic City, New Jersey which has 33,114 pipes.

Inside the Cathedral is as grander as the outside, and the interior is very, very large. From the entrance, the ornate walls, the gilded columns, the marble statues, can be seen, but at the looking at center, you would see the nave of the Cathedral where the ciborium that stood over the high altar of the Cathedral. It is located at the center of the crossing and directly under the dome of the Cathedral. The entire ciborium or baldachin is made of gold combined with gilded bronze Solomonic columns, similar to the one from St. Peter's.

And from the high altar, the sun shines brightly through the windows from the east where Aurelio continued to lead the Solemn Pontifical High Mass or the Tridentine Mass that used to be prevalent before the Second Vatican Council but was replaced by the 1970 Missal after the Council.

As such, the Catholic Church of the Empire was forced to use the Mass of Paul VI, much to the displeasure of all the Catholics from the Empire, until the _Quattuor abhinc annos_ letter that was sent by the Congregation for Divine Worship and the Discipline of the Sacraments to the presidents of the episcopal conferences concerning the celebration of Mass in the Tridentine form which granted diocesan bishops an 'indult' to authorize specified priests and groups of the faithful who requested it. Because of this, the Episcopal Conference of the Holy Aetherian Empire immediately allowed one priest for all the dioceses across the Empire to use the Tridentine rite once a week, every Sunday, much to the enjoyment of the population.

Then, the motu proprio _Ecclesia Dei_ was issued by Pope John Paul II, and this expanded the scope of the permission granted under the 1984 special indult _Quattuor Abhinc annos._ But the Mass of Paul VI was still the rite that was used in common due to the Second Vatican Council and unless the Church changes its rule about it for everyone across the world, the Tridentine Mass will only be used under the guidelines of the ECHAE - 'Once a week, the Tridentine Mass will be used every 12 noon Mass and during special occasions, such as New Year, Palm Sunday until Easter Triduum, Pentecost, Feast of Christ the King, Advent, and Christmas'.

Aurelio is celebrating the Holy Eucharist in the Tridentine form as it is currently the First Sunday of Advent and it can be clearly seen with the first purple candle in the Advent Wreath being lighted earlier, and it means that the official celebration of Christmas is coming very close.

Aurelio then stood at the center of the Altar after saying the post-communion prayer, he then faced the people to begin the dismissal.

 _"The Lord be with you,"_ chanted by Aurelio.

 _"And with your spirit,"_ sung by the entire congregation with the accompaniment of the pipe organ. Then, the deacon stood a few steps below Aurelio and faced the people and chanted.

 _"Go, the Mass is ended."_ He officially concluded the Mass.

 _"Thanks be to God,"_ replied the people while Aurelio placed his joined hands on the altar and began to pray in a low tone.

 _"May the performance of my homage be pleasing to Thee, O holy Trinity: and grant that the sacrifice which I, though unworthy, have offered up in the sight of Thy majesty, may be acceptable unto Thee, and may, through Thy mercy, be a propitiation for myself and all those for whom I have offered it. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."_ Aurelio then kissed the altar and turned towards the congregation behind him as his mitre and crosier were given to him to bless the people.

 _"May almighty God bless you, the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit."_ The cardinal blessed them with the Sign of the Cross. Then, he moved to the left side of the altar, the Gospel side, to read the Last Gospel and it is always the Gospel of St. John 1: 1-14

 _"Amen."_

 _"The Lord be with you,"_ chanted by Aurelio.

" _And with your spirit," they all sang._

 _"The beginning of the holy Gospel according to John."_

 _"Glory be to Thee, O Lord."_ At the response of GLORY BE, Aurelio and all the Faithfull made the Sign of the Cross on their foreheads, lips, and breasts, then Aurelio began to read the Gospel.

 _"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by him: and without him was made nothing that was made. In him was life, and the life was the light of me. And the light shineth in darkness, and the darkness did not comprehend it,"_ he paused, before continuing.

 _"There was a man sent from God, whose name was John. This man came from a witness, to give testimony of the light, that all men might believe through him. He was not that light but was to give testimony of the light. That was the true light, which enlighteneth every man that cometh into this world,"_ another pause.

 _"He was in the world, and the world knew him not. He came unto his own, and his own received him not. But as many as received him, he gave them the power to be made the sons of God, to them that believe in his name. Who are born, not of blood, nor of the will of the flesh, nor the will of man, but of God,"_ he paused again and this time, everyone genuflected.

 _"AND THE WORD WAS MADE FLESH, and dwelt among us, and we saw His glory, the glory as it were of the only begotten of the Father, full of grace and truth."_

 _"Thanks be to God,"_ replied by everyone.

Then, Aurelio returned to the center of the altar to bow, then he descended the altar to kneel at the bottom step with the Server to say the Leonine Prayers, the Prayers after the Mass, the Prayers ordered by Pope Leo XIII, once a close friend of Aurelio, as the Mass is officially finished with the final blessing.

The saying of this prayer was discontinued by Pope John XXIII in 1962 much to the anger of Aurelio but did not show it, as he was held back by his other five brothers who were also cardinals, and those cardinals were Antonio Julio Leviathan Uzumaki, Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius Uzumaki, Claudius Pellinore Pendragon Uzumaki, Vortimer Caradoc Pendragon Uzumaki, and Francois Octavian Edmond D'Arc Uzumaki. And the six of them, including Aurelio, became the famous Uzumaki Cardinals.

But from the way the 21st Century is going, these prayers are even more necessary than ever, for the world is facing a great moral decline and the decline of moral values would only promote destruction, but there is a beacon of hope - God and Empire, and through them, the moral decline of humanity would hopefully be reversed.

" _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women, blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus,"_ prayed by Aurelio.

 _"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and in the hour of our death. Amen_ ," recited by everyone and the entire prayer was repeated for two more times, totaling in three.

" _Hail, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy; our life, our sweetness, and our hope. To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Eve; to thee do we send our sighs, mourning, and weeping in this valley of tears. Turn, then, most gracious Advocate, thine eyes of mercy towards us and after this our exile, show unto us the blessed fruit of thy womb, Jesus. O clement, O loving, O sweet Virgin Mary,"_ Aurelio then paused, before continuing.

 _"Pray for us, O holy Mother of God_."

" _That we may be worthy of the promises of Christ. Amen_ ," replied by everyone.

" _LET US PRAY. O God, our refuge, and our strength, look down with mercy upon the people who cry to Thee; and by the intercession of the glorious and immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Saint Joseph her spouse, of the blessed Apostles Peter and Paul, and of all the saints, in Thy mercy and goodness hear our prayers for the conversion of sinners, and for the liberty and exaltation of the Holy Mother, the Church. Through the same Christ Our Lord,_ " prayed by Aurelio.

" _Amen._ "

" _Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle; be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray: and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all the evil spirits who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls_." This is the short prayer to St. Michael the Archangel and is part of the Leonine Prayers.

" _Amen._ "

" _Most Sacred Heart of Jesus_."

" _Have mercy on us._ "

" _Most Sacred Heart of Jesus_."

" _Have mercy on us._ "

" _Most Sacred Heart of Jesus_."

" _Have mercy on us._ "

This addition was allowed by Pope St. Pius X, and it must be repeated three times.

" _Eternal rest grant unto them, O Lord_."

" _And let the perpetual light shine upon them._ "

" _And may the souls of all the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, rest in peace."_ Then, Aurelio stood, and his mitre and crosier were given to him.

 _"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."_

With the final Sign of the Cross, the servants, with the Processional Cross at the fore, began to walk down the aisle, towards the exit as the Schola Imperatoria Gregoriana Aetherius combined with the Imperial Chorale and the Choir of the Cathedral of the Holy Spear began to sing, and everyone sang with them as they sung _Veni, Veni, Emmanuel_ or _O Come, O Come, Emmanuel_ in English.

 _"Veni, veni, Emmanuel;_

 _Captivum solve Israel,_

 _Qui gemit in exsilio,_

 _Privatus Dei Fílio."_

O Come, O Come, Emmanuel,

and ransom captive Israel,

that mourns in lonely exile here

until the Son of God appears.

 _"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

 _"Veni, O Sapientia,_

 _Quae hic disponis omnia,_

 _Veni, viam prudentiae_

 _Ut doceas et gloriae_."

O come, our Wisdom from high,

who ordered all things mightily;

to us the path of knowledge show,

and teach us in her ways to go.

 _"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

" _Veni, veni, Adonai,_

 _Qui populo in Sinai_

 _Legem dedisti vertice_

 _In maiestate gloriae_."

O come, o come, Adonai,

who to the people on Sinai,

taught the law at the summit,

in the majesty of glory.

 _"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

" _Veni, O Iesse virgula,_

 _ex hostis tuos ungula,_

 _de specu tuos tartari_

 _educ et antro barathri_."

O Come, the branch of Jesse's tree:

free them from Satan's tyranny

that trust your mighty pow'r to save,

and give them vict'ry o'er the grave.

 _"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

" _Veni, Clavis Davidica,_

 _Regna reclude caelica,_

 _Fac iter tutum superum,_

 _Et claude vias inferum_."

O come, O Key of David, come,

and open wide our heav'nly home,

make safe the way that leads on high,

and close the path to misery.

 _"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

 _"Veni, veni O Oriens,_

 _Solare nos adveniens,_

 _Noctis depelle nebulas,_

 _Dirasque mortis tenebras_."

O come, o come, O Rising sun,

and cheer us by your coming;

drive away the clouds of night

and the dreadful shadows of night.

 _"Gaude! Gaude! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

Rejoice! Rejoice! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

" _Veni, veni, Rex Gentium,_

 _Veni, Redemptor omnium,_

 _Ut salvas tuos famulos_

 _Peccati sibi conscios_."

O come, Desire of nations, bind

in one the hearts of all mankind;

o bid our sad divisions cease,

and be yourself our King of Peace.

 _"GAUDE! GAUDE! Emmanuel,_

 _Nascetur pro te Israel!"_

REJOICE! REJOICE! Emmanuel,

shall come to you, O Israel!

When Aurelio exited the Cathedral, towards the Sacristy, his father contacted him telepathically who was standing with the other members of the family on their reserved seats inside the cathedral.

 _"Aurelio, create a clone inside the Sacristy, and come to my observatory immediately and check out what happened_ ," said Naruto and Aurelio discreetly nodded.

 _"I understand."_

* * *

 **= The Emperor's Observatory, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: Later=**

Kurohime, or Fujimai as she renamed herself before she set out to travel the world, was lying down on the floor with the Magic circle of the Imperial Family painted on the surface. She was teleported to that place several minutes ago, and this would only happen if the said person is dead. And that is her status right now, deceased. She wore a simple white dress and she was very pale. This is what Aurelio saw when he appeared in the room, the gilded braziers around the room are lit with fire and illuminated the room.

"Onee-san!" He shouted and ran towards Fujimai while still wearing his vestments sans the mitre and the crosier, as he left it inside the Sacristy with his clone.

Aurelio touched her arm felt that it was very cold, and that is where he realized, she was dead. He stood up and removed his vestments, leaving only his incomplete choir dress, he then placed his vestments on the table nearby and called some of the elder members of the family, then, Naruto, Kaguya, Lilith, Leviathan, Altria, Nero, Mordred, Jeanne, and Grayfia appeared and they all saw what Aurelio saw.

"She's dead," whispered Aurelio.

"What happened?" Altria asked him, and he shrugged.

"This is the sight that I came upon; she was there, cold and dead," answered Aurelio as Naruto walked towards the body of Fujimai, as she is currently known, and kneeled on her side before placing his right palm above her forehead.

"Hmm… she gave birth to her second daughter a few days ago… then she died… by poisoning? Who would poison her?"

"You're going to resurrect her, aren't you?" Asked Jeanne while Naruto gave her a small nod.

"Yes, but seeing the state of her soul, she won't be waking up for at least a few years, as that is due to the system I placed upon those who died, then subsequently resurrected. And I will not use the Rinne Tensei because using that jutsu over the system I placed years ago would mess the entire system, and could render her comatose for decades until the system fixes itself without my intervention and I don't want that because that is what happened with Altria, Nero, and Mordred," said Naruto as he placed his right palm on Kurohime's chest.

"So, she would be sleeping for a few years?" Asked by Mordred who sat on the floor.

"Yes, and she must be protected by a barrier to prevent any outside influence from the realm of the dead," answered by Naruto with a nod, and then, he began the process of her resurrection, without alerting the system on Heaven, and that is also why she won't be waking up for a few years.

"Wait a minute… you used Rinne Tensei on me, Nero, and Mother?" Mordred asked.

"Yes, that is why you all didn't wake up until hundreds of years later."

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Archmagus Office, The Holy Imperial Institute of the Arcane, The Imperial Palace District Outer Circle: 7 years later, 2010 A.D.=**

Amaterasu sat behind her desk, doing her usual work peacefully while humming the National Anthem of the Empire that was composed by Nero and Naruto back in 1545. She was checking the paperwork for the new school year and was reading through the documents when a knock on her gilded double doors interrupted her. She looked at the clock on the wall on her right-hand side before looking at the door.

"Come in," said the goddess.

The doors the opened and it revealed a woman in her late twenties, she has pale skin, long blonde hair, and green eyes. There is also a pair of golden fox eyes in place of normal ears coming out of her head. She is wearing a robe full of intricate designs and runes, this is Inari, the Fox Goddess.

"Inari, what brings you here?" Asked Amaterasu as she went back on her paperwork, while the other goddess walked in and closed the door.

"Kurohime just woke up," stated by Inari and Amaterasu immediately perked up.

"Really?" Inari nodded in reply.

"That's great, how is she?"

"Shocked, as she didn't expect to live, because she was poisoned as she said, by someone, and it couldn't have been her husband as she said he died during the early months of her second pregnancy, and it could not be Kuroka because the little girl was an innocent ten-year-old child at the time," answered Inari while Amaterasu raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? What about the fact that she never saw her second daughter grow up?"

"Oh, trust me, she regrets that fact, but at least, from what she remembers, she held the little child and named her Shirone." Amaterasu nodded but had another question.

"Does she know what happened to her children yet? Especially Kuroka-chan?" Inari sighed at her question before shaking her head.

"No, as Naruto-kun wanted her to get her bearings together first, but he would tell her everything soon. It's not every day you learn your own daughter becomes a devil and even more so, an SS-Class Stray Devil in the Underworld, even though that is a big lie and we all know it."

"That's true, and just to think about it, remember when we talked about taking those two girls to our custody?" Inari nodded her head.

"Yeah, but it was too dangerous, considering Kuroka-chan and Shirone-chan was under the guardianship of some unknown devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, then Kuroka-chan goes on to kill her King because as she said to us, that the unnamed bastard tried to make Shirone-chan a test subject on his research of creating a Super Devil."

"Uhuh. That was a year ago, ugh, damn it, I should have forced her to stay here in the Empire instead of going on her own. Now, her sister is a servant of House of Gremory, the house of the current Lucifer," said Amaterasu while Inari shrugged.

"Well, she said that she has no intention of bringing trouble from the Underworld to the Empire, and Naruto-kun respected her decision and allowed her to go." Amaterasu just nodded as she sighed to herself.

"Speaking of daughters, how are your daughter Yasaka and her daughter Kunou?" This time, it was Inari's turn to sigh.

"Kunou-chan is still a very cute and adorable little baby, while her mother… well, she still dares not try to come here in the Empire, she said to me that she still can't bear facing her father after the situation with Kunou's rather ignorant father. Naruto-kun warned her about that man, she didn't listen, now look at her, afraid to face her own father." Inari shook her head in disappointment.

"You need to push her to come back to her father's presence so that she could be at peace," said Amaterasu to Inari who looked outside through the windows of Amaterasu's office.

"Don't think I haven't, in fact, she wants me to occasionally bring Kunou to Naruto-kun so that the little baby can meet her grandfather while growing up."

"Well, that is good, well, should we visit Kurohime?" Amaterasu asked while Inari just stood up from her chair with a knowing smile, and the two vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Ruby Palace, City of Latium, Duchy of the Gold Coast, Holy Aetherian Empire: A year later=**

On a one Friday night, a man that appears to be in his mid-twenties with long blond hair and green eyes sat inside his office in the Ruby Palace, the Official Residence of the Duchy of the Gold Coast. This is Prince Lucius Seneca Claudius Uzumaki, the Archduke of the Gold Coast, second son of Naruto and Nero, he was reading the new reports that come in to his table, currently, it is about intelligence reports from around the Gold Coast and Japan, as the Dragonguard also covers Japan at Amaterasu's behest because she doesn't have enough men to watch over entire Japan. And that he is also one of the Nine Drakes of the Dragonguard, specifically the Drake of Daggers.

Then, his silence was interrupted when the doors to his office burst open, revealing a messenger of the Dragonguard and he was panting very hard.

"Paladin, calm down and drink some water, then tell me what happened," said Lucius, the sudden interruption didn't affect him at all. He stood up from his desk and took a bottle of water from his fridge inside his office and gave it to the messenger that was addressed by his rank as Lucius saw the badges on the man's shoulders.

"Thank you and sorry for the interruption, Your Imperial Highness, but there is trouble in Japan."

"Again? There was a trouble there last month with Himejima Shuri being killed and subsequently brought to the Capital by Father, what is it this time?" Lucius asked while the Paladin scratched the back of his head.

"The situation is… quite similar to the one from last month with Himejima Shuri," said the Paladin while Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is it another human with relations to the Supernatural being killed?" The Paladin shook his head.

"No sir, this time, it is a Devil woman and a Protestant exorcist in a forbidden romantic relationship being killed by the latter's former comrades who made some deals with the Old Devils of the Bael Clan according to the one Devil that we caught spying nearby and tortured by the Shinto Guards to gain intelligence," said the Paladin and Lucius turned serious.

"While I couldn't care less about the dead exorcist, tell me more about the Devil, and what happened at the scene?"

"Our colleagues from the Shinto Guards are dealing with the aftermath, while I ordered the body of the Devil woman to be brought to the Capital, in the Black Palace as the Queen of Shadows and the Emperor would probably want, the body of the exorcist was left to the soldiers of Lady Amaterasu. We've also identified on the scene that the woman was the Devil that governed the Kuoh Town - Cleria of the House of Belial based from the documents and photographs that we've recovered from the house where they were killed."

"Good job for delivering the body to the Capital, but Cleria Belial… a member of the House of Belial? That's a High-Class Devil right there… and you say the Old Devils from the Bael Clan ordered this?" The Paladin nodded, while Lucius stood up from his desk and walked towards the window behind him before speaking again.

"Paladin, you've earned your rest tonight, excellent job, leave this to me, I shall bring this information to the Empyrean Palace immediately." His statement was strong and firm, and the Paladin bowed then left the room in silence. Soon after, Lucius vanished with the Magic circle of the Imperial Family, intending to report everything to his Father, and if possible, have him resurrect the Devil to know everything about this event, just like when his Father resurrected Himejima Shuri… the lover of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: The Pendragon Archiepiscopal Palace, City of Camelot, Duchy of Pendragon, Holy Aetherian Empire: 23rd December 2017 A.D.=**

The Pendragon Archiepiscopal Palace is the official residence of the Archbishop of Camelot, and the current incumbent is Prince Vortimer Caradoc Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, the third son of Mordred, and he has been the Archbishop for 156 years. And there he was, sitting in his office with short golden hair, emerald eyes, and light skin, wearing the usual black simar with all the accessories.

He laid down on his recliner chair while reading a book titled in Latin and the book covers were ornately designed, while the title was written in golden ancient orthography beautifully on the front cover:

ꟾN·REBV́S·DEꟾ·DE·FꟾDE·CÁTHÓLꟾCÁ·FÁMꟾLꟾÁ·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M·

HꟾSTÓRꟾÁ·FÁMꟾLꟾÁ·ꟾMPERÁTÓRꟾÁ·DE·SÁCRV́M·ꟾMPERꟾV́M·ÆTHERꟾV́M·

PRꟾNCEPS·ÁV́RELꟾV́S·MÁRCV́S·LEVꟾTꟾCV́S·LEVꟾÁTHÁN·CÁRDꟾNÁLꟾS·VZVMÁKꟾ·

ETPRꟾNCEPS·NÓCTꟾS·LV́CꟾS·RꟾZEVꟾMV́S·LÁMꟾÁ·VZVMÁKꟾ

And this would be written in modern orthography with macrons in the future:

Īn Rebús Deī, De fīde Catholīcá, Famīlīá, et Īmperīúm:

Historīá Familiá Īmperátoriá de Sacrúm Īmperīúm Aetheriúm -

Prīnceps Áurelīús Marcús Levītīcús Levīáthán Cardīnális Uzumáki et

Prīnceps Noctīs Lucīs Rizevimús Lamiá Uzumáki

And in English:

On the Matters of God, the Catholic Faith, Family, and Empire:

The History of the Imperial Family of the Holy Aetherian Empire -

Prince Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan Cardinal Uzumaki and

Prince Noctis Lucis Rizevim Lilith Uzumaki

This book was co-authored by Aurelio and Noctis talked about the history of their own family, and the Catholic faith of the Empire, with Nero and Altria being the editors. This book also went into detail about the things forbidden by the Catholic Church that is done in the Empire, namely Incest and Polygyny, which goes on about the history of Naruto and his multiple wives, while completely omitting any mentions of Heaven, Underworld, the Great War, Naruto being God, and that his wives are also of divine nature as well.

And they told it as one of the many counters they have against the long-time critics of the Empire, notably those who call themselves 'Human rights advocates' from the Western World who says that Incest and Polygyny being legal in Empire while being the second Catholic state in the world after the Vatican City is a complete contradiction of the faith and that it places women in the Empire at complete disadvantage, and incestual relations could result to medical defects, but such a thing never infected the Empire as the Aedra were created perfectly by God.

Aurelio argued that God never forbade polygamy in the Old Testament, so the Empire never did, and he went on with this on full detail, whilst also going through the fact that the New Testament is largely silent on the matter. In relation to Incest, Aurelio also mentioned that God allowed this until the Mosaic Law, and like his other writings, he went into full detail.

Meanwhile, Noctis went on about the incestuous relationships and marriages in the Empire, particularly that of the Imperial Family, as it is common knowledge to the public of Empire that Lilith, Leviathan, and Mordred are daughters of the Emperor.

He also went on about the fact there are no medical effects that resulted from the Aedra having incestual relations for hundreds of years to keep their bloodline pure, and that unlike the other people outside the Empire, the Aedra were superior and blessed by God. Noctis also talked about his own marriage to his half-sister Princess Agrippina Julia Claudia Uzumaki, Naruto's eldest daughter with Nero, as well as talking about his own grandchildren, and great-grandchildren.

The Imperial Family is very, very large, with Naruto having 32 children of his own including Lilith, Leviathan, and Mordred, and add the descendants of his own children, that would be quite a lot, even if six of his sons are Cardinals of the Catholic Church, their siblings still have a lot of children and grandchildren, even great-grandchildren in some cases.

Currently, the book is only being published in its original Latin text across the Empire, and this was deliberately done to piss off the critics of the Empire and Noctis came up with this plan, much to the amusement of the others. And the results were much better than they anticipated, and many outside the Empire that bought the book from the bookstores inside the Empire are requesting Latin scholars from universities to translate it into English, unfortunately, the book was written with the developed Imperial Latin alphabet and but can only be spoken with ancient Roman pronunciation, and differs from the Ecclesiastical Latin that most people can read. Hence, the difficulty of reading the book for non-Imperials increased, and it amused the Imperial Family even more.

Aurelio has plans to have the book republished in both Ecclesiastical Latin, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese for the Holy See and other Catholic Churches, Jeanne also wanted the book translated to French and she was allowed to translate it and is close on finishing it from the last time Claudius heard from her. Grayfia is also translating it into German while Scáthach is translating it into both Gaelic and Lowland Scots, so as it appears, Scáthach is writing two books.

Amaterasu opted to translate it into Japanese for Japanese Catholics and is also closing to finishing it. Altria however, has no intention of translating it into English, she left that decision to Mordred who can be very lazy at times, but she is actually already translating it into English, but from her pace, she wouldn't be finished until after at least 3 years.

"How was it?" Suddenly, a voice asked, and Vortimer glanced away from his book and saw Aurelio sitting on his sofa, near a window.

"You know you could have knocked, instead of appearing there all of the sudden but to answer your question. What was big brother Noctis thinking when he decided to write it in Imperial Latin?" Vortimer asked jokingly while Aurelio chuckled.

"No idea, but he told me that he and Agrippina-chan talked about it before he brought it up before the Elder Council, but it was funny, admit it." Vortimer just nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face.

"I wanted to see the face of that blasted UN High Commissioner for Human Rights when he looked at the book, but alas, his immature mind cannot comprehend the beauty of Imperial Latin." The two then shared a laugh before Vortimer looked at Aurelio with a serious face.

"What brought you here? You never come here unannounced unless something is going on, or are you thinking about something really important?"

"Jaune wants to talk to you," said Aurelio.

"Really? What does one of Queen Jeanne's grandsons want?"

"Something about his upcoming Student Exchange to Kuoh Academy next year, you know, that All-girls Academy that will become co-ed next year, the one administrated by Devils? He also said something about some training in Imperial Magic, considering you were an apprentice of Lady Amaterasu." Vortimer nodded in understanding.

"He's outside, should I call him in?" Aurelio asked and Vortimer nodded.

"Jaune, come in!"

And the doors into Vortimer's office opened, revealing a young boy in his teens with blue eyes similar to Naruto that are emphasized by his short messy hair that has a color that seems to be a mix of Naruto and Jeanne's hair. He is wearing a light brown robe with dark brown laced boots, but beneath the robes is a silver plate armor with golden linings, this motif of silver and gold are also shared by his bracers with fingerless gloves and his pauldrons.

On his right hip is a sword sheathed and this sword is one of the newer Holy Swords - Crocea Mors, formerly the sword of Roman Dictator Gaius Julius Caesar that came into Naruto's possession sometime before the crucifixion, death, and subsequent resurrection of Jesus on 33 A.D. and slowly through the passing years that lead up to the Great War, he extensively modified the sword to the point that it became a Holy Sword.

This is Prince Jaune Charles of Beauclair, the only son out of the eight children of Prince Louie Gilles D'Arc Uzumaki, second son of Naruto and Jeanne, and his wife, Antoinette Aurélia, together, they are the Archduke and Archduchess of Beauclair.

"Hello Uncle Vortimer," said Jaune in a respectful manner and bowed to Vortimer who greeted him back.

"Nephew," said Vortimer.

"Aurelio-nii here said that you want to talk about the things you need for next year in preparation to your transfer to Kuoh Academy, as well as training with the Imperial Magic," stated Vortimer while Jaune sat beside the relaxing Aurelio.

"Yes, uncle, that's why I requested to talk to you."

"I see, well, sit down there and we'll talk.

* * *

 **= Timeskip: Theatrum Neronis, Domus Aurea Maximus, The Imperial Palace District Outer Circle: 25th December 2017=**

Theatrum Neronis, the Theatre of Nero is the largest Roman-styled theatre in the Empire and the world, as it has a 40,000-sitting capacity, located south of the Imperial Palace, at the outer circle of the three walls of the Imperial Palace District. It is part of the extensive palace named the Great Golden House, after Nero's original Domus Aurea, and she designed every aspect of this palace. Currently, it was full of Christmas decorations such as garlands, wreaths, poinsettia plants, Christmas trees, and Christmas lights in preparation for the annual Christmas gala concert later at night.

Nero sat at the higher levels of the seats as she watched the people at the stage continue their preparations, she was taking a rest after the last rehearsal of the Imperial Philharmonic Orchestra, where Nero is Director of Music, it the oldest and the best of its kind in the Empire and Asia. They have several performances later tonight with Nero as the main conductor, but she would also be the soprano in some performances in which Aurelio, who is also one of the pianist and tenors for tonight, would replace her while she sings, but there would be some parts where Nero and Aurelio also have vocal performances for tonight, so the conductor during those pieces would be Prince Ludwig Gottfried Euclid Lucifuge Uzumaki, Naruto and Grayfia's eldest son, Archduke of Lucifuge, and some other international guest conductors.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Asked Naruto as he sat beside her.

"… it's just how time flies so fast these days, I mean, this year is nearly over, and it just went on so fast," replied Nero while Naruto chuckled.

"We were all just too busy this year, that's why, and we've also been very busy ever since the dawn of the 21st century, this world just began to move very fast because of the humans today and the current generation, they are all too hasty, but we'll deal with that later, tonight, we rejoice." Nero smiled and leaned at Naruto who placed his right arm around her.

"Yes, tonight, we rejoice." And they kissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap, this is the longest chapter I've written as far as I know. Also, this is obviously the last chapter for this year, see you next year in 2018. I'm still fence-sitting about Issei, I can make him one of the main character because as you just read, Jaune, from RWBY, Naruto and Jeanne's grandson, will be attending Kuoh, and they could be friends. On the other hand, I can have Issei as a warrior of Amaterasu, being trained by the mentioned-only-once Shinto Guards. And lastly, we could stay canon route with Issei, but I really want to shout, "FUCK CANON!" because, for instance, it was mentioned that Lilith, yes** _ **that**_ **Lilith, the Mother of all Devils, is a captive of Hades, I mean, that destroys the very character of Lilith in this fanfic.**

 **Lilith, in this story is the third most powerful character, behind Naruto and Kaguya, who are her parents, how can she be a captive of a god who couldn't even hold a candle to Naruto?**

 **And that the Original Four Great Satans are all arrogant pieces of shits, while that is true for the Lucifer, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus in this story, however, the same cannot be said to Leviathan who regretted ever rebelling against Naruto, holy crap, that's just… ugh.**

 **But there is something I wanted to do something dark to Issei while going canon route, Jaune, as you may have known that he will come to Kuoh Academy, can teach him the darker reality that is facing him, and not in soft, careful way mind you, but it would be like being slapped by sixteen-wheeler truck going on 100km/hr.**

 **Or go to another "FUCK CANON!" route and make an OC named Hyoudou Issei.**

 **I'm not writing the Harem list from now on, it is completed, and you'll just know who they are when they get added to the story.**

* * *

 **- Timeline of Events-**

 **-1550 A.D. - St. Francis Xavier is a missionary in Japan and tries to visit the Empire**

 **-4th June 1670 A.D. - The letter about the Secret Treaty of Dover arrived in the Empire**

 **-7th December 1945 A.D.**

 **Japan attacks Pearl Harbor**

 **Naruto summons the War Council of Holy Imperial Elder Council**

 **The Holy Aetherian Empire mobilizes the Holy Imperial Legion**

 **-1962-1965 A.D. - Aurelio and his brothers are in the Vatican for the Second Vatican Council**

 **-24th August 1966 - The Holy Empire becomes a permanent non-member observer state of the UN (The Empire refused to be a permanent member of the UN)**

 **-3rd November 2003 A.D. - First Sunday of Advent 2003 and Kurohime's body was teleported to the Emperor's Observatory**

 **-10th October 2017 A.D - Naruto announces the existence of the Holy Imperial Lunar Colony to the rest of the world**

 **-25th December 2017 A.D - Annual Christmas gala concert in the Theatrum Neronis during Christmas Day**

* * *

 **The current profile of the Empire: 2017-2018** **:**

 **Official Name:** SÁCRV́M·ꟾMPERꟾV́M·ÆTHERꟾV́M - Sacrum Imperium Aetherium - The Holy Aetherian Empire

 **Motto:** PRÓ·DEV́S·PRÓ·ꟾMPERÁTÓR·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M - Pro Deus, Pro Imperator, et Imperium - For God, For the Emperor, and the Empire

 **Anthem** : PRÓ·GLÓRꟾÁ·ETDEV́S·ETꟾMPERÁTÓR·ETꟾMPERꟾV́M - Pro Gloria et Deus, et Imperator, et Imperium - For the Glory of God and of the Emperor and of the Empire

 **Capital and Largest City** : V́RBS·ꟾMPERꟾÁLꟾS·ÆTHERꟾV́S - Urbs Imperialis Aetherius - The Imperial City of Aetherius

 **Seat of Government:** The Empyrean Palace, the Tower of Heaven

 **Official and National Languages:** Latin, Japanese, and French

 **-Recognized Languages** : English, German, Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese

 **Official Writing Scripts:** Latin, Kanji, and Kana

 **Ethnic Groups (2017):** 82% Aedra and 18% Japanese Youkai

 **Official Religions:** Roman Catholicism and Shintoism

 **Demonym** : Imperials (Official; sometimes used derogatorily by foreign critics, mostly communists) and Aetherians (Common)

 **Government** : Unitary Catholic absolute monarchy

 **Emperor:** Naruto

-ꟾMPERÁTÓR·CÁESÁR·NARV́TO·MÁXꟾMV́S·PꟾV́S·FELꟾX·ꟾNVꟾCTV́S·ÁV́GV́STV́S·ÓPTꟾMV́S·PRꟾCEPS (Made by Nero; Ancient orthography)

-ꟾMP·CÁES·NARVTO·MAX·P·F·ꟾNV·ÁV́G·ÓP·PR (Made by Nero; Abbreviated)

-Imperator Caesar Naruto Maximus Pius Felix Invictus Augustus Optimus Princeps (Made by Nero; Modern orthography without macrons)

-Emperor Caesar Naruto, The Great, The Pious and Blest, The Unconquered, The Majestic, and The Greatest Ruler (English translation)

-Naruto of the House of Uzumaki, Imperator of the Aedra, Lord of all the Realms of the Earth, Protector of the Holy Aetherian Empire, Defender of the Faith (Made by Altria)

-His Imperial Majesty _The Emperor_ (Commonly used)

-Naruto-tennō (ナルト天皇) (From the Japanese speaking population)

 **Legislature** : None

-The Holy Imperial Elder Council

 _The Imperial Family_

 _The Ministries of the Holy Aetherian Empire_

-The Holy Imperial Council of Faith

 _The President of the Episcopal Conference of the Holy Aetherean Empire_

 _The High Priest of the Holy Imperial Shinto Shrines_

 **Establishment:**

-Empire and the Imperial City founded: 10 October 1538

-Duchy of Pendragon established: 3 November 1540

-Duchy of Beauclair established: 30 May 1543

-Duchy of the Gold Coast established: 21 June 1546

-Duchy of Mithrim established: 1 December 1548

-Duchy of the Reach established: 25 December 1550

-Duchy of Lucifuge established: 23 October 1553

-Duchy of the Dragonlands established: 21 July 1556

-Duchy of Zebel established: 23 November 1558

-Duchy of Toussaint established: 14 February 1560

-Permanent non-member observer state of the UN: 24 August 1966

 **Area:**

-Total: 6 million km2 (7th)

-Water: Negligible

 **Population:**

-1550 census: 20 million

-1650 census: 80 million

-1750 census: 140 million

-1850 census: 200 million

-1950 census: 260 million

-2017 estimate: 265 million (4th)

 **Population Density:**

-400/km2 (31st)

 **GDP (PPP) 2017 estimate:**

-Total: US$153.35 trillion (1st)

-Per capita: US$578,680 (1st)

 **GDP (nominal) 2017 estimate:**

 **-** Total: US$153.35 trillion (1st)

-Per capita: US$579,767 (1st)

 **Gini (2017):** 10 - Low (1st)

 **HDI (2017)** : 0.998 - Very High (1st)

 **2017-2018 Imperial Budget** : (In US Dollars)

-Total revenue: $6.4 trillion

-Total expenditures: $3.2 trillion

*The Empire has a very large budget surplus of $3.2 trillion

 **Military Expenditure (2017-2018):** US$832 billion (1st)

 **Currency:** Imperial Crowns - IC

 **Time zones:** UTC+9 to +11

 **Date format:** DD/MM/YYYY

 **Traffic:** Left Hand Traffic with cars configured to Right Hand Drive

 **Calling code:** +109

 **ISO 3166 code:** AE

 **Internet TLD:** .ae

* * *

 **Naruto's children that were mentioned in this chapter** **: (16 out of 33 Children, including Lilith, Leviathan, and Mordred)**

 **-Queen Azura Lilith Claudia Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki**

 **-Queen Katerina Leviathan Ōtsutsuki Uzumaki**

 **-Queen Mordred Vivienne Arturia Pendragon Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Noctis Lucis Rizevim Lilith Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan** _ **Cardinal**_ **Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Ector Bedivere Gawain Pendragon Uzumaki** _ **renamed**_ **Lord Ector Pendragon - deceased**

 **-Princess Kurohime Uzumaki a.k.a Fujimai**

 **-Prince Antonio Julio Leviathan** _ **Cardinal**_ **Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius** _ **Cardinal**_ **Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Claudius Pellinore Pendragon** _ **Cardinal**_ **Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Vortimer Caradoc Pendragon** _ **Cardinal**_ **Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Francois Octavian Edmond D'Arc** _ **Cardinal**_ **Uzumaki**

 **-Princess Yasaka Uzumaki a.k.a Lady Yasaka**

- **Prince Lucius Seneca Claudius Uzumaki**

 **-Prince Louis Gilles D'Arc Uzumaki**

 **-Princess Agrippina Julia Claudia Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all you from myself and my family.**

 **GLORIA IN EXCELSIS DEO!**

 **AD MAIOREM DEI GLORIAM!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Modern World

Monday, 29 January 2018

3:00 AM – Australian Eastern Standard Time - Brisbane GMT + 10

EDITED:

Tuesday, 31 July 2018

11:30 PM - Australian Eastern Standard Time - Brisbane GMT + 10

A Naruto and High School DxD /ハイスクールDD Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto High School DxD to Ichiei Ishibumi illustrations by Miyama-Zero.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: Canon timeline begins at the end of the chapter, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**

 **And also, I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE MASSIVE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER, I know I should have cut it down by a bit.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: God/Immortal/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/A Serious Naruto/Harem/Minor crossovers/Ecchi/Limes/Lemons**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" ** _Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"_**

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking/News/Messages/Videos/Different Languages"_

Translation if used a different language.

 _"For Eternity, he shall rule, Over mankind, for the Glory of God, For God is Great, Nothing is greater than Him, The Emperor shall rule, Forever and Ever!"_

 _\- Excerpt from "For the Glory of God, and of the Emperor, and of the Empire_ _", National Anthem of the Holy Aetherian Empire_

 _Original Imperial Latin lyrics: The Queen of the Red Moon, Nero Claudia and The Queen of the Sky, Azura Lilith_

 _English translation: The Queen of the Earth, Altria Morgana and The Queen of the Red Sun, Mordred Vivienne_

 _Music: The Queen of the Red Moon, Nero Claudia and The Queen of the Seas, Katerina Leviathan_

 _Composed: 1545 A.D._

 **Volume 4 - In the Year of Our Lord**

 **Chapter 10: The Modern World**

 ** _Previously from the Chronicles of the Eternal Sage: Omnipotence…_**

 _"A penny for your thoughts?" Asked Naruto as he sat beside her._

 _"… it's just how time flies so fast these days, I mean, this year is nearly over, and it just went on so fast," replied Nero while Naruto chuckled._

 _"We were all just too busy this year, that's why, and we've also been very busy ever since the dawn of the 21st century, this world just began to move very fast because of the humans today and the current generation, they are all too hasty, but we'll deal with that later, tonight, we rejoice." Nero smiled and leaned at Naruto who placed his right arm around her._

 _"Yes, tonight, we rejoice." And they kissed._

 **Story Start.**

 **- The** **Oval Office, West Wing, The White House, Washington, D.C., United States of America: 10th October 2017 -**

" _For years, mankind never returned to the Moon, everything the United States left on the Lunar surface remained as they were, and they still remain that way. But, ten years after the last mission that sent humans to the Moon, we, the Holy Aetherian Empire, established the Holy Imperial Lunar Colony, our first settlement, Artemis, is in the northern area Mare Serenitatis_."

This is what the President of the U.S. and his cabinet members came upon when they opened the television inside the Oval Office.

" _Yes, we have settled and claimed the entire Moon for the Empire and we officially named it Luna, and our people have been living up there for 35 years. Currently, we have ten thousand Imperials living in our first settlement, and we hope to send ten thousand more by the middle of 2040 as we are a few months away in finishing our second base at southern area of Mare Tranquilitatis, 50 kilometers north of the Apollo 11 Landing Site, and once the second base in completed, we shall be up there soon enough,_ " continued Naruto while billions of people watch his speech on their televisions from his throne wearing his full regalia, including his five-tiered crown atop his head and the True Longinus on his right hand, whilst also holding the Sword of Eden with his left hand.

" _Just like our ODIN Space Stations, the Imperial Lunar Colony will also be playing a defensive and offensive role in the Empire's Holy Imperial Legion while also acts as the first steps of our interstellar expansion. And before the United Nations goes berserk again, please take it into account that the Empire never signed the Outer Space Treaty and other treaties relating to space, nor we would ever do so, and we said it before when we revealed our Orbital Defence Initiative to the world at the end of last year, and for those who thought they saw UFO's on the moon, that is us,_ " continued Naruto.

" _We shall continue to expand our territories to the outer space, and our next step is the colonization of Mars, and if possible, to terraform it, as we have already sent our manned scout spaceships to Mars to look for suitable sites to settle and build the future central Imperial hub for Mars, and for future warnings: If any other sovereign states, private organizations, and other organizations goes to the Moon or Mars, or any other celestial body the Empire has claimed without proper authorization, it would be taken as an act of war as it would be an infringement of our sovereignty, but rest assured, we are not declaring war on any countries on Earth, not yet, but one day, we shall, as God's wrath will fall upon this world for His retribution will be swift and so this world would burn, to cleanse from everything_."

With that last sentence, gave them one last eerie look with his eyes before the transmission from the Empyrean Palace ended, while everyone inside the Oval Office looked at each other with strange looks until the President broke the silence awkwardly while scratching his orange tanned skin.

"… I really, really like his crown, it looks really great, very great," they all looked at him weirdly, before some of them shook their heads.

On the more serious note, what are we going to do?" One of the generals asked.

"We would tour Asia, and do a show of force in the Pacific with our navy, what else?" Said the President with a shrug before continuing with another statement.

"And, I'm going sign an executive letter that orders NASA to go back to the Moon." With that statement, some of his generals looked at him like he is insane, ' _didn't he heard what the Emperor just said?'_ , before the President continued.

"Also, summon the National Security Council with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, now!" With that, everyone did what they were told to, leaving the President in silence.

" _I just wonder what the Russians are thinking_ ," he thought to himself as he watched his officials do what they were ordered to do.

 **- Office of the President, Kremlin Senate, Moscow Kremlin, Moscow, Russia: Same day-**

"…" The President of Russia remained silent while the people around him argued against each other on what they should do with the new revelation from the Empire.

"We should send a message to those imperialist dogs," one of the people there said, but he was immediately countered by another.

"What message? You, of all the people here, should know that the reason why the Emperor, and in turn, the Empire never declared nor participated with any war during the modern era is because the entire world fears them, we fear what they would do, because we've never seen what they can do as they always stayed in the shadows, watching the world, manipulating the world's economy, and the Emperor is the greatest fence-sitter this world has ever seen; you can have the entire world unite against them and we will still all lose, and even thinking of that possibility is impossible, because we all know that Japan, Italy, Switzerland, Norway, United Kingdom, Greece, the Holy See, and a number of others are very close to Empire in secret, or if you want to put it bluntly, some of them are puppets of the Empire, especially Japan, in which the Empire has practically controlled from the shadows after the Second World War, no one speaks of it, but we all know that is the case," said one of the women inside the office.

"What about our agents that was sent to the Empire?" Another one asked, and the others shook their head in disappointment.

"They're all dead, what do you expect? That Queen of Shadows of theirs is one of the cruelest and most dangerous human beings I've ever seen. You all sent them to their deaths, and they returned in pieces, I warned you, don't provoke the Empire, the last thing this country need is a war against the East. China wouldn't help us, North Korea might join, but Japan and South Korea would side with the Empire almost immediately, even the West might join them, and aside from that, the Emperor can have us all dead in a minute, or have you forgotten about those things orbiting above us, their Orbital Defense Initiative? One of those things can destroy Moscow and the surrounding area in one strike."

 **- Reichstag building, Berlin, Germany: An hour after the Imperial Transmission-**

"We need to call an emergency session with the others in the European Union about the Empire, clearly, they are planning to undermine the sovereignty of many countries in the world," said the Federal Minister for Foreign Affairs to the others in the Bundestag.

"Haven't they already undermined the sovereignty of most of the countries in this world with their ODIN Space Stations orbiting above us carrying unknown amounts of tungsten rods and their very powerful out-of-this-world energy cannons that can level cities the size of New York in a minute?" said the Interior Minister to the others with a bit of sarcasm on his voice.

"Of course we know that, but this… Imperial Lunar colony of theirs would give them unrestricted access to the minerals found only on the Moon, who knows, they might be already using the elements from the Moon for their own benefits, after all, as the Emperor said, they have been settling on the Moon for 35 years, then there is Mars… the Emperor said they have already sent manned scouts to the Red Planet," the Economics and Energy Minister answered while the rest of them went silent as they realized the advantages the Empire already have by colonizing the Moon, one of them is that the Empire is already well on its way to colonizing and obviously, militarizing space.

"We need to talk to the Emperor very carefully and concise, or it could be very catastrophic for us, and the European Union," stated by the German Chancellor and they all nodded in agreement.

 **- Orion** **Palace, Sector 1-A, Artemis Imperial Lunar Base, Mare Serenitatis, Luna: after the Transmission -**

The Artemis Imperial Lunar Base is a sight to behold, everything there is state-of-the-art, but while it pales in comparison to the majestic and the heavenly Imperial City of Aetherius, it has its own beauty. And in the center of that beauty is Duchess Angela of the Dragonlands, née Ziegler, wife of Prince Angelo Arthur Pendragon Uzumaki, Archduke of the Dragonlands. Angela is a very exceptional individual, originally, she was from Europe, and a very brilliant doctor that wanted to help as many people as she can with her very brilliant mind that made her husband fall to her years ago.

She is the leader of the Medical Research Division of the Empire, but before that, she was the best doctor in Switzerland and if you look deeper, the best in the world. She and Angelo met in Zürich, and when it comes to medical studies and technology, she is at the top of her game. She developed many things for the Empire and is happy that it is not used in any kind of militaristic gain, well, except for three things - her Valkyrie suit, caduceus staff, and caduceus blaster, but we'll get onto that later.

Currently, she is also the Commander of the Holy Imperial Lunar Colony, basically the entire moon, in which she was given free reign by Naruto to do whatever she wants with the scientific research she does on the Moon, but on one condition - Naruto must always know everything so that he could relay everything to the Elder Council and think about for the future.

Does she know that Naruto is the Almighty Father? Of course, she does, that is why she never disobeyed him, not that there is anything that they disagreed with, and in fact, he treats her like his own daughter, and honestly, she loves it, as her parents died in an accident when she was very young. And she also tries to show as much motherly love as she could to her own children; as a mother of two, she tries her best and doing a good job on it even if she stays most of the time on the Artemis base.

She just finished watching the Transmission from the Empyrean Palace and shook her head with a small smile before continuing her work.

"Oh, father… never ever change," she muttered with her accented voice while doing some paperwork, before smirking.

" _Immer unterbricht mich jemand bei der Arbeit…_ " she muttered.

"Really? As far as I know, I think you love my usual interruptions," whispered a voice behind her, making the doctor smile again.

"Since when did you get here, my love?" Asked Angela before turning behind her and saw a man with a long braided blond hair in a ponytail and emerald eyes, with light skin, wearing the usual white robes he wears as a daily attire.

"Just a few moments ago, I dropped our kids at the Academy in the Capital," said Angelo before they kissed for a few moments, then, he pulled Angela up towards him and they made out for the next few minutes, afterward, they separated.

"Father really likes to shake up the world these days, doesn't he?" Said Angelo and she nodded.

"Yes, and I'll be busy soon enough," she said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm right beside you," said Angelo while Angela slapped his chest while chuckling.

"That's my line you know, but _danke sehr_ ," she said, and they shared a kiss again.

 **- United** **Nations Security Council Chambers, United Nations Conference Building, New York City, United States: 13th October 2017 -**

"No country has the right to claim and settle any celestial bodies, yet the Empire did so blatantly without any care, and this has been going on for 35 years if what the Emperor said is true. It is a violation of international law, just like the Empire's Orbital Defense Initiative," stated by the French Ambassador to the United Nations while the others around him agreed.

"As His Imperial Majesty pointed out on his announcement, the Empire never signed nor recognizes any of the space treaties, thus, allowing them to do what they want, therefore, with their actions on the Moon, and soon, Mars, they have integrated those celestial bodies into the territories of the Empire. The Emperor clearly wants to expand towards Space and considering we have done nothing but create conflict against each other in the past decades, we will never be able to catch up to the technological might of the Empire, and I vote to leave the Empire be, as they merely wanted to expand over the confines of this planet and succeeded in doing so. The Empire, as they like to remind everyone, never became the aggressor on anyone in its entire history, and if we provoke them enough, that would kick-start the Third World War and we don't want that," said the by Japanese Ambassador in defence of the Empire, as Japan is the closest ally of the Empire, and it is also just one step short of becoming an Imperial Region, due to the heavy influence of the Empire to Japan.

"Even so, what right does the Empire have to not share any research and resources they've taken from the Moon, after all, we all came from the same world, we have as much right as they have to the Moon, or any other celestial bodies we might venture towards in the future," said by the Chinese Ambassador and many nodded in agreement.

"Even if you say that. The Empire made no pledge to anyone about anything in this United Nations, they've kept themselves isolated enough that no foreigner, can even enter the last 155-kilometre radius of their capital city, all the embassies in Aetherius are all located at least 200 kilometres away from the Empyrean Palace, and only ambassadors and heads of state can go to the Imperial Palace itself. While they have help and still helping to improve the lives of the people in all the poor and developing countries in the world by donating goods, opening businesses to create jobs, and building infrastructures, the Empire couldn't really care less what is going on the world politics, unless they are personally involved," the Japanese Ambassador paused before continuing.

"Look at both world wars, the Empire never fought on any side, why? Because for them, those wars were nothing but a game between the leaders of the time, to see which side is better, but, the Empire profited from those wars. During World War 2, while we warred against each other, the Empire continued to sell goods and other strategic resources for both the Allies and Axis, why? Because it was the best option for them and it also helped them continued their technological advancements to create the things that only they have in possession, and most of the things the Empire have are nothing but a pipe dream to us."

 _"The Holy Imperial Navy Battle Group 1 led by its flagship, the largest aircraft carrier in the world, the HIMS Leviathan Uzumaki of the Leviathan-class, is currently heading to the Korean Peninsula, and is also being followed by the Holy Imperial Navy Strike Group 1 led by the Shogun-class battleship HIMS Senju Tobirama as a backup force. And the Western Governments are wondering what does the Holy Aetherian Empire want to do with the Korean Peninsula but the South Korean government expressed joy as the Empire pledged to protect them from any harm, however, the North Korean regime denounced the Empire with the move, more details to come after New Year."_

 **- The** **Imperial Quarters, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle, The Imperial City of Aetherius: 2nd January 2018 -**

"Damn morning sun… ouch, sorry Ama-hime, can't help it," muttered Naruto as he turned his back from the curtain where sunlight pierced through seemed to intensify than normal, with the intention of waking him up.

"Wake up, come on, it's a new year and you're late, mom is waiting for you, heck, even Ama-chan is waking you up and she's back at her own realm."

Lilith shook him as he burrowed his head underneath his blanket.

"I still want to sleep..." He muttered under the covers which irritated the white-haired beauty.

"Damn it Dad, wake up!" She jumped and landed in his gut, hard and voila, he's wide awake.

"God damn it! I'm awake! Oh wait, what am I even damning anyway..." he muttered the last part as rubbed his eyes while the woman that woke him up facepalmed.

"Just get up and clean yourself Dad, you need to be somewhere, today right?" She shook him while he groaned.

Yawn*

"Get off me first, Lilith, you've always like sitting on me," muttered Naruto to Lilith who blushed at the meaning of those words, but she did what she was told and removed herself from Naruto and allowed him to sit on his bed.

When Naruto sat on his bed, he began to contemplate what happened during the last 480 years that he spent doing whatever pleased him and whatever he thought he should do, but whatever he did in the past 480 years, all still counts towards his main goal for mankind: Universal Peace Under the Grace of God.

Currently, he is sitting on his huge bed, enough to fit 20 people and still have more space for a few more, thinking of the things that led to this day.

Especially his Empire.

The isolationist Empire that became the richest, safest, cleanest, and most powerful country that ever existed in the world, _it also doesn't accept migrants and refugees, unless it is a very special case… which is just one of the many things the United Nations and many other human rights organizations complain about._

Unparalleled against everything, the Empire faced the world undauntedly, and they've always prevailed.

It became the strongest bastion of Christendom in the world, especially during the rise of secularism, and the Empire is the opposite of a secular country, as it is the most Catholic country, aside from the Vatican City State, in the world. God is at the very foundation of this country, in its laws and regulation, in its people and surroundings, you will always find God, because the entire population of the Empire, may they be Aedra or Youkai, knows that Naruto is _the_ God, from the first generation of the Imperials to the current Imperial millennials; they all know about it, they just don't talk about it to hide it from the rest of the world and continue to live their lives according to what the Emperor says and continues to practice their faith, with the exception of the Youkai population who are all followers of Shintoism, but also obeys the Emperor unquestioningly because Amaterasu, their goddess, also does, and add to the fact that Amaterasu is also married to the Emperor.

They just don't talk about the divinity of the entire Imperial Family because they know the truth about Naruto and the Imperial Family, and that is why they are perfectly fine to be called by foreign critics as imperialists and subservient to the Emperor in a derogative way, because it's true and that they know the purpose for their creation in the year 1538, and that is to be the shepherds of humanity, while their God-Emperor, as they what secretly call Naruto, would rule benevolently.

Once, he had hand-picked children that became rulers over the course of the history of mankind, whether they become good or evil or both was up to them to see how would they shape the history of the world. He wrote the history of the world before it even began, for example, the Romans had Tiberius while the Jews and the Early Christians had one of his son, the Son.

Now, he has taken the position of the ruler to truly lead the entire universe to his final design.

But that's a topic for another day.

"So, what are you thinking dad? Want to go back and be the Omnipresent and Omniscient God again?"

"No, not until for some time, not yet, as there's a reason I made sure to remove all traces of our presence after the Great War, I made sure to remove the angels and other supernatural beings the memories of what we looked like, so they'll never recognize any us, unless I remove the seal that was placed by that explosion of holy light ages ago. To see how the world will run without me running the things back in Heaven," he said before pausing.

"Besides, I still must work out the situation with Trihexa, and back to your question, I can still be omnipresent if I want to. Omniscient? Well, I can still hear the thoughts and prayers of all the humans around the world if I want to, but there's no need since Michael with the System is doing his best even if it is half-assed, besides, free will, right? I gave them free will so that they can decide for themselves, whether they believe in my existence or not, it's up to them," finished Naruto before standing from his bed to clean himself and eat breakfast for the day.

"Why is there evil and suffering in the world dad? You could have stopped everything," Lilith asked while Naruto glanced back at her.

"The universe was created with good intentions, all of with was good, everything was perfect and according to my plan. Then I created many beings and gave them free will. I didn't want them to all good and subservient without any choice, I wanted them to have the freedom of choice. Lucifer's rebellion came from that free choice because there is a possibility of choosing the wrong option granted by that freedom, I _gave_ them that choice when I made them," he explained.

"I commanded Adam and Eve to not eat the fruit from that tree, but they _chose_ not to, because they can, and they were tempted by that _son_ of mine, he was the one that started it all, he sought to corrupt mankind's heart because it's easy, men's heart is easily corruptible. Lucifer left Heaven by his own choice, though he got expelled violently by Michael, though at the time, he wasn't evil, he never was, he just misunderstood my choices, but when mankind began to spread, that was the start of his downfall, he did the same thing Samael did, corrupt the hearts of men and that's when he became the man you knew," he continued as Lilith listened to him intently.

"I can take away all that pain and suffering inflicted by mankind, but I chose not to. Not because I'm evil, but because I did not want to take away that freedom of choice from them, as the choice does not discriminate between good and evil or in between, but in the end, only the righteous and faithful will be rewarded for believing what is right. Everything we did in the past was by choice, I could have chosen to not create this universe and remain on my old world and become a jaded old man through the passing of time, but I didn't, I created this universe because I wanted to create, I want to share the wonders of creation to everyone," he paused with a sigh.

"Perhaps I loved them too much, because I forgave them every time they sin against the natural order that I made and even giving them the choice to do what they want, may they be good or evil, and I could have stopped evil but I didn't intervene because it was by their own choice that evil came to the world, not mine - good and evil, one cannot exist without the other. When there's evil, you can find good deep within; when there's good, there will be evil within. As I have witnessed in the beginning, from Light, comes Darkness, and from Darkness, Light," he continued.

"Before they ate that fruit, Adam and Eve were sinless, not choiceless, they learned the difference between good and evil - something only us eternal beings knew at the time, and that they can choose one from the other," stated Naruto with finality.

"What about Life and Death?" Lilith asked her father who smiled at her.

"Life and Death are the natural order of the universe, those two preceded me yet I overcame them. Without that order, all that we will have is the same thing over and over again, there's a need for a new generation of people, look at this empire, the first generation was the one that laid down the foundations of this empire, the second continued their work, the third finished those foundations, now, the fourth is the one setting up the things in motion so that we can achieve what we want, and lastly, the fifth generation, the ones that will inherit the product of the fourth, all of them are all children right now."

"Do you get it now? After four-hundred and eighty-five years, why we founded this empire?"

"To bring order when the other gods failed… To set humanity on the right path when religion took hold of their minds… To bring True Peace under God's Eternal Rule - _Your_ rule… To unite all the cultures in their own countries under one banner - One World, One Banner… Ah, a Just War, one last war, to bring peace and unity to the world… I get it now, those words you wrote during the founding of this empire, you decided to take things into your hands… Order, above everything else, comes first, before anything." Naruto merely smiled at her.

"This is the Kingdom of God that will come from the heavens… you've established an empire on earth, and as far as I remember almost everything here are based on the Realm of Heaven… you're not going to bring the Kingdom of Heaven here… you've already established its earthly counterpart here… so it has begun…" Lilith continued with a smile of understanding.

"Oh yeah, I remember, you were never fond of religions, not even the one that worships you," she continued.

"The same reason why I destroyed Babel and Atlantis. They've created rules for themselves and ignored the ones I set. Do you see how funny these denominations require the keeping of traditions they made themselves and rules that apparently will make them more pious in my eyes, yet they only do such things, so the people would see them as true servants of God, they're hypocrites and they only care for outward appearances," he stated.

"That's what I hate, all these show and pretense, the hypocrisy of their religious festivals and solemn assemblies because they never did them with all their heart and soul. That's why I never like their offerings because they are merely pretending and not truly faithful. As was written, 'away with their songs of praise', I don't need it if they only care for their own glorification. Granted, they were doing what I left them to do: the rituals, the holy days, and festivals, but they all did it insincerely because their true god was money and other things. You don't serve money, money is nothing but a means to an earthly end."

"That sounds like the main three denominations of Christianity," muttered Lilith.

"No, it's all the denominations," answered Naruto.

"Well, I guess that what happens when you leave Michael in charge eh?" Lilith said.

"There's a reason there are three main denominations of Christianity. They're the ones that have connections to Heaven under Michael, if it was me, it would be the One, Holy, Catholic, and Apostolic Church. Not the current Catholic Church mind you, but the Catholic Church that Peter, through my son, founded on Rome," said Naruto.

"Yeah, Michael definitely fucked up badly ruling in Heaven."

"You could say that darling, but that's why Aurelio will be the next pope and bring about the reunification of all the Christian denominations back to the authority of Rome and the Papacy."

"I imagine he knows what do then, dad?"

"Of course, he does. My sons and nephews know what they need to do in the Vatican."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm with you, dad, forever," Lilith said as she went to hug her father who did the same.

"I know darling, I know," he whispered to her before they kissed.

"Now, enough with the drama and let's get ready for the day," said Naruto and they both went inside their bathroom to clean themselves, but they would be making love like they always do, during bath time.

 **- Upper** **Floors, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: Later**

"Good morning, Your Imperial Majesty." A beautiful woman with ash-gray hair wearing an elegant dress bowed to him.

"Please don't start with this Cleria, not this early," Naruto exasperated to the woman whose smile seemed to widen.

"It's eight in the morning, my lord father."

"It's the same thing, it's early." She merely giggled at the childishness of her boss and adopted father, something she rather finds amusing and enjoyable, being God and all. Yes, she, Cleria Belial, a former High-Class Devil, knew who Naruto really is, after that fateful night some years ago.

"Her Imperial Majesty is waiting for you in the Ōtsutsuki Room."

"Which one?"

"Empress Kaguya, as Queen Altria, Queen Leviathan, Queen Jeanne, Queen Nero, and Queen Mordred is doing some business at the council chambers, while Queen Grayfia is down at the kitchens and Queen Scáthach is currently at the Black Palace, the two goddesses are in the Institute." Naruto merely nodded with a deadpan since Cleria still possessed the same amused smile even before he walked away.

"I swear you and Grayfia should not be together. Ever," he muttered, but she heard it and giggled before walking towards wherever she is supposed to be.

 _"That woman… will never change… now, for the other matter_ …" Naruto continued to walk towards his destination where Kaguya is waiting for him.

"Good morning sir."

 _Sir,_ now, that's better, as 'Your Imperial Majesty' is mouthful according to Naruto but Kaguya, Lilith, Altria, and Mordred would have none of it. Proper titles they said, but Naruto tries to ignore it whenever he gets a chance.

"Good morning everyone."

Everyone bowed as Naruto walked passed the people that worked at the Empyrean Palace.

"Hmm… Ōtsutsuki Room… why there?" He muttered to himself as he began to walk down towards the Ōtsutsuki Room, or as he likes to call it, the 'Dining Room' because it is the dining room of the Imperial Family. But before he did, he looked out a window and saw the sprawling walled city of Aetherius, the capital of the Holy Aetherian Empire, and the largest city in the world. Then, he looked at a large bird's eye view painting of the capital hanging on the wall, and as most of the paintings inside the palace, it was painted by Nero.

 **- The** **Pendragon Amphitheater, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: 13th January 2018 -**

Jeanne panted as she watched her opponents, her heavy fur cloak covering her from the cold winter weather, as she held Joyeuse with her right hand, the golden sword shined brightly, and her white light armor worn beneath the luscious brown fur.

 _"Hmm… one is readying for a charge, to which direction… I don't know… the other, readying her longsword to do the same…"_ she thought with narrowed eyes.

Mordred sighed tiredly, readying her feet to move in any direction she wanted, she held the glowing Clarent with both hands, watching any movements from her opponents. Her red and silver armor reflecting the snow around them as she needed no fur to keep herself warm because her heavy armor is more than enough for that, even without her horned helm.

 _"What to do? What to do? Charge to one or the other? This is getting nowhere… and I'm hungry… damn, I'm turning like my mother."_

Nero watched the other two with a calculating look, but she is feeling quite tired and hungry as well. Her red armor covered in fur, like Jeanne's, to keep herself warm. She held Aestus Estus with her left hand, the scarlet sword glimmered on the snow.

 _"I really want to go back to the palace now… have some fun time with husband… and eat lunch, I'm hungry,"_ she thought.

The three blondes were having a three-way melee battle royale and this is a rather usual occurrence, as the three likes to stretch more often than the other women in the palace, though, there are times when Altria joins in and destroys the three of them, but she is quite busy now, so it is just them, like most of the time.

The Queen of Light, The Queen of the Red Sun, and The Queen of the Red Moon - Jeanne, Mordred, and Nero respectively reflected their titles, and the first thing that can be attributed to those titles are their weapons: Joyeuse emanating golden light, Clarent emanating a blood-red glow, and Aestus Estus emanating a scarlet glow.

Luminosité Eternelle stood at the center; the battle standard of Jeanne danced with the wind, nowadays, she uses it to mark the center of the battlefield during sparring throughout the last 480 years, but there are also times when she uses it in combat, with the spear-point at the tip, to stick it with the pointy end.

Soon, after being tired of waiting, the ever-impulsive Mordred charged towards Jeanne who jumped backward, Joyeuse shining brighter than before, she landed with a dash as she watched Mordred at the fore and Nero who stood behind, watching them.

Clash of steel began, with Mordred dashing towards her, while attempting to make a heavy downward slash with Clarent, and Jeanne knew that using one hand is not enough, Mordred is a tank and she knew it, so she used both her hands to hold her sword and parry Mordred's attack, which successfully did, but she lost focus on Nero.

The former Roman Empress used that moment to attack from above, breaking the clash between Jeanne and Mordred. The Maid of Orleans roll dodged while the Red Knight dodged backward. Nero's sword stabbed the ground, and she balanced herself upwards with her left hand still holding the hilt of Aestus Estus. But she landed on the ground a moment later.

"Dirty move sister, very dirty," said Mordred with an amused look on her face, while Nero merely gave her a knowing smile, and Jeanne just shook her head with a small smile on her face.

Nero placed herself between Mordred and Jeanne who then charged towards, intending to make a sideward slash, which could cleave her in half, but Nero jumped upwards, so Joyeuse and Clarent clashed with Aestus Estus, the three swords clashing at the same time, then, Nero spun, and split kicked both in the chin, hard, and it sent the two crashing on the snowy ground.

"Ugh… that hurt, ow," muttered Mordred while rubbing her chin, the same can be said for Jeanne who was the first to recover and kneeled on one knee.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Asked Jeanne before she cracked her neck.

"I have been training with some old scrolls in the Emperor's Observatory about taijutsu," she answered truthfully.

"Huh, never thought of you being a ninja," said Mordred.

"I am certainly not, but it's helpful to have extra skills to use," she answered and the other two nodded in agreement, then, the bells across the city rang repetitively.

"It's already Angelus? Well, let's go back and clean up before lunch, I heard Jaune will be heading to Kuoh later today to prepare his transfer to that academy managed by the Devils," said Jeanne as she stood up and took Luminosité Eternelle from where it stood, and it vanished in a flash of light.

 **- Ōtsutsuki** **Room, Middle Floors, The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle: Later -**

 **-Play "Wiegenlied: Guten Abend, Gute Nacht, Op. 49, No. 4 (Cradle Song)" by Johannes Brahms-**

The Ōtsutsuki Room is a large gilded room that can comfortably hold 200 people, this is the dining room of the Imperial Family, and at the center of the room is a long and ornate dining table and similarly designed chairs, and four circular tables with the same design. The room also has several large paintings hanging over the walls, except for the right wall, because that wall gives a large view of the cityscape through the large and long clean windows.

Naruto sat at the head of the long table, as usual, because he is the Patriarch of the Family and the Empire, Kaguya sat closest to him, on his right side, is the most powerful woman in the Family and the eldest female member of the family, and closest to his left is Lilith.

The rest of his wives, daughters, and his sons' wives always sit on his right side, while the sons always sit on his left, but there are times when this is not the case, such as when the fiancés of some of his engaged sons and grandsons eat with them, those women sit beside their fiancés, in either the long table or the circular tables.

His grandchildren and great-grandchildren usually sat on the four circular tables - two circular tables on both sides of the main table. But they are not always present in the palace, because during normal days, such as today, only a few members of the family are in the palace, for the others are with their respective families in the different cities of the Empire as their families are either the rulers of the other regions in the Empire, or simply lives on another part of the Empire.

In the case of some male members of the family being part of the Catholic clergy, they are in their respective dioceses and archdioceses, and for the younger boys studying to become a priest, they would be in their seminaries.

Also, why are there no mention of the fiancés of his daughters, granddaughters, and great-granddaughters?

Because they are all either married to their brothers and half-brothers, or still far too young, or in Kurohime's case, recuperating emotionally after 7 years since her resurrection, that is why she is aloof to others except to her family, though, she is slightly angry towards Kuroka, whom she thought could have brought Shirone to Naruto instead of leaving her in the Underworld.

Currently, the ones present, and eating are Naruto, Kaguya, Lilith, Leviathan, Altria, Mordred, Jeanne, Nero, Scáthach, Kurohime, Grayfia, Amaterasu, Inari, Agrippina, Noctis, Aurelio, Antonio, Vortimer, Jaune, Cleria, and another woman. They all ate in silence until Naruto broke it.

"Jaune, have you prepared everything for your transfer to Kuoh?" The young man in question perked up and nodded.

"Yes, grandfather, I'm ready to depart," answered Jaune.

"Good, but you seemed troubled, what are you thinking about?"

"I heard from the Dragonguard that there are some factions sending their own representatives in the upcoming school year," answered Jaune.

"Yes, there will be a representative from the Greeks, the Norse, and the Taoist factions. Those factions want to open up diplomatic talks with my faction and the Underworld, that's why I'm also sending one of my Elite Guards to Kuoh Academy where the Gremory and Sitri heirs are," said Amaterasu after drinking some water.

"More like they're trying to reach the Empire through Japan again," quipped Inari while shaking her head, with the others chuckled, they all knew the countless times in the past four centuries of the Empire's history when several mythological factions tried to enter the Empire, and all attempts failed miserably, save one, the Shinto, because of Amaterasu being a founding member of the Empire.

"How many representatives are they sending?" Asked Jaune after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Just one for each of those factions and we've got their names ahead of the official message to Takama-ga-hara. Pyrrha Nikos of the Greek Faction, from Themiscyra, an Amazon, and a demigod; Nora Valkyrie of the Norse Faction, an Asgardian and a demigod; lastly, Lie Ren of the Taoist Faction, from China, and just a normal human. Also, we've found records that Nora and Lie are childhood friends, due to the diplomatic relations between the Norse and the Taoist Factions," answered Scáthach and Jaune nodded.

"They will also be of the same age as you, and you are a part of the Kuoh Inter-Pantheon Team. It will be you Jaune Charles D'Arc Uzumaki, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Hyoudou Issei, alongside the Peerage members of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri," said Cleria, and she knows this thing as part of her job as the newly installed Secretary to the Holy Emperor or the Imperial Secretary of State, and this is likely to create tension in the Underworld as she is supposed to be dead. Jaune nodded in acknowledgment.

"Speaking of the Devil peerages, do you know the names of the peerage members of both Gremory and Sitri? Just to give you the advantage to know who's who, as knowledge is power," asked Scáthach, while Jaune nodded in reply.

"Yes, your grace, I was reading their profiles the other day. And I understand that two of the Devils in Kuoh are related to us. Toujou Koneko, or as we know her real name, Shirone, is Lady Kurohime's second daughter, and my cousin. Next is Himejima Akeno," the woman beside Cleria tensed at the name; the woman has long black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Who is the daughter of Baraqiel and Lady Shuri over here, and is also my cousin," stated by Jaune, while Scáthach nodded and Naruto spoke.

"And you will make no mention of anything relating to those facts when you are in Kuoh, especially with the Devils, do you understand?" Naruto sternly ordered and Jaune gave him a stiff nod, then the Emperor continued to eat with the rest in silence, however, it was not to last.

Aurelio's phone rang and saw a message was sent, the Archbishop of Aetherius read the message silently and soon, his shoulders slumped and quietly showed his phone to his younger brother, the Archbishop of Sansretour, Antonio, who read it, and if it was possible, he even went more silent. Aurelio then placed his phone down and continued eating.

"What is it?" Asked Naruto who glanced towards Aurelio.

"The Pope is dead," he said quietly before Naruto switched the TV on and watched the news.

 _"Breaking News from the Vatican: Pope John XXIV died after merely a month on his reign, most likely to old age, now, the Cardinals around the world will be soon called for the Conclave once again, the next conclave will be the first this year, after Francis resigned more than a month ago due to failing health like Benedict XVI did back in 2013. But the first, the funeral for Pope John XXIV will be prepared as all bishops and cardinals will be summoned to the Vatican in the coming days."_

Naruto turned off the TV as Aurelio's phone rang again, with another message included, he read it and rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time?" Leviathan asked her eldest son.

"Cardinal Auditore."

"About?" Antonio asked his elder brother who gave him a dry look before he looked back to his mother and replied.

"The next pope."

Antonio chuckled while Naruto and Kaguya cracked a smile, as well as Lilith and Leviathan while Grayfia and the others shook their heads in amusement.

"Did Giovanni said he'll make sure that you shall be elected in the coming days?"

A nod came from Aurelio as he remembered the words of his father some time ago.

 _I, the Lord, your God and Father, name you Aurelio Marco Leviticus Leviathan Uzumaki as the next Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman Province, Sovereign of the Vatican City State, Servant of the servants of God._

 **- Loggia** **of the Blessings, St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican City-State: 21st January 2018 -**

" _Carissimi fratres et sorores, Fratelli e sorelle carissimi, Queridísimos hermanos y hermanas, Bien chers frères et sœurs, Liebe Brüder und Schwestern, Dear brothers and sisters_ , Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: HABEMUS PAPAM!"

I announce to you a great joy: WE HAVE A POPE!

The crowd at St. Peter's Square shouted in joy, they applauded then calmed down as the Cardinal Protodeacon, Claudius Pellinore Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Mordred's second son, looked at the crowd with his green eyes that showed true happiness as he proclaimed the next pope.

"Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum **Aurelius Marcus Leviticus Leviathan** , Sanctæ Romanæ Ecclésiæ Cardinalem **Uzumaki**!"

The Most Eminent and Reverend Lord, Lord **Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan** , Cardinal of the Holy Roman Church **Uzumaki**!

The crowd shouted with joy once more, they have a new Pope, truly, it was a great day. The smile on Cardinal Claudius' face said everything, after all, the new pope is one of his older brothers.

"Qui sibi nomen imposuit: Pius Tertius Decimus."

Who takes to himself the name Pius XIII.

The Cardinal Protodeacon announced to the City of Rome, and to the World that we have a new pope. And God has called Cardinal Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan Uzumaki, Archbishop of the Imperial City of Aetherius to proclaim His word and take care of the flock, and he has chosen the name Pius XIII after Eugenio Pacelli who was Pope Pius XII, the pope during the Second World War.

The people went into a frenzy, shouting cheers and applauding as the Cardinal Protodeacon went back inside the Basilica to wait for the new pope to come out and address his flock. The most people waved the flags of the Vatican City and the faithful from the Empire waved the National Flag of the Holy Aetherian Empire, as they all know that the new pope is from the Imperial Family. They also bore portraits that have Cardinal Uzumaki on it as a show of support.

Minutes the later, the double doors of the Loggia of the Blessings and the scarlet curtains parted, everyone applauded loudly as the carrier of the Processional Cross walked out, followed by the new pope, wearing his white simar, above it, the scarlet red mozzetta and, the crimson and gold-embroidered stole. The eldest son of Naruto with Leviathan, his white hair has grown slightly longer over the years, but still has the same style, he still has his lightly tanned skin, and most of all, his youthful appearance, and the golden eyes that see through the souls of men.

"PIO! PIO! PIO! PIO!"

And so, they chanted as Aurelio waved at the crowd at St. Peter's Square, after a few minutes of continuous applause, he calmed them down and began to address them in the language commonly used in the Vatican City State, and in turn, the City of Rome. Italian.

" _My dear brothers and sisters, good afternoon. In his one-month tenure, Pope John XXIV showed us how to live as Christians, he showed us how to live with God in our lives, then he was taken from us. We buried him, and the Seat of St. Peter became vacant, then we gathered once more to choose the next Bishop of Rome. And my brothers chose me, to be the successor of Peter, to be the Vicar of Jesus Christ. They went all the way to the Far East to choose one, but here we are, and I thank them and God, our Father for that_ ," he paused, before continuing.

" _But first, let us pray for dearly departed Pope John XXIV, that he may find peace with God with all the Angels and Saints in Heaven, as well as the two Pope Emeriti with living with us today, so that Lord may keep them safe, until the day comes when the Father calls them home. Let us pray to the Lord_."

 _"Pàter nòster, qui es in caelis, sanctificètur nomen tùum, advèniat regnum tùum, fiat volùntas tua sìcut in caelo et in terra; panem nostrum cotidiànum dà nobis hòdie, et dimìtte nobis dè bita nostra sìcut et nos dimìttimus debitòribus nostris, et ne nos indùcas in tentatiònem, sed lìbera nos a malo. Amen."_

Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen.

They all chanted the Lord's Prayer, and then, the pope continued with the Hail Mary.

" _Áve María, grátia pléna, Dóminus técum. Benedícta tū in muliéribus, et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus."_

Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women, blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.

 _"Sáncta María, Máter Déi, óra pro nóbis peccatóribus, nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae. Ámen_."

Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and in the hour of our death. Amen.

And they finished it with the Lesser Doxology.

" _Glória Patri, et Fílio, et Spirítui Sancto."_

Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit.

 _"Sicut erat in princípio, et nunc, et semper, et in sǽcula sǽculorum. Amen_."

As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be a world without end. Amen.

" _Now, like what Pope Francis asked of you, the people of the world: pray for me so that I may do my duties as God intended and that I may fulfill what God expects me to do until the return of our Lord_."

A minute of silence passed before Aurelio then gave his Apostolic Blessing as he outstretched his arms.

" _Sancti Apostoli Petrus et Paulus: de quorum potestate et auctoritate confidimus, ipsi intercedant pro nobis ad Dominum_."

May the Holy Apostles Peter and Paul, in whose power and authority we trust, intercede for us before the Lord.

" _Amen_."

Amen.

" _Precibus et meritis beatae Mariae semper Virginis, beati Michaelis Archangeli, beati Ioannis Baptistae et sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli et omnium Sanctorum, misereatur vestri omnipotens Deus; et dimissis omnibus peccatis vestris, perducat vos Iesus Christus ad vitam æternam_."

Through the prayers and merits of Blessed Mary ever Virgin, Saint Michael the Archangel, Saint John the Baptist, the holy apostles Peter and Paul, and all the saints, may Almighty God have mercy on you and forgive all your sins, and may Jesus Christ bring you to everlasting life.

" _Amen_."

Amen.

" _Indulgentiam, absolutionem, et remissionem omnium peccatorum vestrorum, spatium veræ et fructuosae pœnitentiae, cor semper paenitens, et emendationem vitae, gratiam et consolationem Sancti Spiritus; et finalem perseverantiam in bonis operibus tribuat vobis omnipotens et misericors Dominus_."

May the almighty and merciful Lord grant you indulgence, absolution and the remission of all your sins, a season of true and fruitful penance, a well-disposed heart, amendment of life, the grace and comfort of the Holy Spirit and final perseverance in good works.

" _Amen_."

Amen.

" _Et benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, descendat super vos et maneat semper_."

And may the blessing of Almighty God, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, come down on you and remain with you forever.

" _Amen_."

Amen.

" _My dear brother and sisters, I shall leave you for now. I thank you all for your welcome until we meet again. But remember this: Be on your guard; stand firm in the faith; be courageous; be strong. Do not be afraid or terrified of the evil that has spread across the world, because the Lord our God will always be with you. But, we must learn everything about our faith down its very core, so that we can fight for our faith fully armed, as we are the Ecclesia militans, we are the soldiers of God, against the darkness of this world, we are to bring light and fight for our faith. There are traitors, spies, and heretics in this church, and we, the Church Militant, must root them out and bring them forth to the light where God will judge them when their time on this world has passed_."

" _Let nothing move you. Always give yourselves fully to the work of the Lord, because it is never in vain, for the Lord will fight your soul, you only must keep still in your faith so that He may save you. He will always be there. In the end, all that matters are that we obey God's laws and He will love us forever and grant us eternal life, because not everyone will be saved and not everyone can be saved. He has many enemies, but we are here to Him and we shall defend our faith until He returns. Therefore, obey His laws, go and leave your life of sin_."

" _And to quote the Queen of Shadows - it is not to ourselves, but to God and God alone that we must give glory, for the sake our love and our faithfulness to Him. And I agree with her statement, therefore I say this to all of you, here and around the world, everything has a purpose, and God wills it_."

He then outstretched his arms and shouted a chant that will soon become infamous.

"DEUS VULT!"

He shouted the ancient chant of the people during the First Crusade at the end and everyone repeated after him, but it was the Imperial contingent who repeated it first and the rest followed. Meanwhile, some of the Cardinals looked at him in shocked, they knew of course when those words were first used, but to see the pope shouting it in the 21st Century was a surprise for them.

Because they thought the pope, who was just elected, is calling for a new crusade and has the army to back him up. He is still, whatever happens, the General of the Fourth Holy Imperial Legion stationed at the Mediterranean, and now that he resides in the Vatican, he can call upon the army under his command at any time, something the leaders of the European Union haven't thought about and Aurelio would make sure to exploit that fact to do what his father would command him.

"DEUS VULT!"

"DEUS VULT!"

"DEUS VULT!"

"DEUS VULT!"

This continued for minutes until the pope waved them farewell and they did the same as the pope vanished back inside the Basilica. And even then, the shouting continued from the Square continued even when Aurelio retreated inside the Basilica.

"Holy Father, you sounded like you were calling for the Tenth Crusade."

Cardinal Giovanni Lorenzo Luciano Auditore the former Archbishop of Sansretour, now the Dean of the College of Cardinals, a loyal citizen of the Empire, and one of Aurelio's former apprentices, said to him who laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not, besides, I know who would answer the call if I ever did. Just see, that last part of my first message will be as young people say these days 'viral on the internet' later tonight, with the last part of my message being the center of attention, especially to those idiots in the every Gregorian Chant videos and Crusader videos on YouTube's toxic comment section, then add Facebook's comment section to the mix, ugh," he replied as he shook his head while he walked back towards the inner chambers of the basilica, followed by the Cardinals, until a priest came running towards them.

"Holy Father, Your Grand Eminences, Your Eminences, a cargo arrived from the Holy Aetherian Empire. It has a message for the Dean of the College."

The priest gave it to the Dean and opened then read the letter, he read silently for a few minutes until he finished reading. He then looked to the other cardinals and Pius XIII and spoke.

"It seems our preparation for the Papal Coronation has been accelerated."

That statement immediately got the attention of everyone around.

"Coronation?"

One of the elderly cardinals whom Aurelio knew that hid evidences sexual abuses done by a number of the clergy from the United States asked and Cardinal Auditore answered, who also knows about the fact, and also knows that Aurelio, now Pius XIII, will humiliate the said cardinal along with his cronies and allies in the front of all the Catholics around the world sometime in the future, when he has secured everything he needs inside the Roman Curia.

"Yes, you all heard me right. Papal Coronation, the first since 1963. The Archdiocese of the Imperial City of Aetherius has donated us a new Papal tiara, a new Papal ferula – a three-barred cross jeweled staff, two new flabella, and a new Sedia gestatoria, we don't need to use the old ones."

Most of the Cardinals looked surprised, especially the liberal cardinals who wanted the church to go along with the Modern World and has been trying to undermine the Authority of God while Aurelio shook his head with a small smile.

"We also have the Papal Coat of Arms ready, they've sent the design, we just need to have the embroideries done before Sunday, we have five days to prepare for the coronation."

Cardinal Auditore showed a digital art printed on canvas that included the letter to the other cardinals and to the pope himself. It has the papal tiara and the crossed keys of St. Peter on it, while the escutcheon contains the Heraldic Shield of the Imperial Family.

"Well, it looks impressive. So, are we celebrating the Extraordinary Form of the Roman Rite of Mass during the coronation this coming Sunday? Holy Father?"

"Yes, and we can have the Master of Pontifical Liturgical Ceremonies do the announcement in L'Osservatore Romano later."

"Ah, and Holy Father, if you are going to use the Sedia gestatoria, who would carry you and be the Sediari pontifici?" The Dean asked while Aurelio gave him a knowing smile.

"There are two hundred and fifty thousand soldiers just waiting in the Mediterranean, all of them under my command, but, I've already decided who would do the task."

"Who, your personal guard?"

"Just my Praefecti," answered Aurelio to Giovanni who chuckled, while the other cardinals listened, his five cardinal brothers, however, just chuckled and shook their heads. The same can be said for three of the younger cardinals who are nephews of Aurelio.

And in total, before the Papal Conclave, the Imperial Family had nine cardinals - five cardinal priests, the cardinal protopriest which was Aurelio, two cardinal bishops, and the cardinal protodeacon, now they have eight cardinals since the oldest has been elected as pope.

"Your Prefects huh… uhm, wait, I know many of your high-ranking officials are here in the Vatican, I just saw them earlier, but where is your Magus-Legatus, where is my elder sister Lætitia?"

"She is back at the Empire, Queen Jeanne has called all the Magus-Legatii back to the Imperial City, she is the Magus-General of the Holy Imperial Palatine Guard after all, and she is briefing them for all the new things that must be done. Elena, your second elder sister, the leader of my Dragonguard, the Drake of Shields, would be taking her place at the helm of my security this Sunday."

Aurelio did not see it, but Giovanni paled and shivered at the mention of his other sister, Elena, one of the dreaded leaders of the Dragonguard, she can be a very vicious woman, but to a few, she is a very nice person.

"Oh no, not her, please don't tell me she would be here," he muttered, but Aurelio heard him.

"Still afraid of her? Grow up, you aren't children anymore, she's dining with us tonight, deal with it," said Aurelio, then he turned behind.

"Ah, Cardinal Strada." An elderly man with white hair and wrinkled face stood in attention when Aurelio called for him.

"I have something to discuss with you later."

"Yes, Holy Father," answered Cardinal Vasco Strada, a Cardinal priest of the Catholic Church.

"You as well, Cardinal Cristaldi." A middle-aged man with black hair bowed in the answer. This is Cardinal Ewald Cristaldi, a Cardinal-deacon of the Catholic Church.

"As you wish, Holy Father."

With that, Aurelio walked towards his destination deeper inside the Basilica and the Cardinals went on follow him while thinking about many things that Aurelio can perfectly hear with his special ability, which besides the fact that when he makes eye contact with any humans the first time, he'll see everything about that person in an instant. All that he is thinking right now is that dealing with half of these Cardinals will be enjoyable… and bloody. The Dragonguard is ready to move and strike from the shadows, and they will strike under his command, so that it may never come to light.

His father, Naruto, sent him to clean and reunify the entire Church, remove all traces of sin and corruption, so that he can restore the Church in its full and united glory to be ready for God's return, even if it means death and suffering for the ones that have corrupted the institution that God bestowed upon Peter, the First Pope, after all, it is for greater good of the world.

 **- Beverly** **Hills, Los Angeles County, California, United States: Same time, on the other side of the world -**

 _"Breaking news from the Vatican. The Cardinals have swiftly elected the 268th Pope of the Catholic Church in a matter of a few hours, it is now officially the shortest in history, with only 5 hours. The former Archbishop of the Imperial City of Aetherius, Prince Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan Uzumaki, the second eldest son of Emperor Naruto, has been elected and has chosen the name, Pius XIII,"_ the news anchor paused before she continued.

 _"As of earlier today, he is officially the oldest person to become pope, at the age of 478, he was born on October 23, 1539, and he never aged a day over 28. And still, no one was able to discover how the Imperial Family have lived for so long without aging. Also, the official news from the Vatican stated the Pope Pius XIII will be crowned with the Papal Tiara, and it will be the first Papal coronation since 1963, and it will the first time a pope will wear the supreme symbol of Papal authority after Pope Paul VI abandoned his tiara during the Second Vatican Council. Right now, we are still waiting for more information from the official spokesperson, and for additional queries, it would be very interesting to see what would Pope Pius XIII's coat of arms look like, and from what we have gathered, it may incorporate the Holy Imperial Coat of Arms, as it is the Imperial Family's coat of arms, and he has all the rights to use his family's coat of arms as a number of popes did in the past centuries."_

"Thank the Seven Heavens he actually got elected, and being one of his younger siblings, I'm feeling very proud, even though we were there when father told Aurelio-nii that he is to become pope, it still feels different seeing him there," said a young man sitting on a couch said, he has a short blond hair, light brown skin, and emerald eyes.

He has a lean, athletic build and he appears to be at his late-20s, but like most of the members of the Imperial Family, he is much older than that. There is also a blonde beauty whose head is laid down on his lap, she has a toned body that can be clearly seen with her flat stomach, she also possesses blue eyes.

"I think he'd make your father proud, Prince Aurelio is a very highly intelligent and strong man, he knows what he needs to do from what His Imperial Majesty told him," she said to him as they continued to watch the news on the TV.

"I know that, and we'll probably see the results of that soon, and by the way, you know father told you to not call him that, right?"

"Can't help it, it seems out of place to call other than that, especially from someone of my stature," she replied.

"I clearly remember him telling you to call him 'papa' or something, no one calls him that these days, besides, he also said you're already part of the family, it just needs to be made official," he said to her as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, but I'll call him that when we're married, it's not far away from now, it's just a year from now," she told him, and he nodded in agreement. Then, news about the Empire came again, this time, it is a special feature.

 _"The Eternal Emperor, that's what the people of the Empire and others from around the world, and rightfully so. As no one can explain the mysterious immortality of the Emperor and his family, and they have been living for at least hundreds of years, and we can see an example with the new pope, he is 478 years old. From historical records, we've read many details of his appearance from other leaders, envoys, ambassadors, traders, etcetera. And starting from the earliest records of him in 1540s to the present day, we can see nothing changed, even his wives, which falls into another topic, remained untouched by time, his children too, his eldest son with Queen Azura Lilith, Emperor Naruto's second wife, Prince Noctis, he was born in 1539, and still appears to be in his late-20s today, just like the new pope, they were born during the same year, with 10 months in between,"_ stated by the presenter.

 _"The only mention of his apparent immortality can be found in their national anthem, in the line: 'Eternal Life, granted to him, By the One Above All.' and this alludes to God giving him eternal life, and I don't think we'll ever find out the truth,"_ continued by the presenter's co-host.

 _"Whether we believe that God indeed granted him and his family eternal life or not, we know that the Imperial Family, and in turn, the Empire, has been very mysterious on how it works. But, there are two things that people outside the Empire finds disturbing, what is taboo to us and to many countries in the world is widely accepted and practiced openly by them - Incest and Polygyny,"_ the couple raised their eyebrows at that, because they know it's old news to them.

"Old news and I'm still waiting for that book Aurelio-nii wrote to be translated into English, no doubt, Queen Mordred is taking her time," said the woman.

 _"The Imperial Family is riddled with incestuous relationships; the most obvious example would be the Emperor himself. Emperor Naruto is married to his three eldest daughters - Queen Azura Lilith, Queen Katerina Leviathan, and Queen Mordred Vivienne, and has a total of ten children with just three of them, including the newest pope, Pope Pius XIII is the eldest son of the Emperor and Queen Katerina Leviathan, and this can be added to his other 21 children, totaling in 31 children, plus 43 grandchildren, and an additional 51 great-grandchildren_ ," said the presenter with a matter-of-fact tone.

 _"The Emperor also has multiple wives, eleven in total, and they are all approved and registered by the Catholic Church under unknown circumstances because this practice directly goes against one of the principal teachings of the Church about the ideal and perfect marriage, one man and one woman. It was once said that the Emperor had a huge political pull in the Vatican back in the days of the Renaissance, and this pull increased when six of his sons and three grandsons became cardinals, and now, the eldest of them is the leader of 1.2 billion Catholics around the world,"_ the presenter continued.

 _"Incest and Polygyny, but the latter is quite rare, in the Imperial Statistics, only 1 out of 20000 men have more than one wife. Basically, they like to keep their bloodline pure and large, the Emperor has 32 children, similar to the population of the empire, and as far as we know, there are no medical effects that can be seen from the Imperials, outsiders of the Empire may find the practice disgusting and unnatural, but for them, it is all perfectly normal, though something about Emperor's family feels… unnatural, otherworldly comes to mind."_

 _"I know right? Just looking at his daughter-wives, especially Queen Azura Lilith, her beauty is so unnatural, it doesn't feel human at all. She's closer to a goddess than a normal human, then there is the Empress herself, a real goddess walking."_

"Well, this news would raise a lot of eyebrows, if their eyebrows aren't raised yet."

"Arthur, I wonder what would the world think when the truth about the supernatural world has been revealed?" She asked her fiancé, Prince Arthur Galahad Pendragon Uzumaki, The Archduke of Pendragon, and Naruto's second son with Altria.

"I don't know, most people would be afraid, and there will be still people that will deny the truth, those are just my few cents," replied Angelo.

"That picture from 1985, how old are you from that photo?" She asked.

"Do I look different in that photo?"

"A bit." He chuckled as the news went on.

"278 years old, and as you can see I just turned 310 last month."

 _"The richest and most powerful man that ever lived on Earth rules the richest, most peaceful, and the sole superpower in the world. The Emperor mysteriously ruled the isolationist Empire since its founding in 1538 and dominated the world politics and economics all the same. The English, the Dutch, the Spanish and other European powers had declared wars against them, but no one ever has broken the military might of the Empire, and it seems not even the United States, China, and Russia today could do so…"_

 **- Belfast,** **Northern Ireland, United Kingdom: Later that day after the election of Aurelio as Pope Pius XIII -**

"Well, it seems I'll be heading to the Vatican in a few days' time, I should have expected that he will be the next pope," said a man in his late-twenties, he has a long silver hair tied in a ponytail, light skin, and grey eyes, as he looked down at his phone.

 _Franz, be ready to fly to Rome in three days, your personal guard has already been notified, ask Heinrich for more details. - Your Mother_

"Really?" Asked by a platinum blonde-haired woman that is obviously dyed due to her eyebrow color, but she has a pair of dark green eyes and light skin.

"Yes, my mother sent me a message, and even if she didn't, I would still go, after all, it is the day when my second eldest brother would be crowned as the pope, we all knew it was coming, we just had to wait for when."

This is Prince Franz Wilhelm Lucifuge Uzumaki, the youngest son of Naruto and Grayfia.

"Prince Aurelio becomes Pope Pius XIII, how many years was that in the making?"

"Well, from what I can remember, it was ever since Aurelio-nii became a cardinal at the age of 38," replied Franz.

"Damn, that's really a long time ago eh?"

"Yep, definitely a long time ago."

Whilst the election of Aurelio as Pius XIII was generally well-received by many, there will always be critics who would stop at nothing to get at the Emperor, his Empire, and his family.

 _"The College of Cardinals elected a man that could possibly overturn everything Pope Francis did; we must say, we are quite disappointed with the College, as this new pope is a member of what we call the ruling elite, a notorious conservative, much like his younger cardinal brothers and nephews, and the worst of all, born of incest, between the Emperor and his second daughter, the Queen of the Seas,"_ stated by the news anchor sitting with a few others in a discussion table.

 _"We've also learned that he will be crowned, yes, crowned, not inaugurated, as pope. The sheer arrogance of using the symbol of papal temporal power is nothing but step back towards modernity, and is completely the opposite of the humility of Pope Francis. While we would most likely never get an explanation how the members of the Imperial Family, especially the Emperor, his wives, and his children, especially this new pope who is also 478 years old, he is older than Australia when it was first colonized by British settlers back in 1788, I want to see what he would do,"_ said by the other anchor while reading a paper.

" _Well, we could expect dramatic changes to the Vatican in the coming years, especially when the highest echelons of the Vatican are occupied by close allies and members of the Imperial Family. The current Vatican Secretary of State is Cardinal Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius Uzumaki, one of the younger brothers of the new pope, next, the President of the Governorate is Cardinal Claudius Pellinore Pendragon Uzumaki, another younger brother of the pope, and, a relative of the House Pendragon of England, from the line of his mother, Queen Mordred, who is also the mother of the 1st Earl of Pendragon who moved to England after he was disowned by the Emperor and died a few hundred years ago,"_ said by one of the guest who is more respectful of Pope Pius XIII and his family.

 _"Next, the Dean of the College of Cardinals himself, Cardinal Giovanni Lorenzo Auditore, is said to be one of the apprentices of then-Cardinal Aurelio Uzumaki and formerly the Archbishop of Sansretour. Then, the Cardinal Protodeacon and Vice-Dean is Cardinal Francois Octavian Edmond d'Arc Uzumaki and is the President of the Supervisory Commission of Cardinals overseeing the Vatican Bank, alongside, Cardinal Augustus Octavius Uzumaki and nephew Cardinal Wilhelm Friedrich Lucifuge Uzumaki, Archbishop of Arcturus. We can see how much influence the Imperial Family is exerting in the Vatican and Italy in the past years to present day, now, with the election of the second eldest son of the Emperor as Pope, that influence would grow deeper, maybe for better or worse. We've also heard that these cardinals are also slowly getting rid of the Italian mafia via the Imperial Dragonguard, but those are just rumors_ ," continued by the guest.

 _"There is also the fact he shouted 'Deus Vult' at the end of his first message. That was the battle cry of the Crusades and it was written that Pope Urban II used the exact phrase when he called for the First Crusade and most recently, it was used by the supporters of President Trump during his campaign. And when the new pope shouted it, everyone in St. Peter's Square echoed his chant, we all saw and heard it. Now, the question is the new pope peddling hate? Or is he just taking back the original context of the chant from the alt-right movement and using the phrase to unite the Catholic Church of the 21st century?"_

 _"Knowing the history of then-Cardinal Aurelio Uzumaki, I think he is just using that battle cry to rally the Catholics to unite, you heard that he also spoke of the Church Militant, to clean the corruption that is inside the Church, he is telling Catholics to rise up, learn, and fight for their faith."_

 _"Well, before we go to everything he said earlier, let's talk about some interesting facts about the new pope, Pope Pius XIII…"_

"Well, looks like Aurelio-nii would have fun taking down his critics, I should know, I've read that book he and Noctis-nii wrote, what do you think Emilia?" asked Franz with a chuckle.

"We'll see, but from what I guessed, Prince Aurelio would be very ruthless in cleaning the Church of corruption."

 _"Cardinal Aurelio Uzumaki was born in the Imperial Family on the 23rd of October, 1539, and as a child of the Emperor, he was required to join the Imperial Legion, which he did, and was raised to the rank of General of the Fourth Imperial Legion 90 years later and he still the General of the 4th Legion today, but before, he was a secret service agent of Empire, a highly skilled assassin of the Dragonguard,"_ stated by the other presenter.

 _"When he entered priesthood, he became a bishop at the age of 36, and was consecrated as a cardinal at the age of 38, he is a very powerful warrior, a very talented opera singer, one of best tenors that ever lived, a much-loved conductor, a virtuoso pianist, a scientist, and a razor-sharp theologian that can be compared with to the Early Church Fathers, plus a razor-sharp tongue to anyone he doesn't like, "_ continued by the presenter while the others listened.

 _"He was also a noted friend and mentor of the great astronomer, Galileo Galilei, it was also mentioned in Galileo's biographies that Cardinal Aurelio actually helped Galileo with the discovery of the four largest moons of Jupiter, as well as with heliocentrism, which was considered a heresy by the Church at the time. But we'll never know for sure because Cardinal Aurelio doesn't talk about much about those days, talk about history lost," _said the guest while the others nodded in agreement.

 _"He is also the only person in the world alive that participated in the last three ecumenical councils of the Catholic Church - the Council of Trent between 1545 to 1563 with interruptions, the First Vatican Council between 1870 and 1960, and lastly, the Second Vatican Council between 1962 to 1965."_

 **- The** **Throne of Heaven, Council of the Seraphim, Zebel - The Sixth Heaven, Heaven -**

"Prince Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki has been elected as the new pope," stated by the Archangel Michael to his siblings as he read the news delivered to him; his sad-looking green eyes perused the report in front of him.

"Gabriel, what do you think of him? You met him in the Room of Tears," said Michael as he and other Seraphs looked to Gabriel who smiled innocently. Some merely sighed, she changed so much after the Great War.

"Prince Aurelio or Pius XIII is a nice person, a true follower of God, he reminds me of Father with my conversations with him, much like the Emperor does."

"He is the son of the Emperor and the Queen of the Seas, why don't you believe me when I said he is possibly a descendant of Leviathan herself, I mean, it's blatantly written there, his name contains the name 'Leviathan', and only Leviathan's descendants use it as their last name and the only other person we know that has the name 'Leviathan' is Serafall, the current Satan Leviathan, and she is not related to the Emperor," said Uriel with a serious tone.

"Because if he had devil blood inside him, then he should have been dead years ago when he first entered a Church," said Raphael while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then how do you explain his immortality? He is immortal, like the rest of the Imperial Family, there is no doubt about that, and that Aurelio gives off a powerful aura," questioned by Raguel.

"That's one of the many questions that need to be answered," said by Metatron while reading a manga about ninjas.

"There is also the fact that the Goddess Amaterasu is openly related to the Empire and is one of the wives of the Emperor, as well as the Goddess Inari, blatantly showing to the supernatural world that the Shinto Faction is much closer to the Empire, especially for a Catholic state," continued by the Seraph that is still reading from his book.

"Hmph… did Takama-ga-hara ever sent a reply to our messages?" Asked by Sariel, but Michael shook his head.

"Never, not even once. It seems the leaders of the Shinto is trying to keep silent about their connections to the Empire aside from the obvious appearance of their leader, the Lady Amaterasu, and one of the elder goddesses, the Lady Inari in the Empire," replied by the Archangel with a sigh.

"Well, whatever happens, we'll see it in the future, and from what we've heard, Cardinal Aurelio and his brothers and nephews who are also part of the clergy would clean up the Catholic Church, and I quote Monsignor Julius Uzumaki from what he said to me: 'Uncle Aurelio said that cleaning of the Church when he ever becomes pope would be brutal and bloody', whatever happens, Prince Aurelio's heart is in the right place," said by Gabriel with a quiet tone.

 _"But I'll have to make it sure myself..."_ No one noticed the strange glint that appeared on Gabriel's eyes and the rest just continued their discussions.

"And there is another thing we need discuss: How in our Father's name is Cleria Belial alive and serving the Emperor when the First Great King ordered her death alongside her exorcist lover?"

 **- Castle** **Lucifer, City of Lilith, Underworld -**

"So, the new pope is the second son of the Emperor of the Holy Aetherian Empire," stated by Sirzechs Lucifer née Gremory.

"And? What do you want to do about it?" Asked by Ajuka Beelzebub née Astaroth with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, we can't do anything about the Empire, much more to one of the Emperor's sons. Aside from the fact that Lady Amaterasu shut down any attempt from us to have official communications to the Empire. The Shinto Faction has been tight-lipped about why their leader, Goddess of the Sun and one of the principal kami, the Goddess of Foxes and Fertility are openly married to the Emperor, and that the Lady Yasaka of Kyoto is one of the Emperor's daughters."

This time, it was Serafall Leviathan née Sitri who spoke, as she is Head of the Foreign Affairs of the Underworld, this is also one of the few times she is very serious.

"And there is also the fact that the new pope has the name 'Leviathan' to his name, just like his mother, full-blooded siblings, nephews, and nieces. Just like what the First Great King asked: are they related to the ancient House of Leviathan?" Mentioned by Falbium Asmodeus née Glasya-Labolas, who is rarely awake, much less serious.

"Oh, you're awake Fal-kun?" The cheery personality of Serafall returned, making Ajuka sigh, meanwhile, Sirzechs ignored it.

"Just like Falbium mentioned, the Queen Katerina Leviathan and her children are possibly related to the original Leviathan, but we won't know, and from what I heard, even Katerea Leviathan, the granddaughter of the original Leviathan doesn't know, and it just adds to the mystery of that family. Do you all remember when we met the man that would found an Empire years later when we were still young?" The other three nodded.

"Yeah, and to think that woman is indeed Scáthach, the legendary immortal Queen of Shadows, and she is openly known in the mortal world as such… it makes you wonder who is Emperor Naruto, and what does he want?" Said Ajuka who scratched the back of his head.

"And there is one thing the First Great King is angry about," said Serafall.

"That Cleria Belial is alive and that Diehauser wants to go to the Empire, but was stopped? Don't even get started about that. I'm still getting requests from Lord Zekram to try and open communications with the Empire through the Shinto Faction," said by Sirzechs with a frustrated sigh.

"How is she alive anyway?"

"She was confirmed dead by the agents of Lord Zekram with photographic evidence from what I saw, but mysteriously, her body was taken to the Empire, no doubt by Scáthach's Dragonguard. And voila, a few years later, she is alive and the Secretary to the Emperor. What could the Emperor possibly want with Cleria?"

 **- The** **Holy Imperial Elder Council Chambers, The Empyrean Palace: 22nd January 2018 -**

"Detonate a cold-fusion bomb on the moon? Are you serious?" Naruto asked Altria who shrugged.

"I would expect something like that from Mordred, not you," continued Naruto amusedly.

"No, dad, I was thinking of detonating **two** cold-fusion bombs at the orbital debris on Earth's low orbit, not the moon, we would finish cleaning up the junk up there in no time," quipped Mordred, while Naruto deadpanned at her.

"That's going cook every single satellite up there, plus our Orbital Defense Stations and the International Space Station, not to mention, the entire planet's power grid, except ours, of course, it would also destroy pretty much everything electricity-related and send the entire world, except us, back to the early 1900s, and kill our own personnel up there," said Lilith with a deadpan look.

"Alright, alright, let's just detonate two cold-fusion bombs on Mare Imbrium as our fireworks," said Mordred with a sigh.

She really wanted to detonate Imperial LENR bombs at the Low orbit, but Naruto would have none of it, because of obvious reasons.

"Naruto?" Asked Altria, while the Emperor merely nodded.

"I'm going to contact Angela then," said by Altria and they continued to discuss several more things before being dismissed.

-Line break-

 _"The Empire detonated two of their nukes over the Lunar Surface as their celebratory fireworks with the election of Cardinal Aurelio Uzumaki as Pope Pius XIII, but the Empire's method of celebration was denounced by the leaders of the UN, as well as by leading astronomers and physicists from different countries."_

 **- St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican City State: 28th January 2018-**

 **-Play "Gloria VIII"-**

 **GLÓRIA IN EXCÉLSIS DEO…**

It was cold inside the grand basilica, all the banners and curtains are placed properly, it was also packed with the diplomatic corps, including 20 members of the Imperial Family, the eldest member of the family that was there is Naruto himself and is accompanied by Kaguya, Leviathan, Scáthach, Nero, and Altria; thousands of clergy was also there, and tens of thousands of other people also inside, pushing the limit of the people that can be fitting inside the Basilica.

 **ET IN TERRA PAX HOMÍNIBUS BONAE VOLUNTÁTIS…**

The Swiss Guards in their full armor and weapons are stationed in their respective places, as official and ceremonial guards, but they weren't enough, so Aurelio made a good use of his own personal guard, under the command of 4th Magus-Palatine Lætitia Juliana Auditore, Aurelio's Palatine Guard, in their full glory, numbering in five-thousand fully armed with their heavy gilded armors and weapons, stood guard in every key area inside the Basilica and outside, in the steps that lead to the Square.

 **LAUDÁMUS TE…**

Speaking of St. Peter's Square, it was fully crowded, the entire square is full of people, carrying flags of different countries, religious objects, cameras, and much more. The crowd poured from Via della Conciliazione, as well as from the other roads leading to the Basilica from Rome. Therefore, it meant the Vatican had to put up more large screens than they used to on the roads and bridges for the people to watch the coronation because it was just very crowded.

 **BENEDÍCIMUS TE…**

The Square could barely handle a quarter of a million, but millions of people went to watch the coronation, so the Italian Government closed the entire central Rome to accommodate the tourists and pilgrims. Even the roof of the colonnades that encloses the Square are packed with people, which meant the Gendarmerie Corps have their hands full, even with the help of the Italian police it was too much, therefore, with Aurelio's influence over the Italian Government, he had twenty thousand soldiers from the Fourth Legion, not including the Palatine Guard inside the Basilica, fully armed, guarding the square and the Basilica from the outside, while the Gendarmerie guarded the colonnades, and the Italian police guarded the roads and bridges.

 **ADORÁMUS TE…**

But there is one thing that took the attention of everyone.

The Imperial soldiers that hovered above the Vatican.

The Imperial Valkyrie Corps.

They are a special division of the Imperial Legion, and quite new, being only five years old, but no one knew of them outside the Empire, until today.

 **GLORIFICÁMUS TE…**

Each Legion has 3000 Imperial Valkyries, trained to be able to pilot wearing their armor combined with the technology made by Duchess Angela with her original Valkyrie suit. The new armor that the Empire made is called the Valkyrie Legion Armor, it is a futuristic armor that allows the soldiers to fly at the supersonic speeds, and it also allows them to fly towards space and can handle the gravitational pull of the Earth during reentry because of the Imperial anti-gravity technology, the armor's wings can also operate for a week without recharging, and it would only take an hour to fully charge; it is truly a futuristic armor that will sure make the headlines later.

They are also equipped with the Imperial Staves of Light - true to its name, it harnesses light to be used in many ways. Modelled after Angela's Caduceus staff, but for a different purpose. The staff can be used for anti-infantry, anti-armor, and anti-air units, a beam of light from the staff can turn people to ash.

In total Aurelio had 27 thousand Imperial soldiers with him in the Vatican - 5000 Palatine Guard all inside the Basilica, 20000 Army soldiers scattered in the Square, 1000 Dragonguard members hidden in the shadows, and 1000 Valkyrie soldiers flying 500 meters above ground across the Vatican.

 **GRÁTIAS ÁGIMUS TIBI PROPTER MAGNAM GLÓRIAM TUAM…**

True to his word, Aurelio went on to celebrate the Solemn High Mass with the full papal mass. Currently, he is seated on his royal red and gold sedia gestatoria, which is resting on the ground as the three senior cardinal bishops approached him to say the prayers needed.

 **DÓMINE DEUS, REX CÆLÉSTIS…**

"God, who is present without distinction whenever the devout mind invokes you, be present, we ask you, we and this your servant, Pius XIII, who to the summit of the apostolic community has been chosen as the judge of your people, infuse with the highest blessings that he experience your gift who has reached this point," prayed over by the Cardinal Bishop of Albano, Prince Francois Octavian Edmond d'Arc _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Jeanne's eldest son.

 **DEUS PATER OMNÍPOTENS…**

"We supplicate you, Almighty God, affect your customary devotion and pour out on this your servant, Pius XIII, the grace of the Holy Spirit that he who is constituted at the head of our church as the servant of the mystery, you would strengthen with the fullness of virtue," prayed by the Cardinal Bishop of Porto, Prince Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, Nero's eldest son.

 **DÓMINE FILI UNIGÉNITE, IESU CHRISTE…**

"God, who willed your Apostle Peter to hold first place in the inner fellowship of the apostles, that universal Christianity overcome evil, look propitiously we ask on this your servant, Pius XIII, who from a humble position has suddenly been enthroned with the apostles on this same principal sublimity, that just as he has been raised to this exalted dignity, so may he likewise merit to accumulate virtue; in bearing the burden of the universal church, help him, make him worthy and for thee who are blessed may merits replace vices," prayed by the Cardinal Bishop of Ostia, the Dean of the College, Cardinal Giovanni Auditore.

 **DÓMINE DEUS, AGNUS DEI, FÍLIUS PATRIS…**

Then, the Cardinal Protodeacon, Prince Claudius Pellinore Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, placed the pallium on Aurelio's shoulders while praying.

"Accept the pallium, representing the plenitude of the Pontifical office, to the honor of Almighty God, and the most glorious Virgin Mary, his Mother, and the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul, and the Holy Roman Church."

 **QUI TOLLIS PECCÁTA MUNDI, MISERÉRE NOBIS…**

Then the mass went on for some time until the final moment has come - the Coronation.

Aurelio was carried and now seated on his throne with the flabella on either side of him, overlooking the crowds at the Square and the neighboring City of Rome. The crowds inside were watching the events via the large screens installed inside the Basilica. Everyone also noticed the large banner hanging down from the central balcony of the façade of St. Peter's, it was showing the personal coat of arms of Pius XIII, but there is another thing that everyone noticed, the other balconies of the façade also had banners hanging down, on the centre balcony's immediate left and right, the flag of the Vatican City hanged down, but on the far left and right, the National flag of the Holy Aetherian Empire hanged down, and it would certainly add to the news headlines later.

 **QUI TOLLIS PECCÁTA MUNDI, SÚSCIPE DEPRECATIÓNEM NOSTRAM…**

The Dean recited a few more prayers, including the Lord's Prayer and a collect, then, the Cardinal Protodeacon removed the pope's mitre and slowly, while the entire world watch, held the newest and most bejewelled Triregnum in history, it's lappets are heavily decorated with Imperial embroidery, with both ends containing the coat of arms of Aurelio.

Aurelio took a deep breath.

 _"This is it… heavy is the head that wears the crown, much less three… but for my father and God, I shall carry its weight."_

 **QUI SEDES AD DÉXTERAM PATRIS, MISERÉRE NOBIS…**

The entire city was silent, the world was silent, waiting for the Cardinal Protodeacon, one of his younger brothers, to speak who gave him a rueful grin which he returned, they knew everything that was going happen after this, they all have a job to do, before they all went silent, his gloved hands are together, the universal symbol of prayer - palms together and the fingers straight and parallel.

It was a very cloudy day, the sun isn't piercing the clouds, but then, when Claudius raised the triple crown high, a ray of light from the Sun broke the clouds and shined on Aurelio and the tiara, alone, it was the most picturesque moment of the ceremony. The sun, sending a ray of light to Aurelio, while the rest of the city is covered by clouds, it really was a solemn and holy day, as it looks like God Himself, recognizes Aurelio as the leader of the Church on Earth, and shined a ray of light to him.

 **QUÓNIAM TU SOLUS SANCTUS, TU SOLUS DÓMINUS, TU SOLUS ALTÍSSIMUS…**

Then, the silence was broken by Claudius.

"Accipe tiaram tribus coronis ornatam, et scias te esse patrem principum et regum, rectorem orbis in terra vicarium Salvatoris nostri Jesu Christi, cui est honor et gloria in saecula saeculorum."

Receive the tiara adorned with three crowns and know that you are the father of princes and kings, the ruler of the world, the vicar of our Savior Jesus Christ on earth, to whom is honor and glory, world without end.

And then, Claudius slowly laid down the triregnum atop Aurelio's head while the all crowds genuflected. The ray of light remained as well.

"Well, onii-sama, it seems our life just went much harder," whispered the Protodeacon with a small smirk which was returned by Aurelio.

It was the first time the world has witnessed a pope being crowned after more than 50 years, and it certainly was a glorious sight.

When everything was said and done, Aurelio gave his solemn papal blessing, Urbi et Orbi, to the City and to the World.

 **IESU CHRISTE, CUM SANCTO SPÍRITU: IN GLÓRIA DEI PATRIS…**

And today, Prince Aurelio Marco Levitico Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki, in the eyes of the world, has become Pope Pius XIII, the 268th Pope of the Roman Catholic Church.

Officially, he is now the following:

 _His Holiness, Pius XIII, Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman Province, Sovereign of the Vatican City State, Servant of the servants of God._

 **AMEN.**

 **- Kuoh** **Academy, Kuoh Town, Honshu, Japan: April 2018, Start of the Japanese School Year -**

Jaune stood in front of the gates of the Kuoh Academy, wearing the standard boys' uniform of the Academy - a black blazer with white accents, over a white long-sleeved shirt with black vertical linings, a black ribbon that acts as the tie and matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Beside him, stood a young man of the same age with average height, he has a short brown spiky hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes, he is also wearing the same uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"We're a bit early, aren't we?" Jokingly asked by Jaune while companion nodded, sharing the same expression.

"Very early," replied by the other teen and the two of them laughed.

"You must be Prince Jaune Uzumaki and Hyoudou Issei," stated a girl behind them and is around their age, she has a long red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, she has green eyes, and she is wearing the female uniform of Kuoh Academy - white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with black vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape with a matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

"Lady Pyrrha Nikos, the representative from Greece, good morning," greeted Jaune with a curt nod, Issei did the same.

"Good morning, Grandson of Emperor Naruto, and one of the Elite Guards of Amaterasu," greeted by Pyrrha, making Jaune scratch the back of his head with a smile.

"Please, just call me Jaune and just call this guy Issei."

"Yes, please, just Issei Pyrrha-san, I'm not 'prince charming' like this guy is." Jaune elbowed Issei's ribs, making the brown-haired teen wince.

"What 'prince charming' crap are you spouting Issei?" Issei merely mock-glared at Jaune while Pyrrha giggled at the scene.

"Hello!" Suddenly a bubbly girl of the same age interrupted them, she has a short orange hair and turquoise eyes, she is also wearing the standard female uniform of the Academy. Following her is a young man of the same age with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is also a magenta streak on the left side of his hair with matching magenta eyes. He is wearing the male uniform of the academy.

"Please forgive my companion, she is a very morning person," stated by the black-haired teen.

" It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! " The bubbly girl sang, making Jaune, Issei, and Pyrrha sweatdropped, while the black-haired teen merely sighed.

"While she's in her daily routine, let me introduce myself. I'm Lie Ren or simply Ren, the representative from China, of the Taoist Faction under the orders of the Jade Palace. And this is-"

"Hello everyone! I'm Nora Valkyrie! I'm from Asgard! Nice to meet you!" The others merely blinked, while Ren just sighed, again.

 _"She is very… loud,"_ thought Jaune while blinking owlishly.

"Please forgive my friend, again," said Ren.

 _"I pity you, Ren-san, but she has a nice pair of boobs, lucky bastard…"_ thought Issei while stroking his non-existed goatee, and Jaune noticed it, making him sigh.

 _"This hopeless pervert…"_

"It's a beautiful morning Ren! Don't be like that! We've been friends for sooooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'… not that I'm saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" She rambled to Ren who just, by the Grace of Heaven, has a patience of a saint, merely sighed.

From a distance away, four pairs of eyes belonging to four women watched them with calculating looks.

"Are they the exchange students from different factions?" Asked by the one with long black hair tied by an orange ribbon, wearing the standard female uniform of the Academy.

"Yes Akeno, they are," answered by the crimson haired young woman with green eyes, she is also wearing the female uniform of the Academy.

"The blond-haired one… he is the representative of the Empire, one of the nephews of the Pope, and one of the many grandchildren of the Emperor Naruto himself," said by the one with a long, straight black hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, a violet left and a light brown right, she is also bespectacled and is wearing the standard girls uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Ah yes, the mysterious Eternal Emperor that even the Four Great Satans doesn't want to meddle with…" said by the other bespectacled young woman with short black hair and violet eyes, like the others she is on her uniform.

"Does the staff know he is a royalty?" Asked by Akeno and the crimson-haired woman nodded.

"Yeah, they were informed by the administrators…"

"What is Rias?" The one with short hair asked.

"My brother told me to be wary of any members of the Holy Imperial Family because they are very dangerous. He told me once that they met the man that would become Emperor Naruto during the Civil War, traveling through the Underworld, with the Queen of Shadows, Scáthach herself, in tow. Did your sister said anything Sona?" Asked Rias, and Sona nodded.

"Yes, she told me that Naruto Uzumaki made them drop their guard by just approaching them, he wasn't even armed from what they saw, but she said Lord Ajuka stated that Naruto could have killed them if he was an enemy. And, he knows how to pick his allies; everyone in the supernatural world knows that leader of the Shinto Faction, the Goddess Amaterasu is one of the Emperor wives, as well the legendary warrior-queen Scáthach and the Goddess Inari, and she bore him a daughter that became the leader of the Youkai Faction, Lady Yasaka. With these facts, we can safely say that the Shinto Faction is under the influence of the Emperor," the others nodded in agreement and continued to talk about the other representatives.

"Prince Jaune of the House Uzumaki, from the profile we have, he is a very powerful warrior, we don't know what race he is, but we know he is a very powerful warrior and a wielder of an unknown holy sword. It's best to keep him away from Yuuto," stated by Rias.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Issei felt they were being watched, but said nothing and continued to converse with the other representatives.

"Hyoudou Issei, he is a powerful human, originally born in this town, but moved to Kyoto, then to Aetherius, he is a member of the Elite Guards of Amaterasu, the pinnacle of the Shinto Guards, what rank he is, I don't know, but we know that he is the current Red Dragon Emperor. Then there is Pyrrha Nikos, an Amazonian warrior, a descendant of the legendary hero Achilles and a daughter of the Greek God Hephaestus… she is a demigoddess. Next is Nora Valkyrie, and she is from Asgard, a daughter of the Norse God Thor and a human, hmm… another demigoddess. Lastly, Lie Ren of the Taoist Faction, he is childhood friends with Nora, a prodigy in mystic arts and very capable fighter." Sona went on and observed the representatives with her calculating eyes.

"Hmm… they are one powerful group of people, it seems the other factions are very serious, especially the Empire, they sent a grandson of the Emperor, something I didn't expect for them to do," stated by Sona with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe the Empire is finally opening to the supernatural world, Sona-kaichou?" Asked the other bespectacled woman.

"Maybe, but I think there is a connection with the pope because as we know, Pope Pius XIII is the second eldest son of the Emperor, his very powerful position gives him exclusive access to Heaven… then, one of the grandsons would be here, in a school managed by Devils, to what, gain access to the Underworld?"

"Most likely, but should we tell Lord Sirzechs?" Sona asked, but Rias shook her head.

"No, but I'm wondering, who is the strongest, Jaune or Issei? Jaune is an unknown factor and Issei is the Red Dragon Emperor…"

"Let's leave that for the future."

 **- Later-**

"Hey, who are they?" A student whispered to another as the 'Team JNIPR' as Nora dubbed, walked towards the courtyard of the Academy, to attend the opening ceremony.

"I heard they are the international exchange students," another answered.

"He's so handsome!" A girl squealed with her eyes watching Jaune, who just scratched his right cheek while trying to ignore the conversations around the group.

"Damn, another blond pretty boy! As if that Yuuto isn't enough," a male student grumbled and another nodded in agreement.

"Well, those two are pretty ladies," one of the boys whispered to another and he nodded. Nora just had her bright smile while Pyrrha was stoic.

"The other looks like just a generic Japanese boy… is he from overseas?"

 _"… just generic Japanese boy huh?"_

Jaune tried to stifle a laugh when he saw Issei's downtrodden reaction.

 _"I don't think you'll find a girlfriend here Issei…"_

"The black haired one looks like a Chinese, but he's handsome too." Ren merely tuned out everything around him and continued to follow Jaune and the others.

"Hey… isn't that blond a prince from the Holy Empire? One of Emperor Naruto's grandsons?" Another girl whispered to her friend, but it wasn't very loud, so several students heard them, thus began a new set of murmurs.

"Hmm… yeah, you're right… damn, that's Prince Jaune… and unlike Kiba-kun… this one is a real prince."

"Ah damn it, a real prince? From the Empire? Dang, that means he's untouchable…" a male student grumbled.

 _"Damn, do I really look familiar?"_

 **- The** **Emperor's Observatory, Upper Levels, The Empyrean Palace -**

Naruto was doing his paperwork quietly while thinking about many things, nothing specific, just random thoughts, until a message came to him via a small magic circle, it was a recording of Aurelio's or rather, Pope Pius XIII's voice.

 _"Father, I don't know how to say this… but, I excommunicated a nun named Asia Argento with the Twilight Healing to Japan, under the direct orders of Michael. Because she was caught healing a Devil near a church in Tuscany, she is a young woman that is the same age of Jaune, and she has a very good heart, and it led to her unfortunate excommunication, but that is not the problem. I fear the Fallen Angels got to her and is heading to Kuoh, the abandoned church there, and from what I've read, it is now a base of Fallen Angels."_

The message ended at that, leaving Naruto sighing in exasperation.

 _"It seems an unofficial visit to Japan would come sooner than expected._ Cleria! Come over here!"

 **A/N: AND DONE! Thank you for the support you've given me so far and the Canon begins. But seriously, fuck canon.**

 **I united the Team JNPR plus Issei. This idea came from FlashDevil, plus FlashDevil also provided the character profiles for those five. The Shinto Guards also came from FlashDevil.**

 **Issei is a side character, Naruto and co. are still the main characters.**

 **You'll see more of Naruto's interactions next chapter.**

 **Also, who do you want to see in my next lemon?**

 **Military Branches of the Holy Imperial Legion:**

 **-The Holy Imperial Army**

 **-The Holy Imperial Navy**

 **-The Holy Imperial Air Force**

 **-The Holy Imperial Palatine Guard (Personal Guard/Bodyguard)**

 **-The Holy Imperial Dragonguard (Secret Service)**

 **-The Holy Imperial Honor Guard (A combination of Military Police and Civilian Law Enforcement as the Empire has no actual Police Department or Civilian Law Enforcement, so you can see the military everywhere, just like a military dictatorship, but the Empire isn't technically a military dictatorship, it's not even a theocracy as the clergy does not rule - it's an Absolute Monarchy with elements of theocracy and military dictatorship, and officially - Unitary Catholic Absolute Monarchy, though, Catholicism isn't the only religion in the Empire even if it is the State Religion, as 18% of the population belongs to the Shinto faith, while the other 82% are all Catholics** **)**

 **Special Divisions:**

 **-The Imperial Valkyrie Corps**

 **-The Imperial Medic Corps**

 **-The Imperial Arcane Division**

 **Naruto's Personal Profile:**

 **Personal:**

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Age:** N.A.

 **Race:** God

 **Sex/Gender:** Male

 **Birthday:** 10th October

 **Personality:** Calm, collected, very wise, mature, very observant, straightforward, not afraid to speak his mind, and sharp-tongued.

 **Likes:** A lot

 **Dislikes:** Not much

 **Personal Quote of the Day:** "I tested you because I didn't trust you, but it was not the way you think, I didn't trust you not because of what you are, but because of what you could become."

 **History:** That's the entire fanfic

 **Appearance:**

Boruto appearance with Shippuden-length hair.

 **Outfits and Accessories:**

 **Emperor gown:** A full-length maroon and white gown tied with a white sash, with a white haori over it. For outdoors, he has his maroon and white hat with the Uzumaki spiral at the triangular white foreground.

 **Shinobi attire and the Full Uniform of the Emperor for the Dragonguard:** A crimson armor with numerous metal plates which formed into protective metal guards along his body worn over a black low-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half, black pants, and sandals. And above all of this, is a white high-collared trench coat with six black magatamas around the high collar and on its back, is the pattern of the Rinne Sharingan with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in rows of three beneath it.

 **Tool Pouches:** Shuriken holsters on his right knee, Kunai pouch on his right hip, and emergency pouch on his left hip

 **Heavenly Imperial Armor and the Full Uniform of the Emperor for the Palatine and Honor Guard:** A very beautiful armor covered in gold with blue outlines and marks, it also has a crimson tail that acts like the lower part of a cape, but the armor itself is not made of gold, but made from a very powerful metal that Naruto used to make all of the weapon class Sacred Gears, it is also the same metal that can be made by using the power of the Six Paths. The armor is simple, aesthetic, and regal looking, and above the armor, is a crimson imperial mantle with a white fur collar.

 **The Quinregnum:** The Holy Imperial Crown, heavily bejeweled crown with five tiers, surpassing the Triregnum of the Pope

 **Silk robes - varying designs and colors**

 **White tie - evening dress**

 **Full Dress Uniform of the Emperor for the Legion – Dark Blue (See The Duke of Edinburgh's Dress uniform of an Admiral of the Fleet – it looks something like that)**

 **Weapons:**

 **True Longinus:** The First of all Sacred Gears and the most powerful; a heavily bejeweled spear capable of destroying the Universe

 **Sword of Eden:** The Flaming Sword of God, the sword that drove Adam and Eve from Eden

 **Kunai**

 **Shuriken**

 **Tools of the Sage of Six Paths** **and many others**

 **Relationships:**

 **Wives:**

Kaguya, The Empress and The Queen of Fire

-Azura Lilith, The Queen of the Sky

-Katerina Leviathan, The Queen of the Seas

-Altria Morgana, The Queen of the Earth

-Mordred Vivienne, The Queen of the Red Sun

-Nero Claudia, The Queen of the Red Moon

-Jeanne, The Queen of Light

-Scáthach, The Queen of Shadows

-Grayfia, The Queen of Ice

-Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun

-Inari, Goddess of Fertility, Harvest, and Foxes

 **Children: 33 (32 Alive with 1 Adopted, 1 Deceased) (There are far more not included in the count as they are not members of the Imperial Family)**

-Azura Lilith, The Queen of the Sky

-Katerina Leviathan, The Queen of the Seas

-Mordred Vivienne, The Queen of the Red Sun

-Prince Noctis Lucis, The Archduke of Mithrim

-Pope Pius XIII formerly Prince Aurelio Marco, The Duke of Aetherius

-Lord Ector Pendragon, 1st Earl of Pendragon (the Kingdom of England then Kingdom of Great Britain) (Deceased)

-Princess Kurohime, The Duchess of Aetherius

-Prince Antonio Julio Leviathan _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

-Prince Lucius Seneca, The Archduke of the Gold Coast

-Prince Vortimer Caradoc Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

-Prince Ludwig Gottfried, The Archduke of Lucifuge

-Prince Augustus Octavius Gaius Claudius _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

-Prince Claudius Pellinore Pendragon _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

-Prince Francois Octavian Edmond d'Arc _Cardinal_ Uzumaki

-Prince Louis Gilles, The Archduke of Beauclair

-Princess Cleria of Aetherius (Adopted)

-Princess Agrippina Julia, The Archduchess of Mithrim

-Prince Angelo Arthur, The Archduke of the Dragonlands

-Prince Arthur Galahad, The Archduke of Pendragon

-Prince Franz Wilhelm of Lucifuge

-Prince Eugenio Maria, The Archduke of Zebel

-Prince Bearach Eochaidh, The Archduke of the Reach

-Prince Charles Henry, The Archduke of Toussaint

-Princess Élise Jeanne, The Archduchess of Toussaint

-Prince Luis Lancelot of Pendragon

-Princess Vivienne Morgana, The Archduchess of the Gold Coast

-Princess Alleria Anna, The Archduchess of the Reach

-Princess Mùirne Brandubh, The Archduchess of Zebel

-Princess Yasaka of Kyoto

-Princess Anna Josephina, The Archduchess of Lucifuge

-Prince Julius Traianus of the Gold Coast

-Prince Heinrich Friedrich of Lucifuge

-Prince Lucas Livan of Mithrim

 **Grandchildren:** Jaune, Kunou, Akeno, Kuroka, Shirone/Koneko Toujou, plus 38 more. (22 grandsons and 21 granddaughters)

 **Great-Grandchildren:** 51 great-grandchildren (27 boys and 24 girls)

 **Enemies:** Evil Gods, Evil Dragons, foreign politicians with different ideologies (as Emperor), etc.

 **Other Information**

 **Birthplace:** Village Hidden in the Leaves, Land of Fire, Elemental Nations

 **Current residence:** The Empyrean Palace, The Imperial Palace District Inner Circle, The Imperial City of Aetherius, The Holy Aetherian Empire

 **Occupation:**

-God

-Emperor of the Holy Aetherian Empire

-Patriarch of the House Uzumaki (All branches)

-Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Holy Imperial Legion

-Founder and Chairman of the Uzumaki Corporation International (The richest multinational, multi-industry conglomerate in the world)

 **Affiliation:** The Holy Aetherian Empire and The Realm of Heaven

 **Rank:** God-Emperor

 **Imperial Registration Number:** 01

 **Some notes for the Holy Imperial Legion:**

 **The Holy Imperial Lunar Colony – Moon Region of the Empire, under the command of Duchess Angela of the Dragonlands**

 **ODIN (The Aetherian Orbital Defense Initiative) – Modelled after the Call of Duty: Ghost's "Project ODIN and LOKI" for the tungsten rods, and the Harvester Technology from the movie "Independence Day: Resurgence". These manned space stations form two rings around the Earth, one ring on the longitude and one ring on the latitude. There are 2 crew members in every space stations and 10 on the Imperial Command Earth Space Station orbiting higher above the Earth, they are also on a six-month rotation, and they are all from the Lunar colony.**

 **Uzumaki Blaster Type III – The primary issue weapon of the Imperial Legion; an energy assault rifle that fires Plasma Bolts.**

 **Imperial Staves of Light – The special weapon used by the Valkyrie Corps that harnesses light to shape into condensed beams of light that can melt many things.**

 **Imperial Arming Sword – Standard issue one-handed sword for the Legion (Except the Dragonguard – they use Katana and Wakizashi), an advanced version of the Roman Gladius (See Elder Scrolls Online Imperial Motif)**

 **Imperial Shield – Standard issue octagonal-shaped plated tower shield for the Legion Honor and Palatine Shield.**

 **Imperial Spear – Standard issue spear for the Legion Dragonguard, Honor, and Palatine Guard.**

 **Imperial Type II Greatbow -Standard issue bow for the Honor and Palatine Guard. A deceptively traditional-looking weapon, the Greatbow fires guided armor-piercing projectiles, effective against infantry, aircraft, and light vehicles. They can also fire specially-charged arrows, capable of splitting into a rain of shrapnel, which can be deadly against clusters of enemy infantry.**

 **HIMS (His Imperial Majesty's Ship) – Ship prefix of the Holy Imperial Navy.**

 **The Seven Imperial Legions – The Holy Imperial Legion branches are divided into Seven Legions.**

 **HIF-10 Imperial Defender (Holy Imperial Fighter) – The main aerospace fighter of the Legion, and the best in the world; can fight on air and space; they are equipped with Imperial anti-gravity technology that allows them to fly from the surface to space, as well as the anti-gravity fusion drives that are used for rapid acceleration in space (can reach the moon in ten minutes in half speed without fusion drives). They are armed with two underwing rapid-fire blaster cannons and a protective shield that can even withstand missile strikes, as well as cloak them to become invisible in stealth situations. With the Imperial Nanotechnology, they can produce missiles with Nanomites. They are also all-weather multirole fighters. Much like all the Imperial Legion Aircrafts and Spacecraft, they have highly maneuverable VTOL abilities. The Empire has currently 5000 of these fighters, divided to all Seven Legions.**

 **HISSCS-1 Metatron (Holy Imperial Space Scout Carrier Ship) – The carrier of space scout ships of the Empire, they are the ones that scouts places to be settled by the Empire, and they can travel at almost immeasurable speeds, as they can open wormholes using both technology and arcane. Currently, there are at least a hundred scout ships scouring the Solar System and beyond.**

 **HISWSC-1 Ōtsutsuki (Holy Imperial Space Warfare Supercarrier) – The largest and most powerful warship in the solar system. The only ship of her class – the Ōtsutsuki Class, and the main hub of the Holy Imperial Space Legion, she possesses one of the most secret technology the Empire has – Hyperdrive, to travel through hyperspace, faster than light. Currently under construction.**

 **HISTS-1 Roma (Holy Imperial Space Tug Ship) – Used for transport and construction of material brought to Imperial space colonies. Heavily armored and is basically a space tank. It can have at least two crew members; one pilot and the load operator who uses the arms to transport and maneuver their load.**

 **The Empire's technology level is a combination of the "Command and Conquer: Generals and Zero Hour", "Independence Day Series", "Overwatch", "Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare", "Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 (Empire)", "Star Wars", "Warframe", and a few others.**


End file.
